The Wolf Child
by jazz316
Summary: In the Jungles of India. A Thriving Kingdom of anthromorphic Wolfs ruled by King Rama and Queen Raksha find a wreaked Canoe with a little mancub inside. They decide to take the little one as their new prince and name him, Mowgli. What kind of adventures and challenges await a young mancub within a Kingdom Wolves?
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day within the Jungle's of, India. The Warm rays of the sun bared down upon the lush green landscape below. The Sky was clear as a endless lake. The Birds chirped happily filling the jungle with the soft melodies.

Through the jungle slowly walking along was a group of Wolf People. The Wolfs were the source of power within the parts of the known jungle. The Wolfs ruled over the jungle well keeping the balance of nature as well as the law of it.

All who dare go against the very law were met with heavy consequence. Though the Wolf's ruled with firm grips, they were a peaceful race. They looked after the jungle and any who dwelled within it. Any race was welcome within the kingdom as long as they obeyed the rules of the, Wolf King.

During such a beautiful day and with the jungle in relative peace, The King, decided to use this day to take a leisure walk through the jungle that he ruled well.

Leaving out the gates of his kingdom, King Rama, with his beautiful, Queen Raksha, who's fur was as pale as a full moon showing on a clear night. Taking some of his guards with him for it was unwise to have the rulers to travel without being under guard in the jungle though at peace still held many dangers to anyone that would move carefree through it.

"A Most lovely day." Raksha sighed taking in the soft breeze that slowly tickled her fur giving her some relief from the humidity. "Wouldn't you agree, dear?" She asked leaning in to her husband wrapping her arms around his snuggling into his dark fur gazing upon his muscular well tone body. Her King was remarkably handsome and strong and that served him well in his duties as the Royal of the Wolf Kingdom.

"It is indeed, my Queen." Rama turned over to her gently stroking the side of her cheek. King Rama felt so lucky to have her by his side. Raksha has been the gentlest soul in all of the jungle. She stood by him through thick and thin. She showed compassion and kindness to all those around her. While being the Queen she had her duties but she always took much time to oversee all about in their kingdom. Even going as far as partaking in that which no one would thing a Royal would ever do.

The Royal Wolfs walked on through the path of jungle that was forged from generations of the past who walked on so much that a path was made from constant walking, making it a dirt road that was one of many that traversed through many parts of the jungle.

The Guards marched with discipline holding their spears steady keeping an eye out for anything that seemed to be a danger to their royal majesties. Two walking side by side just ahead of the royals while two others walked just behind them. They were ready to defend what they were sworn by oath to protect should anything endanger them.

Raksha's ear began to twitch. She scratched it for a moment before returning to the warm side of her king. Then her ear twitched again to her irritation but then a sound reached it.

"Wait!" She cried causing all the wolfs to stop in place.

"What is the matter?" King Rama asked as the guards took point holding their spears out.

"Not sure." Raksha said sniffing the air and walked to the edge of the road. Something was amiss. She leaned into the jungle and she could make out something. Something wailing, faintly but yet enough for her ears to pick up.

"Come, I think I hear something." Raksha gestured as she walked into the brush of the jungle. King Rama sighed for when his queen pursued something of interest nothing would hold her back. Ordering two of the guards to remain by the road and having the other two come with him.

Raksha walked on trying to make out what she was hearing. She was starting to make out that it sounded like crying. However it was unlike any cry she had heard before. Having raised multiple pups she was so proud to have with her King she understand everything about caring for younglings and dealing with them when they cried for hunger, attention, or pain she knew it as the maternal nature she bared.

The Crying she was hearing however was not of a wolf. This was most peculiar for her. There were of course animals within the jungle but none which let out a wailing cry as she was hearing. If she was drawing closer to whatever it is until the crying ceased when she drew near a river.

"Odd…what happened to the…" She said aloud before on the side on the river she saw what appeared to be a canoe or what was left of one.

Half of the vessel was missing. The part that remained was leaning on the bank and barely keeping from being pushed back in the river but luckily the water was calm and the current was not moving fast since the known raging rivers were up stream a good distance away but anything could have come from that way since this canoe had to have come from it.

"Raksha!" The White Wolf Queen turned to see that her King had caught up with her. "Have you found something?"

"Yes." She nodded pointing towards the destroyed vessel she discovered. Like her, King Rama, was surprised.

"Now this is a peculiar sight." King Rama put a finger on his chin. "How did you know this was here?"

"I heard something crying coming from this direction but I haven't found the source, my love." Raksha answered

The Two guards that accompanied the King layed careful eyes on the wreaked canoe. There was something about it that didn't seem right slowly stepping towards. They each took a spot to examine the vessel to find anything that would give a clue about it but then a cry came out from within startling them for a moment before pointing their spears in front of vessel.

The King and Queen were equally startled but it didn't sound dangerous but frightened.

"Guards, back away from it!" King Rama ordered. The Guards slowly backed away from the canoe but kept their spears pointed just in case anything dangerous was within it.

King Rama and Queen Raksha carefully stepped towards the canoe and looked inside to see a basket with a cloth hanging over it. The Cries were coming from within it as, Rama, slowly pulled the cloth away to reveal what was inside and what it was sent a shock to both the royals.

There was a living being inside it! A Small Mancub wrapped in blankets crying!

"Well ill be!" King Rama exclaimed "A Mancub! Man has not been seen in this jungle for generations!"

"Aww!" Queen Raksha cooed looking inside at the baby within the basket. "Such a young and poor little thing." The Queen was devastated at the sight. The Baby appeared to be lost and without anyone. She looked around the canoe again and came to a conclusion that whatever befallen the canoe the young one's parents must have been lost with it.

The Guards slowly stepped forward upon hearing more cries coming from the canoe and were just as shocked as their royals finding a mancub within a basket in the destroyed vessel.

They barred their teeth with a menacing growl for they only knew man from tales of old but they had a duty to protect their king and queen from any danger and growled as a warning. The menacing growls reached the baby within and caused it to cry in terror.

The Queen shot her head up to the guards! "Both of you! Cease and step back your scaring the poor dear!" The Guards obeyed and stepped back and stopped their growling as the Queen looked back at the baby hearing him wail just broke her heart.

"There there, little one." She cooed reaching her paw inside and gently stroked the baby's forehead. "No one here is going to hurt you."

Her gentle stroking slowly calmed the baby and to her delight it let out a soft laugh. The Baby looked up at her with the most innocent eyes and giggled at the sight of the pale wolf.

"He is just so adorable for a mancub." Raksha smiled gently taking the basket and carefully lifted it out of the canoe and settled on the bank far enough so the water would not touch it. She kneeled down and reached inside and carefully took the little baby in her arms.

She brought the little one close to her chest and gently rocked him. The Baby cooed reached his little arms out of the blankets and caressed, Raksha's, muzzle. The Baby laughed feeling the wolf's ticklish fur and continued to stroke it.

The Queen giggled feeling the young one's soft furless hands on her muzzle. She held back a sneeze when he stroked her nose.

King Rama couldn't help but adore the scene. It already seemed his queen had taken a great liking to the mancub. It still was mystery on where the baby came from and what happened? Such questions would have to wait for the priority right now was what to do with the young one?

"We are going to have figure out what to do with this mancub?" King Rama said.

Queen Raksha frowned for she knew that question was coming. She looked down at the mancub with great pity. This poor little one had lost what would have been his home. His parents were nowhere around and it was too young and helpless to strike out on its own.

She slowly brought her muzzle closer to the baby and gently nuzzled his soft cheeks. The Baby giggled and cooed at the soft touch of the wolf. It seemed the baby was just as much taking a liking to her as well as she was.

King Rama kneeled down next to her. He was deep in thought. He couldn't possibly leave such a helpless thing here where any predator would make an easy meal out of him. To search for the baby's parents would take so long that if not in proper care the baby would perish and no one should ever have to lose their life young before life can truly begin for them.

The Wolf King leaned into the sight of mancub eyes. At first the baby was frightened but after staring at, King Rama, for a minute the baby reached up with a little hand and, Rama, reached his own towards the baby. The Little one took one of, Rama's, fingers into his hand and smiled. King Rama couldn't help but smile as well.

"It seems the mancub has taken a liking to you, my love" Queen Raksha mocked playfully.

King Rama chuckled at his queen's teasing. "It appears so."

Seeing that the little one needed a home and family to protect and care for it and how it was already looking at them as it has taken to them like they were his parents despite the obvious differences.

"Rama…I think we should keep him." Queen Raksha suggested her tone saddened by thinking of the worst if the baby were to be left out in the jungle.

King Rama knew this would be a difficult choice. There is so much they didn't know about man but actually taking in man into a kingdom of a race far different from his own and along with the unknown of what could happen with raising a mancub.

But seeing the sad look in his queen's eyes and along with staring into the helpless and innocent eyes of the mancub in her arms he just had to make the right decision.

"Then so shall it be, my Queen." Rama stood up and declared his word. "We shall take this mancub as our own."

Raksha was overjoyed. She was beyond any words on how happy she was that her husband made the decision on taking in the small mancub.

"My King, my strong and noble, Rama." Raksha stood up and leaned into her husband nuzzling into his bare chest. "Thank you."

King Rama smiled and wrapped his arms around his wife. He was glad to make his love happy and it also made himself happy seeing the baby laugh at him carefully snuggled in between the comforting grasp of them.

The Guards stood nearby watching the scene in front of them. They murmured to themselves with concerns. It was not their place to judge their king and queen as their word was law. This would without a doubt cause the whole kingdom to be weary of this now that the royals of taken in man as their own. But whatever awaits in the future they knew all they could do is trust the judgment of their kind and just leaders.

"Let us return home and inform our subjects of the newest addition to the family." King Rama suggested.

Queen Raksha nodded slowly backing away from, Rama. "Of course but I feel there is one more thing we need to do."

"What would that be, my dear?" King Rama asked.

"What shall we name our new prince?"Queen Raksha asked.

King Rama scratched the back of his head for in truth they know not of what the young one's name was so they would have to give it a name of their own.

"I think that honor should be yours to make, my queen." King Rama said with a smile. "Your heart was set on taking in this little mancub before my decree. I believe that right belongs to you."

Queen Raksha was bashful with her king's kind words. When he wasn't performing his duties in the kingdom and making sure the laws were enforced. He was such a sweetheart and though only known by his closest friends and family one of the kindest wolfs there was.

With the decision up to, Raksha, she tried to think what would be a unique name for the newest addition to her family and new subject for the kingdom. She heard a small splash and saw a frog just hop in the river and disappeared under the water.

"That's it!" She beamed. "I know what to call our new son."

"What shall it be?" King Rama asked.

"We shall call him…Mowgli!" Queen Raksha decreed earning a laugh from the baby as if he was accepting his new name.

"Then, Mowgli, it is then." King Rama agreed looking into the eyes of the now named baby still snuggled safely in the queens arms. "Mowgli our new prince."

"Come, my love. Let us take our son to his new home." King Rama gestured his hand back out the way they came.

Queen Raksha nodded and followed her king out back to the road along with their guards. There was a lot to do now with having a mancub as their newest son. They knew this was not going to be easy but no matter what challenges await they will help their newfound son face them in the new life the little mancub had now been given.


	2. Chapter 2

10 years later

Mowgli was trying to extremely careful on his trek through the jungle. He was almost lost as earlier in the morning he and two of his brothers were chosen to go out on a hunt. However when they ventured far from the safety of the walls of the kingdom they told, Mowgli they didn't need such a frail and hairless chimp who couldn't harm a butterfly with them. The Brothers told him to crawl back to the kingdom if he actually had any knowledge to find it and ran off leaving him

It was bad enough that, Mowgli's own brothers told him off like that but this day was supposed to be the first time he would go on a hunt but not only did he not have a chance at proving himself but now he was possibly lost in the jungle.

Mowgli tried to remember some of the earlier lessons he learned from some of the elder wolves on how to recognize and locate one's self within the jungle. One particular lesson he recalled that his father, King Rama taught him was look for signs. If you know what territory you're in look for a sign that is left by ones who leave their homes.

The Mancub stood in place and tried to focus. He looked around the dense jungle to try and remember where he came from with is brothers. He remembered following them right from behind as they left the boundaries of the wolf kingdom to find and catch the latest game for the family to feast upon at night.

After a couple of minutes of looking for any sign that could hint towards a way back, Mowgli found some piece of snapped twigs and some grass that looked like it was stepped on just awhile ago. Mowgli carefully stepped through the thick brush following the sign he found.

He noticed some same familiar sights seeing more spots that recently a group came through. Mowgli was on the trail. Thankfully he paid close attention to the lesson's his father taught him along with some of other wise wolfs of the kingdom.

Mowgli continuing to carefully walk through the jungle. Being outside the safety of the kingdom was dangerous. Many predators stalked the jungle. Sometimes there were talks of bandits that would rob caravans or attack the innocent and helpless.

Though thanks to the rule of, King Rama, such low life's never dared try and take anything or harm anyone in the jungle with the wolf's constant patrol of the trails and as the law states the worst punishment to any who would defy the peace of the prosperous wolves.

Mowgli brushed some big leafs aside and found a sight that made him smile. He found a trail! All trails lead all the way back to the kingdom. For a moment, Mowgli was in glee but then recalled what his brother's said to him along with how they basically sent him away and abandoned leaving him alone where any number of terrible things could happen to him.

The Mancub held his head low sadly walking down the trail.

Within time he was in sight of the place he called home. First he saw the great walls that surrounded the kingdom. The Walls were made from some of hardest trees of the jungle that were as tall as a giraffe from the ground to top. What was once a tree was carved and polished into a smooth layer and planted into the ground. Clay was molded in between one tree after another sealing the tree's together. On the top of wall were a series of carved pointed spikes that would prevent anyone from coming over the wall without having a body part pierced or getting something caught.

The Wall's were a welcome sight for never has anyone or anything ever come across it before. If the height of the wall couldn't keep someone from trying to climb it or trying to get over the spikes on top, any intruder would have to deal with the wolfs that always kept a sharp eye out of anything come down the trail or in the jungle and if was a threat then it would be dealt with a series of volley's from arrows.

One guard stood firmly on the platform. He watched the jungle with keen eyes constantly keeping watch for any sign of trouble. His ears twitched when he heard something walking down the trail. He looked to see a mancub walking towards the gates of the kingdom.

"Inform, her majesty, the young prince has returned." He ordered another guard who jumped off the platform and give the royal the news.

"Open the gates!" The Guard called within seconds the tall gates opened up for, Mowgli as soon as they opened wide enough he ran inside.

Mowgli looked up at the guard who spotted him who gave the young prince a smile before having the gates closed back up.

"Make way for her highness!" A Wolf called about to anyone would be in the way as, Queen Raksha came into view sitting nearby in one of the huts talking with one of her subjects. When she heard from one of the guards that not only has, Mowgli returned but he came neither without quarry nor without his brothers. This greatly concerned her.

Queen Raksha walked up to her adjusting her golden tiara on her as, Mowgli seemed nervious.

"My young prince…" Queen Raksha put a comforting hand on, Mowgli seeing how he seemed troubled by something. "…was the hunt not a success and where are you brothers?"

Mowgli rubbed the side of his arm. He was shaking nervously. He was afraid of what would happen if he said anything.

Queen Raksha could tell he was afraid. Something was defiantly wrong but she had to know what.

"Listen to me, mowgli." She raised his chin to look her in her soft caring eyes. "Please tell me what happened, it's alright."

Mowgli took a deep breath. "They…they called me a weak frail hairless chimp." Mowgli admitted with a whimper. "They left me in the jungle. I…I…found my way back but…but…" Mowgli felt so ashamed admitting the truth. He was supposed to have been on a successful and glorious hunt which he would bring back a feast worthy of his royal family with the brothers he was with only for it all to turn out like this and for his brother to say such dastardly things to him made him feel exactly how they described.

The Queen was furious. How dare her eldest son's who chosen by their father to take, Mowgli out for his first hunt treat their own youngest sibling like this. Not only did they did they say such horrible things to him but they left him?! In the jungle that is dangerous for a first time hunter and especially being a mancub who is not one of them requires special attention for the matter.

"We need to tell your father about this!" The Queen said holding her son close and turned to walk to the royal hut.

"But, Mother?" Mowgli tried to object for there is no telling what his father would do if he hears about this.

"No buts, Mowgli!" Queen Raksha interrupted. "This is a matter that must be addressed immediately."

The Queen walked along holding, Mowgli with an arm wrapped around him while holding his hand. She was not upset with, Mowgli at all but her son's who just left someone, their own brother alone and defenseless in the jungle and even insulted him!

The Mancub was worried walking along with his mother. Despite her care, Mowgli could feel she was angry. It frightened him for, Queen Raksha was the gentlest of all wolves. Hardly ever would anyone ever not see her smile during the day. She would bring happiness to all she see's. Her deep care for her subjects and sense of compassion as kept the kingdom in high spirits. But today in the rarest of days she had a look that would make a crocodile's heart freeze.

The Pair walked through the village of the kingdom gaining bows and curtsies from all who were near them. However, Queen Raksha was too upset to even address them and would only give a nod or a small bow to them.

Mowgli could hear murmurs and whispers as he and his mother past many wolves. He could hear how some believed there was trouble about with the, Queen looking in the not so happiest of moods. Mowgli could even hear some talking about him. Some thought that maybe he was the one in trouble with, Queen Raksha holding him close and seemed to be in a hurry to meet with, King Rama.

The Mancub shifted nervously but his fears were met with a gentle rub on his shoulder from the Queen assuring that he was not the one in trouble here. It didn't calm, Mowgli too much and he got more nervious when they reached the upper part of the kingdom that was filled with larger huts and cottages.

The Upper portion of the kingdom held consisted of the higher class of wolves and the royal guard along with storages for food, weapons and equipment needed for everyday use from gardening to tending to livestock.

The Duties that kept the kingdom well supplied with food and any assortment that was required from clothing to weapons were all done by the wolfs in the lower village that was surrounded by the wall that is always constantly guarded.

The Queen and her son walked past some of the structures that housed many wolves and their families in many different sized homes from wooden homes to buildings made of clay to some marble structures that either was home to a wolf of importance or was used to supply food and kept stashed where no insect could touch the stash inside or a thief could not get in as guards were posted at the entrance.

Soon Queen Raksha and Mowgli came upon a large structure that towered over every wooden, clay, and other marble building. It was a palace made for the royalty of the kingdom. It was so big that it could fit many number wolves inside, meetings and festivities could be held within it and any need that those that lived inside could be within reach.

Two guards stood at the entrance. Seeing their Queen with the prince at her side that didn't need to be told of what they had to do. One opened the door for them and each gave a bow to their superiors as, Queen Raksha took mowgli inside.

Mowgli was lead through the great halls that showcased statues of wolves in many forms of poses and some wielded weapons. Curtains draped over the top of the open windows from every room. Columns held the structure in place from floor to floor.

More guards were at their posts inside each welcoming the young prince and Queen back home. The two headed towards the main room within the structure coming across two large doors. The Guards quickly opened them when they came close.

Inside was the Throne room. The Chamber was large in mass with many columns lined up in rows on both sides of side held the top of the ceiling in place. Tables and chairs were at one side of the room fit for dining while on the other side was a line of many shelf's filled with novels of books and scrolls when knowledge was needed that lined all the way across the walls. Paintings decorated the walls. Some made of the jungle while some others were made representing the Royals of the past.

At the end of the chambers sat a two seats one higher than the other where the Royals would sit to address their subjects or had a matter to attend.

Sitting in the highest chair at the center at the end of the room was, King Rama. The King was deep in thought for it was way past midday and yet his three sons had yet to return. He adjusted his eyes when he heard the doors open and looked to see his Queen had entered with his youngest son, Prince Mowgli seeming to have returned from his first hunt but his head was hung low and his eyes showed worry. Something wasn't right.

He stood from his throne straightening out his royal garb and made sure his golden royal crown was properly in place and walked towards the two.

"Hello, my dear." King Rama greeted his queen taking hold of her cheek for a moment before giving her a kiss on the other.

"Greetings, my love." Queen Raksha greeted back with a slight bow to her love and king.

King Rama looked down at, Mowgli. "Hello, Mowgli I was wondering what was keeping you and your brothers. How was the hunt?"

Mowgli didn't look at him when he asked. King Rama knew something was wrong and kneeled down to him. "Son, where are you brothers?"

"Answer your Father, Mowgli." Queen Raksha told the nervious boy.

"They…they maybe still hunting." Mowgli answered.

"Without you?" King Rama said perplexed. "Why are you back here then? Your brothers were to take you on your first hunt."

"We went out but then they…they…" Mowgli stuttered ashamed to admit what his brothers did to him.

King Rama lifted, Mowgli's chin. "My child. Don't be afraid tell me everything they did."

Mowgli took a deep breath looking into the yellow eyes of his Father. He then looked up at, Queen Raksha who nodded at him holding onto his shoulders. Mowgli then explained everything he told the Queen when he returned to the kingdom without his brothers.

The King was furious! So angry that he barred his teeth causing, Mowgli back up into the front of, Queen Raksha. Noticing he was scaring him, King Rama calmed his himself for his anger was not at, Mowgli but the two eldest sons who have disappointed him greatly.

"Mowgli, I do apologize that your brothers did that to you." King Rama said.

"Its not your fault…its…" Mowgli was stop mid sentence when, King Rama held up a finger.

"No, my young prince. Don't believe for a moment that its yours." King Rama boomed "You're our son. Youngest and not of a wolf' but that doesn't mean you're anything less and you shall not be treated by your own like that."

Mowgli nodded but still felt somehow it is his fault. He was so different among the wolves. He understood that he was a man when was growing up under the care of his wolf parents and being as he was at times he was always looked at with suspicion and sometimes hate as he heard tales of Man, some are tales of good fortune while others were not and it seem some wolfs like the brothers who ridiculed and abandoned him in the jungle were more focused on the dark side of the tales of man.

The Doors to the throne room opened up and two male wolfs entered. They each had satisfied looks on their faces. Their bodies looked like they been through a hard day, their fur was wet from sweat and rugged. Dirt and grind caught in their coats and one of them had a major bruise on his chest. However both were greatly satisfied and the day was quite a success. However their looks changed when they saw their father looking at them with a stern look. Their turned her head to see her two eldest son's who abandoned their youngest brother to the dangers of the jungle along with their horrid insults to poor mowgli who she held in front of her so they could not see him and kept two of her fingers over his mouth gently so he would not say anything.

"How was the hunt?" King Rama asked rather harshly folding his arms.

The Tallest wolf with dark fur that had a golden pendant with the moon and the head of a wolf on it stepped forward tapping his spear on the floor.

"It was a success, Father." The Tall wolf smiled taking a cloth from the pocket of his short pants and wiped off the blade.

The other wolf slightly shorter with dark tanned fur holding a bow draping it over his shoulder nodded. "Our feast tonight is already in the butchers hands. Our family will eat well tonight."

Queen Raksha grunted as they didn't address a clear issue. "And where may I ask is your youngest brother, Mowgli?" She demanded sharply holding her fingers on, Mowgli's mouth harder when he was about to say something to silence him for she wanted to hear what they have to say.

"Oh, Mowgli?" The short wolf shrugged his shoulders and looked behind him. "He…fell behind."

"Yes…" The Tall wolf agreed. "…the little guy couldn't keep up with us when we were on the prowl for our quarry and when we felled our prize and carried it here, he still couldn't keep up with us." He lied.

King Rama growled at the obvious lie." Actually, Gunnolf your brother is here!" He snapped as, Queen Raksha on cue turned around with, Mowgli.

Mowgli looked at his brothers as they were surprised to see their adopted brother here.

"What's wrong?" Queen Raksha demanded sharply. "Surprised to see the brother that you all left in the jungle?!" She yelled infuriated. "And what is it that I also hear about you saying such horrible names to him."

The Two wolfs were surprised and looked at each other nervously. Their hopes of leaving, Mowgli in the jungle alone to possibly be rid of him was a failure and they were caught. "Well, Mother. Let me explain…" The Tall wolf tried to say only for a finger from the king was lifted in an instant silencing him.

"Mowgli…" King Rama turned his head towards his adopted human son. "…leave us. We have some…" Rama looked towards the two wolfs in front him with a dark glare."…matters to attend for these two."

Queen Raksha nodded in agreement for they were going to have a talk with their eldest children and it was not going to be a pleasant one with which, Mowgli should not be around to hear. "Go on, Mowgli. We will call for you when we need you."

Mowgli was gently pushed forward. The Mancub slowly walked past his two eldest brothers as they eyed him accusingly and once he got past them he almost ran for the two as the guards shut it behind him. He desperately needed to be back outside as he left he could hear very loud screaming and ridicule coming from the throne room.

Once back outside, Mowgli took a breath of air. He always enjoyed being out more than stuck in a building. After what happened and is currently going on he felt he needed to be as far from the royal palace as possible not wanting to hear the very harsh ridicule no doubt his parents were giving the two eldest brothers.

Mowgli wandered through the kingdom occasionally waving at some of the wolfs that were hard at work with their duties. He tried to look happy but the incident with his brothers really were bothering him. He stepped through a marble passageway and stopped in the middle of it.

He slumped against the wall and sat down bringing his knees up and lowered his face into them. Mowgli felt terrible. His presence was such a bother to his brothers that they abandoned him in the jungle, called him horrible names and now they were in trouble. He held them no malice for perhaps they could be right. He's not a wolf. Does he even have a belonging here despite that the royals found him ten years ago and raised him?

While he tried to think, Mowgli hear laughing. He looked up and heard it some more coming out at the end of the passage. He went over to the end to see down on the other side of a creek which was one of the few that traversed through wolf kingdom was a trio of female wolfs.

The Wolfs were all dressed in tribal beledi dresses. Their mid sections partially showed as the tops of their outfits concealed their upper bodies. Little veils hung from their arms and the bottoms of their outfits had skirts that covered their legs.

Each Wolf wore a different color blue, pink and red. They seemed to be dancing around bucking out their hips, shimming along going slow and fast. It seems they were practicing.

Mowgli didn't know what drove him to be curious. Was it because there were three women practicing in such beautiful outfits? Was it their dancing that was stunning to see? He didn't know as he ventured toward them.

He looked past some bushes and brushed aside some hanging branches quietly sneaking towards them. He didn't want to disturb them as they continued to shimmy their hips around practicing some key movements for their routines.

Mowgli was very close to them now being concealed in a bush right on one side of the creek as the ladies were just on the other side. However with the bush's getting in the way of his sight, Mowgli climbed a tree nearby and crawled upon a branch that hanged over the creek.

The Three wolfs didn't know they had an admirer nearby as they raised their hands high and spun around together thrusted themselves forward with their arms shooting back just wrapping up one of their future performances.

Mowgli was in awe of their performance and leaned out on the branch but suddenly without warning the branch sent and, Mowgli right down into the creek with a splash that sprayed the nearby women.

They all shrieked from the sudden chill they felt and turned to see, Mowgli laying sheepishly in the water.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" The Wolf in the blue exclaimed as she looked at, Mowgli with a kind smile. Feeling so ashamed and embarrassed, Mowgli tried to back away but tripped and fell into the water as the three women giggled.

"Please, no need to be shy. Come over here, little prince." The Blue dressed wolf gestured however her voice sounded familiar.

Mowgli carefully stood up from the water and shivered a bit from the cold and looked to see the blue dressed wolf was someone he actually knew. The Wolf in the blue dress was dark tanned in color of her fur. Clear and near soggy wrinkles on her face were the sign of elderly age. She had clear green eyes and a tattoo on the center of her forehead that showed a full moon.

"Aunt Leah?" Mowgli asked.

"Hello, Prince Mowgli. How nice to see you." The one called, Leah smiled. Being the wife of the former king, Akela who now was the advisor to the current king she knew the mancub since the day he was found.

Mowgli walked out of the creek and, Leah pulled him into a warm hug. Mowgli happily hugged her back for she was like a second mother to him. Always if the queen had something she had to attend she would leave, Mowgli with, Leah. Leah was always so glad when she got a chance to take care of, Mowgli. She found him adorable as well as fascinating being a mancub.

"What are you doing, Aunt Leah?" Mowgli asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, my little prince." Leah replied ruffling, Mowgli's hair with her hand.

Mowgli rubbed his arm and quickly remembered what he did. "I'm…so sorry. I just heard something and I came out of the passage to find you three. I didn't know it was you, Aunt Leah." Mowgli admitted.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Sweety." Leah assured putting an arm over, Mowgli. "The two girls and I are only practicing for the festival of the moon."

"But I ruined your dresses." Mowgli whimpered looking seeing how his fall into the creek had splash a good portion on all the women getting their outfits very wet.

"Oh, it's really nothing." The Wolf in pink giggled. "These are only for practice. And besides it has been getting rather hot in these past hours and your little tumble was a welcome way to relieve us."

Mowgli still looked away but then he remembered he forgot his manners. "Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to say I'm, Mowgli" He introduced hoping his rudeness would not further cause any shenanigans.

"It's an honor to finally meet the young prince of the kingdom." The Wolf with dark brown fur wearing red smiled and bowed. "My name is, Kira."

"And I am, Karina, my prince." The Wolf in pink with light tanned fur bowed to Mowgli with mancub slightly blushed from their curtsey. In all honesty it embarrassed him when others would address him formally. He felt it was unnecessary and a little embarrassing. He never felt above anyone despite his status as a prince being the youngest of the Royals adopted or otherwise.

"It's very nice to meet you all." Mowgli shyly said. "Please forgive me for watching you and splashing you."

"Oh, you're more than welcome to watch." Kira assured.

"It's an honor to have such a handsome prince bear witness to our practice." Karina said next giving, Mowgli a wink at him making him blush.

"Indeed." Leah agreed standing behind, Mowgli holding his shoulders. "As prince of the kingdom you're more than welcome to do what you desire. If you wish to stay and watch by all means we would love to see if you approve of performance."

"May I?" Mowgli asked now intrigued by their offer and perhaps it would take his mind off of what he did earlier.

"Of course." Leah smiled and led, Mowgli to a nearby log and sat him down on it and headed back to the other two girls.

"Alright, ladies. Just like we practiced." Leah stood straight as, Karina took position on her left and, Kira took position on her right. "And begin!"

The Three women all moved in rhythm and sync. Raising their hands high they bucked their hips twirled slightly waving their arms in slow motions. Following a routine they have practiced for hours they performed for the prince who sat on the log and watched in awe.

Mowgli's eyes were entranced by their in sync motions. Their bodies gave off a flare that drowned out the day's sorrows from his mind. He was mesmerized by the performance that was being given to him.

The Trio of wolves continued to dance for the prince. Kira and Karina moved and twirled around, Leah who bucked around with her arms up high. To finish their private show, Kira stepped to the left of, Leah with, Karina on the right and finished with, finishing the dance with her arms out wide as with, Kira threw out her left arm with a hand on her hip with, Karina throwing out her right arm with her other hand on her hip thus ending their dance with a striking pose.

Mowgli was in utter awe their performance. He couldn't stop staring at their at their finished poses. The Dance they just performed for him left him motionless with a hanging mouth that, Leah noticed and giggled.

"It seems we have entranced the young prince and his face speaks for his silent words." Leah laughed dropping the pose along with the other two who laughed. Leah walked to, Mowgli putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What did you think of our performance?" She asked snapping her fingers getting, Mowgli to snap out of it.

"Wow!" marveled Mowgli. "That was amazing!"

"A royal's approval is always a good sign." Leah smiled bringing, Mowgli into her side. "Thank you. We are honored to have your approval, little prince."

Mowgli smiled and leaned into his aunt gaining awe from the two wolf girls standing in front of him. Mowgli once again blushed for being with these three women were cheering him up but then he quickly remembered the days earlier events and made a sad face.

"What is wrong, prince Mowgli?" Karina asked wondering what could make the mancub so sad all of a sudden.

"Something that happened today is the reason why I am out here." Mowgli admitted sadly.

Karina sat on the log on the other side of, Mowgli. "Why don't you tell us what's wrong?"

"I really don't think…" Mowgli was about to object but a finger came to his mouth from, Leah.

"Now now, little one. You can tell us what's wrong. If it's a secret we can vow to keep it so." Leah assured. "What is on your mind?"

Kira sat down in front of, Mowgli taking pity on the mancub with the others. Mowgli guessed there was no way out of it and told his aunt and new friends all about what happened with his brothers abandoning him in the jungle on what was supposed to be his first hunt. How they treated him so horribly with the names they called him and when confronted they tried to lie about it.

The three wolf women were saddened and angry that two of, Mowgli's own family did that to him.

Leah being the closest to the royal family always knew how the eldest of the children never viewed, Mowgli as one of their own. The name calling was one thing but to completely send him off in the jungle to possibly get lost and perish that was a whole other matter which no doubt the King and Queen are taking care of with them.

Kira was so angry hearing how the prince was treated. No one should be treated like that. Especially by their own siblings.

Karina was both angry and saddened. She took great pity on the mancub for unknowing to him she had at times suffered the same spiteful acts by others before. She took Mowgli's hands in hers.

"I'm so sorry, my prince." She comforted. "Such wretched acts should never happen to someone like you."

Mowgli still was a bit melancholy. However, Karina wanted to do something to help. "Come…" She stood up and pulled, Mowgli to his feet. "…dance with me." She smiled pulling him from the log to, Mowgli's surprise.

"Uh…what?" Mowgli stuttered not realizing what was happening. Karina placed one of, Mowgli's hands on her hip and took hold of his other hand and wrapped her arm around, Mowgli and began to move.

Mowgli muttered trying to say something but couldn't speak right feeling so nervious as the wolf slowly made the mancub dance with her. She held onto him gently while looking down at him with a warm smile.

Mowgli couldn't start to help himself and began to move with her. He was now dancing with, Karina. He looked up to see her warm smile. He could see into her blue eyes that were full of care. She fluttered her eyes and smiled wider as she danced with the prince of the kingdom.

Leah and Kira sat together and watched the two in front of them slow dance. Leah turned to, Kira as she looked at her. Leah smiled wider as if she was implying something and, Kira got the point and giggled.

Mowgli started to feel happy again he danced with the kind hearted wolf in pink. She was something else. He couldn't help but feel something. He didn't know what it was but something started to make him feel. "Karina…I…" But then a howl was heard that made, Karina stop the dance and the other stood up.

The Howl was heard again and, Mowgli in his years living in the kingdom knew who's howl that was. "Oh! That's mother, calling me!" He said letting go of, Karina. "When she howls that means I must go back home if I am out."

Leah looked towards the sky to see the sun starting to go out of view and it would be dark soon. This day was going to end shortly.

"Indeed, you better run home, Mowgli." Leah acknowledged.

Mowgli was about to run off but stopped in his tracks looking back at the three wolfs. "Thank you all for cheering me up and letting me watch your dancing." He thanked but looked at, Karina something about her seemed he couldn't think of it right now.

"It was our pleasure, Mowgli." Leah smiled and bowed along with the other two. "Now best be on your way."

Mowgli nodded and ran as fast as he could to get back to the palace. Leah then turned to, Karina with a grin on her face.

"What?" Karina asked not getting the idea of, Leah's cheeky grin.

"I see in your eyes, Karina. The Mancub has stolen your heart." Leah chuckled.

Karina's cheek lit up almost as pink as her dress. "No…its just…I don't want to see such a kind hearted boy having face such scrutiny by anyone let alone his own family."

Leah nodded knowing full well about, Karina having known her past. "I understand but, Karina." Leah put a hand on her shoulder. "You're just have become of proper age but already you have proven to many in this kingdom of what you're capable of. And Mowgli in these times is going to need someone like you with him. I fear that what he endured today won't be the last and he will need someone by his side. I believe that someone can be you."

Karina was unsure as she watched, Mowgli disappear through the passageway. Was she even worthy of anything especially with a prince despite what she is and where she came from in the days long past. She was only past eighteen rains. Only just shortly went through the trials of becoming a rightful wolf female. She was capable true but does it mean anything in the eyes of someone so different. She was not certain but, Leah's words did make her think.

"I don't know." Karina shook her head not sure still but if, Mowgli needed a friend at least she would be there for the boy.

Mowgli ran as fast as he could to make it back to the palace. He saw that the sun was close to leaving the sky thus passing the day to night very soon and could see a lot of the wolf's were starting to turn in for the day.

Soon he made it to the palace where, Queen Raksha was about to send out another howl only to see her son running to her.

"Mowgli, my young prince!" She beamed kneeling down with open arms as, Mowgli ran into her.

"Mother!" Mowgli happily greeted his mother with her giving him a warm hug.

"Come along now, its time for dinner." Queen Raksha stood up and took Mowgli's hand and led him into the palace. They went to the throne room as the aroma of freshly cooked meat filled the air as, Mowgli's stomached growled. He was hungry having only eaten some breakfast in the morning but hadn't anything since then.

They entered the throne room and turned to a table that was filled with plates full of fruits and small jugs filled with water or juice. One plate that was the largest of all the plates was filled with freshly cooked meat covered in spices to add more flavor that nearly made, Mowgli drool.

However he noticed around the table was his Father seated at one end of the table with two empty chairs on both sides of him that were for his, Queen and, Mowgli but noticed other than the other wolfs that were seated on the sides of the table there were two empty seats.

"Where are Gunnolf and Axis?" Mowgli asked wondering when he noticed his other brothers and sisters there at the table all ready to enjoy the delectable meat that was from the hunt of the two wolf's that wronged, Mowgli which they knew about and were not happy either.

The Queen looked down at, Mowgli with slightly stern look. "They have been punished for their actions against you." She stated sharply still upset with her eldest children. "Not only will they not have the privilege to eat dinner consisting of their catch in their hunt tonight but they will perform tasks which will involve plenty of hardship throughout the next week which will make them think twice before they commit another act against you."

Mowgli nodded but somehow felt a little bad for the two. Yes they did wrong him but did they deserve to punished so badly? He didn't know as the Queen sat him down next to his father who smiled at him and the Queen took her place at the other side.

The King then started the feast and the family began to fill their plates and feasted upon the delicious fruit and cooked meat. However, as they ate two pairs of eyes were watching from the nearby windows which belonged to, Gunnolf and Axis.

They growled as their hard earned meal was being devoured by all but them when they spent all day hunting it and to have it taken from them for their acts against mowgli. They eyed the mancub with hate with, Gunnolf scratching the side of the palace with a claw nearly cutting off one of them.

"This isn't over, runt!" Gunnolf warned quietly and walked off with, Axis who huffed angrily leaving the sight of the window before anyone noticed.


	3. Chapter 3

Mowgli again fell down into the sand an attempt to tackle his opponent failed as a chuckle filled the small training ground.

"Come on, Mowgli." King Rama gestured, Mowgli to stand as, Rama wore small garment bottoms for today he was trying to teach, Mowgli how to bring down an opponent twice his size.

"Oh, I can't do it, Father!" Mowgli whined standing back up wiping the sand off his skin.

"Yes you can, Mowgli." Rama replied gently but with stern in his voice. "You have to realize in times you will have know how to properly defend yourself if no one is around to protect. You must avoid from being grabbed and strike where it will bring down who is attacking you. Now ready yourself and try to elude me and go for my legs."

Rama stood firm lowering his upper body getting prepared for another attempt by, Mowgli. Mowgli charged his father and this time he dived for his legs and grabbed one of them. Rama sighed as, Mowgli did what he was told but not quite how he was supposed to.

"Stop, Mowgli!" King Rama ordered as, Mowgli let go of his father's leg. "Good on going for my legs but you can't simply grab them and try to weigh me down. Your opponent is larger and stronger than you. He could easily shake you off. How will you stand against him if he can shake you off with a simple kick?"

Mowgli again felt shame that he could do it at all. "But what else can I do!?"

"Strike, my son." King Rama answered holding, Mowgli and turned him around and kneeled next to him. "Hit your opponent where it would undoubtingly cause him to fall. When his strength is higher than yours there is a way to use it against him."

"But how?" Mowgli asked not understanding.

"Strike behind the knees, my son." King Rama pointed to the back of, Mowglis knees. "Hold still and I'll show you. Don't worry I won't hurt you."

Mowgli nodded and braced as, King Rama placed the side of his hand against the back of, Mowglis knee and slowly pushed in. Mowgli feeling how his leg felt like was about to give out from under him nearly fell to his knees making, Rama pull his hand away.

"That, Mowgli is where the legs are at its most sensitive. Strike that area and it will bring your opponent down leaving him open for any attack." King Rama explained standing back up and gently pushed, Mowgli away from him. "Now do you understand?"

"Yes, Father." Mowgli answered knowing another try was coming and got ready.

"Good." King Rama nodded and readied himself. "Now come at me!"

Mowgli charged at, King Rama. The Wolf King tried to grab, Mowgli but he rolled to the side then behind the King and used his feet to strike him right behind his knee making grunt from the sudden strike falling to one knee. Without thinking, Mowgli jumped onto the back of, King Rama and tried to put him in a chokehold but he hardly got a grip due to his lack of strength and small size. King Rama smiled knowing what he was trying to do. Though it wasn't enough it was a good try. He threw his arms behind him lifted, Mowgli with ease and threw him over himself and onto the sandy ground with thud getting a gasp from, Mowgli.

"Good job, my son. You managed to get me to my knees. That's the step you must take if he you are to win or survive a fight." King Rama praised though, Mowgli had the wind knocked out of him he felt a bit disappointed in himself. He may have followed his, Father's direction but he couldn't best him.

"But…I didn't beat you." Mowgli mumbled getting a chuckle from the King who helped his child to a sitting position and sat by him.

"Mowgli, you're still young and have a lot to experience and learn." King Rama assured rubbing the boys shoulder. "In these sessions I give you it's not about winning but more on learning. Brute strength alone doesn't win fights. A Wolf uses his cunning and craft to trick, subdue, and topple. Once you learn more it won't be about age, your status, or your race but your capabilities are what will be your greatest tool in all that will come in time."

Mowgli nodded understanding what he meant. He wished to learn more but he still felt a bit disappointed that he didn't beat him. What was so great about learning something only to still get so easily beaten?

"Always." King Rama leaned in and gave, Mowgli a quick kiss against his head rubbing his hands getting the sand out of them. "Fight with your head."

"Yes, Father." Mowgli confirmed as the King helped him to his feet.

"That should be enough for today." The King said taking, Mowgli off the sandy training ground. A Short wolf holding, King Rama's cape, and crown handed the, King what was his. King Rama threw his cape on and placed the crown on his head.

"Now, perhaps we should…" The King was interrupted when the doors to the training area opened. Stepping in was a wolf as tall as, King Rama. He wore a small helmet on his head currently strapped under his chin. He held a spear in one hand as his body was covered in small garments with straps and belts holding various items meant for any purpose meant for defense or attack. He a sheathed knife on the other side of a belt around his waist. Many times this wolf had seen battle with his body covered in scars particularly three of that were slashed around his chest.

"Ah!" King Rama chirped. "Captain Lance so good to see you again, my old friend."

"Greetings, my King, my Prince." Lance bowed to his majesty's. Lance Captain of the Guard was one the few in the kingdom that, King Rama trusted entirely. He and Lance knew each since they were cubs. Growing up close they experience so much over the years. From going on hunting expeditions to charging into battle together against various foes that threatened the kingdom and the jungle. Lance time after time proved himself by risking it all to protect his fellow wolves including the royals which I is how his body became forever scared. With his extraordinary courage, unquestionable loyalty and care for all subjects made him a suitable fit to be the Captain of the Guard along with being a most trusted friend that, King Rama could rely on for anything.

"What news do you bring?" King Rama asked.

"I have returned from scouting the jungle. All seems to be well." Lance informed gaining a nod from, King Rama.

"Very good." King Rama smiled glad to know that since the last major threat to the jungle was extinguished many years ago when the, King was still a prince the jungle remained in relative peace. The only major event that had happened since then was when, King Rama and his Queen discovered, Mowgli ten years ago in the wreaked canoe they found him in.

"Have I interrupted something?" Captain Lance asked seeing how the two in front of him were still partially covered in sand.

"No we just finished today's lesson." King Rama assured rubbing his son's shoulders. "My son here is learning rather well."

Mowgli looked at shyly. He was only trying to do his best though he still felt a bit disappointed in himself.

Captain Lance chuckled. "It seem the prince is quite modest with his silence." Earning a chuckle from, King Rama making, Mowgli blush.

"Oh! I nearly forgot!" Lance exclaimed recalling something from when he just came through the gates.

"Yes, what is it?" The King asked walking over to a nearby table with a plate of fruit and pitcher full of water and poured some into cups handing a cup to, Mowgli and handed one to the Captain.

"Thank you, sire." Captain Lance thanked before drinking the contents down in one gulp as he was indeed thirsty after a long traverse though the jungle. "I ran into the Queen when I arrived. She asked me to inform you that, Elder Akela has requested your presence."

"Ah! It must be for the preparations for the Moon Festival." King Rama assumed taking his cup of water and drank it down in one gulp. "Then I must be off to the, Elder's chambers then."

"What do you want me to do, Father?" Mowgli asked since Elder Akela only called for the King there wasn't any need for, Mowgli to be there.

"Hmm?" King Rama wondered putting a finger and thumb under his chin wondering what, Mowgli can do while he attends to the matter at hand.

"If you wish it, I'll watch over the prince for you, my king?" Captain lance offered giving, Mowgli a kind smile. "With my return I need to inspect the gates hear from the guards of everything that has happened in my absence and he could come with me."

"That would be very kind of you, my old friend." King Rama smiled knowing that his old friend would always want to do anything he could to help when duties were at their highest. King Rama turned to, Mowgli. "What say you, Mowgli. Would you like to go with the Captain?"

"Uh…sure that would be nice." Mowgli agreed a bit unsure but he couldn't deny the offer by the Captain.

"Trust me to watch over him, my King." Lance assured with a bow as, King Rama put his hands on the Captains shoulders.

"I do trust you, Lance." King Rama said. With all the years of knowing him and all the dedicated service, Lance has done he more than earned his trust.

The Captain smiled glad to hear that. "Well then we better be off then."

King Rama nodded turning to, Mowgli again giving him a pet on his head. "You behave yourself, my son. If the Captain asks you to do anything please follow his instruction."

"I will, Father." Mowgli answered.

"Respect goes a long way, Mowgli. Always remember that." The king said finally before heading out of the training chambers with two guards following him.

"Lets be off, Prince Mowgli." The Captain said walking out after the King and, Mowgli quickly followed.

Mowgli stayed by the guard captain's side as they walked through the kingdom making way to walls below. Now and again they past other guards who gave their captain a salute and bow their prince. Occasionally they stopped so, Lance could have a chance to talk with some of the civilians. He was gone for over a week and with almost no one but a small squad of his finest warriors to keep him company as they checked over the jungle to make sure no enemy was lurking or plotting against the jungle or the kingdom that rules over it.

While Lance talked with some others, Mowgli looked upon another shining day in the Wolf Kingdom. He could see some cubs were at play kicking a tiny ball around. The Adults were going about their own duties. Some were starting to put up décor around the many huts and marble structures. The Festival of Moon was soon arriving and with it only being a few days away there was no time for last minute preparation.

However while, mowgli stayed close and watched the wolves continue to decorate, close to the walls of the kingdom tending to a very large garden and another pulling a plow under the watch of a guard was none other than, Axis and Gunnolf

They grunted in frustration as they toiled in their punishment. They were to tend to the gardens in the village. This allowed the farming wolves to prepare for the festival which is why there a lot preparing the décor.

The Two brothers had absolutely no help for they were to pull every weed, every growth that wasn't a vegetable currently growing, picking out the fresh vegetables ripe for picking, to even planting a whole new garden nearby.

"This is utter nonsense!" Gunnolf growled pulling the heavy blow making another row for another garden.

"You bet it is!" Axis complained pulling out another fresh potato getting his royal hands all filth with dirt and tossing the vegetable into a bucket full of potatoes. "That insignificant brat! I swear to the moon he's going to pay for this!"

"You bet he's going to!" Gunnolf agreed finishing another row in the dirt dropping to his knee's wiping his fur full of sweat from the work he along with brother have been forced into by their parents due to their acts against, Mowgli yesterday.

Axis couldn't pick yet another wretched vegetable as he too was exhausted and walked over and sat with his brother. The Guard seeing how they made good progress with their work offered a canteen sack full of water. Gunnolf snatched it away from the guard and took a big swig of water gasping at the cool water and offered it to his brother next to him.

"What can we do, brother about that mancub?" Axis asked quietly taking a large gulp of water.

"I don't know." Gunnolf shook his head making sure the guard watching them who went back to his post nearby to keep watch though his mind was in other places as a certain mancub was now coming down from the huts with the guard captain.

"Well look who it is!" Axis scoffed seeing their so called brother coming into view with, Captain Lance.

"The Source of our misery!" Gunnolf growled eyeing the mancub with a dark look along with, Axis. Mowgli saw them both sitting together between a garden and nearly finished one that still had a few more rows that needed to be plowed to make it the size of the garden next it.

Mowgli looked at his eldest brothers who glared at him. Mowgli couldn't but shiver in fear of them. Though they were punished for what they did to him by leaving him in the jungle during their hunting trip and even calling him horrible names, Mowgli was deathly afraid and looked away he followed, Captain Lance to the gates.

"Ha!" Axis snickered seeing, Mowgli's scared face. "You saw his face, my brother. That brat couldn't stand up to us or nothing else!"

"You bet, Axis." Gunnolf agreed chuckling but there still was a matter about, Mowgli. How to get to him and maybe be rid of him. He's been nothing but a nuisance. A Disgrace having a mancub within the kingdom of wolves and even favored by their parents. Only because of what he is and now they are suffering by being made to perform duties common wolves should be doing and not royals like them.

Gunnolf held onto his golden pendant and stroked it thoughtfully. It was obvious they may not have another chance for a hunt and have, Mowgli with them whenever their punishment was deemed over with. And given to how, Mowgli made it back on his own like he did that wouldn't work. He seemed at least to have enough of brain to know how to track and navigate.

He then looked at their guard who was near his post leaning on his spear. He wasn't watching them but keeping a sharp eye not on, Mowgli but the Captain who currently was talking with the guard near the pulley that could open the gate to the kingdom.

The Guard was muttering to himself clearly upset about something but, Gunnolf couldn't tell. "Hey, guard!" He called getting the guard to snap out of his muttering.

"What is it, my princes?" He asked. "Ready to get back to work?"

"No we request a few more minutes." Gunnolf replied letting go of his pendant. "Come over, we wish to talk to you."

"Gunnolf what are you doing?" Axis asked as the guard walked up to them.

"Just trying to find out about something." He answered putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Maybe might find out something we can use."

The Guard stood next to the two princes keep his spear straight standing at near attention over them. "You require more water then?" The Guard asked earning shake from, Gunnolf's head.

"No, please loyal guard. Sit down and explain yourself." Gunnolf said sounding kind to get the guard to inform of what he wanted to know.

"Explain what?" The Guard realizing he must have been spotted muttering and hopefully they didn't hear what he said.

"I saw you muttering to yourself." The Tall dark wolf prince admitted to the guards surprise but, Gunnolf gave a reassuring look. "Fear not, my friend. Tell me the truth. What were you saying?"

The Guard realized he was caught now. He feared the worst for what he could say could lead him ending up in the dungeon but he couldn't lie to the ones who ruled over him and he was assigned to do was watch over them and make sure they did their work.

"I…I don't like the, Captain." He admitted looking away shamefully as, Gunnolf and Axis were surprised by his truth.

"Why would that be?" Axis asked.

"Your father the King choose Lance over me!" He admitted coldly. Gunnolf let his sides of his mouth form a slight smile. Perhaps he along with his brother could take advantage of this.

"Why would, Father chose, Lance as the good captain?" Gunnolf asked next liking the fury that was forming in the guards eyes.

"I have served this kingdom for many years more than, Lance has!" The Guard almost yelled but kept his voice down. "I was a guard while, Lance was still swiping at butterflies but he was close to, Prince Rama at the time and when he grew to age and after some events the blasted, Lance was given the title of Captain and its only for he was friends with, King Rama!"

The Two wolf princes listened in on the guard's tale of jealously. In a way he was partially right. Usually it's those who are some of the most experienced guards that are given the title of 'Captain' but, Lance indeed had poll with the king and being a close friend of his along with being there for him during such occasions of importance gave him all that was needed for him to be chosen above the rest.

Gunnolf looked at, Axis as if he was implying something. A noise filled the surrounding area as the two and the guard looked to see the gate was opening. The Captain possibly wanted to go out and inspect the outer walls. If, Mowgli was with him there could be a good chance here. Gunnolf looked at, Axis again and gave him a dark smile which, Axis returned it knowing his brother had a good idea that could solve their problems and even the jealous guard.

"Tell me what you're name is guard?" Gunnolf requested.

"I am, Gagor, my prince." Gagor answered obediently with small bow.

"Well Gagor…" Gunnolf sat back and slowly clapped his hands together. "...I think we can both benefit each other."

"How?" Gagor asked wanting to know what it is the prince had in mind.

"You know our youngest adopted brother, Mowgli?" Axis implied.

"Yes?" Gagor answered.

"As you may already know he's the reason my brother and I are suffering the endurance of common wolves." Gunnolf said angrily but maintained himself for what he had in mind could just work. "Your not so fond of, Captain Lance and we are not so fond of that blasted mancub that our parents in all their wisdom decided to adopt."

"What is it you have in mind?" Gagor asked starting to get an uneasy feeling but his jealousy withdrew his judgment.

"Say something happened to, Mowgli while under the good captain's watch?" Gunnolf implied with a dark grin that made, Gagor looked rather shocked he couldn't possibly suggest?

"You mean?" Gagor couldn't believe what he was about to say. "Kill the mancub?!"

"Deal with him then make it look like an accident." Gunnolf said quietly as rose up to his feet and took a gentle hold on the guards vest pulling him close. "Do it and not only will, Lance be to blame for allowing it to happen under his careful watch but we shall see to it that you're rewarded by your rightful place at being the new captain."

Gagor shook nervously. "This would treason of the highest order!" Gagor croaked. "You know what the law is if this gets out!"

Gunnolf tightened his grip on the guards vest and barred his teeth. "We know the law!" He sneered. "So unless you mope around the rest of your and be a coward and let others take your glory away from you then be that! Or you can rise up. Do this simple favor and you will have it and all rights to anything will be yours."

Gagor took a very deep breath. He was risking everything he ever worked for. Then he remembered it's true. He worked and sacrificed all his life for the kingdom only to get shunned and kept a basic guard doing such simple tasks one of such watching over wolf prince's like disobedient children though in this moment they were for what they did.

Gagor's face turned from fear to a stern glare showing he was behind this plan getting, Gunnolf to smile letting him go. He looked over far at the gates, Captain Lance was heading outside along with, Mowgli following him. A better opportunity if there wasn't one.

"Now go, Gagor!" Gunnolf ordered. "Opportunity always presents itself sooner than can expect. Follow them and when the moment is right take that mancub." Gagor nodded understanding his orders he looked to find one of the other guards near the gates and whistled at him.

"What is it, Gagor?" The Guard asked looking to his fellow guard.

"My shift for these two is over!" Gagor stated trying to hide the obvious lie in his voice.

"Hmm?" The Guard was perplexed. Was it already time to switch? Then again he was so focused on other duties this day that he lost track of time."Alright you're free to your other duties then."

Gagor nodded walking to the gates as the other guard came by the princes. When no one was looking, Gagor slipped out of the open gates and followed to where the Captain and Mowgli went.

"Good plan, brother." complimented Axis quietly though he was a bit concerned was that pathetic excuse of a guard going to work though? But he kept his doubts to himself as, Gunnolf turned to him.

"My thanks, Axis. Soon our troubles will be over." Gunnolf chuckled darkly but the guard now watching over them came to their side tapping the blunt end of his spear into the ground giving them a stern look.

"Alright you lot! Breaks over back to work!" The Guard ordered understanding that these two were to work the day away as part of their punishment and noticed how they were a decent break. Too long if anyone asked him.

The Brother growled and got back to doing what they were forced to do. But in their minds they hoped that in just mere moments outside those walls a certain mancub brother of theirs would finally be rid of and the stain on the wolf kingdom will be gone forever.

"The Walls still seem steady and strong." Captain lance said inspecting the integrity of the walls as, Mowgli followed a short distance behind.

"These walls are certainly tall and strong." Mowgli admitted. True he has lived inside those walls all his live. He had to admire how it all was built around the kingdom and not once has there been any intruder within it all thanks to brilliant design of them and the valiant wolves that guard it up top.

"That they are, Mowgli." Lance agreed as they walked along. "These walls have stood for decades. And it's the duty of us all to make sure they continue to stand." The Captain made sure any piece of the wall didn't seem to decay or come loose for any weakness in the wall could be used by anything in the jungle. From animals getting inside that could terriozed the wolves within or a thief that would try to help himself to anything of value but thankfully with the jungle being in peace as it was there was no need to be truly cautious about it since the wolves ruled the jungle and the only known populace outside the walls were nothing the animals the dwelled in the jungle.

While the two continue to walk on they didn't realize someone else was following them. Gagor kept himself within the bush of the jungle to avoid being seen by anyone carefully moving rather swiftly to get close enough to the mancub. He watched the balcony above the walls and made sure no guards were currently patrolling that side of the wall. He watched, Mowgli stop in his tracks as, Lance continued on with his inspection. This was the best chance he was going to get.

Mowgli looked at some plant life that formed close to wall. As Lance said the walls have stood for decades which meant plant life had its time to form around it. The Mancub admired some violet flowers that were very beautiful. Perhaps since he was there they could be a nice gift for his mother, the Queen. He began to pick them till he heard some rustling nearby.

"Captain Lance?" Mowgli looked to see that, Lance was now a distance away continuing with his inspection. He heard rustling again and it came from the jungle. Whatever it was wasn't, Lance. He put down the freshly picked flowers and stepped towards a bush that seemed to be moving.

Mowgli got close to it but when he peered close a bird flew out of it and frightened him swatting his hands out but he missed it completely as it flew away. He sighed in relief that it was just a bird but when he turned around to go grab his flowers something grabbed him from behind!

"What are…mmph!" Mowgli's mouth was covered with a large hand and he was pulled into the jungle by his shoulders and slammed onto the ground. He tried to get the hand off of his mouth as he wailed but all that could be heard was soft grunts as he looked to see it was a wolf guard but seemed to have dark expression on his face.

"Sorry, mancub." He said with almost regret tightening his grip on a knife he pulled out from a sheaf on his waist belt that made, Mowgli's eyes go wide. "Nothing personal here."

Mowgli struggled madly watching the wolf raise his knife high about to end the man cub's life there and now. Mowgli couldn't get out his strong grip nor could he call for help. But in his struggling he saw a stick near him. It was his only chance.

Right before, Gagor could bring the blade down, Mowgli grabbed the stick and swiped it at the wolf striking him in face managing to hit straight in his eye making him howl in pain letting go of, Mowgli to hold his eye.

"Rrragh! Why you little!" He snarled as, mowgli stood up and backed away holding the stick in defense. Gagor ran up to him and swiped at, Mowgli with his knife but, Mowgli recalling his training earlier that day rolled to the side and swiped the stick he had right into the back of, Gagor's legs getting right behind the knee making him drop to his knees wincing from the sudden strike that sent him down to the ground.

"HELP!" Mowgli screamed dropping the stick and ran out of the jungle back to the wall and ran to where, Captain Lance was walking.

Lance stopped when his ears perked up and heard a scream. He turned to see, Mowgli running at him fast.

"Prince Mowgli, what's wrong?!" Captain Lance asked dropping to one knee as, Mowgli ran into him for safety as, Lance brought an arm around him.

"A WOLF TRIED TO KILL ME!" Mowgli cried petrified that he almost was killed and barely managed to escape if it wasn't for that stick he grabbed or the lesson he learned from training.

"What?!" Lance couldn't believe what he just head a 'Wolf' just tried to murder, Mowgli? A Prince?! "Come, my prince we shall head back inside!" Lance stood back up and held, Mowgli close and ran for the gates.

While they were running they heard groaning behind them. Lance turned to see a wolf coming out from the jungle having black eye along with limp in his leg. Mowgli was telling the truth!

"Gagor!" Lance growled recognizing the guard and put, Mowgli behind him and tightened the grip on his spear with both his hands pointing it at the guard. "What is the meaning of this treachery!?" He demanded.

Gagor eyed the captain and the mancub with pure hate in his eyes. He was caught now and there was no going back. "You, Lance! You stole my rightful place!"

"What?!" Lance couldn't understand it. "his" rightful place? He turned his head to, Mowgli behind him. "Run back inside and inform the guards of this!" He ordered.

"But…" Mowgli was about to protest but remember he had to obey the captain under his father's orders. He nodded and ran for the gates.

Lance turned his attention back to the treacherous guard that dared tried to do the unthinkable. "Your rightful place?!" He repeated the statement at, Gagor growling so infuriated that one of his own tried to commit such a crime.

"I should have been the, Captain!" Gagor complained finally letting out his rage full of jealousy. "But you being friends with the King has given you special treatment!"

"I never asked for this title, Gagor!" Lance shouted back at him. "The King bestowed upon me the title for he believed I earned it. If was someone else I would have proudly accepted it and followed whoever he deemed worthy."

"LIES!" Gagor spat. "You have licked the royal's feet since you were a cub! I was a guard before you were even born! So I deserved the title of Captain!"

Lance shook his head. Gagor's heart had been filled with anger and jealousy. It has now lead him to attempted murder of one of the royal children. He was no longer a guard of this very moment. He was a traitor. Lance lowered his spear.

"Gagor…" Lance stood with authority his voice hardened with his spear tapped on the ground addressing the disgraced guard. "…you have committed a crime that is inexcusable and unforgivable. You are to follow me back inside and turn yourself and face, King Rama for your crimes." He turned to head for the gate and began to walk.

Gagor knew that this was a death sentence. His Crime was the highest. All that he was is no more. He had dishonored himself and was nothing. If he was going to lose it all then he would take his hateful rival down with him. He yelled in a battle cry forgetting his limp leg and charged at, Lance.

Lance knowing he was coming hard and fast turned around sharply and thrusted his spear forward.

"Where's, Captain Lance?" King Rama demanded from a guard near the gate.

When, Mowgli came running back to the gates, he informed one of the guards that not only was nearly killed but, Captain Lance was left behind to deal with the one who attempted upon his life. One of the guards ran to the upper kingdom and informed, King Rama of the event from, Elder Akela's home.

The King ran as fast as possible to the kingdom gates full of concern for his son as well as his most trusted captain.

"The Prince said was still near the outer part of the walls, your majesty!" The Guard informed but looked over his shoulder to see a wolf come from around the gates. "There he is!"

King Rama and, Mowgli looked to see, Lance walking slowly inside with his head hung low and full of shame.

"Captain, what happened?" King Rama ran up to him and looked to see he wasn't injured at all but his face was heavy with regret.

"Gagor…a guard attempted to take the life of, Prince Mowgli." Lance informed his voice cracking. "It seems he was jealous of the status I was given years ago. He may have attempted your son's life in order to have me shamed so that he may gain the title."

"Where is he now?" King Rama demanded full of rage that a guard who swore an oath to serve and protect the kingdom would dare commit such a treacherous act.

"He…" Lance hung his head low. "…I ordered him to return to face his crimes but he refused and tried to attack me…I had no choice." Lance shook his head giving out the obvious answer that shocked, Mowgli. He couldn't have?

"I see." King Rama nodded though not given a trail for his crimes a fitting end for a traitor. "Lance?" King Rama looked at the captain his eyes full of shame.

"I failed you, King Rama." Blubbered Lance. "I should have kept my eyes on the prince. I should have seen this coming. Prince Mowgli wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for his acts of self defense. I don't deserve your forgiveness. I failed as a captain and deserve the worst for what happened under my watch."

King Rama didn't hold, Lance no malice. He put his hands on his shoulders making him look him in the eye. "My friend, this wasn't your fault." King Rama assured daring not let his most trusted captain feel like this after dealing with the true criminal of the kingdom. "You couldn't have possibly known about any of this. I wouldn't have either. We are fortunate that, my son managed to escape from, Gagor and came to you for help. You have dealt with that traitor and left him for the jungle to take. He lost his honor but you haven't. Nothing changes here, Captain. You are still and will always be what I bestowed upon you. Not only for all those years of faithful service but for being a most trusted friend. I thank you as your king and your friend for doing what you could for my son and for dealing with the traitor, Gagor."

The King's words gave, Lance confidence again. Though he still felt like he failed both the King and the Prince he would make this right.

"Thank you, my king." Lance stood straight and bowed before looking at, Mowgli. "Are you alright, my prince?"

Mowgli rubbed his arms. He couldn't say. He was so shook up that his entire body was shaking from fear. He nearly lost his life today and that was from a wolf of the kingdom he lived in. First his brothers abandon him and called him horrible names and now a different wolf tried to take his life. He felt like he didn't belong there at all. Because of what he is has brought his family misery having to punish their son's and now loose a guard.

King Rama brought, Mowgli in close and picked him up. "Ill take him back to the palace." He said holding, Mowgli rubbing his back soothingly. "Find and have a replacement fill, Gagor's place then meet me back in throne room."

"At once, your majesty!" Lance confirmed his orders as, King Rama left with, Mowgli. He watched the young mancub leave with tears starting to flow in his eyes. He had been through such a trying experience no one at his age should ever have to have gone through. He was going to need time to cope with it but little did, Lance know or even the King know that in, Mowgli's mind he felt responsible for this. He couldn't bare the thought that this event as well as what happened yesterday were all done against him cause he was a man. He had to think of a way all this could be avoided again. There was only one way to do it and that would be by leaving the kingdom when has the chance so to never have any of this happen again.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a quiet day. Too quiet around the palace. Usually it was filled with laughter, stories being told and a day shared between families. Today it wasn't at all. Mowgli was in his room. The attempt on the poor boys life had scared him badly.

All night he had nightmares of, Gagor's attempt on his life. He could see a knife being wielded with, Gagor's devilish face bearing down upon him and brought the blade fast as, Mowgli woke up with screaming fright that it took, Queen Raksha's firm but gentle hold and her calm soothing voice to calm the poor mancub.

He wept the night away as his mother stayed right by his side as, Mowgli cried into her. His life was almost ended by someone of the kingdom no less. First his own brothers shunned and ridiculed him and left him in the jungle and now this! His life was nearly taken from him. It was too much to bear for the mancub as he cried himself back to sleep.

Queen Raksha dared not leave him as she sat on the bed and laid, Mowgli's head on her lap and gently stroked him to keep him from having another horrid nightmare.

When the king brought him to palace and was informed of the incident the Queen was lost for words. How could anyone do this?! Why?! So many questions with no answer in site. All she could do was comfort her son as, King Rama had to address this terrible deed that was nearly done. The Worst was avoided thanks to, Captain Lance who dealt with the traitor and, Mowgli who used a lesson he learned to get away from, Gagor long enough for, Lance to find him and send him off to safety.

Once morning came and, Mowgli awoke, Queen Raksha had a meal brought to, Mowgli but he refused to eat. He was too upset to have an appetite. She tried to talk with him but, Mowgli just remained silent in her hold. It was terrible! Her son was nearly lost by prejudice and hate.

While she continued to try and talk with, Mowgli the guard outside informed her that the, King needed to speak with her right away.

She nodded knowing that when she was called for she had to go but she hated to leave her son like this. But the, King has called and she must answer.

"Ill be back in awhile, Mowgli." Queen Raksha assured giving her son a gentle hug as he remained motionless sitting on the bed. "Please…try to eat something while I'm gone." She gestured to the plate of food and drink that had been sitting on a table nearby that had yet to be touched.

All mowgli did was nod at her without even looking at her. The Queen sighed for this was greatly troubling and hopefully she and her king could figure something out. She stood from the bed and left out the door but not before giving her son one more look of worry before leaving him alone in his room shutting door calmly behind her.

Queen Raksha down the hall from, Mowgli's bedroom her heart hurt over the sake of her son. This was a terrible endeavor that he had suffered and knew this was to be the discussion with the king when she would arrive at the throne room.

King Rama paced in front of his throne hands behind his back trying to think. He had the guards fetch his Queen as he needed her right now. His mind was inflamed with rage that one of his own tried to murder his son. And his own brothers treated him horribly before that. He could hardly imagine how his son was feeling. Since yesterday when he brought him home the mancub didn't say a word to him or anyone.

He sadly told all what had happened to his, Queen and his other children that were present. They each tried to talk with, Mowgli but all he did was go to his room and never came out. Queen Raksha stayed with him all night but the cries of, Mowgli's whimpering fear and the shock of nearly having his life taken away from him took its toll on him and now, King Ram was at a loss. He never imagined this would happen.

He heard the door to the room open and looked to see, Queen Raksha enter her expression full of worry. "You summoned me?"

King Rama nodded coming over to his, Queen and dropped to his knees in front of her taking her in both of his laying his forehead on it and moaned. He was completely ashamed of himself. He was supposed to protect his children. To be the shining example of a good father and one of his children nearly was taken from him and he felt he should have seen such treachery coming.

The Queen lowered herself onto the floor and hugged her husband. "My King, please don't feel like this."

"I should've seen this coming." King Rama growled. "First our eldest ridicule, Mowgli and leave him to the dangers of the jungle and now this?!"

He lowered his head shamefully. "What kind of a father and king am I?"

"One who takes in helpless and lost cubs and gives them a family, a home and raises them wonderfully." Queen Raksha assured recalling the many years ago when they found, Mowgli as a baby laying in a wreaked canoe without parents or a home.

"What can we do, my queen?" King Rama asked as, Queen Raksha put her hands on her husband's cheeks as he nuzzled into them.

"Your son needs you." She said turning his face to hers. "He needs his parents more than ever right now."

King Rama nodded but he had never dealt with a situation like this before. In his years of being King not once has anyone tried to commit murder upon another especially a prince of the kingdom. The Traitor was already dealt with by his most trusted friend, Captain Lance but the matter at hand is how to get, Mowgli to talk with them?

"I cannot fathom how our son feels." King Rama said.

"I agree." Queen Raksha replied knowing this was difficult. Being with him all night trying to comfort him before and during his sleep and up to now where he is not even eating anything. This son was scared and having such an atrocity done to him at the age he is at should never have happened.

"But if we are going to help our son we both need to be there right now." Queen Raksha claimed knowing that sitting there in their throne room and feeling sorry for one's self wasn't helping anyone.

King Rama sighed knowing she was right. He hardly had done a thing besides explained the incident yesterday. He stayed up all night sitting on his throne coping with the fact such an act had befallen his family. As King it was duty to stand up against anything that plagued his kingdom and as a Father it was his responsibility to be there for his children when they needed him the most.

"You speak words of wisdom, my Queen." King Rama stood up and gently pulled his queen to her feet. "We shall both go to our son and we will have him explain to us how he is feeling and then we will see what we can do for him."

Queen Raksha smiled glad to see she managed to lift her king from his state of self pity and guilt and gave him determination. "Then let us be off." They each left the throne room and headed for, Mowgli's room. They both knew was going to be difficult to discuss but they were more determined than ever to help their child through this difficult time.

Once they reached, Mowgli's room where the guard standing next to it bowed to them they knocked on the door. "Mowgli, dear?" Queen Raksha called inside and didn't receive an answer.

"Son, we need to talk now!" King Rama called next but still no answer. He sighed knowing that, Mowgli still feeling greatly upset. He didn't blame but the matter must be addressed. He opened up the door. "Mowgli, we need to…" King Rama stopped talking when he didn't see his son on the bed. He looked around to see a plate of food on the table that still had yet to be touched and the curtains that were draped over the open window were slightly open.

"Guard!" King Rama looked at the sentry with a stern look. "Did anyone leave this room?"

"No, your majesty!" The Guard answered. "Other than the Queen who left to answer your summons came out of it. No one has come in or out."

"Mowgli!" Queen Raksha cried running into the room and found no trace of the mancub. She looked under the bed and behind the curtains and there was no sign of him. However she noticed the curtains being slightly open when they opened the door she looked out into the kingdom then looked down to see that they were only just very climb down to ground. She looked back into the room and down outside again. The Guard said "No one had left or gone in" which then that meant…

"Oh no!" The Queen gasped putting her hands to her mouth.

"What is it?" King Rama ran into the room hearing his queens gasp.

"I think, Mowgli may have climbed out of his room and down the wall." She answered fearfully.

"Why would he do that?!" King Rama roared couldn't believe that his son did something so foolish. But one question remains where is he?

"Where could, Mowgli be?" Queen Raksha asked looking outside to see many of the kingdoms subjects going about their daily activities but couldn't see, Mowgli anywhere. She was only gone for just a short time and it seemed it was enough to climb out of the window and descend down the marble wall.

"I don't know." The King answered shaking his head. He was angry that his son did something so reckless but he was more concerned for him. Scared even for someone to climb out a window and traverse down to the ground and disappear from sight was meaning he could trying to do something he'd dared not say aloud. He could running away!

"Right now our concern is to find our son before his foolish could get him into trouble." The King stated getting nod from a fearful queen who was scared for her child. There was no telling what she would do if something happened to him.

"Mowgli…please be alright." She hoped quietly as, King Rama ordered the guard nearby to gather a party and search for, Mowgli.

Mowgli tried his best to get as far from the palace as possible. He climbed out of his window when he made sure no one outside was looking his way before he did so. But he only made it most of the way down before losing his footing then his grip then falling onto his back but thankfully he was close enough to the ground on to land with a soft thud before getting up and running off before anyone could notice what he just did.

He had to get away. All this that has happened around him is his fault! He felt like he was responsible for everything. His brother's mockery and leaving him in the jungle. Gagor who tried to kill him cause of what he was. He felt like he was a burden on the kingdom he been brought into for last ten rainy seasons.

He tried not to draw attention to himself though being the only man in the kingdom that was difficult. Wolves were the only subjects that the kingdom had in them. Perhaps there was a reason behind all of that. If it wasn't for his presence all these troubles wouldn't be.

He tried to act natural walking past many of the wolves who kept to their duties as some gave their prince a smile but he didn't return their gaze. One particular wolf he past who was sitting by a small fire pit near her hut covered in robes riddled with jewels and bangles wearing the skull of a hyena on her head was sitting with a small ignited blaze in the fire pit legs curled and her arms lowered with her hands on her knees with her eyes shut.

She was busy mediating allowing herself to let the day tell her of the coming events when she heard something step by her. She opened her eyes to see the young mancub prince of her royal majesties walking quickly by her his eyes full of guilt and sadness. She hummed for a moment sensing the despair that filled Mowgli's heart.

"One who makes a foolish choice can at times lead down a righteous path." She hummed quietly as the fire near her cackled. "May you find him and hear his cry. Show him the way back home, my dear." The Wolf whose name was, Liara. The Shaman of the wolf kingdom smiled knowing that, Mowgli will get the help he desperately needs but it would come from someone that she knows all too well who has been living with her since the day she was allowed and welcomed into the kingdom some rains ago and has had the privilege to stay with the Shaman who offered a place in her home. She shut her eyes again and continued to meditate knowing that all will be well in time.

Mowgli continued his way down to the walls around the kingdom. He eyed the gates with cold fear. He remembered the last time he passed through those gates he nearly lost his life. He dreaded seeing that place again but if he wanted do what he felt like had to do he needed to get through them. But how?

There were many guards watching over the gate as well as on the walls. If they saw him they would question him and maybe not let him through by the time his parents back the palace would realize he was gone.

He looked to see a family of wolves near large wooden house was placing bags and baskets in a large cart. The large sewed up bags and the baskets were for gathering fruit. They were possibly leaving through the gate to go out into the jungle to find and gather as much fruit as possible.

Two male adult wolves lifted the front of the cart by the handles that were attached to an extension to the cart itself as a female wolf stood in front of them.

"Alright, my son's let's get going while the day is still young." The Female Wolf said pointing to the gate.

"Yes, mother." Both the male wolfs said in unison. They pulled the cart with ease as it barely weighed anything. They pulled the cart right past, Mowgli. "Good morning, Prince Mowgli." They greeted with a slight bow and the Mother of the wolves smiled and bowed to him before leaving in front her son's to take part in the gathering of food needed for their household.

This was Mowgli's best chance to leave without being noticed. He went up to the back of the cart and looked around to make sure no eyes were upon him. He dived into the cart and hid under a basket putting it over him getting his body as small as possible so no one would notice something at all. The brothers pulling the cart could have sworn the felt something but they were going slightly downhill to the gates and the path was a bit rocky maybe they just hit a rock and with their tremendous strength they didn't feel any shift in weight in the cart and continued to the gate.

Mowgli remained hidden under the basket as the cart was in motion. He hoped that no one would have to look in the cart for anything since anytime someone was at the gate they would have to halt for the guards which in truth did when the cart came to a stop.

The Guard asked what were family's intentions which, Mowgli could overhear from under the basket she and her son's were going out to find fresh fruit to pick and bring him to refill their food storage. The Guard allowed them to pass and wished them luck and safe travels back to the kingdom when they finish their gathering.

Mowgli was glad he didn't have to check the cart. The Guard noticed the many bags and baskets in them but saw one basket overturned. He simply shrugged that perhaps it just fell over since the family seemed to take more baskets than a cart would hold if all were filled but it was always best to be prepared for a gathering could be good or bad depending on what they find.

Mowgli waited a few minutes when watched from a crack in the basket big enough to peep through to watch as the walls and the wolf kingdom disappeared in the brush of the jungle. Once he deemed a good distance he lifted up the basket carefully and looked to see the wolf mother leading her son's on to where she believed they could find some fresh fruit.

Suddenly the cart hit a hole and caused, Mowgli to lose his footing and fell off onto the ground with some the baskets falling out landing on top of him. He quickly stood up and ran behind a tree just as the family stopped to see a lot of their baskets have fallen out.

"Oh dear. Guess I should've picked a most pleasant path." The Mother chuckled going behind the cart to pick up the baskets as, Mowgli nearby dashed away. She heard some rustling but giving it a moment she didn't hear it anymore and threw the last basket onto the cart and had her son's continue on without realizing they had helped Mowgli escape through the walls and run away from the only home he knew.

Mowgli couldn't count how far he was walking. He had walked for about an hour now twisting and turning where he felt like it. He was aimless and without direction. Didn't know where to go or what to do. He just had to get far away from the place that he was the root cause of the grieve.

The mancub just continued to walk as he looked back behind him more times than he could count. He was mixed from being glad he was away where he couldn't cause any trouble anymore but then he thought of his parents and the brothers and sisters that actually treated him well and as one of their own.

He looked around the jungle and it was quiet. Some birds chirped in the trees as the occasional animal ran out of sight when they spotted the wondering mancub.

Mowgli was starting to miss home. He mostly had lived behind the safety of the walls that no one could by. He was taught so many wonderful things by all that he had known. He had a warm bed and always had a good meal but out here it was different. He was alone now.

Out here in the vast dense jungle everything was a danger. The unknown was full of mystery and danger. If one didn't have the skills or sharp wits to evade and hunt within it then they would become prey easily.

Mowgli felt like he had to be out here. Where he could not be a burden to anyone. Where no one would have to punished or die cause of what he is. He couldn't continue on for now as he stopped next to a tree. He slumped against it falling to the ground bringing his knees up. He grabbed a twig and played with it trying to get the misery of the past two days behind him but nothing seemed to work. He completely was at a loss now.

Feeling the heavy weight of guilt build up into him he couldn't take it anymore. He lowered his head into his knees and started to cry. His cry echoed through the jungle. Misery wailed across the calm forest and it drew the attention of someone who went out to find fresh game but today the hunt was not a success and she had no idea who she was about to see far from the safety of the kingdom.

"Well that was disappointing." The Wolf huffed. "Here with it being a warm sunny day one would think that deer would be out in the pastures but silly me there wasn't. Guess Madame Liara and I will be eating light tonight."

Karina was out and about this day hunting for a fresh game animal. She had hoped tonight she could make a good fresh meal for her and the one who years ago allowed her into her home so she would have a place to stay.

While the hunt was a failure with no game about she decided to head back to the kingdom. It wasn't that she was desperate for food since they had plenty of fruits and vegetables and some smoked meat already but game freshly caught always made the best meal but today that wasn't going to be to her disappointment but as a huntress one must always be patient and have to deal with disappointment now and again.

While she was following the trail she knew back to the kingdom she heard something. She pricked up her ears and could hear a noise starting out small and then getting louder. She drew out her bow and readied an arrow in case if it was something dangerous. Her ears twitched when the noise got louder and she could make out it sounded like something or someone was…crying?

"What is this?" She wondered putting her arrow away and placing the bow around her and followed to where the crying was coming from.

She followed the sound around some trees and over some toppled logs and slide down a hill following the trace. Karina didn't know whoever was crying but she couldn't leave it be without seeing who it was and perhaps she could help.

She came upon right up to a big tree with some thick bushes near it and heard the wailing just behind the bushes. "Now wonder what is going on here?" She carefully peeked through the bushes and what she saw made her gasp loudly. "PRINCE MOWGLI!"

"AAH!" Mowgli screamed in panic ceasing his crying jumping up and backing into the tree trying to distance himself from whatever called him. He turned to see a wolf's head peeking out from the bushes nearby and recognized her. "Karina?"

"Yes, Prince Mowgli." Karina answered pulling herself through the bush's revealing herself to, Mowgli wearing her hunting outfit consisting of shorts and a top exposing her arms and legs and her mid section. A Silver belt with two daggers on both of her sides with assorted packets with anything a huntress could need or put away in their hunt with a quiver of arrows on her back with a bow with its string draped over her body.

"What are you doing out here?" Mowgli asked very surprised to see the wolf girl he met along with, Leah and, Kira when they were practicing dancing for the upcoming festival.

"I could say the same for you, my Prince." Karina countered hard to believe out of all she thought she would see out here in the jungle it was none other the prince she met the other day and had him dance with her. "To answer your question I was out here hunting but my endeavor ended in failure due to the game not being in the valley today. If you would be so kind now to tell me what you are doing out here alone and so far from the kingdom?"

Mowgli sighed sitting back down wiping the fresh tears from his eyes. He wanted talk but he was too sad for the moment to say anything. Karina cocked her head in sympathy seeing the prince was very upset. She took off her quiver and her bow placing them on the ground and kneeled in front of, Mowgli taking his hands. "Now…now…"She cooed "Don't be afraid now. You can tell me what's wrong." She assured with a soft and caring voice.

The Mancub took a few moments to collect himself before looking up at, Karina who gave him a warm smile. Seeing her somehow just felt…good. He wanted to leave the kingdom behind but to see her made him feel safe. "Its…what happened the past couple days." Mowgli admitted looking down sadly.

Karina nodded knowing what he meant. She heard from many in the kingdom that, Prince Mowgli was nearly killed by a jealous guard and he barely got away. It pained her heart to hear that first it was everything with the two brothers that gave poor mowgli a hard time and then this happened. Not something a child his age should ever go through.

"I'm dreadfully sorry, my prince." She cooed stroking his hair. "None of this should have ever happened to you but you really didn't answer my question. Why are you all the way out here by yourself?" She asked again.

"Its my fault!" Mowgli cried. "Its my fault this all happened! First my brothers then that guard. Its been because of me!" He wailed feeling like was about to cry again. "I…I just had to get away. I caused too much to everyone! Maybe if I left they can…" Mowgli couldn't say anything more as tears started to come down his face.

Karina's heart broke over the mancub. He blames himself for these incidents over what he is. Truly it was heartbreaking to see. She took his hands from his eyes and wiped the tears from it. "Mowgli…Prince of the Wolf Kingdom. None of this is your fault at all. It is those that committed the atrocities down to you who have answered for their lack of understanding and greed. They are to blame not you."

"But I…" Mowgli was about to protest when, Karina put a finger on his lips.

"Please be silent for a moment." She asked knowing she was overstepping being that, Mowgli was a prince but she had to say what she had to at this moment. "Little Mowgli. I cannot pretend to know how your feeling right now for I actually do understand what you're going through."

"How do you mean?" He asked.

"Do you know what I am?" She asked sitting down for this would be quite the story.

"A subject of the kingdom?" He answered but , Karina shook her head.

"Not exactly, Mowgli." She replied. "I am known as Tribal wolf. I wasn't born in the kingdom but I come from a tribe of wolves that lived in the lands and more bound to nature than the civilized life as the kingdom has."

"But if that's true then what is it all mean, Karina?" Mowgli asked next wanting to learn more about her. Maybe it would help him get past his sadness.

"What it means, my prince." Karina began to explain. "I was born and raised in a tribe that was part of a different jungle. We were wondering nomads which meant we never stayed in one place for long."

"Did you like it?" The mancub asked next.

"I loved it!" Karina smiled recalling happy memories. "We traveled through many lands seeing wonderful and exciting environments. My parents taught me so much that just around your age I actually became one of the best hunters in my small caravan of nomads. And I was just your age too." Karina's face started to look grim. "Then it all changed one day."

Mowgli didn't like seeing her face get saddened. "What happened?"

"We were attacked." She said rather coldly gripping her fists remembering how everything was taken from her. "Bandits raided when we were resting for the night. They stole our food and anything of value and burned all else. Many of my people scattered for safety but my parents were stuck in a burning tent and just before I could rush to save them I was knocked out."

Mowgli gasped for that was horrible! Karina lost her parents! Lost her home! That was terrifying.

"Next thing I knew when I woke up, I was bound in chains." Karina growled as those horrible memories always haunted her. "I was taken to group of wolves that those bandits were serving and I forced against my will to serve theirs. All their desires and I was treated lower than the dirt itself beneath us. For three seasons of rain I toiled and slaved under their whim suffering their insults, doing their bidding and barely living due to how badly I was treated... However one night fate finally gave me a chance. I managed to snag the keys to my bonds and escaped into the night."

Mowgli couldn't believe he was hearing this. How could someone as nice and caring as, Karina suffer any of this? It just wasn't right!

"I ran so hard and so far that I dared not stop for one second believing if I did I would be caught and put in chains again." Karina continued her sad tale. "I collapsed from exhaustion after I lost count of how many hours I ran into the night. I was fortunate to be near a river to quench my thirst. But the months after were almost no better for me. I was alone. Wandering lands that were strange and native to me. I hunted for my survival depended on it but the food was scarce and always I had to ration with what I had. It was then I came upon this jungle."

Karina started to smile as she was getting to the end of her tale that thankfully happened all that time ago. "When I found this jungle I ventured into it hoping my chances to live would rise thanks to this jungle having plenty of food and places to make home but shortly after I came I found the kingdom that is now my home. I was a stranger to them looked at with suspicion and I dare say hate since tribal wolves were always being claimed to be 'uncivilized, uncouth and savage'" Karina growled under her breath remembering all the insults she suffered due to all this misunderstood traits her people were given.

"However at first they wouldn't let me in through the gates since I was not of the kingdom until your father, King Rama came to me along with the Queen. I was on my knees in front of them and telling them my story. I was looked half starved from what they said to me due to barely eating in my days for survival along with how I was hardly given any decent meals during my enslavement. I told them everything."

"What did my parents do?" Mowgli asked next very intrigued by, Karina's tale though it saddened him someone as kind as she was went through all of that.

"They took great pity on me. They saw that I wasn't a threat at all. They allowed me sanctuary behind the great walls. The Shaman, Liara looked at me with great sympathy along with your parents and she allowed me a place in her home. With the help of your parents they helped build a secondary hut that connected to her's. Thanks to all their kindness and generosity I had a place in the kingdom. Though it took me a long time to adjust to the civilized life I couldn't have been happier and I owe to the compassion your parents and the Shaman gave me."

"Wow." Was all, Mowgli could say. His parents did all of that for her? Truly that was very kind and considerate of them to do that when she needed help the most.

Karina giggled when she recalled something else. "As a matter of fact, Mowgli as I recall I remember seeing you in your mother's arms. I believe you were just about two rainy seasons old. You were so adorable."

Mowgli looked away blushing from that making the wolf girl giggle some more. "But…Karina what can I do?"

"Well, my little prince. I think it would be wise for you to return." Karina suggested.

"But…what about what happened? All that's happened was because of me!" Mowgli whined.

"Mowgli…you may be different and there are those that who cannot accept those who are. I should know for over the years nearly every day I hear someone call me a savage, feral howler and some even tried to chase me out of the kingdom but when, Shaman Liara told your parents about those that trouble me he made sure they left me alone. They did not tolerate anyone treating their subjects whether born in the kingdom or coming from faraway lands so horribly. And think of them for a moment now."

"My parents?" Mowgli said.

"Yes." Karina replied putting a hand on the boys shoulder. "They love you, Mowgli. Like what they did for me they gave you a home, a family and place to be. You're their son and I have seen how much they love you and how much you mean to them and to many others. Running away would no doubt do more harm than good to them as well as yourself. Do you really want to cause so much pain and grieve to those that you do have? You have family. I wish I still had mine but I was given a whole new life thanks to your parents and you've become a true son to them on the day they brought you home. Can you think that what you're doing now is really a wise thing to do?"

Mowgli though of what, Karina said long and hard. His parents did love him very much. They have done so much for him. Taught him many things that benefited well and he had a life back at the kingdom. Karina was right. Out here he had nothing but back there he had everything. He felt so ashamed that he had now caused so much again and this time it was on him for there was no telling how upset his parents are back at the kingdom now.

"I'm so ashamed." Mowgli whimpered feeling so guilty of his actions.

"There there, my prince." Karina cooed bringing, Mowgli into a hug. "You just made a mistake. We all make them. It's alright, I'm here."

Mowgli couldn't help but feel warm in, Karina's gentle and caring hold. He wrapped his arms around her and held her in place. They remained in a hug for a good minute as, Karina smiled feeling, Mowgli hug her tightly. They each were feeling something between them. They didn't know it but something was building in their hearts in that defining moment but, Karina let go of, Mowgli before it went any further.

"Now then." Karina stood back up and helped the young prince to his feet. "How about we get your safely home now?"

Mowgli nodded. He really wanted now more than ever to be back home but thinking of his parents. There was no telling what they would do when they hear about what he did.

"Oh man…I'm going to be in so much trouble." Mowgli shivered in fear that for what he did.

"Not only will I escort you back, ill come with you to the palace and help explain to your parents about all of this." Karina assured.

"Will you?" Mowgli asked for, Karina was really being about this and she gave him a warm smile holding him close by his shoulder.

"Of course, my prince. I'd do anything to help you." She replied picking up her quiver and bow. "Come. The sooner we get back the better."

Karina offered her hand as, Mowgli gladly took it and they walked along back to the kingdom. Karina having hunted the grounds shortly after her acceptance into the kingdom knew exactly where to go to get back to the kingdom.

The walk back was actually very pleasant. Mowgli walked along with, Karina with his hand in her's. She held him with care and continued to give him a warm smile every time he looked at her. She helped him over some logs and even showed some of her skill by taking an arrow and shooting a fresh mango right out from a tree far above the jungle floor having it fall right into, Mowglis hands impressing the mancub.

He took a few bites of it but felt bad he didn't get her something in return for surely she had to be hungry as well. She told him that she already had something before coming out to hunt. It's always wise to eat something to have much needed energy but never to eat too much or that could slow one down badly when you're trying to catch something large and possibly dangerous.

It took some time but finally the walls of the kingdom came into view. Just a short time ago, Mowgli believed he never wanted to see those walls again but now he was desperate to be behind them and back with his family.

He was nervious for he could be in for a great consequence when he returned but, Karina took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"It will be alright, my prince. I'm here with you." Karina assured.

Mowgli took a deep breath to get ready for it and took the first steps before, Karina followed. They came upon the gates where a guard above was surprise to see, Prince Mowgli beyond the gates outside the kingdom and with another wolf. He called for the gates to open and right when they did, Captain Lance ran out towards, Mowgli dropping to one knee.

"Prince Mowgli, where in the spirits have you been?!" He almost shouted at him for, King Rama informed him that, Mowgli was missing and had looked all over the kingdom and just got to the walls to put every guard on alert to find him.

"Captain Lance…I…" Mowgli couldn't find the words to explain himself his face full of shame and guilt.

Captain Lance sighed for he was very worried about him. Since the incident with, Gagor he has been more concerned with, Mowgli more than ever now. "Mowgli…your parents are worried sick about you. I was about to alert the guards to come find you."

"I'm so sorry…it's just that…" Mowgli stuttered to try and explain himself but, Captain Lance put a hand on the boys shoulder.

"Rest assured you're here and found. I'll bring you to the palace. Your parents will be quite relieved to see you." The Captain said but then noticed, Karina standing next to the mancub.

"If it pleases you, Captain. I told, Prince Mowgli who I found in the jungle and have him returned that I would take him to the King and Queen and help explain his actions." Karina explained to the Captain of the Guard.

The Guard stood up and looked at, Karina. There was no lie in her voice nor her eyes. She did bring, Mowgli to the gates and if what she said was true about finding, Mowgli in the jungle then it would be wise that she would be the one to bring him back and let her explain her side more than he could since he wasn't the one to have found, Mowgli.

"Very well. You have my permission." Captain Lance said getting a thankful bow from, Karina who gestured, Mowgli to follow her inside through the gates. The Captain was quite relieved to see, Mowgli safe and sound and that girl he was with. An interesting and lovely looking wolf girl. Possibly there was more to her than what she seemed but what matters now is that, Mowgli was back in the kingdom and soon enough he would see his parents who would be just as relieved as he was.

Mowgli and Karina reached the palace and were welcomed inside. With Mowgli's permission, Karina was allowed inside for no one enters the palace without a royals permission or if they had a status to come inside or had something to address to the royals which in this case, Karina was there to help, Mowgli explain his actions to his parents who were in the throne room worried out of their minds right now.

"This is terrible!" Queen Raksha paced back and forth scared of the thought that, Mowgli could be in all sorts of trouble having disappeared from his bedroom and had yet to be found in the past few hours.

"Calm yourself!" King Rama brought his wife into a hug. "Our son will be found. I'm certain of it."

"I do hope so. If anything were to happen…I could never forgive myself." Queen Raksha said with a sad whimper.

There was a knock on the doors to the throne room which drew the attention of the royals. "What is it?" King Rama called only for the door to open slightly and emerging from it was, Mowgli who looked at them with sorrow.

"Mowgli!" burst Queen Raksha running over to her son dropping to her knees and hugged him tightly.

"Hello, mother." Mowgli was about to cry again feeling so ashamed as his mother started to cry in relieve that he was safe and sound. King Rama hurried over and dropped to his knees and hugged them both. He too was greatly relieved that, Mowgli was safe.

After a couple of minutes of relief the family broke the hug as King Rama looked at, Mowgli with some disappointment. "Where were you, Mowgli?! Do you have any idea what you put us and so many others through trying to find you?"

"Father…I'm so sorry…" Mowgli choked on a whimper. "I…I just felt that with what, Gunnolf and Axis did to me and with that guard who tried to kill me. I felt that if I left the kingdom everything will be better but I was stupid. Thanks to someone who found me out in the jungle she made me realize I couldn't leave you and I didn't want to be alone and lost in the jungle."

The Royals were very shocked to hear that their son somehow made it out into the jungle alone and apparently did try to run away which succeeded if this person he speaks did convince him to return. Though more explanations can come later one question loomed to mind.

"Who is the one who found you and brought you back, Mowgli?" Queen Raksha asked.

"It was me, your highness." A feminine voice said appearing through the door was, Karina who bowed to the king and queen. "I was out hunting this day and on my return I found, Prince Mowgli crying. He told me about the guilt and shame he was feeling due to the events he suffered these past days. He explained to me his reason for wanting to leave but I showed him that his choices would leave a path of misery and sorrow to not just himself but to all others and that these events were not the cause of him. Please I ask you don't be angry with your son, he just was very confused and wasn't thinking clearly of his actions."

The King and Queen listened to the wolf girl and something about her was so familiar. They knew a good portion of the wolfs in the kingdom by name. Queen Raksha stood up and looked over the wolf girl. "You wouldn't happen to be, Karina would you, my dear?"

Karina bowed to the Queen. "Yes, your highness. I am, Karina."

King Rama smiled standing up and took Karina's hand. "Karina you have our undying gratitude for bringing our son home."

"Please, your majesty." Karina replied modestly. "It was my was my honor, privilege to do so. I'm fortunate to have come across the prince when I was on my way home."

Mowgli looked up to his parents and, Karina with uncertainty. He hoped that she wasn't in trouble her and worried he was greatly in trouble with the disappointment his father shown but then he came up to him and brought the boy into a hug.

"Mowgli, my son. Though I am disappointed that you committed such a rash action that brought great worry to me and your mother. I'm not angry with you." King Rama assured. "Remember, my son. We are family and your place is here with us. No matter what anyone thinks or does. Your one of us no matter what happens. You're our son and a prince of this kingdom. If you ever feel doubt about yourself please come to us and explain instead of acting on your own."

"Yes, Father." Mowgli nodded. "I'm…so sorry."

"Shh…" King Rama brought, Mowgli into another hug. "…its alright child. You're forgiven. Now we need to talk with, Karina."

Karina was a little worried when she heard her name but, Queen Raksha put a comforting hand on her arm meaning she wasn't in any trouble here.

"Can you return to your room and this time don't climb out your window and run off again?" The King asked.

"I promise, Father." Mowgli said.

"Good boy." King Rama leaned in and gave him a kiss on his head. "Run along now we will talk shortly."

Mowgli left the throne room giving, Karina one last look before heading to his quarters admitting to himself that he was glad to be home and it was all thanks to, Karina for showing him the error of his ways.

"Yes?" Karina asked still a bit unsure what the Royals wanted to talk to her about.

"Karina. You have done us a tremendous service this day. How can we ever repay you for such an act?" King Rama asked so thankful to her along with, the Queen.

"Please, King Rama." Karina bowed her head. "As I said I'm very lucky to have found the prince in the jungle and I'm glad I was able to convince him to return and be with the family he has and remain in the home he was raised in."

"Still, young one. We are forever thankful." Queen Raksha rubbed the girls arm.

"Indeed." King Rama nodded and walked over to the table and chairs nearby. "Please have a seat, Karina. We have something we would like to ask."

"Thank you, your majesty." Karina walked over and layed her quiver and bow on the floor next to her and took a seat near the king as, Queen sat next to him.

"As you already may have known these past days haven't been pleasant for our prince." King Rama recalled to her.

"Yes." Karina confirmed. "He has told me much about how he has felt and it is so much for someone of his age to go through."

"Same can be said for what you been through, am I right?" King Rama asked knowing full well of, Karina's past having been explained to him on the day he and the Queen talked with her when first came upon their kingdom.

"Yes." Karina nodded as it now seemed she and, Mowgli have something in common. They both suffered a lot at such a young age and didn't realize it till now even when she told him her story.

"With that, Karina. Our son is going to need a good friend by his side. He will need guidance and someone to spend some time with. You've proven yourself this day by not only managing to bring him back to us but we can tell in your eyes you seem to have grown to care for him." Queen Raksha smiled looking deep into, Karina's eyes seeing how they showed concern and care when they mention, Mowgli.

Karina looked away sheepishly. She couldn't help but feel for, Mowgli. He did need help and a good friend but really how could she be a friend to someone with a high status.

"So with that, Karina we wish to ask you. If we need you for anything regarding, Mowgli can we call upon you for anything?" The King asked making, Karina's jaw almost drop. She really didn't know what to say? "And if you wish to spend time with him or if he wishes to spend time with you we shall allow it".

"I…I…" Karina stuttered.

The Royals chuckled knowing she was at a loss for words but knew what her answer would be.

"We will take that as a 'yes', do you agree?" King Rama chuckled.

"I…of course. I would be honored, your majesty." Karina bowed to her royals so thankful that she had a chance to spend time with, Mowgli and help him through these difficult times.

"Thank you, my dear. Truly there are no words to express how thankful we are to you." Queen Raksha said leaning her hand over and stroked, Karina's hand on the table.

"And with your tremendous deed, how would you like to be our guest tonight for dinner seeing how you are outfitted for a hunt and yet by how clean you look you didn't fare well this day." King Rama said with a chuckle.

Karina's silence proved his guess was correct and she had to admit she never had been invited to have feast with the royals before. "That would be very delightful, Thank you so much. I will repay your kindness with anything you desire, King Rama."

"No you've already done us both a great service and you've accepted our offer it's the least we can do and have you over tonight." King Rama told her. He stood up from his chair and offered her his hand which she took and he pulled her to her feet as, Queen Raksha handed her, her bow and quiver.

"We shall see you tonight, Thank you again for all that you have done, Karina." Queen Raksha thanked as, Karina took her belongings and bowed one final time.

"Good day, your majesty's and I shall look forward to the feast tonight with you all." She soon left the way she came out through the door to the throne room and was escorted out of the palace.

This day had held many surprises and now had changed both the lives of a mancub and a wolf girl who would in time come to know that not only do they have much in common but perhaps down this path they were on it would lead to something more.


	5. Chapter 5

A New day came over the kingdom of the Wolves and it was a happy one. Mowgli was now at peace with himself over the events that recently traumatized him. The young mancub who once allowed grief and misguided guilt to lead him into doing something very foolish was now enjoying himself as he was out and about in the kingdom seeing how the many subjects within were doing on such a fine day.

Mowgli was not alone as walking by his side paying close mind to him was his parents who were looking over the décor that was being prepped for the upcoming moon festival where at the time of the year the moon would reach its highest point and it was on that very night so long ago that it was past two centuries that the kingdom was formed. Such a glorious day of declaration was since then celebrated every season since.

King Rama and Raksha were glad to see their son smiling and happy again. They were at a loss at what to do after first their eldest son's said such horrible things to him and left him alone in the jungle and a disgraceful guard tried to end, Mowgli's life. They could not even think of how much it put on their youngest son and it only got worse when, Mowgli ran away yesterday. Their hearts were momentarily broken.

However, Mowgli returned after being shown the error in his judgment. The King and Queen were greatly relieved to see him back. Though disappointed by his reckless action it was of no consequence as their son showed how shameful he was over what he did and realized how wrong of a choice he made. It was all thanks to someone they didn't expect. Karina.

Karina a former tribal wolf girl that they allowed refuge and later full welcome as a subject as the king in years past found, Mowgli deep in the jungle. She managed to convince the mancub how his actions would lead him down a path that could be a road to ruin and how he would break the hearts of those who cared for him despite the events that happened.

The Royals were so grateful for, Karina's actions that they asked her if she would be willing to be called upon anytime if, Mowgli needs someone? Karina in her humble silence showed she would be delighted by that. The Mancub needed a friend in these times. She also was granted a place at the dinner table the other night.

Karina could not have imagined such delicate food to be served. Since her welcome into the kingdom she had eaten such foods that were once a rarity and scarce among her own kind. She enjoyed the meal along with got to share tales of her hunts with the royal family and too got to hear many great stories from the family itself. It was a night made of pleasant memory and when the feast was over, Karina bid her thanks to the royals and wished the young mancub, Mowgli a pleasant night's sleep.

King Rama asked if she was doing anything the next day? Karina replied that since her hunting was a failure due to the game not being within the hunting grounds she may spend the day practicing archery and prepping for the upcoming festival. Practicing Archery sounded intriguing to the king and asked if she could do the honors to teach the mancub about how to use such a weapon? Karina happily accepted along with, Mowgli who was so excited he would soon learn the arts of how to use a bow and he could get to spend time with the wolf girl that had become a good friend of his in the short time they had met.

Mowgli could barely sleep that night due to his excitement. The Horrid memories of the past events almost faded away from his mind. He wanted to spend more time with the wolf girl that had him dance with her. Who found him in the jungle and brought him home and got to share a wonderful dinner with and who was a delight to all those present. All but his oldest brothers, Gunnolf and Axis were not at the table due to the punishment they still were enduring for what they did. Even so they scoffed looking at the tribal wolf sitting at the table in the royal chambers. Like, Mowgli they saw her unfit and a disgrace. Perhaps they would teach them both when the time is right unknowing to the family at the table that night.

Now with the day going on and the King and Queen were finished checking in with some of the coordinators responsible for preparing the festivities they were on their way now to take, Mowgli to see, Karina who told them the night before she would be at a practice ground she made for herself on the other side of the kingdom close to where she and Mowgli first met when she was practicing with, Leah and Kira. Karina preferred to practice in private where no one could disturb her but today she was more than welcome to have company and had the chance to teach a young prince how to use a weapon that could be used for anything from hunting to self defense.

"It seems your rather excited, Mowgli?" Queen Raksha implied as she with the king watched, Mowgli take the lead through the passageway that led to outskirts of the walled in part of the kingdom where just a small handful of wolves would stay at to live in solitude and away from most of the others. Some subjects of the kingdom wanted peace among themselves and away from the crowded parts. All they had to do was come and perform their duties for the kingdom and they were allowed what they wished.

"I am, Mother!" Mowgli beamed greatly looking forward to spending some time with, Karina who was about to teach him something he would need later in life if not sooner.

King Rama chuckled happy to his boy smile again as if what happened in the past days never came. "Is it that your wanting to learn from a very skilled subject or is that you have taken a fancy to the tribal girl, Mowgli?" King Rama asked making, Mowgli stop in his tracks.

"What do you mean, Father?" Mowgli didn't know what his father was talking about earning a laugh from the king.

"Nothing, my boy. Come let us make haste. It's not polite of royal to keep their subjects waiting too long." He said. Mowgli nodded and continued to lead through the passage till they came out the other side. Karina having told them where she would be waiting for them.

Queen Raksha turned to her king and smiled at the slight joke he made. "Now that was rather rude of my king to say to our prince." She scolded playfully.

"Well, my dear. It was just sometime after, Mowgli's age did I happen to find you dancing your little hips at me during, Akela's Declaration." He rubbed the side of her cheek lovingly.

"Your words are true, but I don't think our Mowgli would have that kind of fortune." Queen Raksha giggled but looked at her son and her smile faded. When she said fortune, Mowgli had been through good fortune by listening to his teachings which resulted in him returning to the kingdom on his own after his brother's abandonment of him and successfully defended himself which allowed him to escape to safety from the disgraced guard that, Captain Lance dealt with.

King Rama saw his queen's sadness and put an arm over her shoulder. "Not to worry, my queen. Our son will find his place." He looked upon his adopted son proudly. If these past few days have taught him something, Mowgli was in for a journey of self discovery. His brother shunned him and a wolf tried to murder him. He then fled in shame but a kind heart convinced him to return and seek forgiveness and future guidance. He knew now his home is the kingdom and by their side. What he needs now is to find out where he would stand.

With what he was about to be taught would be a good step into that future. That would start within a short time now as they walked over a small bridge past a familiar spot to, Mowgli as they headed down a trail that led to a small grassland where at a young light tanned wolf wearing her hunting garb with a bow laying on the grass near her as she was kneeling down using a rock to sharpen the pointed tips of some arrows. She had her back turned and was focused on her work not realizing two very important wolves and human child were standing behind her.

"A pleasant morning to you, Karina." King Rama said making the girl yelp in fright falling on her back and looked to see it was the King, Queen and Prince Mowgli.

"Oh! My humble apologies, your majesty!" Karina quickly stood up and bowed to her rulers. "I…I was so focused on my work I didn't hear you arrive."

"It is well, Karina." Queen Raksha assured. "It is good to see you take good care of your arrows. Good hunters must always keep their equipment and weaponry ready and capable for what would lie ahead in what could be out beyond the safety of these walls."

Karina nodded for the Queen was correct. Having been taught at such young age, Karina understood the value of a hunter's weapon and the need to give it care and keep it prepared with anything it would need from a fresh bowstring if the one it had was starting to get weak and anything else the bow could need.

"Yes, my Queen." Karina agreed though she already knew of such knowledge for, Mowgli to be around to hear it would help him gain the wisdom he would need if he was going to become a hunter himself one day.

"I see you've already prepared for the day's lessons." King Rama inquired looking a short distance where their standing to see two target insignia's carved on two different trees and there was straw woven wolf like figure standing in place next to one of the tree's.

"Yes, King Rama." Karina answered. "I set up the targets you see on the trees and when it's time to move onto something that represents a real living figure, I can show the prince on where it when it best to hit."

"Very good, Karina." King Rama said very pleased that the young tribal girl had thought ahead of what she would teach the prince.

King Rama turned to, Mowgli. "Now, my son. We leave you in, Karina's capable hands. Be sure to listen closely and heed the teachings your about to receive." He advised his son.

"Yes, Father." Mowgli acknowledged. He would not disappoint his father the King.

"Very good, my dear." Queen Raksha took, Mowgli's head and leaned down and kissed it. "Now be good to your teacher. Listen and learn well. We will have someone fetch for you when we need you." She then looked at, Karina was a warm smile. "Teach our son well, Karina."

Karina put a fist over her heart and bowed. "You have my word, my Queen."

"Then we shall leave you both to it." King Rama said turning around with the Queen following him soon disappearing over the bridge out of sight.

Karina and, Mowgli looked at each other and grinned. Both of them were happy to spend some time together. For the first time that wasn't involving an incident or coping with one. "Well, my Prince allow me to begin your lesson in archery."

"I always seen how my family who use bows. It seems easy." Mowgli stated but that earned him a shake from, Karina's head.

"Its not as simple as he looks." She corrected picking up her bow and holding it out for, Mowgli to take. It was just as almost as big as he was. "Try to draw the string." She insisted.

Mowgli put his left hand on the handle and then put two of his fingers on his right hand on the string and tried to pull it back. It was surprisingly strong. Mowgli pulled as hard as he could but the string barely moved. He even used his full hand and it hardly budged as, Karina next to him giggled knowing he wouldn't be able to.

"The Bowstring must be pulled and attached to a tart if the arrow you're going to fire is going to move at speed that will penetrate what your firing at." She explained. Mowgli listened continuing to try to pull the string but he just wasn't strong enough.

"This is too hard!" He complained giving up trying to pull on the string.

"Not to worry, my prince." Karina petted his head and walked to a table where she had more arrows and another bow but much smaller. "I knew you would not have the strength in you yet to use the bow I have. So thus I brought this one just for you." Karina brought the smaller bow to, Mowgli and traded it for her bow. Mowgli looked over the new bow and it was just right for him. It wasn't too big for him and he pulled the string on it. It did have some resistance to it but he managed to pull it back all the way this time.

"There, better?" She asked.

"I can pull it back but its still a bit strong." Mowgli replied.

"Indeed, my prince." Karina nodded. "As I said earlier the bow string must be attached and pulled to a tart that requires some strength to pull if one is going to use the bow to fire an arrow."

Mowgli understood that now getting a feeling for the new bow. He pulled the string back a few times to practice pulling it. However, Karina noticed he wasn't standing right when holding and pulling back the string.

"Prince Mowgli. If you are going to fire an arrow you must be in a stance with your feet aligned to be identical with the shot you will take. Observe me." Karina said moving herself into the stance so that, Mowgli could see.

Mowgli looked at, Karina's feet as her left foot was standing at an angle with her other was pointing straight. Karina stood sideways staring down at one of the targets on the other side of the practice ground. Karina looked to see the mancub was paying attention. That was good.

"Now when you're in the stance you need to be in you may draw up your bow." Karina lifted up her bow and took out an arrow from the pile of arrows next to her. "Then insert it into the bow as you see here." Karina placed the arrow just right above where she gripped her bow. "Make sure the nock goes into the string then you pull the arrow back with it."

Karina pulled the arrow back and, Mowgli was amazed how, Karina was pulling that hard bowstring back with ease when he could barely get it to budge. She was stronger than she seemed. "Now then you must look upon the arrow till what you're aiming at lines up with your target. Also bare in mind the farther you pull your bowstring back and keep a steady stance your most likely to be accurate and precise." Karina continued to explain.

The Wolf Girl aimed for one of the trees with a target on them. She eyed the center keeping her stance steady and took a breath to keep her nerves calm and released the string firing the arrow as it zipped at lightning speed and struck the target dead center.

Mowgli was in awe of her accurate precision. Karina smiled seeing that she impressed the little prince. "Now, Prince Mowgli why don't you give it a try now?" She suggested

Mowgli was now more than willing to try now. He drew up his small bow and, Karina handed him an arrow. He tried to place it in right but fiddled the arrow a bit trying to set it in place. Karina chuckled seeing the mancub struggle with a simple task.

"Allow me." She got on her knees next to, Mowgli and took his hand with the arrow in hold and guided it to where the nock fitted into the bow string. Mowgli was annoyed with himself how he couldn't do a simple thing which, Karina noticed.

"Don't feel ashamed. I understand this may be your first time doing this?" She implied which, Mowgli nodded. "I won't be hard on you, my prince. Just relax and we will take this slowly."

"Okay, Karina." Mowgli said. "Now can I shoot?"

"Go ahead." She gestured pointing to the target she shot at where the arrow she fired was lodged deep into the tree.

Mowgli readied his bow and tried to get into the stance he saw, Karina do. He locked eyes with the tree and pointed the bow at it and pulled the bowstring back. But what he didn't realize his aim was crooked. He wasn't paying attention where he was aiming the bow itself but just looking at the target. He pulled the string back and was about to release when, Karina saw what he was about to do.

"My Prince wait…" She tried to warn but, Mowgli let go of the string and the arrow bounced off the string and the back of the arrow smacked, Mowgli square in his check causing him to drop the bow and grasp his cheek.

"OW!" He cried in pain rubbing his cheek trying to get the soreness to go away.

"Are you alright?" Karina asked taking, Mowgli's shoulders turning him so she could look closer.

"Not really." Mowgli mumbled rubbing his check.

"Let me see." Karina took, Mowgli's hand away from cheek seeing he left himself a small bruise. "Its not too bad."

"You made it looks so easy!" Mowgli complained having done everything he was shown only to get smacked in the face by the brunt end of the arrow.

"My prince, if anything was easy then all would be able to do it." Karina asserted. She gave his cheek a small rub on his check and he felt slightly better. The way she rubbed her soft fur hand against him, Mowgli could feel how she stroked his cheek with such care. It made him warm on the inside but he didn't know that his feelings deep within were sparking something.

"Lets try again." Karina suggested picking the bow back up and handed it to, Mowgli. The Mancub took the bow but was unsure about this after having his accident.

"Now what I tried to warn you about is how you had the bow croaked and when you released you tried to move the string forward which is how the arrow bounced off and smacked your face." Karina explained and resisted the urge to giggle for the incident was funny in a way.

Mowgli got back into the proper stance and this time, Karina crawled behind him and placed her head just behind his where her muzzle was pressing against his sore cheek. She took, Mowgli's wrists and guided the bow to where it would be held correctly.

"Now lets insert the arrow and try one more time." The Wolf Girl handed, Mowgli the arrow that was just used. Mowgli took the arrow and this time he got it right on placing it correctly in the bowstring. He drew the string back as, Karina stayed right behind him to make sure this time there wasn't going to be any painful accidents.

"When you're ready to fire, remember just let go of the string." She told the mancub getting a nod from him. He aimed at the tree again and let go of the string completely and the arrow zipped out of the bow nearly as fast as, Karina's arrow did. His arrow struck just off the target on the tree.

"I missed!" Mowgli complained but, Karina smiled crawling back to the side of the mancub.

"That doesn't matter, Prince Mowgli. What matters right now is that you fired your bow without incident this time. Your stance was good and you fired your arrow correctly. That's reward in itself." Karina complimented giving the mancub a rub on his head. "What's next you have to do to be more accurate is to steady your nerves and focus yourself so that your aim is more précised and that you don't cause your shot to wobble."

Mowgli understood what she meant though he now realized this was not going to be easy at all. Remembering what she said about how nothing is meant to be easy and thus not all are capable of doing so. He was handed another arrow and he readied for another shot.

"Now, my prince. What you must do is take a deep breath. Relax your body and your nerves." Karina advised. "Allow your senses to be clear and your aim shall greatly improve."

Mowgli took a breath like he was advised to do as he aimed for the tree placing his eyes on the center. He withdrew his fingers from the string and another arrow whizzed out of the bow and this time he managed to hit inside the target. Far from the center but his arrow was now on the target his aim already has slightly approved.

"Well done, my prince. You're doing well." Karina smiled but saw, Mowgli's face was not pleased. "What is the matter?"

"I aimed for the center of the target but I didn't get it!" Mowgli sighed sadly but a hand took hold of his chin and turned it towards, Karina.

"My Prince do you believe I hit the center on my first shot? Or my second? Or even my hundredth?" She asked in a kind tone. "This kind of weaponry and the master of it takes time and patience. You just need to practice more often. Learn how to control your senses and be vigilant when using this weapon. Now why don't you fire a few more arrows."

Mowgli did what he was told and, Karina grabbed a handful of arrows for, Mowgli to use. The Mancub took his time with each shot he made. He followed the instructions he was given and his accuracy started to become more precise each shot. Though he was far from reaching the center he still was doing a fine job. He had learned well now he had to do was practice.

"Your doing well, my prince." Karina smiled as, Mowgli fired off his last arrow. His shots were all on the target. Some of them higher and lower and far apart than the other but it wasn't bad for a first try.

Mowgli though disappointed none of his shots hit the center like, Karina's he couldn't help but be happy that all his shots at least hit the target. Karina looked at how, Mowgli's shots were placed and knew exactly what he still needs to work on.

"All I see right now is that you have to work on your breathing. Breathing is the key to keep yourself steady." Karina explained before walking over to the target and gathered all the arrows from the bark of the tree.

Mowgli sighed knowing that she is right. He tried to get his breathing straight each time he took a shot but he may have not been doing it right given how he didn't get close to the center like he wanted. But was glad he made it within the target.

Karina smiled seeing, Mowgli's face start to bright up. She handed him the arrows she retrieved from the tree. "Now continue practicing and I shall do the same."

"Alright, Karina." Mowgli smiled taking some of the arrows from her. "I have to say I'm having fun."

Karina chuckled for the feeling was mutual. She had been given the honor to teach the Prince how to use a bow and he was being a good student and what was better than that was she was getting to spend time with him. She couldn't understand it but she really liked being with the boy. It felt like she couldn't be far from him. Like a guard that needed to by his post at all times.

The Wolf Girl picked up her bow and distanced herself from, Mowgli so that he would have some room to focus on his practice as she could do the same picking the straw like figure to use for her target instead of a tree.

Karina nailed the body parts of the figure with ease hitting each spot exactly where she wanted from the arms, legs, chest and head. While she was practicing she watched, Mowgli continue to try and hit the center target on the tree. Though he still wasn't hitting it he was getting closer. She watched as he tried to take breaths before each shot. He was getting better each time. Though still in need of a lot of work he was still making good progress for someone who had never used a bow before in his life while she was trained to use such a weapon at an age younger than, the Prince.

The Wolf Girl and Mancub continued to practice their archery for the next hour. Mowgli was really having a great time every now and again looking at the beautiful wolf who had been giving him the lessons. He admired her. She was so kind and caring and he admitted if it wasn't for her there's no telling where he could have ended up when he ran away. She was something special.

"Pardon me!" A Voiced called out getting the attention of the two archers in practice.

It was a guard who came to deliver a message. "Hello, Sir." Karina greeted as, she came to him along with, Mowgli who the guard bowed to.

"My apologies for interrupting your sessions but I was to inform by his majesty, King Rama that, Shaman Liara requests, the Prince's presence." The Guard reported.

"Oh! I wonder what, Madame Liara could want?" Karina wondered along with, Mowgli. He knew who the shaman was but he had not talked with her before he quite a long time. He couldn't even remember when that was weeks or even months.

"Tell her that we are on our way and will be there shortly." Karina said which the guard nodded and bowed to, the Prince one more time before walking away tapping his spear on the ground every other step he took.

Karina turned to, Mowgli. "Well you heard him let's pick up our arrows and let's go see the shaman." Karina suggested. Mowgli quickly helped, Karina gather up all the arrows they used and placed them in a quiver she had. Karina picked up her bow and, Mowgli grabbed his and was about to hand it to her but, Karina placed her hand on it pushing it back towards him.

"That is yours now, my Prince." Karina smiled. "Consider it a gift from me to you."

"Are you sure?" Mowgli asked can't believe he is being given such a remarkable gift.

"Of course, Prince Mowgli." Karina grinned.

"Thank you so much, Karina!" Mowgli didn't realize what he did but he gave the wolf girl a hug around her waist.

"Your most welcome, my prince." Karina kneeled down and hugged him back. They stayed there a moment before, Karina ceased and stood backup. "Come along now. Lets head for, Shaman Liara's hut. And I think after I can show you what my home is like with her too."

"That would be wonderful." Mowgli replied as the two began to walk back to the other side of the kingdom leaving the practice yard one having learned a lot in the short time they had but there will be more time to practice again later.


	6. Chapter 6

Mowgli and Karina walked back to the village far from the practice yard that, Mowgli had just started to learn on how to wield and use a bow. The Mancub walked next to, Karina as she gave him a warm smile with her bow being held in hand with her quiver draped around her back strapped in place across her chest.

The Two walked the path back to the village. They remained safe behind the great walls that stretched all around the great Wolf Kingdom. Anything all the inhabitants could need from a place of training, to build up crops, or have some time one's self could be found within the safety of the wall. Most would still want to leave the safety of the walls to forage, hunt and take in the beauty of the jungle.

One such venture resulted in, Mowgli's finding. The Jungle had to offer so many a surprise but it held such danger as well. The Wolf's were many and nearly every subject had fierceness within them as it was natural for all wolf's to be able to fight. Close after the time they are born a wolf pup would be able to walk. From the time they can they are shown how to defend themselves and are soon able to hold their own. There was no one who lived behind the walls that were not in any least not capable of able to have a chance against those that would do them harm.

Though each wolf were capable in themselves they could not find a place life without those by their side. Their great ancestors were once packs of many. Some wandered while others were make their domains in one place till came a time when they would have to leave for reasons that made their domain unlivable.

Their natural sense that one does work or thrive alone. As the motto the kingdom itself states as said from the kings of old. "One wolf does not make a kingdom. Wolf's united make a kingdom stand."

The Kingdom had thrived for generations. Once it began with a pack that sought the jungle. In that time the jungle was a realm of chaos and a struggle to survive. The Wolfs made a home there where their guards everyday were always constantly defended their loved ones from savage beasts, raiders and pillagers.

The Leader of those times knew they needed to create an adequate defense than having to always risk their own. They only had so many to protect their small number of homes at the time and the families that lived in them.

So began the building of a wall that would keep anything from ever getting to the small village that stood behind it. Months of hard work and those that were not tasked with constructing the mighty wall were given the task to watch over those building it. Months of hardship, exhausting days under the hot sun, and the tragic loss of those that either lost their lives in accidents from the building of the wall to those that fought honorably against those that tried to enter the village domain intent on looting, or do harm to those that lived in it eventually led to the completion of the wall.

The Village completely safe with the wall built so high around it that nothing would be able to scale it without the use of rope that would take time to climb it. The Wall was always being patrolled for if anything dared come close be it animal or those that once lived in the jungle they would be spotted and dealt with if they were any danger to them or the populace they guarded. The Village over the many years expanded. With no fear of the dangers outside the wall the wolf populace thrived. As it grew so did the wall. When it felt there were too many structures it was time to expand the wall itself.

They would build another wall a good distance outside the already made one. With a small army guarding those that had the honor of being the ones that would create a defense for an expanding population of their kind they worked quickly and proficiently.

Once the new wall was built they would tear down the old one. Some pieces of the wall were left standing to remain as piece of history for the village that in time became a kingdom.

The Wolf Kingdom continued to thrive over the number of centuries continuing to expand and became a dominant figure of the jungle itself. There were those that challenged the wolf's reigning authority but they were quickly snuffed out due to the tenacity that the wolfs held. Nothing could challenge their law.

The Jungle became the wolf kingdoms domain and it was due to the wall that stood proudly as silent guard that stretched all around the kingdom. Nothing could ever could through it without making their presence known and if one wished entry into the kingdom behind it they would need to need to either be part of the kingdom or have permission to enter through the gates.

As Karina and Mowgli came upon the village the wolf girl looked upon where the massive gates were standing. She always admired how well protected the kingdom that she calls home is. Her former tribe being nomads never had such protection. No walls to keep intruders out. Only a handful of guards that could protect from the dangers of the world they explored.

She sighed sadly as she always missed her family and the life she once had. She did cherish the life she now has. The Life she lives now is a gift that was given to her by the kindness of those that would usually look down upon her kind of people.

The Royals of the Wolf Kingdom granted her passing and asylum after they took such pity upon her when she was on her knees in half starved and weaken state having escaped her captors and lived of whatever she could to survive in a world that she was alone in.

Now she wasn't alone. She had grown accustomed to the new ways of live in the kingdom had offered. She was given a home with the shaman of the kingdom which the kind enchanter offered when she needed a place to stay. The Royals themselves personally overlooked building a connecting hut to the shamans home so she would have a place of her own within.

Karina smiled as happy memories brush away the dark ones. She was forever grateful to the parents of, Prince Mowgli and to the Shaman. She owed them all her life and she would do what it takes to repay it. Looking at the prince walking next to her who was not a wolf but a man. A Man's cub no less who she knew quite well by now. From their first meeting when she was practicing dancing for the Festival of the Moon. To finding him lost and alone when he ran away and managed to convince him that such an action would bring only sadness and misery to not only him but to all those around him having see the error of his ways and bringing him home, and now having the honor of teaching him the mastery of the bow and arrow, Karina was beyond happy and was fond of, Mowgli who reminded her a lot of herself. They were so different and yet they had similarities.

Karina found the boy very intriguing. Though only ten rain seasons he possessed a unique characteristic. He was more innocent than a normal wolf child is. Being a man cub there was so much more to him than meets the eye and, Karina wanted to know more about it. In the times when she traveled with her family before she lost them all to the raids that took them from her she always heard stories of man. Before her allowance into the wolf kingdom she never once laid eyes on a man and now she did and had the honor and privilege to train him.

The Wolf Girl hoped that, Mowgli would be alright with her. Having been through so much in the past few days she only hoped that she could be there for him as she had gained the trust of the King and Queen and she vowed never to shatter that or shatter the faith and trust that, Mowgli had now given her.

Mowgli turned his head to, Karina to see she was staring out him. "Karina are you okay?" He asked.

Karina realized she was staring and quickly shook her head. "Oh! Uh…yes, my prince. I'm well." Karina answered turning her head away for moment and blushed realizing how foolish she just made herself look.

The Wolf Girl silently growled at herself. How could she be so foolish? She maintained however as they walked into the village where all the wolfs were going about their duties.

Some were washing and mending clothes. Others were practicing for the upcoming festivities while many children were at play or doing chores for their households. Those that were close all bowed to, Mowgli showing their great respect to one of the royals of the kingdom.

Mowgli however didn't really wish for them to bow. No matter his status he didn't feel they should lower their heads to him. Given all that happened in the past it made it seem he was nothing. He looked at the lovely wolf girl walking with him at his side and remembered that he does have, Karina now. She had been a good friend since the day he met her.

It made him shiver at the thought of what could have happened if she didn't find him in the jungle the day he ran away? There was no telling what could have befallen him if, Karina was not out on a hunt that day and found him when she was returning to the kingdom with no quarry. It worried the young mancub as, Karina's words made him think of all the trouble and worry he would have caused his family.

Mowgli vowed never to do that again and was so thankful to the wolf girl. He still was so grateful to, Karina. He hoped somehow someway he could show her how much he is having saved him from making a great mistake, bringing him home, showing him the error of his ways and now teaching him how to use a bow.

The Prince didn't realize what he was doing but he reached up his hand and placed it on, Karina's hand making her stop in place looking at him.

"My Prince. Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Karina…may I…uhm…" Mowgli stuttered as his cheeks were starting to light up.

"Yes?" Karina didn't know what he was nervious about but looked to see that, Mowglis hand was still on hers.

"May I hold your hand as we go to, Shaman Liara's?" Mowgli asked his cheeks blushing madly.

Karina's eyes went wide. She was very surprised by, the Prince's request. He actually wanted to hold her hand as they would walk. He was one of the children of the King and Queen so the request had to be granted but something within, Karina made her feel like this was something more but she didn't think about that as she smiled at the young mancub and turned her hand so, Mowglis would fall into her's closing her hand around his.

"Of course, my Prince." Karina smiled as, Mowgli continued to blush as he now had his hand in, Karina's and her hold was gentle one. "Come along now."

Karina began to walk as, Mowgli walked with her his hand in hers. She was so soft and gentle and yet she had a fierceness inside her. Being a hunter she had to have such a trait to go out in the jungle and hunt down anything that could be used for food and material.

They continued to walk through the village as many didn't pay much mind that, Mowgli the mancub was holding hands with, Karina. They treated it like they would any other. Those close to the two bowed to, Mowgli and waved at the two for those that were a bit distant.

Eventually they came upon a large hut that stood out among the many throughout. It was as large as the interior of the throne room in the grand palace. It was a bit of an eerie sight as ropes with skeletal heads of animals hand down from off the side of the roof. At the side of the entrance to the hut were large tusks that curved from the ground to across the top of the entrance.

Mowgli wished that the shaman didn't live with such trinkets hanging from the outside of her home like that. He gave a worried like but, Karina only smiled for this was her home as well. Just behind the hut there was another hut only smaller that was built conjoining with the larger one. That was the one that was, Karina's which was made by the orders of King Rama who even helped build it himself when, Karina was allowed into the kingdom and the Shaman herself gave her refuge in her home but to make more room it was decided that her new guest would need adequate space and thus, King Rama overlooked and helped in the creation of the smaller hut that would give, Karina all she needed to make it the home she needed.

"We're here, Prince Mowgli." Karina said walking up to the entrance of the hut that was covered in a large drape.

Mowgli was a bit uneasy about the sight of the home. He only had met the great shaman of the wolf kingdom only a few times. But it still did not make it any easy for him to see such trinkets that made his bones chill with some fright.

Karina giggled at the, Prince's obvious fear. In truth she was rather fearful of the Shaman's way of making her home. But she learned to be used to it as the, Shaman herself was a wolf of most rare proportion. Very knowledgeable in history and in healing. Shaman Liara had ways to help those that needed wisdom and guidance. She was known for her kindness though being a shaman one must never tread lightly around one who could sense the spirits and could condemn those that would trifle with her.

"Come along!" Karina gestured opening up the drape at the entrance. "We don't want to keep, Madame Liara waiting."

Mowgli took a breath to relieve himself of the fear the outside of the hut was given and walked quickly into the hut with, Karina following behind him letting go of the drape closing the entrance behind them.

Mowgli looked on at the interior of the shaman's home. There were many treasures and trinkets of various kinds all over the walls stocked upon shelves, tied or nailed to it as well. At one part of the great hut layed a bed with mat and pillow made of fur along with a woven made blanket. At another side of the home was a couple of tables and chairs one with food and a jug of water upon it. The other table had veils with sorted colored water with different types of herbs within them.

At the center of the hut laid a caldron that was hung over a fire pit that was had a small fire going under it. To the side of the caldron hung a kettle that was starting to whistle.

Mowgli saw a wolf wearing a red two piece dress with a feathered hyena skeleton head placed on her head grab the kettle with rags on its hands to avoid burning herself take it over to one of the tables and poured the boiling water into four cups as another wolf that, Mowgli was surprised to see placed four small bags in each cup with the hot water taking a spoon and stirred the contents.

The Wolf with the kettle turned to see that who she called for has arrived. "Oh! Welcome home, Karina and I see the young prince is with you as well." The Wolf wearing red smiled and bowed to the prince as she placed the kettle upon a standing on the table.

Karina smiled glad to see that, Liara had noticed them now. She looked to see the other wolf that was helping prepare tea it would seem was none other than, Queen Raksha.

"It's good to be home, Madame." Karina walked over to the shaman as she took her hands in hers looking at each other's eyes. Shaman Liara was slightly taller than the young tribal girl and far more aged than she was. They had been living together for so long now that, Karina had become family to the Shaman of the kingdom.

Karina let go of, Liara's hands and turn to the Queen who finished making the tea. "Welcome back, Karina. I trust all went well with, Mowgli's lessons?" She asked.

Karina bowed to the Queen before looking at her again. "Yes, my Queen. Prince Mowgli has learned well. He followed my instruction and though they was an accident with misfire which gave him a bruise on his cheek he has started to become familiar with the basics of archery."

Queen Raksha smiled as she looked over at her son wielding a small bow in one hand. It was simple to tell that the bow was crafted to suit him no doubt made by, Karina herself. "That's wonderful! I sure hope he behaved himself."

Mowgli came over to his mother and nodded. "I did, Mother! I acted as anyone should." The Queen put a hand on her son's head and petted him.

"Good boy. Shaman Liara while your, Father was still here requested to see you. Your Father sent a guard to fetch you both and informed us you were on the way." The Queen said turning her son over to face the shaman who looked down upon the young mancub.

"The Queen is correct." Liara confirmed reached over and placed a hand on the boy's cheek. "It's been so long since we have seen each other, little prince."

Mowgli was a bit nervious around the Shaman. She was very mysterious and that worried him. Shaman Liara could sense his fear of her and chuckled. He wasn't the first to fear her presence nor would it be the last.

"Please. No need to be afraid, child." She softly spoke with a hint of enchantment in her voice. "I remember the first time you were brought to me. You were so small that your head could fit into my palm. You had such handsome eyes and you looked up at me with no fear. The Spirits blessed you that very day and like your parents welcomed you into life among the Wolf Kingdom."

Mowgli blushed as the Shaman recalled his days as an infant. "I requested your presence so that I may hear of how you and my dear, Karina are doing in the lessons of Archery." The Shaman explained walking over to the table grabbing one of the hot cups of tea and handed it over to the mancub. "And I wanted to spend some time so that we become reacquainted, my dear."

"Thank you." Mowgli set down his bow and graciously took the cup from, the Shaman and took a sip of the hot tea and it tasted sweet and of the jungle. "I would like that, Shaman Liara."

Liara chuckled as the Princes formality was delightful. "Please you may just call me, Liara, child." Liara assured gathering another cup of tea for the Queen another for, Karina who just placed her bow and quiver against the wall and took the last cup for herself. The three wolfs and mancub gathered at the center of the hut and settled close to each other near the fire pit.

The four occupants each took a sip of, Liara's tea which was warm and had sweet taste to it. "This tea is very good, Liara." Mowgli complimented taking another sip.

"My humble thanks, my dear prince." Liara bowed her head. "I had it made from the plants we grow here in the kingdom and fresh honey from the hives of bees from the jungle."

"How did you get that honey from bees?" Mowgli asked taking another sip drinking much fast than the others around him.

"It requires being most careful. You must keep a distance and bring down the hive or its large combs where the bees are located." Karina answered. "Once you fell the comb or hive the bee's would leave it after a bit but if they give chase be sure to know where the closest source of water is and dive into it and take a moment to stay under till the bee's give up on their pursuit and move on."

"That sounds quite dangerous." Mowgli admitted having been stung by bee's before but never has been close to a hive and to be around one where hundreds of them swarm around it sounded scary.

"It can be troublesome for one who is new at gathering honey." Karina admitted. "I remember when I first tried I got stung so many times I was picking stingers out of my fur for nearly a whole day."

"Ow!" Mowgli shivered at that. "I'm very sorry that happened, Karina."

"It is okay, Prince Mowgli." Karina assured. "I was younger than you and a bit more foolish. So glad I learned the first time and haven't made that kind of mishap again." Karina chuckled along with the other wolves.

"We all learn from our mistakes." Queen Raksha concurred. "It makes you wiser if you avoid said mistakes before doing it twice." She was implying towards the bruise on, Mowgli's cheek which the mancub took notice of and rubbed the bruise which still was a bit sore.

"Trust me I don't think I will again." Mowgli moaned as the bruise still was a bother.

"Not to worry, my prince." Shaman Liara stood up and walked up to a shelve filled with many small bottles filled many assorted liquids some were different colors as some had something if not a lot of small objects floating around in them.

Shaman Liara picked up a bottle filled with green contents on the inside and opened up the cap and poured some of it out on her hand before putting it back on the shelf and placing the cap back on it then coming over to, Mowgli kneeling by him.

"Hold still, please." Shaman Liara asked bringing her hand filled with green substance and gently rubbed it on, Mowgli's sore cheek. He almost flinched from the touch but then he felt his cheek feel cool and the soreness subsided.

"There you go. Feel better now?" The Shaman grinned as, Mowgli turned to her.

"What was that?" Mowgli asked smiling back at her.

"That was an ailment I made from assorted herbs and plants in the jungle. What I used on your cheek is to help cope with sore muscles, bruises and cramps." She explained.

"Thank you very much!" Mowgli thanked as, Queen Raksha smiled at the shaman. As always she would provide service without being asked. Her assistance in helping the subjects of the kingdom remain healthy as well as her mystic ways made sure the spirits always smiled upon them.

"Much obliged, Shaman Liara." Queen Raksha too thanked the great shaman.

"It's no trouble at all, Queen Raksha." Shaman Liara assured retaking her seat with the group. "All to serve at the kingdoms will."

"Many of us would be lost without you." Queen Raksha said recalling how when her third child was gravely ill the shaman went into the jungle and was gone for days on end and returned with what she needed to cure her child.

Shaman Liara could sense that, the Queen was in thought of past memories and smiled more at, Queen Raksha. "My service is always towards to the good of us all. We all must stand together as one for divided we shall fail."

Queen Raksha nodded for the shaman was very wise and having served in the kingdom for many a decade she never once used her knowledge and mystic upbringing for personal gain or to use against any in the kingdom for the wrong reasons. She always served at the will of those that ruled and helped look after kingdom and its subjects. Much like the noble Captain of the Guard, Shaman Liara had earned her place being of the most trusted and to go to for anything that needed the wisdom of the spirits or medicine for an illness.

"So despite the apparent accident, Prince Mowgli is excelling in his first day of Archery?" The Shaman asked taking a sip of her tea.

Karina nodded. "He did well to pay attention and performed admirably with continued time and more practice he should be skilled enough to take on the crocodiles of the rivers."

Mowgli was uneasy at that thought along with, Queen Raksha. It's true that some of kingdoms best hunters could face some of the jungles most dangerous predators but, Mowgli still was a bit young. "Lets not rush ourselves, Karina. I do believe, my son still would need more time."

Karina nodded with a giggle. "Of course, my Queen. I was only joking but I do believe, Prince Mowgli has what it takes to be a great hunter."

Mowgli blushed at, Karina's kind words. He did want to become a hunter as hunting was one of the most smiled upon traits of the kingdom along with being one of the main sources for food. He hoped that he could be good enough to become a hunter.

Queen Raksha finished her tea but then looked outside to see it was starting to get past midday and she would be needed soon and, Mowgli would have to come. "It's been a very plesent time, Shaman Liara. My thanks to you for your hospitality but I'm afraid, the prince and I will need to be off there are duties we will need to attend." Standing back up as the other wolves and, Mowgli did the same. Mowgli was a bit saddened as he wanted to spend more time here and especially with, Karina but he wouldn't argue.

Queen Raksha looked at her son stroking his hair. "Now, Mowgli is there something you wish to say to, Karina and Shaman Liara before we leave?" She implied getting, Mowgli to nod his head.

First he turned to the Shaman. "Thank you very much for inviting me to come to your home, Shaman Liara." Mowgli thanked putting up his hand to shake hers as, the Shaman took his furless hand in both hers and shook the little princes hand.

"You're most welcome, little Prince. My home is always welcome to you and yours." The Shaman grinned as, Mowgli then turned to, Karina walking up to her.

"Thank you so much for your lessons, Karina." Mowgli thanked his friend as she kneeled in front of him. "I can't wait to learn and practice more with you. Can we do it again soon?"

"Of course. Whenever you like, Prince Mowgli." Karina nodded and picked up his bow and handed to, Mowgli. Mowgli then brought his hands around the wolf girl and hugged her tight to the adoration of the shaman and the Queen. Karina was surprised but she then brought her arms around the mancub hugging him tight before he letting him go.

The Queen brought her arm around her son and brought him to the entrance of the shamans hut. "Good day to you all." She said kindly as, Mowgli waved at, Karina before he left through the drape of the hut with his mother.

Shaman Liara noticed the look on, Karina as she waved back the mancub before he left made her giggle getting the wolf girls attention.

"What is it?" She asked.

The Shaman folder her arms. "I don't have to be the shaman of the kingdom to sense that the mancub has touched your heart." She teased making, Karina look away with a blush on her face.

Shaman Liara then sensed that, Karina's mind was troubled with doubt and questions of self worth. She walked up to her putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Karina, child. You feel unworthy?"

"I…just. I don't know, Madame." Karina said unsure how to put her words right. "I feel for, Mowgli. He's gone through so much. That…"

"He reminds you of yourself." Shaman Liara finished.

Karina sighed and nodded for what, Mowgli endured at his age and what others have thought about who he is and had done to him indeed remind her of herself.

The Shaman turned, Karina turned her. "My dear, Karina. The Mancub looks upon you for he sees something special. You who had found him when he ran away. The One who shared her past with and had made him see the error of his ways and had him come back to his true home willingly."

"But…I'm nothing. All I try to do is the right thing but…I…I don't know." Karina stuttered for what, Shaman Liara said was true she did try and succeeded in doing the right thing. But her thoughts were still clouded feeling she was unworthy of the attention.

The Shaman placed a hand on the side of, Karina's face. "Sweet, Karina. Ever since you came into my life you've become the daughter I never had. You've faced many challenges and gotten through them and remained who you are. The Trials you performed did not change who you are. You have more than what you give yourself. You are someone special. Those that don't see worth in themselves are the most worthy of them all."

Karina placed her hand upon, the Shaman's hand that was holding her cheek and nuzzled into it. In truth, Shaman Liara had become a second mother to her. She'd had looked out for her since was allowed into the kingdom and gave her a home. Since then they have become a family that no one would have ever thought would happen since Shamans are known to always live alone and secluded and yet, Liara took, Karina in without question and since then she along with, Karina have never been happier.

"The Young Prince needs you, Karina. I sense the future is clouded." Shaman Liara said closing her eyes. "Many challenges await and hardship is still near for the little mancub. He needs someone with him to watch over and guide him. His heart has longed for someone to make feel belonged and he has now found you to give him that sense of belonging."

Karina was still unsure of it but in all truths she has grown very fond of the mancub. He had greatly reminded of her and though they are not the same race and their difference in age was eight seasons or rain she had felt something grow in her heart for him.

"I still don't know, Madame." Karina said doubtingly. "But I do vow to do what I can for, Prince Mowgli."

The Shaman knew, Karina was still troubled and it was well. She only needed time and unknown to, the Prince he needed time as well. But one thing would remain that, Prince Mowgli and Karina would continue to remain the friends they are and only time will tell what was in store for both of them.

The Shaman hummed so the spirits would hear her silent prayer. "May you watch over them both. May they feel your warmth and bless them for all that is to come."


	7. Chapter 7

Queen Raksha and her prince left the shamans hut. Mowgli looked back upon the hut as they walked away so glad he got to see where, Karina lived and seeing the great shaman of the wolf kingdom after so long was very plesent. She was no one to fear as with her kind gesture of providing an ailment for his sore cheek proved it.

The Queen noticed her son looking back and gently rubbed his shoulder. "Don't worry, my dear. When you're not needed you may go see the shaman and Karina whenever you like." She assured however it seemed Mowgli was more intrigued with the other one that, Shaman Liara housed. It was not surprising given how to the last few days, Karina had made such an impact on her son's life.

"Thank you, mother." Mowgli smiled looking away from the Shaman's hut as they walked on.

"So what do we have to do?" He asked.

"First we must see to, Elder Akela. He is providing his services on how to prepare the moon festival in a few days." Queen Raksha answered.

"Oh!" Mowgli acknowledged. Other than the shaman the Elder of the kingdom. Former Ruler of it long before he was even born was someone he hadn't seen for some time. The Husband of the god mother to him and one of wise council.

The Queen took her son through the streets passing by the subjects who each bowed before them. All of them were still hard at work with their duties. The Kingdom thrived as with almost no trouble other than the incident with the rouge guard the kingdom had known peace for the longest time.

Food was plentiful and well provided among the masses of wolves. Mowgli watched as some small food storages were being filled and some being traded in some stands. While some tended to their stands and their duty of filling the food storages from fresh picked fruits and meat that came from hunts from the jungle or their own domesticated animal stocks others continued filling the street's with décor for the upcoming festival.

The Wolf Kingdom took great pride in the one night the year the moon would be at its brightest. It would shine as grand as the sun in the daytime. It was once said that the night when the kingdom was formed the moon shined upon it as if it blessed the day the Wolves rose above all else in the jungle and claimed their dominion over it. Since then every year the kingdom would send their praise to the spirits and the moon. They would sing and howl in cheer celebrating the great kingdom they called their own. It was a special night that only comes once a year and when it does all wolves would participate anyway they could so that they may be blessed and that oncoming year would be met with continued good fortune for kingdom.

Mowgli had learned about the great holiday when he started to learn the ways of the kingdom. Like all the others he was just as eager to celebrate it. He was given special praise due to the fact he was the first non wolf to participate in the festivities and being a prince no less gave him even more praise. With so much that happens on the very day and night of the great holiday there was much to do and with that there was no time to waste in preparation.

The Queen and her son admired as the kingdom was looking more festive with each passing day. Every wolf in the kingdom took a lot pride in the special holiday and would see to it that it would be something that would by on the mouth of everyone for generations to come.

They stopped for a moment so the Queen could talk with some of her subjects. They were not needed so quickly. Mowgli was handed a fresh apple from a wolf that was carrying a basket of apples. The Mancub bit down on the juicy fruit and admitted he was hungry for a snack. He stuck close to his mother as she talked with a wolf running a stand with different sized knifes laid on the table to trade and her husband who was busy sharpening a spear showing he was either a hunter or a guardsman but either which could be wrong as nearly all in the kingdom had a weapon of some sort within their homes and were proficient at using them or in the very least doing what they can to be.

Some children were at play nearby in a grassy area enjoying themselves as they played with a ball they kicked around passing it to each other. One of them kicked it far too high and one of them ran to catch it but he didn't notice that his path was blocked and without looking where he was going he rammed right into the Queen falling onto his backside.

The Queen barely flinched when she was suddenly met by a tiny force hitting her side she turned to see a young wolf cub laying on his back looking up at her. He gasped in fear when he realized what he had done and rolled onto his knee's pleading and begging for forgiveness as if his life was on the line for daring to even touch the one who ruled over him.

Queen Raksha only giggled and offered her hand to the child and pulled him to his feet and told the little one that it was only an accident and handed him back the ball that, Mowgli picked up near his feet. The Child bowed and thanked her highness and promised to be more careful before running back to his friends to continue their game.

Mowgli felt left out. Being a child of the royals it wasn't too often he would get to have fun with others. Sometimes he would get to play a game with his siblings though they were much older than him all but his eldest ones who never indulged in playing with him. If he was fortunate enough he would find a group of children at play and sometimes they would ask for him to join in. He hadn't played for awhile and the Queen could see the longing in his eyes. She really didn't need to bring Mowgli with her all the way to the Elder's home. Perhaps her child could use some time to be himself.

"Mowgli?" She said getting the man cub's attention.

"Why don't you go and play. I'll go to the Elder on my own and come back and retrieve you." She offered. Mowgli was beside himself. Did he really hear that his mother said he could go play with the cubs nearby?

"Are you sure, Mother?" He asked.

Queen Raksha smiled and rubbed his head. "I'm certain, my dear." She led him over to where the cubs were about to start again at their game until the queen came and they all went silent at the site of the royals that has approached them and quickly they bowed.

"Greetings little ones." Queen Raksha kindly said as the children raised their heads. "Would it be alright if my son joins with you all while I see to an important matter?" she asked.

The Children were very surprised. It wasn't everyday that the Queen of the kingdom would approach any of them nor ask them if her own child could partake in their game.

"If the prince would like to then we would be honored, your highness." One of the children who was Mowgli's size with dark brown fur and a slim body wearing black dark brown shorts.

"Yes. It would be great to have enough for a team!" Another child beamed who was smaller than the first child who spoke wearing bottoms similar to, Mowgli's loincloth only light brown as they were one short to make a team of three since there were only three of them present.

"Are you all sure about this?" Mowgli asked hoping that adding a human into the mix it wouldn't put a damper on their fun. Given how he was treated by his eldest brothers and from the one who nearly killed him he figured they could be some that would be against him.

"Of course, Prince Mowgli. We would love to have you!" The First Child said coming up to him and smiled and, Mowgli looked past him to see the rest of the children were smiling.

"Then its settled." The Queen proclaimed. She turned, Mowgli around and stroked his cheeks. "Have fun, my prince and act accordingly."

"Yes, Mother" Mowgli nodded and was given a short hug before the Queen left and headed for the Elder of the Kingdom's home leaving her child with the wolf cubs.

"I think we better introduce ourselves." The Cub with the dark brown fur wearing the similar colored shorts suggested standing tall in front of, Mowgli. "I am, Hopi." He introduced.

"I am his brother, Innu." The Other cub shorter than mowgli with the same colored fur and wearing a loincloth similar to his said taking in he was getting to talk an actual prince of the kingdom and soon he would get to play.

"And I am, Kanza!" The Last one introduced who was a girl seeing how she wore a dress that covered her body and left her arms and legs exposed and had her hair tied in a pony tail and seemed to be older than the other two cubs and was much lighter in fur color than the wolf brothers. "Nice to meet you, Prince Mowgli."

"It's an honor everyone!" Mowgli replied modestly. He was glad to meet new faces and right around his age as well. They seemed friendly enough.

"Well what do you say to a game of goals?" Hopi asked.

"Goals? Forgive me but to say I haven't played with anyone for awhile and I do not know what you are suggesting." Mowgli explained getting some faces of disbelieve which left him embarrassed. All would know of such a game but with, Mowgli being the youngest of his siblings who have far outgrown him and seeing to the needs that a royal must he hasn't down much to have a lot of fun that a child his age would.

"Oh! Well goals is a game where you have to make a goal to get a point and those that make to a certain point wins. Easy!" Innu said with a smile eager to play.

"Not that easy!" Kanza corrected the youngest cub. "There are those that defend the spots where you make the goals and of course you're facing against another who would be trying to outscore you."

Mowgli put some thought into what the game was about and he understood what one had to do to play it. "Okay I think I got it."

The Wolf cubs smiled glad to see the prince understand and the two brothers went to a nearby hut that may have been where they lived as they grabbed four empty baskets sitting on the side for no one would simply take something near a hut without asking unless it was something of theirs.

Hopi and Innu took two baskets each and when they got back to the grassy area they walked a distance from each other then set their baskets down from the top and made sure they were even when placed apart.

Kanza grew bold and grabbed, Prince Mowgli's hand and nearly dragged him into the center of the newly made ground ready for their game. Mowgli didn't mind it for he was eager to actually play again after so long and these children were making him feel welcome. Other than Karina no one has shown him great kindness like this only the courtesy that a royal is given though many were friendly to him kindness was something else.

"So for this game one defends the goals and one who is not doing so tries to make one?" Mowgli recalled trying to remember the game right before they would start.

Kanza nodded "That's right, my Prince!" the two other cubs after they made sure the baskets where just the right size they came over to their friend.

"We're all set!" Hopi chirped.

"Yeah! Let's play!" burst the younger Innu.

"Who would you like to pick for your side, Prince Mowgli?" Hopi asked. The Other cubs stood at the side of, Hopi and hoped to the spirits that the prince would pick either of them.

Mowgli had a hard time deciding. He had not played the game before and may not be good. He understood the value of winning anything and those who win take a lot of pride in it. He didn't want to disappoint whoever he would choose.

"I think I would like to pick, Kanza." Mowgli pointed towards wolf girl.

"Yay!" Kanza cheered as she was picked by the prince. What an honor! Though the two brothers were a bit disappointed they knew only one of them could have been chosen.

The Two Brothers when to one side of their newly made playing field and quickly decided who would watch the goal and who would be the one to face whoever it is he would have to get past and get by the opposing goal to make a point.

"So which position would you like to pick, Prince Mowgli?" Kanza asked standing in the center of the field with Mowgli by her side and Hopi while his younger brother stayed near the goal line of baskets seeing how Innu was the one who would defend it.

"I'm not sure." Mowgli rubbed the back of his head lost in what to choose. It was hard to decide to pick for his side and now to pick for a position that was another.

"Why don't I play as the defender and you can face off against, Hopi." Kanza suggested.

"Are you sure?" Mowgli asked.

Kanza nodded. "Of course! Seeing how you said it's been awhile since you had some fun perhaps this would be the best place for you."

"Not to worry, my Prince. I'll be sure take it easy on you." Hopi assured. He was going to play against the Prince himself. He already made a mistake of running into the Queen so he had to do something to make up for such a foolish mistake.

"Its okay, please just let's play and have fun." Mowgli said not wanting to have an advantage only due to status he had.

"You heard his majesty let's play!" Kanza nudged playfully into her friend's side as she ran to her and Mowgli's side of the field and, Hopi placed the ball he held between him and Mowgli.

"Right now for the game before we began we can only use our feet and legs on the ball, my prince." Hopi explained the final rule for the game.

"Alright." Mowgli nodded as Hopi got into a stance and Mowgli did the same .

"Three…two…one…GO!" Hopi counted then yelled before kicking the ball past, Mowgli before he could react.

Hopi kicked the ball down to the goal line where, Kanza was waiting ready to defend her side. Hopi kicked the ball towards the goal but, Kanza easily deflected it and ball bounced away. Mowgli ran towards the ball and managed get place and kick it away before, Hopi could gain up on him.

Mowgli's kick sent the ball towards the wolf brothers side of the field and both, Hopi and Mowgli ran for it. Hopi ran faster than, Mowgli and caught up with the ball and kicked it back towards the other side but, Mowgli got in the way the ball hit him square in the chest. With the ball made of soft material, Mowgli barely felt a thing as it fell onto the ground and rolled back to Hopi.

"Good block, Prince Mowgli!" Hopi commented as Mowgli smiled at the compliment and was starting to enjoy himself. Hopi kicked the ball again but much higher sending it over, Mowgli's head and ran past the prince to catch up with the ball. Mowgli turned and chased after him both catching up with the ball as they were so focused on trying to get the rolling ball they were failing to see they were heading towards, Kanza head on.

"Look out!" She yelled at them both causing, Mowgli and Hopi stopped in their tracks as the ball continue to roll into, Kanza's awaiting hands and both the Prince and Hopi took a breath of relief as they nearly collided into, Kanza who was only a couple feet from them.

"That was too close!" Hopi sighed in relief.

"Too close." Mowgli agreed then looked at, Kanza who held the ball at her side with head cocked. "We're both very sorry, Kanza."

Kanza only giggled for near accidents in the game tend to happen just lucky that this one didn't result in one. "Its okay it happens a lot in this game."

"Well she caught the ball that means we take the ball and place back the center and start over." Hopi explained as he was handed the ball from the wolf girl and went back to the center. Mowgli followed him now getting a better idea on how to play the game.

Hopi placed the ball down on the ground and once he and Mowgli were in position they both got ready. "Would you like to count down this time, my Prince?" Hopi asked.

Mowgli nodded "Three…two…one…GO!" Mowgli yelled but again, Hopi managed to kick the ball past him. He was far quicker than the mancub.

Mowgli turned to catch up with him. Hopi got close to the goal and was to make another attempt at scoring as, Kanza got ready but when he raises his foot Mowgli came to his side and kicked the ball back before he could kick it.

The Mancub started to kick the ball towards the opposing side as, Hopi ran up to him and tried to get the ball back. Mowgli kicked the ball to one side when the wolf boy came close. Hopi got to Mowgli's right side and tried to kicked away but the mancub quickly kicked the ball to his right and Hopi leapt to avoid being kicked by as lost his balanced and tumbled.

With no one to oppose him Mowgli kicked the ball towards, Innu. Innu got ready and prepared for the impending kick as the prince got closer each second. Mowgli moved to one side to try to get an opening but Innu kept his eyes on him and moved in any spot that Mowgli would try to kick towards. Time was running out as Mowgli got closer. He looked to see that with Innu's guarding of the goal line he kept his legs spaced out. There might be a way.

As he was nearly upon Innu, Mowgli raised his leg back and Innu got ready to block the ball and Mowgli kicked it as hard as he could. Innu was expecting the ball to come at him through the air but it was rolling towards him fast. Innu leapt towards the ball to grab it but he barely missed it and rolled onto his back and the ball went between the two baskets.

"SCORE!" Kanza cheered from the other side leaping up and down as the prince had scored a point!

Mowgli however didn't take notice that he scored and helped Innu to his feet. "Innu are you alright?!" He asked hoping he wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine, my prince!" He replied shaking the dirt from his fur. "You scored!"

"I did?" Mowgli didn't realize it until he looked past the young wolf and saw the ball had rolled a distance far past down the middle of the baskets.

"You did, Prince Mowgli!" Hopi who had recovered from his tumble came up to the prince.

Mowgli turned and remembered what happened with Hopi. "Oh Hopi! Are you okay?"

Hopi just laughed. "I'm okay, my prince. That was a great maneuver. For someone who said he didn't know how to play this game you're very good at it." He complimented.

"I don't know about that but it is fun." Mowgli replied modestly and had to admit the game was indeed something to enjoy.

"I'm glad you like the game, Prince Mowgli. Again nice job!" Kanza said who had come over to congratulate her teammate for a job well done at scoring.

"Bravo…Bravo…" A Gruff Voice chirped as the sound of applause came out of nowhere. "Well played, Prince."

The Group turned to see who was applauding, Prince Mowgli's performance. They saw Queen Raksha was standing near the grassy playing area with a big smile on her face having seen her son play so well and standing beside who was applauding her son's efforts was a tall dark wolf wearing tribal clothing with a feathered hat with a long tattered cape with a walking stick applauding the prince with one hand onto his other as he held his stick.

"Mother! Elder Akela!" Mowgli ran from his newfound friends to his mother who gave him a warm hug.

"Hello sweety!" Queen Raksha greeted warmly as she finished her hug to the child and Mowgli turned to see the great Elder of the Wolf Kingdom smile at him.

"Greetings young Mowgli. How nice to see you again." The Elder smiled putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Nice to see you too, Elder Akela!" Mowgli hadn't seen the Elder in some time. Like his, Aunt Leah the wife to the Elder, Akela was the god father to Mowgli and he was very close to the royal family.

"Well done on your victory." Elder Akela complimented.

"You saw it?" Mowgli asked. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to watch an accident nearly happen." Queen Raksha giggled recalling the near collision, Mowgli and Hopi nearly had with the wolf girl. Mowgli blushed when she said that.

Elder Akela chuckled but had something to say as well. "You should feel proud, Mowgli. I watched how you kept your eyes on both your opponents. From your quick maneuver causing your opponent to fall and then used quick wits to fool the one who tried to prevent your score."

"I was only just trying to have fun, Elder Akela." Mowgli said not feeling he did anything special.

"Even in simplistic games many lesson's can be learned from it." The Elder claimed. "From what I witnessed you realized what you needed to do so you would be able to take the advantage. As the lesson's your father has been giving you one must read their opponent if they are to win or survive. Like the one who tried to make an attempt on your life you managed to get past that due to the lessons you have been given and in this game with the younglings have proven to me you're taking these lesson's to heart and for that I am pleased."

Mowgli understood what the Elder was saying. He has been paying attention as his father had taught him a lot in the trainings sessions he had with him. He wanted to be a good son and learn all he could from him. Its true thanks to them he managed to survive the now deceased, Gagor's attempt on his life and here he just managed to win a game by outwitting those that had played the game much longer than him.

"Well I hate to cut your victory short but we must be off now. Please say good bye to the ones who were kind enough let you join in with them." Queen Raksha said though wishing she didn't have to for it was nice to see her son happy playing those around his age.

Mowgli turned to go back the three wolf cubs but they already stepped forward and bowed to the Queen and the Elder. "Thank you all for letting me play with you." Mowgli thanked very grateful to them all.

"It was our pleasure, Prince Mowgli." Kanza said speaking for the wolf brothers who both smiled at Mowgli. "I hope we can do so again for your very fun and good."

Mowgli blushed. "Uhhh…thanks Kanza."

"Yeah, Prince Mowgli you were great!" Innu complimented.

"If you ever come by again please join up we would love to have you again." Hopi hoped as now the Prince had won against them. It would be great to even the score if possible.

The Queen was very happy to see her child make new friends and gave each of the cubs soft pets on their heads. "Thank you all for letting my son play with you. A Pleasant and safe day, little ones." Queen Raksha took Mowgli's hand and led him away from the wolf as they waved good bye at the Prince as he waved back walking beside, Elder Akela.

The Queen and Elder walked on with Mowgli held in the hand of his mother. "As you may know due to your eldest mistreatment of, Mowgli he has yet to go on a proper hunt." Elder Akela said.

Queen Raksha nodded. "Indeed. They are still paying for their actions." The Queen huffed still angry over her eldest son's treatment of their youngest brother.

"Given to the lesson's in archery that the Tribal Girl Karina has been giving him now perhaps its time to try and have the prince go on a hunt again." Elder Akela suggested.

The Queen looked at the Elder with concern. "Elder Akela my son has only just begun his lessons!"

"Exactly. And having such a proficient hunter teaching him then perhaps she may be the worthy choice to take him on said hunt." The Elder pointed out having them all stop in place.

Mowgli hearing what the elder was saying made him think. Karina had just begun teaching him and she has been the one who's been there for him since the day he ran away. She seemed to be quite the hunter though having yet to see her catch something himself but that would make it all the more grand to watch her hunt. To learn more about her and get to spend time with her.

"If I may say, Mother I would love to try and go hunting again and with…Karina if she would like to do it?" Mowgli admitted with a glimmer of hope that she would say yes to it.

The Queen tried to think. It would be great to have her son finally have a chance to hunt for the first time and she knew with all that Karina has done for Mowgli she would never do anything unthinkable. Though given the recent incidents it was hard for her to allow her son to go off like this. So many close calls in the past few days put a strain on her heart. If anything were to happen to her youngest son she wouldn't know what to do.

Elder Akela could see the worry in the queen's eyes and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Raksha. Wife of Rama and Queen of the Kingdom. I know exactly what you're thinking. But you must not let your heart build with concern. Through the events your son has been through he has grown wise and stronger. He will have a strong and capable wolf by his side to insure his safely along with showing him how to be something he will have to do in life. If everything you have told me about this girl is true I know she will not fail you."

Queen Raksha knew the Elder spoke the truth. Karina had done more for her son in the past few days than any would ever expect. She has proven herself trustworthy and is clear she did all of it with an open heart instead of personal gain. She's earned the right to prove herself more to her and the King.

She turned to her son, Mowgli. "My Child would you truly consider going out on a hunt and this time with, Karina as your guide and caretaker?"

Mowgli nodded a number of times. "Yes! I would, Mother."

"Then so be it!" The Queen proclaimed. "We shall talk this over with your father when we return and send a messenger to, Shaman Liara's home and we shall invite them over for tonight's dinner to thank them for their plesent hospitality today and go over with them about having, Karina take you out on a proper hunt."

Mowgli was beyond happy! So happy that he lost his royal sense and squealed loudly in glee. Rather embarrassed over his reaction he blushed madly as his mother and Elder Akela laughed. It was good to see him so eager. Eagerness would do him well as he would need that much more when he goes on another hunt and this time with the right one by his side.


	8. Chapter 8

The Day was long as well as it was hot. Mowgli couldn't remember the last time he sweat so much wiping his very wet brow off. He tried his best to keep pace with the wolf girl in front him who sniffed at the air and tried not to step on anything that would make a loud noise as they were very deep in the jungle in territories that not only are any kind of prey known to lurk but also those willing to hunt them. The Jungle had its dangers and vigilance had to be kept at all times.

"Wait!" Mowgli huffed leaning down. "I…gotta catch my breath." The Wolf in front him turned walking up to the one she agreed to take out hunting.

"Not so easy is having to wander so far from the kingdom and to find what would be a filling meal is it?" Karina chuckled. She remembered the other night when the Royals had invited her and Shaman Liara to the palace for dinner. Once again she was humbled by their invite along with the great Shaman. To actually be invited to eat with Royal family so soon after she such luxuries before was a rare treat as it was honor.

While they enjoyed the best cooked meals that were laid out in front of them the Queen already having a word with King Rama about what she would ask Karina addressed her. Queen Raksha asked the tribal girl if she would like to help hone Mowgli's archery skills by taking him out on a proper hunt?

Karina was taken aback by such a request. The King too asked her since their eldest son's not only did not take their youngest brother out on what should have been his first hunt they dared speak against him in said manner which she knew already they feel their child should have another chance to go and this time they would like her to be the one to look out for him and teach him the ways of a hunter and if the opportunity arises he may gain his first catch.

Karina had a very hard time not to say no to that request but it worried her. She had looked over Mowgli before when she found him when he ran away but this was a whole other matter. To be fully responsible for him in an environment where danger lurks in every bush and tree it was something that made her nervious.

The King and Queen could tell this was a tall deed to ask of her and assured her that if she didn't wish for it then they would understand. However before Karina could give her answer Mowgli from his seat looked at her with pleading eyes. He still had a lot to learn but if there was anyone that he trusted more than ever it was her. He silently was begging her to take him out. He wanted to go on his first hunt and this time with someone that would no doubt be as great of a teacher to him as she taught him the basics of archery.

Karina smiled warmly at the mancub. He trusted her and she too would love to have the honor to take him out and make the Royals proud. She stood from her chair and gave her answer to the King and Queen.

However as eager as Mowgli was when they left the gates of the kingdom to begin the man cub's first hunt he was not as eager now. They had left shortly before mid-day. The Sky was clear and the sun was shining brightly. A perfect day for hunting as most creatures would be out and about on such a sunny day. Mowgli had been following Karina for some time throughout the jungle. They went off the main trails and traversed through the jungle as the wolf girl kept to the shadows and informed Mowgli to do the same. They had walked through bushes, climbed over logs, hopped over streams and had to climb up a hill.

Mowgli was getting rather tired. He envied Karina as she two seemed to be sweating as much as he was but she kept on going as nothing was a bother to her. He just had to stop right now.

Karina led the mancub to a nearby log for him to sit on. He didn't have the energy she had. Not yet anyway.

The Mancub panted heavily as they had possibly gone so far into the jungle now that the kingdom would be a simple dot in the distance if one had a bird's eye view.

"How do you do it?" Mowgli asked putting his bow that Karina made for him over his shoulder.

"Years of experience, Prince Mowgli." Karina answered. "With time and effort you will eventually become used to the elements and the environment around you. And with your efforts you will soon become strong and keen."

Mowgli listened and smiled slightly by the wolf girl's wisdom but he was having doubts. Here they were having been out all day and hardly the sight of prey and now he was tired and hot while Karina wasn't as such.

"You should do well to pay attention to her, brother." A Gruff voice said as a Male wolf sliced his way past some hanging vines in the jungle with a sword. Mowgli and Karina looked upon the wolf who wore pieces of armor on his shoulders that were well tone as well as on his chest, legs and arms. This Wolf dedicated himself to be strong and well fit. His body was covered in many scars due to years of training and fighting against those that would do him or others harm. His fur was light brown coated and his hair was pitch black with a curled piece of hair dangling down on the left side of his head. He wore dark brown shorts that had a dangling piece of armor covering the middle area of his lower body. This Wolf having learned through many trails of battle one must keep every part of their body covered in some way.

"Exon." Mowgli said as the wolf was his brother. The Third child of the King and Queen. Exon walked over to the tired mancub putting his sword in the sheath at his side kneeling down by Mowgli seeing him having worked up quite a sweat.

"First time's the charm, eh little brother?" He chuckled getting Mowgli to look away feeling like he was letting everyone down being tired like this. Exon reached into one of the pockets in his shorts and pulled out a rag. "Here wiped yourself off."

Mowgli gladly took the rag and wiped the sweat off his forehead and the rest of his head. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Exon took the rag placing it back in his pocket. He was asked to come out with the two. Seeing how this was going to be Mowgli's true first hunt it would've been wise to have an escort. Seeing how the eldest siblings could not be trusted with Mowgli's safety and Karina would too need someone to watch out for her as she teaches the young Prince they would need someone proper to make sure they would not come to harm.

Exon who along with his two sisters were the only ones to ever treat Mowgli with any kindness. They loved their brother as their own no matter by race or blood related. Exon unlike his eldest brothers who choose hunting as their profession, Exon wanted become a warrior.

He wanted to achieve glory through the trials of combat. To face an opponent or many at once and defeat them proving ones superiority and fighting prowess. When he reached the appropriate age he asked his father to allow him to undertake training to become a warrior for the kingdom. King Rama gave his son his blessing. He too was a warrior as well as a hunter. He managed in his earlier life to master both traits which was extremely rare to be so proficient. It served him well as the king and it made him proud to see his children wanting to become something that would benefit the kingdom.

Exon was taken under the wing of Captain Lance by the Kings request. If Exon were to become a great warrior he would need the guidance of the best warrior of the kingdom. Exon was determined to make his family and the kingdom proud. He achieved amazing feats for one his age. By the time Mowgli was just reaching his sixth season of age, Exon managed to fight off a small band of bandits that caused trouble in the outer regions with one of the kingdoms caravans.

His achievements did not stop there for one day two years later after the fight with the bandits he was out providing an escort for a group of the kingdoms subjects that had to go deep in the jungle to forage for food when the kingdom was having a crisis. They traveled too far when they had to cross an open pasture to find more suitable fruit trees and a pack of hungry lions bared down on them.

Exon drew out his weapon and prepared for the fight that could end his life. If he was going to perish that day then he would fulfill his oath to his family and kingdom by giving his life for those he vowed to protect.

The Lions came upon him sensing he was a threat to them before the others as they surrounded him. Exon kept his mind sharp and his blade ready. Surrounded and outnumbered the odds were against him that day.

The Lions charged at him from all sides but Exon eyed the closest one and countered. He hopped over one, ducked under another lion slashing its claws only scratching him marginally. Another tried to bite him but with his sword in hand, Exon showed the unfortunate lion that was mistake on its part to and maw his face with his sword pointed out when it leapt on him.

Exon fought the remaining lions suffering great injuries from the ones that made that part of the land their hunting grounds. However despite his wounds, Exon would not be deterred. He kept on fighting through the excruciating pain and remembering his training he powered on through the fight with the lions. One after the other he ended each attacking lion with fury and swiftness. By when there was only one lion left and his blade had worn out and broke he faced the final one head on by pulling a fang out of one of the fallen lions and used it as a weapon. The Final Lion attacked biting and clawing at Exon but the injured wolf managed to evade the attacks though his life started to wither due to the previous injuries he sustained.

Exon knew that this lion could end him in that moment having only one fang and it only could pierce instead of slash. To finish the lion it would mean having to stab it multiple times which in his state of injury that would not work. He thought of something though it wasn't the greatest of ideas and far too much of a risk but if he would die that day then he would leave the world with honor. He tempted the lion to attack him again.

The Lion leapt at him with its mouth wide open ready to finish the young warrior off but one thrust with all the strength he had left, Exon pierced the fang through the mouth of the lion. The Lion died within the moment and its lifeless corpse fell upon the wolf. Exon was knocked unconscious from the sudden impact and when the battle was over there was nothing but lifeless lions surrounding him as the group of wolfs hurried toward their protector and savior immediately pulling the lion corpse off of him and made their way back to the kingdom carrying the injured Exon and dragging behind every lion corpse.

By the time Exon finally woke up nearly it was far past a month and he had been treated for his wounds by Shaman Liara who had the herbs that could disinfect his cuts along with remedy's that would help a body heal properly. Exon was most fortunate that he was taken back to the kingdom for within only hours he may have been lost forever.

Once he was finally able to stand on his feet and visited by his concerned family he was given the highest praise by his father and the rest of his family and the entire kingdom for his bravery and fortitude. He not only protected the many foragers but with so many lions ended by his own hands he got enough food that would be rationed about and thus for the time being sustained the kingdom until their food supply could be built up again.

Exon had achieved a warrior's glory and had earned the respect of everyone in the kingdom. He had made everyone proud and with such praise he would receive constantly he would no doubt be talked about in history and his story would be told on the names of elders for ages to come. He hoped to continue to be a good example to all those who wanted to become something great and assist anyone who needed help and with his youngest brother Mowgli he would help him anyway he can and on his first true hunting trip it was the best feeling to help his little brother achieve something grand by hopefully snagging his first prey but first he would have to learn the hardships of hunting which were already showing on him.

After a few minutes of resting Mowgli stood back up getting his mentor Karina and his brother Exon to stand as well.

"Ready to continue?" Karina asked.

"I am." Mowgli nodded though clearly still a little tired he wanted to continue on and hoped he could do his family proud this day.

"That's my little brother." Exon gave Mowgli a pet on his head already proud to see his brother was being like he was all that time ago determined to see things through despite how he was feeling on the inside.

Karina pointed up to hill that they would need to traverse and climb onto another that would put them at a high vantage point in the jungle and give them a good layout of the land and maybe spot potential prey.

"Come, let us head up there!" Karina gestured and looked back at Exon who smiled at her.

"You're leading well, Karina." Exon complimented having been quite impressed with her since they left she hasn't once led them astray nor have they encountered any complications other than a shot break Mowgli needed.

"Thank you, Prince Exon." Karina bowed but Exon threw up a hand.

"Please…" He chortled "…we are so far away from the kingdom. And away from all the bureaucracy it brings you don't have to be so formal."

Karina shook her head. "If I dared to address you by name I would be disrespecting you. I would put shame upon your great name. I simply couldn't."

Exon admired Karina's formality. She wasn't at all what the stories say about tribal wolves and the primitive and savage life style they were known by. "I do appreciate that, Karina. If you must you must but know that out in these parts we all stand together or we fall separately. Titles don't ever mean anything. Only in yourself and your actions can you show all what you stand for."

Karina nodded knowing exactly what he meant. "I'm honored still to have you as an escort."

"Not as honored as I am to see you guide my brother to greatness, Karina." Exon replied so glad his brother found someone to show and teach him the skills he would need for life and one that is more of a friend to him than anyone else.

As they walked on climbing up the hill and carefully stepping over a toppled tree that led to another, Exon frowned a bit recalling how his youngest brother had been through so many terrible ordeals. He was a man's cub and not a wolf making it difficult for the boy. Wolfs around his age would already have risen above childhood but with Mowgli he was taking things slow and his family those that treated him as family were taking small steps. Having experience ordeals that made him feel unwelcome and hated and nearly murdered angered Exon. He made a promise to himself that he would look out for his brother more and it was good to see he wasn't the only one for with Karina now guiding him he may just find his place.

Karina helped Mowgli across the tree and Exon as well. They eyed the glorious sight of the jungle. Mowgli admired the view. For the first time in his life he swore he was looking upon the world.

"Wow!" Mowgli awed earning a chuckle and a giggle from his companions. The Wolves already have been at such heights in their travels but it was never tiring to see the land stretch on endlessly with tree's as far as the eye can see. Rivers that stretched and curved throughout the green landscape and the countless birds flying about. It was marvelous and the Wolf Kingdom ruled over it all.

"See something you like?" Karina teased putting a hand on Mowgli's shoulders.

"Yes!" He nodded not realizing she was teasing continuing to admire the view of the jungle.

"Now instead of gazing upon the glorious sight how about you try and look for something you would hunt, Prince Mowgli." Karina suggested.

"Oh?!" Mowgli forgot they were on a hunt. Sightseeing was not part of it. "I'm sorry!"

Karina laughed and Exon too for Karina just played a joke on his brother. She's not that formal which he liked. "It's alright, Prince Mowgli." Karina kneeled next to him. "Now look for certain areas where animals would go. Look for rivers, pastures, valleys anything that an animal would go to. Those spots is where prey is most likely to be. When Hunting know where your prey would be and stake out at them. Patience is key. And when at a position we are at now look for anything that would something worth hunting. If cannot find something then at least find where they would be and then we shall go there and wait for a time till either something will come or call it a day."

Mowgli nodded putting his hand over the top of his eyes blocking the sun from shining in his view and looked out upon the land to find something suitable. He saw a couple of rivers that were just a short hike down away. They were a water source that animals would need but there was nothing there. He saw a few open spots where trees were few but there was nothing there either. But when moved his sights towards a tiny prairie he saw a few four legged figures eating at the small foliage surrounded by some tall grass.

"Look!" He pointed at the many animals in the prairie getting the two wolves attention. Karina smiled seeing that Mowgli had spotted some deer. One of the many animals that were common for hunting.

"Well done, Mowgli." Karina praised giving him a soft pat on his shoulder. "Now let's head down to that prairie. Follow me down this hill and do your best to keep quiet. Another lesson is to know you prey." Karina began move down the hill with Mowgli following with Exon close behind.

"Yes?" Mowgli listened.

"A Hunter must know what they are hunting and know what their prey is capable of. Some animals are small minded while others are not." Karina explained as they reached the bottom of the hill though Mowgli nearly tripped but his brother caught his shoulder and got him rebalanced as they reach the flat surface below.

"Some animals may attack in defense. Some have great sense of sight and or hearing which is always something to mind and which is why one must do their best to remain quiet and concealed." Karina continued as they all made their way to the prairie taking slow steady steps each walking just behind the other while staying low.

They reached the tall grass eying the many deer a short distance away still unaware of their presence. "Another thing a hunter must know…" Karina whispered to Mowgli kneeing by him as they remained where they were for the moment. "…one must know the environment. Know your surroundings what can be used to assist in your hunt and what can ruin it. For the example here is this tall grass before us. It can hide us and block us from view of the deer across the way so we can use this to our advantage."

Mowgli nodded understanding what she meant. "Now let's move but move so with caution and ready yourself." Karina said moving slowly getting an arrow ready in her bow. Mowgli followed taking an arrow from his quiver and placing it in the side of the bow and moved just behind Karina with Exon doing the same.

Ever so slowly and carefully Karina crept through the tall grass eyeing the deer through the many blades of green. She soon stopped near the edge of the grass where she counted over six deer were present. She grabbed and brought him next to her and got close to his ear so that she may speak softly.

"Now here is where it all comes to pass. You must pick one of them to take." She whispered. "Ready yourself."

Mowgli took a breath for this was a big moment. He looked at the many deer in front him that were completely unaware of the ones hidden in the grass as they kept eating at the foliage below them. Mowgli eyed one of the deer that was the closest to them. It was just at the distance as the targets he practiced on with Karina the other day.

Karina saw the deer Mowgli was keen on. "Now remember what I taught you. Aim with care. Make sure you have a steady and well planted stance. And take a breath to help steady your nerves." She whispered again as Mowgli brought his bow up and aimed at the deer. He pulled his arrow back but adjusted his stance when he realized he wasn't standing right.

He pulled his arrow back again aiming for the deer but his hands were a bit shaky. He was nervious his mind was in many places he felt like he was going to collapse. But Karina put her hands on Mowgli's shoulders moving behind him. "I'm here." She cooed. "Breath and relax."

Mowgli took a breath and Karina's warm hands relaxed him. He could do this. Taking one more breath he eyed down the arrow making an invisible path for it to go. Once he figured out where the arrow would shoot it was now or never for Mowgli.

He released the arrow making a twat noise getting the deer alarmed looking to where the noise came from. A whistle was then heard as one deer made out something coming towards it. It was too late as the object with a sharp point pierce into its side and instantly it lost its life and collapsed upon the ground as the rest of the deer all leapt in fled in the other direction before their fates could be sealed.

"BULLSYEYE!" Exon cheered raising his sword high.

"I…I did it…"Mowgli gasped as he slowly lowered his bow. He achieved his first kill. "I DID IT!" He couldn't stop himself turning around and hugged Karina.

Karina laughed and hugged him back. "Well shot, my prince!"

Mowgli was so happy. He achieved his first hunt! He couldn't wait to tell his parents and everyone else. He couldn't recall when he was this happy.

Karina stood up letting go of Mowgli. "Now let us go retrieve your quarry." She led the excited mancub out of the tall grass and up to the lifeless deer with the arrow in its side.

The Tribal girl kneeled down next to the deer putting a hand on its head. "We thank you this day. Praise to your spirit as you will help fill the stomachs of many. May you find peace and become one with the earth. Bless you." Karina prayed to the deer getting a confused look from Mowgli.

"What was that?" Mowgli asked.

"Giving this creature thanks. We have just taken its life. Its life will help give way to others. Thanks to this deer we shall continue our lives." Karina explained. "Always Mowgli respect all life. When it is taken in the service to provide for ourselves we must give it praise for it and bless upon it."

"Oh!" Mowgli had not realized there was more to hunting. He felt slightly ashamed for having taken a life. But it's true without the meat they will gain from the deer then they could go hungry. It was still a bit confusing but the Mancub nodded.

Karina knew this was hard for Mowgli putting a comforting arm around his shoulder. One's first kill is not a lightly taken event but one will grow accustomed to it in time.

"Shall we take our tonight's dinner home then?" Exon asked.

"Sure, Exon!" Mowgli put his bow down and tried to lift the deer but it was far too heavy. He grinded his teeth trying to life it but his fingers slipped and he fell flat on his back getting a laugh from the two wolves.

"Did my brother have a tumble?" Exon teased getting an embarrassed look from Mowgli. "Not to worry I got this." Exon with his muscular arms easily lifted the deer over his shoulders getting another embarrassed look from Mowgli on how his brother was stronger than him.

"Don't worry Mowgli." Exon assured. "With some practice lifting heavy objects back at home you will be able to one day do this with ease."

Mowgli was still embarrassed he couldn't carry his catch home by himself but it still felt great to have achieved his first hunt.

"Well done, Prince Mowgli. You've learned well." Karina praised.

"Only thanks to you, Karina." Mowgli replied modestly.

Karina smiled rubbing the boy's hair. "I only gave you lessons it was you that achieved this feat. Be proud of yourself as I know the rest of your family will be, my prince."

"Indeed, Mowgli." Exon agreed holding the deceased deer over his shoulders. "Father and Mother will be very pleased with you, brother. No doubt they will shower you with praise."

Mowgli blushed as his brother and friend gave him one compliment after another but it was very nice. Too long had he been called the worst and been through the worst but everything seemed to be changing. Ever since Karina came into his life things have gotten so much better. Karina was someone special. She had given him more in the past few days than anything in all his life other than his parents and those that treated him right.

The Mancub and the two wolves began their trek back to the kingdom. Karina led the way again she kept track of the paths she took and it would be another opportunity for Mowgli to learn. He already knew the basics of finding ones path but with Karina he was eager to learn more and how fun it was and in Exon's eyes as he watched two of them walking side by side he smiled widely for it seemed those two were growing on each other and it made him happy to see that Mowgli may possibly gain the hand of someone. Only time would tell on what more could happen with those two.


	9. Chapter 9

Exon had carried his brothers quarry all the way back to the wolf kingdom hardly needing to stop for a quick rest. Mowgli admired his brother's strength and once more, Exon assured him in the coming times along with some training he will build his strength up to the point where nothing would seem a challenge. King Rama and Queen Raksha were so proud of their youngest son he had finally went on his first hunt and even more he was successful, most that go out on their first tend to not get anything but Mowgli killed a deer with one precise shot with his bow.

Karina was given just as much praise for teaching Mowgli the ways of hunting and archery along with taking him out on a hunt. For such a deed she was once again invited for dinner earning the honor of dining with the royals. It was very rare for a wolf to dine with the royal family multiple times, Karina unknowing to her was building herself a reputation to the King and Queen.

The Feast of freshly cooked venison was one of the finest dinners the Royal Family ever had and it was due to the newly acquainted hunter of the family. Mowgli was praised so much by all those who attended the wonderful feast that was roasted over open fires, spiced with lemon juiced and carved into delectable pieces fit to fill the mouths of many.

The Mancub never knew such praise from his family before neither did, Karina. Both of them were the talk of the table for the whole evening and everyone there had left with full bellies, all except Gunnolf and Axis who were still being punished for their mistreatment and abandoning of Mowgli in the jungle on what was supposed to be the man cub's first hunt.

The Guards on orders kept them from entering the throne room where the family and honored guest were dining. Their noses were filled with the enticing aroma that spiced cooked meat let out. Their mouths nearly drooled in desire and jealously their hearts filled with hate for the mancub.

Mowgli though unintentionally by the mancub had ruined their standing with their parents. They were once the favorite children among the lot. Even after Mowgli was brought into their home and into their lives they were always the talk of their parents nothing but good. They were the finest hunters in the kingdom. They carried on their parents wish's without question but in time their eyes have turned more onto the mancub.

A Non-wolf, a scrawny weakling and the child of man. Nearly all tales pointed to man as monstrous hunters that kill for sport and not survival. Anything that wasn't them they would take arms against them without provoke. Mowgli no doubt would turn out to be just like those he came from and yet their parents turned their favor towards the mancub. Always they would cherish a child that wasn't their own. Teach him the ways of their people and raise him to one day take place as King. As a prince he would be entitled to the throne if there is no one above him or to challenge him if that day would ever come.

Gunnolf and Axis believed they had to cleanse their family and their kingdom of the disgrace their parents have brought upon them. On that day when they were asked to take Mowgli out on a hunt they poured the poor mancub with hurtful insults and left him before as the discovered a trail that would lead to fresh prey. They had hoped the mancub being weak and rather foolish would lose his way and no doubt become the welcoming meal to a predator in the jungle and thus rid their kingdom of such disgrace but they underestimated Mowgli and how he paid careful attention to his teachings that allowed him to find his way back home and then being confronted by the anger of their parents.

The two eldest siblings of royal family huffed walking away from the throne room hearing laughter and moans from the delicious food. Due to their punishment as they made way to their room in the upper floors of the palace all they could eat were fruits and dried meat with some vegetables if they were lucky to be given any. They felt they were imprisoned within their own home and it was all due to the favoritism of Mowgli.

Gunnolf kicked the door to their room open and Axis slammed the door shut behind him wanting nothing but privacy for the rest of the evening their stomachs growling having not eaten anything worthy of a royal for days. They scoffed at the sight of the table within their quarters as it had a bowl of fruit and a few pieces of meat on a platter with a jug of water. The Meat was hardly a mouthful and not at all cooked well. Just roasted over an open fire till it was brown. They preferred their meat when the inside did not have an ounce of red left in them.

"I cannot believe we are reduced to this!" Axis growled taking a bite out of an apple and nearly spit it out hating the taste of fruits. Already he ate his share of the meat that was given to them for their dinner and it wasn't sustaining. Full of angry he threw apple out of the open window nearby disappearing into the night and with the kingdom barely lit the half eaten apple vanished.

"I too share your frustration, brother." Gunnolf agreed holding his piece of taking a quick bite of it and swallowed it whole hardly being a size to even chew.

"What are we going to do, Gunnolf?" grumbled Axis sitting on his bed putting his hands on his head so angry that he felt like tearing out hair.

Gunnolf shook his head unsure of what they could do. Their parents would not allow them to speak with them unless they were called and they would not hear their plea's even if they sink to such a low like a homeless refugee begging for scraps. Within one day they had lost their faith and trust and it was all due to Mowgli the source of their disgrace.

"That little weasel of a hairless chimp will pay for this, Axis!" Gunnolf stated leaning against the wall seating himself on it. "That I promise."

"But how?" Axis grunted in frustration. "We have these blasted commoner duties! We cannot have an audience with mother and father which I refuse to plead on knee's for our sakes and that mancub..." Axis felt like he was to let out an angry shout but Gunnolf came up to him putting a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Calm yourself, brother." Appealed Gunnolf patting Axis's shoulder comfortably. "I think I may know of a way."

"You do?!" Axis relaxed his frustration and looked up to Gunnolf with surprise.

Gunnolf nodded. "Yes. You know we are given breaks every now and so often during our apparent slave like toils."

"Yes? What about it?" Axis murmured not getting a sense of what his brother was implying.

"Well…" Gunnolf chuckled darkly. "…all we have to do is watch for our family's disgrace. Once we find him we give our watcher the slip we find and corner Mowgli and we give him our retribution!"

Axis's face turned into a dark smile. His brother's plan was grim and fruitful. The end of their problems could be at their own hand. He liked it. Gunnolf took his brothers smile as a sense of agreement going to the table and fetched a couple of cups of water handing one cup to Axis.

"Then I say tomorrow are troubles will be over." Gunnolf raised his cup towards his brother whom returned the gesture colliding his cup with, Gunnolf's.

"And the disgrace upon our family name and kingdom will be gone forever." Axis added toasting to their plan then both drank down their water. Gunnolf headed for his bed his mind now clear allowing him to rest calmly for the first time in days along with Axis tomorrow they will gain their retribution upon Mowgli and they believed this time everything will go exactly as planned.

The Day arrived as Mowgli woke from his bed having slept well and had the most plesent of dreams. It was all thanks the wonderful dinner that he had the other night that was gain due to his first kill. It was a most enjoyable evening and one of the happiest and proudest moments of his life.

He couldn't remember when he was so happy. Everything that had happened last night was perfect in all ways. The Dinner with his first kill as the main course certainly was delicious. The Praise he gained from his mother and father and his brother and sisters and he had to admit to himself the company of the one who helped him gain his kill and had taught him how to use a bow, Karina who was the honorable guest was very delightful. When the dinner was over and it was time for all to retire, Mowgli had gone to bed with the biggest smile his family and Karina ever had saw him with.

Mowgli looked outside his window seeing the wolf kingdom had already been up for some time with everyone going about their duties. All wolfs were already hard at work needing to earn their meals and sleep when the day would be over. The young mancub realized he may have slept in and then there was a knock on his door.

"I'm awake!" Mowgli called turning to face the door as it open and Queen Raksha came inside with the door being let open by a guard.

"Good morning, sweety. You've been asleep for some time now. So long that you missed breakfast." The Queen smiled walking to her son putting an arm around him pulling him into a warm hug.

Mowgli returned the hug to his mother but was a tad ashamed he slept long enough to miss the morning meal. "I'm sorry, Mother."

The Queen smiled warmly at Mowgli gently rubbing his hair. "Aw don't be, my dear. It was expected. You had a trying day yesterday. A day full of achievement and glory and with well deserved rewards. You more than earned yourself some extra time to rest. If your still feeling exhausted you may stay in bed."

Mowgli shook his head. "No, I'm alright." Mowgli assured not in need of anymore rest looking back outside. It was late in morning and the sky was clear of any clouds. Some colorful birds flew by the front of his window making Mowgli smile.

"What is everyone doing today?" Mowgli asked.

"Well, your eldest brothers are still continuing their punishment by working in one of the crop fields being extra hands." Queen explained with a gruff of angry still upset over her eldest son's treatment of their youngest sibling. "Your Brother, Exon is on patrol in the jungle. Your sisters are helping with decorating the palace for the moon festival which to remind you is tomorrow and your Father and I are paying Elder Akela a visit to finish the final preparations for it." Queen Raksha finished her explanation. "And What might be your plans for today, my young prince?"

Mowgli wasn't expecting her to ask. "Well…I don't know, Mother?"

"Well If I may suggest why you don't go out today. With your new achievement you've earned the time to yourself today." Queen Raksha suggested.

"You want me to go out in the kingdom today?" Mowgli questioned.

"Yes." Queen Raksha confirmed. "In fact perhaps you should pay, Karina a visit. She has certainly been to the palace plentiful of times to have earned the presence of the one she has been training so well." She suggested once more. Queen Raksha had become very fond of the former tribal wolf. There have been many who've become good friends to those who sit upon the throne and Karina had been the most recent to become such a trusted friend to them. Other than Captain Lance whom was the child friend of her beloved King, Karina had done so much more for Mowgli without any thought of reward she was a very a polite and well modest girl and quite talented. To Queen Raksha she knew that she could trust Karina with Mowgli with anything now.

The Queen's suggestion made Mowgli nod. He actually would like to see, Karina again and this time without some important duty like training or going out hunting. He would love to see how she is during the day when nothing important is at hand.

"I may just do that, Mother." Mowgli agreed.

"Very good, my child." Queen Raksha hugged her son again seeing him so happy made her heart fill with love. "First however." She turned to see a servant bring in a plate of fruit and a cup of milk placing the contents on a small table in his room. "You best eat something before you leave."

Mowgli's stomach grumbled indicating he was rather hungry quickly leaving his mother's side and grabbed an apple and began eating. He ate rather quickly to where he almost chocked down drinking his milk. He just wanted to go see Karina to his Mothers suggestion so badly.

Queen Raksha watched her child almost forget his table manners he was quite eager to leave he too had become quite close to, Karina. It wasn't that surprising to her for after all that he had gone through and with Karina having been there to help him in his times of need, showing him the error of his mistake of running away from home, teaching him the ways of archery and even assisting him in gaining his first kill by taking him on his first hunt it was all the more fitting that he was becoming close to her. Queen Raksha wondered if they would become that much closer only time will give the answer that which made her chuckle at the thought getting, Mowgli's attention.

"What's so funny, Mother?" Mowgli asked.

"Oh!" Queen Raksha cleared her throat. "Just a thought I had, my son." Queen Raksha walked past Mowgli so her son wouldn't notice her red cheeks. "When you leave as you already know act accordingly and if we are need we shall have someone fetch for you."

"Yes, Mother. Thank you!" Mowgli called to Queen Raksha as she left his quarters so that he may finish his meal in piece and to avoid humiliating herself in front her with thoughts on him and the tribal girl.

Mowgli soon finished his mid morning meal of an apple and two bananas with a cup of milk. When he left his room the servant waiting outside it went to retrieve the dish's that were in need of cleaning as the mancub headed for the main doors of the palace and headed out into the kingdom.

The Young Prince walked through the kingdom keeping a smile on his face walking past some of the subjects that were continuing their days work. Those that noticed him bowed to him and gave friendly greetings to the mancub. Talk of his achievement was starting to go around the kingdom. The Youngest of the Royal's having gone on his first successful hunt was a grand achievement for anyone and it was something all could be proud of even if they were not related by blood.

Mowgli went straight to Shaman Liara's hut. Since Karina lived with the Shaman of the Kingdom it was obvious that is where he would most likely find her. He soon reached the Shaman's home seeing that Shaman Liara was like most of the other wolfs that day busy taking care of her household needs.

The Shaman was setting up a brand new sewn drape for the front of her home adjusting the drape upon the beam above the entrance branding the cloth in circled knots so it would slide back and forth as she worked, Mowgli walked up to her without making a sound but before the mancub could speak he was interrupted.

"Good Morning, Prince Mowgli." Shaman Liara greeted with her back still turned on Mowgli making him yelp in surprise.

"Sh…shaman Liara…" Mowgli took a breath to calm down from the sudden fright. "You knew I was behind you?"

Shaman Liara chuckled finishing tying the last knot in place on her new drape entrance turning to face the young prince. "That I did, child. I sensed you were coming for a visit. I could hear the sounds of your eager steps coming towards my humble abode."

"Wow!" Mowgli gasped in amazement. The Shaman truly had a power within her and it amazed him.

Shaman Liara giggled delightfully glad to see she had gained admiration from the mancub. "However I also sense you didn't come here to see me?" She implied.

Mowgli was taken aback by the Shaman and it made him feel slightly guilty and rather rude. It's true he wanted to come see, Karina but he didn't want to make the Shaman feel like he didn't to see her. He fidgeted his fingers trying to find a way to explain himself.

The Shaman only laughed reaching down to the young prince. "It is well, my young prince. No need feel ashamed I was only joking with you. To answer the question before you speak it. Karina is off in the lower part of the kingdom near the wall. She is visiting her friend Kira."

"Alright, thank you Shaman Liara." Mowgli thanked giving her a hug around her waist. The Shaman returned the hug bringing her arms around the child hugging him close before letting him go.

"You're most welcome, little one. Now run along and have fun." She chirped rubbing the boys head gently as Mowgli let backing away from her and waved as he ran for the lower part of the kingdom as the Shaman waved back but her smile turned into a frown sensing there will be another trial ahead.

"Keep your wits about you both." She warned softy before heading into her hut to meditate and prayed for good fortune for those she held dear.

Mowgli ran down to the lower section of the kingdom where one could gaze upon the great wall that surrounded and protected the kingdom. Once there he looked around where Karina would be recalling what Shaman Liara told him of what she was doing. He walked past some stands where wolfs were conducting trades with each other like all the others they bowed in his presence.

The young prince walked past some of the gardens and small fields of crops where many wolfs were beginning to harvest their many months of hard work. He shuddered at one site where found his two eldest brothers were picking corn from a tiny field near a granary to be placed into it once they had a basket full of them.

Mowgli turned his gaze away and continued to look for Karina which would not take him much longer for near a tiny house at the side of a wall laid a garden full of crops there where in need of picking where two wolves stood at edge talking.

One of the wolves was much skinner that the other wearing a brown dress that left her arms and part of her legs exposed made out of fabric and the other wolf that was taller and slightly more muscular wore a two piece yellow outfit that left her mid section exposed with a top covering her chest covered fully with strings tied through the middle of it and across her shoulders. The Bottom looked to be a skirt that covered down to her knees and was adjusted to fit tight across her waist.

Though it was a different outfit, Mowgli walked to the side so that could see both faces of the wolves' and was delighted to see the one in the yellow two piece outfit was Karina.

"Hello Karina!" Mowgli called coming up to the two female wolfs.

"Well Hello, Prince Mowgli!" Karina bowed to the mancub along with the wolf next to her.

"Greetings, my Prince." The Other wolf said rising from her bow.

"Hi, if I remember your name was…Kira?" Mowgli asked hoping he remembered right.

The Wolf girl next to Karina nodded. "That's right, Prince Mowgli. I am Kira. I was afraid you had forgotten my name since we last met during our practice with Leah."

Mowgli shook his head. "Of course not. What are you both up to if I may ask?" Mowgli asked polity remembering what his mother told him to act accordingly standing straight with his hands together with a kind smile.

"Oh. Well Karina here came to see me while I was working. I have been hard at work tending to my garden here for awhile now and I needed a break." Kira answered gesturing to many rows of crops she had in her garden. From tomatoes, carrots, to even a row of corn.

"Wow! Your garden is amazing!" Mowgli burst seeing the many rows of crops that were ready for harvesting some of which were already plucked from the row.

"Why thank you." Kira thanked her face blushing from getting a complement from a royal. "It brings me great honor that you think so."

Karina smiled to see that her friend was happy to gain a royal's compliment. "So what brings you down this part of the kingdom, Prince Mowgli?"

Mowgli turned and looked at Karina rather sheepishly. "Well…I actually wanted to come see you. I went to your home where Shaman Liara told me where you were." Mowgli was a bit nervious looking upon Karina's figure in awe of the new outfit he was seeing her in. Despite not as glorious as her dancing outfit or as astounding as her hunting outfits she still maintained a shrill of beauty in her outfit that Karina easily took notice of and giggled.

"How very kind of you, my prince." Karina said flattered that the mancub wanted to come down from the palace just to see her.

"But I don't want to interrupt your time with, Kira. I'll leave if you want me to." Mowgli assured though starting to turn but Karina put a hand on his shoulder.

"It is well, my prince. I have spent quite a time with Kira now and she and I were about to part ways so that she may get back to her work." Karina explained getting a nod from Kira showing that she spoke the truth.

"Its true, my prince. Karina and I have been talking for over an hour now and I must continue plucking and harvesting my garden." Kira kneeled down to a basket she had that carried numerous freshly plucked vegetables

"Well I'll leave you two be. You both have a most pleasant day now." Kira bowed to them both and moved back into her garden kneeling down next to the row of carrots and began plucking the vegetables from the ground.

"Don't work too hard now, my friend." Karina warned playfully before walking away with Mowgli coming up to her side.

"Well, my prince. Since you wished to come see me, might I ask why?" Karina asked the mancub for they had not planned any training and it was too early for another hunting expedition.

"I…I…uh..." Mowgli rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Yes?" Karina insisted though she was smiling amused by the embarrassment the prince was doing to himself.

"I just wanted to spend time with you." Mowgli finished finally though his cheeks were lit. "I wanted to see if you would like to walk around the kingdom with me or something."

"I would be most honored, Prince Mowgli." Karina beamed. "We really haven't had much of a chance to simply spend time together other than to improve your skills or make life achievements." She chuckled remarking upon Mowgli's kill of the deer the other day.

"I only did that thanks to you, Karina." Mowgli replied modesty having truth to his words feeling like he couldn't have done it without her training or her being by his side.

"Oh, Prince Mowgli." Karina laughed so flattered by his words. "I may have taught you but in the end it was you who made the shot. It was your achievement and thus you gain personal glory that is yours and yours alone."

Mowgli took in Karina's words she always sounded so wise like an elder and she was only eight years older than him having learned her age at last night's dinner just having passed the rite of passage of the kingdom to become an adult . Though he was scolded lightly by his mother that one should never openly ask for a woman's age. One of the many amusements of dinner that Karina cherished being the guest of honor.

"So what would you like to do, my prince?" Karina asked knowing she would not be needed back at her home for some time and with no important matters it would be nice to have a quiet day with the young prince.

"Would you like to go for a walk around the kingdom?" Mowgli asked.

"I would be most delighted." Karina agreed beginning to walk with Mowgli but without even asking, Mowgli raised his hand touching hers and Karina looked down at him smiling and took his hand in hers walking along holding each other's hands.

However as the two of them walked on they were being eyed by Gunnolf and Axis who were still toiling away picking corn off the stem's placing them in baskets. They were too far away to overhear what Mowgli and the tribal girl were talking about with the other wolf and what they were saying as they left but they watched them leave. They were not heading out into jungle but further into the kingdom and to their luck they were heading for the outskirts where it would be less populated and thus if there was an attack or an accident it would take awhile before someone would take notice. This was their best chance and they had to take action.

"Gunnolf." Axis whispered to his brother standing next to him within the rows of corn. "Mowgli and that tribal girl are leaving. This is our opportunity!"

"I know." Gunnolf confirmed wiping his head off from sweat that was soaking his fur from all the work. All this back breaking sweat inducing work was below them and that brat of a mancub was responsible and today they were going to make him pay for it.

"Follow my lead." He told his brother dropping to his knees and acted like he was dead tired. Axis getting the idea crashed next to his brother sitting back to back with him making a rustled noise both of them taking deep breaths and groaned a bit getting the guard who was on duty to watch them to come over to check on them.

The Guard looked them over to make sure they were not making any false statements as laziness would result in flogging. By orders of the King and Queen their eldest son's would not be given any special treatment if they refused to work then they would be disciplined only if they were performing their newfound duties and seemed to be need then they could have a break.

After seeing that they had picked a good number of corn from the stalks along with placing a good number of baskets in the nearby granary along with clear signs that they worked hard due to their heads covered in sweat they earned a break. The Guard took a bota bag from a belt on his waist and tossed it to the two brothers to drink from.

Both of the princes took their share of quenching their thirst but eyed their youngest adopted sibling with Karina getting further away each second. There was no telling where they would go but they had their brother's scent in all the unfortunate twists of fate but here it would serve them well if they could get away from the watchful eyes of the guard watching them.

The Guard suddenly had a fly come to his up to the front of his face. He scrunched his face as the fly landed on his muzzle. With did not tended to care for taking a bath in a number of days more fly's were attracted to smelly aura the guard was giving off.

For the moment the guard tried to swat the tiny little pests that were bothering his duty. Now being preoccupied with the insects assaulting him the two princes saw an opportunity and Gunnolf whispered something to his brother.

Axis quickly stood and snuck through the rows of corn coming out to the other side and called in a disguised gruff voice.

"GUARDSMAN! FRONT AND CENTER!" Axis called in a loud gruffly with his right hand over his muzzle and quickly dashed back through the corn and sat back down near Gunnolf when the guard had swatted away the last bothersome fly when he heard the order coming from the side of the field.

Being one of short minded the guard had to meet the one who called for him looking at the two princes that still sat in place strangely giving smiles at him despite being quite exhausted minutes ago.

"Your break will be over when I return." The Guard informed turning away walked on the edge of the field to meet the one who called for him believing it had to be Captain Lance the one who had given him the task of watching over the princes and see to it they are punished by the order of the King and Queen.

When the guard walked out of sight, Gunnolf stood up and crept towards the end of the row and looked to his right to see the guard disappear around the corner. With so many of the stalks close together he and Axis were concealed within and now it was their chance to make their move.

"Come on!" Gunnolf said gesturing to his brother that they were in clear to make their move. Axis followed Gunnolf out of the corn rows and took cover near a cart full of straw to make sure there were no guards keeping an eye out. Once they made sure they were in clear they ducked by one of the houses nearby while the occupants were too busy with their chores to notice two wolves creeping around their home.

Gunnolf and Axis snuck their way far from their place of duty soon in a part of the kingdom where no one knew of their heinous act against, Prince Mowgli and had no knowledge they were being punished by labor for it. Any wolf they encountered bowed in their presence but the two did not even address them walking by each one that bowed to them.

Believing they were free to carry on with their plan they walked through the Kingdom following the scent of their brother and to their great delight their adopted sibling was heading for the less populated area of their domain as they saw earlier all they had to do was find Mowgli and make sure he was in place where no one will witness what they would do.

Retribution was at hand for them however they did not realize a particular unpleased Captain who was watching from afar from where they were working to make sure the Guard he posted made sure the princes followed through with their punishment. He was greatly displeased the guard abandoned his spot so foolishly. He did not see the trick that Axis had done but the guard should not have moved until someone replaced him or told him otherwise. He would scold and discipline the guard but first he had to see what Gunnolf and Axis were up to as having watched as they snuck away it seemed they were up to something and it wasn't to just get away from their well-deserved punishment. The Captain followed them keeping his distance and would discover what they were trying to do and then discipline them for the abandonment of their appointed duty.

"I haven't been in this part of the kingdom before." Mowgli admitted as he walked along with Karina still with his hand in her's. They had walked down a barely look over path as buildings and huts became less frequent. Some structures they passed were in partial ruin. Some looked like they were barely holding together as the slightest nudge could cause it to collapse.

Some buildings already were in ruins just ruminants of what used to be a home to a family or for storage or a place of work only walls remained. It fascinated Mowgli as it did shock him to see this part of the kingdom was in ruin and abandoned. Other buildings looked to as they were ablaze once and now only ruminants remain

"We've walked so far, my Prince." Karina let go of the man cub's hand and looked around sadly knowing where they were. She and Mowgli were caught up in conversation as they walked along the path that stretched out before them that they didn't realize how far they were going and now it has brought them to this part of the kingdom behind the mighty walls.

"I know this place well." Karina admitted though sadly.

"What is it, Karina?" Mowgli asked seeing her face turn to sadness.

"This is the grounds where a massive storm hit the kingdom many seasons ago." Karina began to explain recalling a horrible memory. "A Storm which its winds were faster that a cheetah's speed struck the kingdom. Many fled to shelter in the marble and clay buildings while some were too afraid to step outside the safety of their homes. And that fear cost them dearly."

"What happened?" The Prince asked though something told him it was not a question that could be answered easily.

"Before all structures are like the ones we see in nearly every corner of the populate part of the kingdom nearly half the kingdoms buildings were made of wood and straw." Karina explained gesturing to some of the topped structures showing how some were not like the one's Mowgli seen everywhere. "When the storm hit the winds were not the only threat. Lightning struck everywhere and Unfourtunally a streak of it hit the roof of an unfortunate family. A Fire ignited and the winds fed the flames sending them to the neighboring structures."

Mowgli gasped as the story struck him in the heart envisioning what had happened. Karina continued her explanation though it was taking a toll on the prince's heart as well as her's.

"The Fire's spread and many wolves could not escape as the flames consumed their homes and them within. Some managed to get outside as their places of birth were no more but the fire kept spreading and some were trapped by debris. I personally saved someone when a wooden beam had fallen on her when she was trying to escape her burning home. I was lucky I was outside at the time trying to see if anyone needed help as the storm carried on its destruction." The Tribal Girl carried on despite her heart aching at the memory.

Mowgli continued to listen and felt terrible not being able to recall when this had happened. "How come I can't remember this?" He asked.

"If I am to guess, my Prince. You were only a few seasons old perhaps at least two seasons after I was allowed refuge into the kingdom and made a life within it." Karina guessed.

"What happened next?" Mowgli asked wanting to hear the rest of the tale.

"When it was all over many of the kingdom was in ruin. But none as so badly as this part where many wolves could not escape the wraith of the storm within their own homes where all would believe they could be safe." Karina sighed feeling the pain of those that lost their lives so unfairly to the wraith of nature.

"With so much in ruin and with the loss of many lives I remember your father declared that all who still resided in this part to abandon it. He also decreed that it shall remain barren as a way to honor the dead and as a reminder of why we all build up our homes with clay, marble and stone." Karina recalled long ago.

Mowgli felt ashamed he didn't know of such tragedy since he was so young at the time he may have been in the palace at the time the safest place one could be in the kingdom. It pained him to know of such loss and suffering.

"Are you alright, Prince Mowgli?" Karina could see the sadness in Mowgli's eyes. He felt terrible for those that went through such horrors and didn't come out alive.

Mowgli shook his giving Karina a silent answer. Karina kneeled down and hugged him and Mowgli hugged her back. Karina felt ashamed she told him of the tragedy that befallen the kingdom. However such tragedies are a reminder of why all must carry and learn from the mistakes of the past.

"I know how you feel, my prince. But we mustn't dwell on the past. We all must remember to honor those we have lost and to learn from such tragedies so they would not happen again." Karina assured rubbing her hands in the man cub's hair.

After a few moments the mancub let go of Karina and she did the same. Though Mowgli still was saddened by the tragic tale, Karina spoke wisely. He hoped that he would never make a foolish mistake that could cost him or the kingdom in any way. He wanted to be an example and learn to spot what could become a potential disaster and stop it before it begins.

"I hope I can learn to know how to prevent something like this from happening." Mowgli said looking around the befallen part of the kingdom not realizing he along with Karina were being watched from within one of the ruin huts.

"We cannot see every disaster before it happens but one can learn to stay vigilant. Much like hunting my prince always keep your eyes open and your senses sharp. With that you will be able to realize something before it has a chance to happen." Karina explained only for her ears to pick up when a noise came from a piece of wood came clashing down in a structure nearby and heard a yelp when it sounded like it landed on someone.

She turned to see two figures coming out of a half destroyed home. Two wolves both with an engraved symbol tattooed on their chests. One with black colored fur wearing a green vest and pants and the other with dark brown fur and shorts rubbing his head being he had the misfortune of something falling on his head. It was the eldest siblings of the royals. Her face turned to stern knowing full well that should be fulfilling their punishment by working at the lower part of the kingdom and should not be in this area. Mowgli grew worried seeing them as their eyes narrowed on him showing hostility towards him.

"How quaint we find you all the way out here, Mowgli." Gunnolf smirked seeing how this worked to his and Axis's benefit. Here in the secluded part of the kingdom where it laid in ruined and no one but the fallen to live within it this was their chance of retribution and no one to witness it unknowing to them they were being followed as well.

"What are you both doing here?!" Karina demanded as the two eldest siblings of Royals slowly advanced on her and Mowgli.

"Don't you dare take that tone with us, Tribal girl!" Axis barked at her.

"You will show your superiors respect!" Gunnolf ordered as he and his brother kept their pace getting closer to the wolf girl and their young adopted brother.

Karina snorted. "That is earned and not simply given!" She shouted only for Gunnolf who was close to her grabbed her shoulder and threw her to the ground pointing at her.

"You will speak no more you piece of tribal filth!" Gunnolf pointed in her face angry that the tribal wolf dare disrespect his royal status. He looked over his left shoulder to see, Axis continuing his advancement on, Mowgli with the mancub stepping back into one of the ruined homes getting backed into a corner.

Gunnolf smiled seeing the mancub was trapped now and they can have their retribution. He looked back down to Karina and growled at her. "Leave us and dare not show your face around us again, savage witch!" He stepped over Karina before slipping his foot backwards kicking dirt into her face.

Karina coughed and spit out the dirt that got in her mouth. She watched Gunnolf walked past the destroyed walls and heard laughter of sinister sort come from the two wolf princes. She knew Mowgli was inside and if the gut feeling inside her was right then Mowgli was in danger from them. She remembered the promise she made to the King and Queen but the eldest Princes too held power over her and if she does anything she could face dire consequences. However she could not abandon Mowgli.

She quickly picked herself up running to the side of the wall and looked to see the brothers had Mowgli trapped in the corner. Gunnolf and Axis held wicked smiles as Mowgli begged them to leave but their fists were clenched and they were about to harm the mancub their own brother! Possibly for revenge against him holding him responsible for their punishment.

She could not allow this! No matter what happens next she would not allow Mowgli to be harmed even from his own family.

"We've waited a long time for this…brother." Gunnolf laughed wickedly creeping up to the trapped mancub.

"Please…Gunnolf, Axis…" Mowgli whimpered as Axis was within arm's reach of Mowgli raising up his arm and pulled it back with his fist tightly clenched and was about to make Mowgli feel unimaginable pain. He threw his fist forward but before it could connect on Mowgli's face he was knocked to the side by something ramming into his side causing him to fall over and roll into the wall.

Gunnolf looked to his left and was shocked to see his brother get knocked away before he could deliver the first punch against Mowgli. He then turned to the right see who was responsible. To his surprise it was Karina whom he last left her on the ground outside the ruined structure and had ordered her to leave. She held a look of fury in her face and her eyes nearly looked savage as her race was known to be.

"YOU…DARE?!" Gunnolf growled enraged by the tribal girls attack on his brother delaying their revenge on Mowgli and how she had disobeyed him. A Prince! "We'll have you hung by the heels and feed to the vultures!" Gunnolf leapt at the tribal wolf but she ducked and rolled out of the way. She stood up quickly turning back to Gunnolf and delivered a strike to his face.

Gunnolf winced from the strike but it did not stop him and only angered him more as Karina now had struck a member of the royal family! All her offenses called her death! He began exchanging blows with the tribal girl.

Karina with her sharp reflexes managed to duck and move out of the way of Gunnolf's attacks and deflected his arms by grabbing his wrists moving them from being able to strike. She lifted her right leg and introduced a swift kick to Gunnolf' stomach making him withdraw from her for a moment to quickly regain his breath. The Tribal girl was good but she wouldn't be able to stop him for long.

Gunnolf howled in anger at her and continued his fight with Karina. With enraged fury he managed to get past her defense delivering a hard kick to her right side nearly making her lose balance but she managed to catch herself for if she fell down then Gunnolf would take the advantage either on her or worse gain an opening for Mowgli and she could not allow that and continued to fight against him.

Mowgli was horrified watching his eldest brother fight with his friend. He stood in the corner scared out of his mind never having seen Karina with such fury or his brother so angry. The Situation got worse when Axis finally was able to stand after taking the a couple minutes to regain his senses from the surprise ram. He saw Gunnolf was in battle with Karina with a need to avenge his honor and to assist his brother he howled and charged at the wolf girl from behind.

Mowgli saw Axis was about to strike from behind Karina who was still occupied with Gunnolf who grabbed his right wrist to keep him from striking her.

"Karina behind you!" Mowgli yelled warning getting Karina to quickly turn her head to right to see, Axis was about to tackle her. With Gunnolf still trying to get the advantage over her trying to yank his right wrist free and had his left arm stretched back this was her chance.

Karina jumped twirling to her right get out of the way and Gunnolf and Axis eyes quickly met in momentarily shocked realizing what was about to happened and braced themselves as they collided into each other both tumbling over one other until they stopped. They groaned in pain from the sudden collision. However with their hearts ablaze in rage they quickly helped each other back up to their feet and stared down the Tribal girl that stood feet away from Mowgli who growled at them just like feral animal confirming to them both that Karina's kind are indeed as savage as the tales claimed them to be.

The Two of them looked at each trying to come up with a strategy as it seems the tribal girl was a fair match when it came to facing only one of them. They would have to subdue her somehow.

"Go for the arms." Gunnolf quietly told his brother who winked to confirm it. They then turned to their attention back to Karina who stood her ground snarling at them standing in place ready to continue the fight though she realized they were coordinating something and that with the odd's now against her she may not have a great chance but she looked back at Mowgli seeing her cause was just and if she must risk herself to fulfill her duty then so be it.

The Two Elder Prince's charged her at the same time. Gunnolf and Axis quickly turned both sides of Karina to box her in. Karina turned towards, Gunnolf but Axis took the opportunity to grab her arms. She struggled greatly thrashing her body out and howled angrily at them. Axis held her wish his strong arms wrapped her torso with her arms pinned to the side preventing her from using them. His grip was like a snake coiling its prey no matter how hard she could try she couldn't free herself.

Gunnolf smiled as his strategy worked. He looked over the struggling wolf girl with satisfaction. She was theirs now to do as they wish and with the crime she had committed against them it was by law and their pleasure to see to it she pays.

"This will be a pleasure for us." Gunnolf snickered along with Axis as Gunnolf cracked his knuckles as Karina continued to try and pry herself from the tight grip of Axis.

Mowgli saw Karina was helpless now with his eldest brothers. He knew they were going to hurt her. He had watched her protect him from the wraith of his brothers and now she was the one that was in need of help. Summoning up his courage he ran to the side of Axis and beat on his hip.

"Hey let her go!" Mowgli demanded but his hits hardly made the dark brown wolf flinch. He looked at Mowgli and laughed.

"Ah that's the spot there!" He mocked as Mowgli's punches just tickled him.

Gunnolf too was amused as Mowgli was weak and as pathetic as he claimed to be. He passed Karina who continued to growl at him and he shoved Mowgli so hard he went tumbling back into the wall.

"Don't worry mancub!" He falsely assured walking back to the front of the bound Karina who was more enraged now that Gunnolf laid his hands on Mowgli. "First her! Then you!"

Mowgli ached from the sudden impact on his back and watched in horror as Gunnolf prepared to strike the helpless Karina but then he noticed a figure slowly coming up from behind them and Gunnolf was too busy wondering what part of the wolf girl to hit first and Axis was continuing to keep Karina restrained with his eyes shut not realizing that they were in more trouble now than they believed.

"Now it's time to put you in your place!" Gunnolf said not noticing a very angry Captain was standing right behind him as drew his fist back ready to strike Karina across the face.

"I couldn't agree more!" A very angry voice said stopping Gunnolf in place before his fist connected with Karina's face then his back was hit with something thick wooden and hard making yelped from the sudden strike turning around to see who had struck him only to be introduced to the blunt end of a spear right between his eyes. He screamed in pain before his right side of his face was met with the back hand of a fist knocking him to the ground.

Axis shot open his eyes and dropped Karina who quickly crawled over to Mowgli as Axis only had time notice his brother was on ground in pain and then he was straight in his stomach with the same blunt end of spear causing him to grasp his stomach leaning down but then the spear shot up striking his face so hard it knocked him off his feet and landed hard on his back.

The two brothers howled in pain as they clenched where they were struck and looked up to see the one that just ceased their attack on Karina and Mowgli and had beaten them was Captain Lance who stood tall with his spear at his side looking down at them with rage in his eyes having witnessed what they had down.

"You both bring shame and dishonor upon this kingdom and your family!" The Captain chastised down at the two brothers. "You sneak away from your appointed duty and then you attack your brother and a subject of the kingdom?! You both are in deep trouble!" Captain Lance looked at the mancub and the wolf girl as she was trying catch her breath having fought and struggled so much that her energy was drained and Mowgli was looking over to see if she was okay.

He then looked back down at the two wolves growling at them. Gunnolf tried to get back up but was stopped with the blunt end of the Captain's speak hitting him square in the stomach making Gunnolf cough and gag from the précised strike.

"You will remain there!" Captain Lance ordered. "Now since you both have tried to commit a crime such as this I believe you both need an even harsher lesson! First you will return to your duty then you will be flogged later for this insolence!"

Gunnolf and Axis gasped when the Captain told them of what he in store for them. "Lance that's…" Axis was about to protest until his mouth was silenced by strike on his nose.

"You will address me as Captain, insolent pup!" Captain Lance ordered. "And to further your punishment you will now perform nightly watches over a granary of my choosing! You will not sleep nor will you eat until I say so each day and you will both sleep where I say you can you will not go back to the palace for anything! If you dare try to abandon your duty or even something like this again I will inform your father of your treacherous act and I'm certain what I had just told you will be nothing compared to what he would do if he hears about this. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" Captain Lance finished with a loud shout.

Gunnolf and Axis were in so much pain now they could barely speak. The Captain huffed so disappointed and angry at the two of them.

"Ill take your whines as a yes. Now get out of my sight!" The Captain demanded pointing his spear into the direction of the kingdom. The two princes took a minute to stand back up and started to limp back towards the kingdom not before eyeing the tribal girl and the mancub with deep anger in their eyes despite the agony there were suffering from the Captain of the Guard. Their chance at revenge had been extinguished due to being followed by the Captain. They couldn't believe they didn't realize they were followed and silently cursed upon all of them and slowly disappeared out of sight.

Once the two of them were clear out of sight Captain Lance turned to the two he just saved who still laying against the wall of the ruined building.

"Are you both alright?" Captain Lance asked taking a knee in front of them.

"We are." Karina replied. "Thanks to you."

Captain Lance smiled. "It is my duty after all." Karina then looked and down in shame making the Captain frown. "What is the matter?"

"I shouldn't have allowed myself to be caught as I was. I let myself get fooled and subdued like that. And worst of all…" Karina looked at Mowgli who was looking at her with worry as tears began to form in her eyes. "…I failed the King and Queen. I promised I would protect their youngest prince and he was hurt because of my failure."

Mowgli didn't think for a moment what had transpired was Karina's fault. He watched her valiantly defend him from his brothers and the Captain shook his head at her putting a comforting hand on Karina's shoulders.

"My dear…I saw everything. I had followed those two when they snuck away and had watched their heinous act against you both." Captain Lance explained. "Karina you fought bravely. I am rather impressed with you as you fought for the safety of the prince at the risk of yourself. You could have left him to the hands of his brothers but you went straight after them to protect the young prince. You sideswiped Axis and stood your ground against Gunnolf with great reflexes and formidable skill. They only managed to gain the upper hand for their used their numbers against you. Its nothing you should feel ashamed about. I'm very proud of you and I'm certain the King and Queen would be as well."

"Yes Karina." Mowgli nodded agreeing with the Captain. "I cannot thank you enough for saving me. You were so strong and brave and wonderful. I wish I could be as good as you are." Mowgli then hugged the wolf girl to her surprise but then she hugged him back as Captain Lance chuckled at the scene standing up and offered his hand to her when Mowgli released her from the hug.

"Allow me." Captain Lance offered gently taking Karina's hand and pulled her to her feet and Mowgli stood up as well.

"Thank you, Captain. For everything." Karina thanked bowing to him.

"Thanks for coming to save us, Captain Lance." Mowgli thanked coming up to the wolf's side and grabbed his hand.

"There's no need for that. I will always be around for you both." The Captain replied modestly for it was his duty and his pleasure to look over them both. He then turned around and walked out of the ruined building. "Why don't you both come with me and let us leave this ground and have some lunch with me?"

"That would be wonderful, Captain Lance." Karina accepted walking out with Mowgli following. They caught up with the Captain and headed for the kingdom away from the ruined grounds and to go with Captain Lance for a meal they surely would need as their stomachs growled as the event they experienced had worked up an appetite.


	10. Chapter 10

The Day had finally come for the Festival of the Moon. Everyone in the Wolf Kingdom was in a cheery mood. Some had worked so much throughout the week that they wanted to sleep the day away as all the festivities would take place in the evening.

However though the Kingdom looked spritely and décor filled the streets and covered many of the buildings there was still much to be done. There was the food to prepare for the feasts that would for the great banquets later in the evening. Those that would perform in the ceremonial dances made sure their outfits looked clean and that their practices were perfect everything depended on their preparation.

Many wolves would not stop gossiping about great holiday. This was a sacred day for the Kingdom. Every year and for the generations before the Festival of the Moon was a holiday that never was taken for granted it held such significance for everyone that was part of the Kingdom that ruled over the jungle. Every Wolf would give anything to see the performances of the ceremonial dancers. To hear the Shaman sing to the spirits and to look up and watch as the moon would reach its zenith and when it did the Kingdom would have ruled for another year marking it for history.

Anyone that could not partake in any of the activities would miss out on the day a year the Kingdom would celebrate like this. Those that had the appointed duty to guard or go on patrol or in the case of the eldest son's of the King and Queen, Gunnolf and Axis they would not be able to join in their fellows and celebrate this great occasion.

After what they had tried to do to their youngest brother, Mowgli and raised their hands against a subject of the kingdom, Karina the two brothers were met with a more serious consequence.

They returned to their posts where after, Captain Lance had his lunch with the young prince and tribal girl in his hut he made sure the two of them learned the error of their ways in a very painful lesson. They were taken to some posts behind one of the barracks where they each got a number of swats on their backs by a guard for their abandoning of their work and for trying to do harm to their own.

The Two were beaten to the point where they could not stand and dropped to their knees. The Flogging however would not stop until they both started to cry out for mercy. When the pride was lost in the eyes of the princes the Captain ceased the painful lesson.

However it wasn't the Captain and a couple other guards who had bared witness to punishment. King Rama had been informed by his trusted friend about what his two son's had done. King Rama as fuming hearing about how his oldest children had done an unthinkable act. First they call his brother horrible names and abandon him to the jungle and now they tried to physically harm him and even the one that was with him trying made him angry. Though Captain Lance told the two brothers what would happen with them he still needed approval from the King since they still were his children. King Rama told his friend to teach them a lesson that they shall never forget. To beat the insolence out of them.

Captain Lance made sure he abided by the King's wish. King Rama watched from afar when he was overlooking the kingdom to make sure everything was in order for the festival. He did not even flinch each time the wooden rod connected to the backs of both Gunnolf and Axis hearing them scream each time they were flogged. It was a fitting punishment for them. To raise their hands against family was inexcusable as well despicable.

He had heard from the Captain on what should punish them further and the King accepted what Lance proposed. They would not partake in any festivity for the sacred night of the year. For next few nights they will pull guard over a designated granary. They will guard the food stocks within them. And they will not be relieved of their positions until much later in the morning. They will only be allowed little sleep. A Fitting punished for disobedient brat of young wolfs, King Rama once admired them very much for what they had achieved and for them to commit these acts brought dishonor on him and the family name.

With those two continuing their punishment throughout the day by tending to crops and gathering them, King Rama after making sure with the Captain that those two will remain under tighter guard so they cannot slip away this time continued to go about the kingdom to see everything would be order for the evening.

Back at the Palace everyone was excited for the night to come. Queen Raksha was in her quarters making sure she would be very presentable. For a queen to show for the ceremony and looked like she had wallowed in dirt would not show she is a proud ruler of the kingdom. Every royal that would be there had to look their best.

Exon in his quarters was busy polishing his ceremonial armor. It was given to him the Captain of the Guard when he first joined them at a young age. He would wear it with pride this night and stand proudly alongside the family he loves and would pray to spirits above to continue to give him the strength he would need to protect the kingdom he cherished.

Meadow and Keva were in their adjacent rooms as they prepared for the night. So much was known to happen on the most sacred of nights in the kingdom. Not only would is a night that is filled with joy, laughter, and pride for the Kingdom sometimes one would find their hands would be asked for in a dance. To dance with a royal was considered a high honor to gain and on rare occasions one could find their hearts would be taken.

The Two sisters as they prepped their dress's giggled when they recalled the tale on how their parents met. Their Father was only the prince in his early years met their mother during the Festival of the Moon. It was said that her waving and curvy figure dancing near the fires drew him to her. He had asked her if she would dance with him which she could not say no to him. When they danced one could've said there was magic in the air that night.

They waved about and were in sync in their steps never stopping for a moment as the music that was played by flute and drum carried them around the fires. They never stopped staring into each other's eyes it wouldn't be long after that marvelous night when the prince of that time would make Raksha his future Queen it was his time to rise to the throne.

It was a lovely story. Full of romance and showing that anything could happen on such a grand night. Keva and Meadow hoped that perhaps this night they could possibly gain such luck. They wouldn't put their entire hopes into it but it was wonderful thought to think about as they dressed for upcoming festival.

The Last son of the royals, Mowgli was in his bedroom but unlike his siblings he wasn't getting doing much to get ready. Mowgli was sitting on the side of his window looking out upon the kingdom. He could see countless wolf's all happy and excited for the evening. He actually was looking forward to it as well. Over the years as he grew up it was such a wonderful night. He recalled earlier memories were it was told by his mother that he was given to Shaman Liara when he was an infant. She held him high and called for the spirits to bless the child she holds and from what he was told a ray of moonlight shined upon the entire kingdom that night and he was blessed and welcomed into the Kingdom.

He loved the holiday of the wolf kingdom as it was the only time no one would ever be sad or seem down about anything. One thing that Mowgli hated seeing was others when they were gloomy about something. He knows he has been down about many things before but now relished the fact that are those that love and care for him more than ever. He still felt rather ashamed how he ran away once but it was thanks to the tribal girl who came into his life through an unexpected meeting that made him see his errors and helped him achieve moments that he once believed he would never get.

In all his hopes Mowgli wanted to see Karina this night. He remembered the very first time they met which didn't feel that long ago now. She was wearing a dancing outfit for the upcoming festival practicing with his Aunt and Kira. He wondered if he would see her dancing again? She was very talented in the performance he given the honor to witness that day. Maybe he would get to see her perform again and this time it would be for the most sacred of all nights.

"Mowgli?" a voice asked tapping on Mowgli snapping him out of his dreamy state getting him to turn around to see his mother was wearing a two piece dress that was decorated in the brightest of jewels and her outfit shined in silver lace.

"Wow!" Mowgli gasped at the marvelous sight of his mother's ceremonial outfit. "Mother you look amazing!"

"Aww! Thank you, my little one." The Queen embraced her child thankfully as he returned it. "Are you ready for tonight?" She asked.

Mowgli nodded. "Yes, I am!" He bubbled then looked down to realize he was only wearing his loincloth and his mother was wearing something grand. "But I don't have anything to wear for it."

Queen then realized with all the planning she and her King had done they had yet to have something made for Mowgli to show for his royal status. He may be a mancub and still quite young but he at least should be wearing something that would make him shine at tonight's festivities.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mowgli." Queen Raksha apologized. "Out of everything we have been doing we forgot about having something made for you. But don't you worry you can still go as you always have and starting tomorrow I'll personally go to the tailors and make sure you have something for you next year. That is a promise."

"Thank you, mom." Mowgli said appreciating the kind gesture his mother would do for him. He wasn't that upset about going in what he normally wears all he wanted was to go to the festival tonight and have fun.

"Come, my dear." Queen Raksha took her son's hand. "Let us go gather your brother and sisters. The Sun is going down and it will soon be time for the festival to begin."

Mowgli nodded as he was lead by hand out of his room and they both went to the quarters of his brother Exon and his sisters to see if they were finished and ready to go.

The Evening eventually came as the sun went down in the distance. All around the kingdom there was cheer and joy. Many wolfs were already partaking in the festivities. All around there were stands cooking and roasting freshly cooked meat and treats. Tables were laid around in areas where jugs and pitchers filled with different styled fruit juices were made for access to take and quench the thirst of anyone that desired to fill themselves with such sweetness that the juice could offer.

Where most of the celebration was taking place as the moon continued to rise in the sky, King Rama and his Family were all sitting upon wooden made stage sitting upon chairs looking upon a great ceremony fire in front of the palace.

Dozens of wolfs surrounded the great blaze all of them cheering on for the display that made the fire far more enchanting. Waving their hands and bucking out their hips, twirling in a rhythmic tone to the soft sounds a group of wolves that were near the stage were the royals were playing instruments from flutes, rain sticks, to drums were playing a calm and rhythmic beat.

There were a dozen dancers around the fire all of them were moving in slow and steady motions. Waving their arms almost seductively. They hips moved about earning howls and whistles of the surrounding attending wolves. The Dancers moved around the fire continuing their ceremonial dance. Every few moments they were take steps to the left staying a yard from each other and staying in a circle.

The Royals from their seats all watched with admirable looks. The King and Queen took each other's hand recalling the memory that brought them together and on this special night. It was their anniversary and the birth of the kingdom all in one night. They looked at each other and leaned over their chairs and let their heads touch as they watched the performance in front of them.

The King and Queen were beyond blessed. They found each other during this wonderful time so long ago and they both grew up to become what they are now. They lived long and happy lives. They bore good children but a certain two of them were not in their good graces for the time being and it would be a long time before they would even think well of them again for what they had done. The Kingdom thrived under their rule and tonight with all the joy they could hear echoing throughout the night it was a sign showing that the year was good and they hoped they could continue on with another prosperous year.

The Dancers continued their performance around the fire as some of them looked familiar. Mowgli had been watching from his seat next to his brother, Exon at the far left of the stands. He made out his godmother, Aunt Leah was performing in the dance wearing the same blue dancing outfit for it. She may have been aged enough to be considered an elder like her husband, Elder Akela but it didn't stop her from doing what she enjoyed and was the reason the dance being performed in the ceremony was going on perfectly.

Mowgli saw Kira in her red dancing outfit. She certainly was the skinniest of all the dancers in the group. Mowgli never noticed she was that skinny until she was compared to others but he would not say such a thing for it would be very rude and he admired her skill but the one he was looking for had finally been seen as the circle of dancers moved to their left dancing around the waving and bowing their upper bodies.

The Mancub finally spotted Karina. She like the rest of the dancers in their multi color choice of dancing outfits continued their dance. Just like when Mowgli first met her she was wearing her pink two piece dancing outfit. She was amazing! Out of those performing she was the one that stood out the most. Her body glowed from the flame in front of her and her body was very appealing waving upon as the fire made her appear majestic.

Mowgli watched her with great delight and began to applaud for her. Exon chuckled seeing his brother was enjoying the show in front of them and believe he wasn't applauding for all of them he knew his brother had his sight for Karina and it gave him joy to see him giving praise to the one who had done so much for him.

The Crowd began to make way for someone coming through. The Royals looked to see the attending wolfs on the left side of the fire moved out in line for someone. Appearing at the edge of the fire was, Shaman Liara.

The Shaman was wearing her own outfit for the ceremony. It was a full red dress with openings in the sides of them. A Hole was in the mid section of her dress to show her navel center. She had a hat made of feathers consisting of many of the jungle birds that dwelled in the jungle and held her staff in her right hand.

The Dancers all stopped in placed and got down on their knees in front of the fire when the Shaman made her appearance. The Shaman moved gracefully waving her staff about in ceremonial fashion coming up to the front of the stage and stood at attention in front of the royals as the music stopped.

She opened out her arms. "PRAISE TO THE GREAT MOON SPIRIT! BLESS US ALL WITH YOUR SHINING LIGHT!" She chorused turning about and face the fire as all attention was now on her. It was nearly midnight as the full moon above was nearly on center with the fire.

The eyes of all attending were now looking up to the sky looking upon the great full moon shining as bright as the sun during the daytime. The moon then reached center over the fire. The Shaman waved her arms and staff and spoke in a language that no one could speak nor understand.

The Shaman was singing in the unknown language keeping her arms high and then fell to her knees. "THE SPIRITS CALL UPON US! TO A BLESSED NEW SEASON! TO ALL WE HOWL IN PRAISE!" She howled and every wolf including Mowgli all howled up to the great moon as all others in the Kingdom howled wither they were celebrating or not they all howled in praised so loudly that the jungle could hear over what ruled it.

After a good few seconds of howling every subject in the kingdom ceased and the Shaman rose to her feet turning towards royals. "The Spirits have given us their blessing. The Kingdom was forged through battle and the end of tyranny. It has lived for ages! And the Spirits have given us the gift to continue our sacred rain! MAY WE ALL BATHE IN GLORY AND TO ANOTHER BEGINNING!" The Shaman got down to one knee and placed it over her hear. "Hall to King Rama, Hail to Queen Raksha! Hail to our honorable rulers!"

"Hail!" The Crowd cheered. "Hail!" The cheering continued on for a moment as King Rama stood up from his seat and raised a hand to silence everyone.

"Thank you all!" The King thanked. "Thank you for attending! Welcome and enjoy the rest of this blessed evening. You all have my sacred vow to continue to uphold the sacred laws of our people and I swear to you and upon my family I will continue to strive to do what is best and if I should dare fail any of you or not become no longer worthy of the title that was bestowed before me may I never find eternal peace!"

This was met by more cheering and applause as King Rama bowed to the people he ruled over. He maybe a king but that did not make him feel above anyone. He was given a heavy responsibitly and he would see it through to the end.

The Crowd began to disperse and the band began to play their melodies again. Some of the wolves found a partner and began to dance around the fire pits near the ceremonial fire. Some others went to find something to eat and the Shaman in front of the royals bowed one more time before joining them on stage.

"Wonderful, Shaman Liara, absolutely wonderful job this night." Queen Raksha praised.

"Thank you, my Queen." Shaman Liara thanked as the King put a hand on the shaman's shoulder.

"As King I thank you for your continued service, Shaman Liara. Without you and spirits blessing I fear dark times could befall upon us." The King told her making her smile.

"I live to serve the needs of the Kingdom and to you, King Rama." The Shaman replied.

Meadow and Keva stood from their seats as they looked upon the crowds. They were desperate to get off the stage and join in the festivity.

"Pardon me, Mother can I and Keva leave the stand now?" She asked along with Keva who nodded at their Mother and Father.

Queen Raksha and King Rama looked at each other and nodded. "Of course, my darlings. Do have fun!"

"Thank you!" Meadow thanked and along with Keva as they both left the stands to join in the festival and hopefully maybe fortune will smile upon them this night.

Mowgli however watched as Karina after the ceremony ended went by one of the smaller fires and after talking with some of the other dancers she was handed a cup of water from a wolf carrying a tray of drinks.

The Mancub was very nervious. He wanted to go up to her but he was being rather shy. Exon nudged the side of his father and pointed at Mowgli showing he was staring at the Tribal girl just a distance away. King Rama laughed getting the attention of, Mowgli.

The King walked up to his youngest son and put a hand around his shoulders. "Why don't you go and ask her for a dance, Mowgli? I'm sure she would welcome."

"I…I don't know. Father. I mean do…I…" Mowgli stuttered his cheeks beginning to light up.

"Oh, go ahead, my child!" King Rama chuckled pulling Mowgli from his seat and lightly nudged him to the stairs.

Mowgli slowly walked down the steps and looked back at his father who smiled at him gesturing him to go ahead. He took a deep breath and slowly walked up to Karina who was now sitting by the fire pit alone taking a break from the long ceremonial performance she had done.

"Uh…hello Karina." Mowgli said rather nervously getting the tribal girl to turn her head to the right to see it was, Prince Mowgli.

Immediately she stood up and turned to face him and bowed. "Hello, my prince. A most joyful evening to you."

"Same to you, Karina." Mowgli replied. "I wanted to ask you something." He began to rub the back of his neck nervously.

"Yes?" Karina smiled seeing Mowgli's cheeks were beginning to ignite and his body began to tremble as what he wanted to ask was challenge for him.

"Would you care…to…to…" Mowgli stuttered.

"Dance?" Karina finished for him as the mancub looked up to her nodded. "My prince I would be honored."

Karina offered her hands to Mowgli who slowly took them. She pulled him into her placing Mowgli's left hand on her hip and put her right arm over his shoulder as she held his other hand and with the music still going in a smooth rhythm she began to move with Mowgli following her step.

Together they dance around the fire slowly both their faces with smiles upon them as they moved to soft soothing sounds that filled the night air. Mowgli recalled the first time he dance with Karina remembering that she not only offered him to dance with her now the roles were reversed now he was the one who asked even though that Karina completed his sentence earlier.

They moved around the fire continuously slowly moving in circles and looked each other in their eyes. Both could see sparkles and the light of the moon reflect off of them. They went into a dreamy state as they continued their dance as the King and Queen along with Exon watched from the stands.

The King had taken his seat again and held onto his beloved Raksha's hand as she leaned in him from her seat near him as they watched their youngest son dance with, Karina. Truly in their hearts they believed that unknowing to their son and possibly to Karina it could be possible that their hearts were for another.

Exon was just as happy for his brother and was pleased with Karina as he watched from his seat eating the cooked leg of an animal that he had received from a servant passing by with food on a large plate to offer about. Karina had proven to him that she was a good friend, a loyal and faithful subject and if Mowgli would ever have anyone he would accept if it was Karina.

"Those two are inseparable." King Rama chuckled watching Mowgli and Karina continue to dance as the nearby band started to a play an upbeat bit of music. Mowgli and Karina then began to dance about staying close together twirling and kicking up their legs both of them starting to laugh as they were having a great time together.

"Indeed." Queen Raksha agreed snuggling more into Rama's side as she watched her youngest dance with Karina. "I would think their hearts are the same."

King Rama laughed turning his head to the Queen. "I can agree, my love but only our son can truly choose who he deems worthy to his side. Only time will tell but I do have faith." King Rama leaned his head over to her and Queen Raksha immediately understood what he desired and they both shared a passionate kiss. This evening as it always had brought out joy and happiness. Hearts and inner feelings were shared and many were having the best of times. Unlike some that were not allowed the pleasantries of the evening. 

* * *

Gunnolf and Axis were busy with newly appointed task that was forced on them by Captain Lance. They were guarding one of the granary's that was the furthest from the village within an area where no huts or other structures were made just yet. They would not partake in anything with the nights festivities. They would stand guard for the most isolated granary in the kingdom and if anyone were to spot them near anyplace away from it be it guard or anyone else they would be reported on and would be flogged for the abandonment of their duty.

"Curse upon the Captain for this!" Axis winced feeling his backside as he has was badly sore from the flogging he and his brother received earlier that day standing near the doorway of the granary.

"I swear to the great sprits that mancub, Karina and those who have taken their side will pay for this!" Gunnolf who was pacing around angrily declared.

"I would agree, my brother." Axis agreed watching Gunnolf stop in his place and looked at him. "But what can we possibly do now? We have been degraded even further!"

Gunnolf looked away for a moment. His brother was right on what he said. In their newfound punishment there was no way they would be able to get close to Mowgli now. Karina defended him from their wraith, the Captain stepped in and humiliated them and made them like this. No doubt that their father would have heard about this from the Captain he never kept secrets from the one he called his friend.

"I don't know, Axis." Gunnolf sighed as he walked over near the granary that had two lit torches hanging on the side of the walls giving the wolfs some light but just enough to see around them. The other light came from the distance through the tree's were the village was in midst of enjoying the special night. All the delicious cooked food, the entertainment and the company of fellows was being missed. The Brothers still blamed upon their adopted sibling and only now started to feel a sense of lost hope. The Mancub and along with the tribal girl that was with him no doubt in their minds would bring shame, dishonor and possibly ruin to the kingdom if any of them remained they had to be rid of them but all their attempts have been for not and now they here they were missing on the most joyous night of the year pulling guard within the impenetrable wall's and for the next few nights.

The Brothers both sat down near each other lying against the side of the granary. The guarding of granaries was pointless. Nearly every wolf abided to the needs of others. No one ever took anything from granaries without seeking permission or if whatever was within them were distributed during certain times of the year or a disaster would happen which would have the kingdom ration out what they had.

This duty was mostly used as a punishment to anyone whom the Captain or even the royals would inflict if the one who it would be given to it needed to be straightened out and taught a lesson in discipline. With the walls being so high and heavily guarded and with the subjects of the kingdom having great consideration for each other no one had to worry about a thief. Especially in the granary that was located far from the village and anyone would be seen coming from the trail that led to it if they had a desire to take more than what was earned or given.

The Two Brothers just sulked for the moment. They were starting to believe that nothing would get rid of the blasted mancub or that tribal girl now. But as they continued to dwell on their thoughts they heard something crash in the granary as if something fell alerting them.

"What was that?" Axis stood up and opened the granary door to see within all the food that was placed within. Some hanging meet that was already dried and clean and ready to be feasted on and many baskets and crates filled with different fruit stacked up in rows but on the floor of the granary there was a basket that fell from one of the rows with spilled mangoes all over the floor. Axis groaned as this meant he and his brother would have to pick up the mess but the rows were stacked correctly and were lined up evenly. The basket would not have fallen unless either it was old and worn out or someone caused it to fall.

"What did…?" Axis questioned out loud and looked up to see that on the window on the right of the granary was open. Something had gotten in and whatever was inside got out before he opened the doors.

"AXIS GET OUT HERE!" Gunnolf called for his brother getting Axis to run out of the granary and ran to the right of structure where he found his brother had tackled down a cloaked figure that had a large bag near him as it had some fruit coming out from the opening showing that this apparent thief tried to steal from the granary.

The Cloaked figure struggled against Gunnolf but it was no match for the wolf. It made screeching noises that showed it wasn't a wolf and thankfully with them being so distant from the village and with the festival there carrying on no one would hear the fight going on.

Axis immediately ran to his brothers getting in front his brother who managed to pin the thief down. Together they grabbed the thief's arms lifted him up from the ground and slammed him into the side of the granary knocking the wind out of the thief ceasing its attempts to get from the brothers. He began to gibber whimpering out.

"Please don't hurt me! I was only following orders, please, please, please!" The Thief begged loudly pleading for his life as the wolfs growled at him. Gunnolf and Axis still could not make out who or what this was but with him gibbering pathetically as he was clearly he wasn't a wolf. Gunnolf reach over and pulled the hood of the thief tearing it clean off as the fabric ripped and to what was reviled surprised them.

It was a Primate! Chimpanzee from the looks of it. One of the monkey people that have been long since banished from the jungle more than a generation ago due to their trouble making ways and having caused the jungle and the Wolves a lot of grief when they were around and thus they were told by the Wolf King of that time had decreed the primates were no longer welcome nor allowed within the jungle and any that were spotted within would be meant with severe consequence and to this day that decree still stood.

" .YOU?" Gunnolf grabbed the monkey's throat and squeezed it slowly chocking him.

"How did you get in here?" Axis demanded taking a knife from his side and raised it up so it was showing directly in front of the frightened chimp.

"Please…ill talk…just don't..." He pleaded not wanting to die at the hands of the horrifying wolfs that had caught him in the act.

Gunnolf loosened his grip on the monkey's throat but kept him pinned to the wall. He would not allow this thief that somehow got around an impenetrable wall and passed the many guards that were watching and patrolling around it. They were good distance from the wall which this monkey thief very evasive and elusive or just plain lucky. Either way they would have an answer.

"Now tell us all we want to know, or I will carve your hide ever so slowly and cut off your legs and cook them in front of your eyes!" Axis demanded with a warning getting many fearful nods from the monkey. "First how did you get in here past the wall and all the guards?"

"Tunnel. Underground tunnel!" The Monkey answered quickly.

"Impossible! Where is it?" Gunnolf asked snarling at the monkey.

"Over that way just a short walk behind this granary!" The Monkey pointed with his left arm as it was pinned at the right angle to show them. "Don't believe Ill show it to you and I swear it's there. Just hidden under some bushes!"

"And what is a primate doing in this jungle? I'm sure you all know of the sacred law? It still stands to this day!" Axis reminded the primate.

"We know! We have been in a place very very deep in the jungle. So far away that even your hunting parties never travel to. This jungle is big, you know. So big that you can't exactly overlook it all!" The Monkey replied still rather fearful for his life.

Axis shrugged for in a way the monkey was right but still the primates had no place in the jungle and if it was reported they were within it their father would send out a party to do with them no matter how big or small a group.

"And what gave you the idea to make a tunnel that goes under the wall and into the kingdom where you dare steal from us?" Gunnolf demanded next.

"It was by orders of my King that we make it! We made it so far back in the jungle that no one would see it. Not even any of wolves!" The frightened monkey explained. "It took us a long time to make it. A season or two I don't remember just when we made it our King told us to every now and again to sneak in here and grab what we can and leave. Look I…"

"Silence!" Gunnolf making the chattering monkey go quiet. The monkey mentioned someone. A King? The Primates actually had a king? And they are so far in the jungle that they have managed to elude the eyes of their most daring hunters and patrols and even dug up a tunnel that has not been found? Perhaps he and Axis luck may just have changed.

"Brother I need to speak to you." Gunnolf said to Axis while dropping the monkey as it coughed from lack of air but Gunnolf pointed his finger at the monkey. "You will remain there. Move but an inch and Ill your arms off and Ill beat you to death with them!"

The Monkey put up his hands and shook his head showing he will abide by the order he was given frightened out of his wits.

Gunnolf walked a few yards back with Axis following him. They were a short distance from the monkey but kept their eyes on him to make sure he didn't try anything even though he was so scared that it looked like his fur would shed off.

"What are you thinking here, Gunnolf?" Axis asked with his arms folded.

"This intruder spoke about a king that rules them? They apparently have a hidden sanctuary and have found a way in this kingdom without our knowing it till now." Gunnolf explained.

"And where are you going with this?" Axis asked next trying to put together what his brother had in mind.

"If we secure a meeting with this king that flea bagged thief speaks of perhaps we can work out a deal." Gunnolf suggested growing a devious look and his brother started to grow the same look on his face.

"A deal that could rid us of certain issue we are having." Axis implied.

"Yes, brother!" Gunnolf confirmed. "If this primate King wants to keep his and the rest of his…subjects a secret along with us not telling about their apparent thieving of the kingdom through a hidden tunnel he will have no choice and this time if anything would happen we will not be held responsible."

Axis knew what his brother was suggesting and his agreeing with them would possibly mean treason to the kingdom and disgrace upon their royal status but they both had been disgraced enough as it is and if they did not rid their beloved kingdom of the now two festering problems it could mean the worst for it in the far future.

The brothers both nodded in agreement to the scheme they had just made they only prayed this would work. They walked back up to the cowering primate still sitting in the spot he was told to remain at. Gunnolf this time actually offered his hand in almost friendly manner to the monkey.

The Monkey hesitantly took the wolfs hand and was pulled to his feet. Gunnolf leaned his head over so the monkey was looking him straight in the eye.

"Here's what is going to happen. First. You're going to show us the entrance to this tunnel of yours." Gunnolf began as his orders were going to be many. "Second the bag of stolen food remains. Third you're going to tell this king of yours that Gunnolf and Axis princes of the Wolf Kingdom want a meeting where the tunnel comes out at tomorrow night when the moon is the middle of the sky and tell him that we have a bargain for him if he wishes to keep the primate presence in the jungle a secret. Got it?"

"Yes, yes!" The Monkey acknowledged. "Whatever you say! I'll tell him that and I believe when I say he will come!"

"He better!" Axis warned with a finger in the monkey's face. "For if he does not show up tomorrow night, then we will tell our father about your presence in this jungle and we shall scour it until we find you. And believe me we hardly if ever take prisoners!"

"Ill do it! I swear! My King will answer your heed. Come ill show you where the tunnel is!" The Monkey said as he pointed where he came from and started walk into the area that had many trees so close together they blocked out the sky. Past a few well planted bushes and pushing through them the monkey present a hole large enough for a person to climb down into. The two brothers looked within to see that it was barely lit within to help conceal it. Impressive for a bunch a simple minded primates.

Giving the monkey their demands one more time they sent the monkey on his way through the hole as he climbed down a few steps and disappeared within the tunnel as the tiny light dimmed out showing that he had gone and seeing how frightened he was they both knew he would keep his word. Hopefully this king of theirs would see to them tomorrow night and with what they warned would happened if he doesn't he most assuringly would come.

The Brothers quickly went back to the granary and this time they were no longer moping around their moods had changed into much brighter ones. This chance encounter may finally see them be rid of the nuisances that plagued their kingdom and tomorrow night when they meet the Primate King everything will change and for the better when they can be at peace knowing soon that Karina and Mowgli will finally feel their retribution and this kingdom will be much better than the two stains upon it.


	11. Chapter 11

The Festival ended overnight and all had retired to sleep after having a glorious time. Bellies were full from all the delicious treats that were baked and cooked. All the dancing had tired out a portion of all those that attended. Some even had luck of the night to find someone that could share their hearts with. It was a magical evening filled with glory and pride and laughter. Another successful festival celebrating the formation of the Wolf Kingdom now it was time to clean up and take down the decorations until next year's festival.

The Next day all the subjects of the kingdom were hard at work. Even capable children were busy. If no one was on guard duty or tending to the crops and domestic animals or out on a hunt they were busy cleaning from yesterday nights activities.

Every wolf pitched in to clean up the kingdom. Some were working tired having not gained enough sleep due to the festival going on for most of the night. However as tired as many were the Kingdom would not get cleaned up and look presentable on its own. They would have plenty of time later in the day to catch up on their sleep but they had a duty this day to take care of their beloved home. They held a sense of pride over it as the Festival they had celebrated shown and now they had to show just as much pride in cleaning up from their celebration.

The Royal Family was too helping out with cleanup around the Kingdom. As they had to set a good example to those they ruled over. It would not be right for their subjects to work tirelessly as they would not do nothing but remain in their palace and watch as their subjects work through their tired state.

Down in the village near the wall all the royals were working diligently. King Rama and Prince Exon were doing the heavy lifting by assisting with moving around large statues and anything that required many hands to lift to put back in place or be put away for next year. Queen Raksha and the princess's were cleaning up the grounds picking up anything that was garbage to be thrown into a wagon to be taken away for burning.

The youngest of the Royal's, Mowgli was doing his part. Some decorations were on top of some of the huts and being small and light he would be able to climb up to the huts easily and unhook them and toss them down into awaiting arms below of anyone. He had to be watched from where he was above for if on the off chance he would slip someone would be there to catch him. He remained on balanced and made sure he had a strong grip to keep from slipping as he unadjusted some decorations and let them fall to the ground or into the arms of who was below him.

The One was assisting him from below was, Karina wearing her casual long yellow skirt and top for the day. She was rather tired from all the performing had to do yesterday but she enjoyed herself greatly. Including when she was asked by Mowgli in a shy manner to a dance with her which she gladly accepted. She couldn't remember the last time she has so much fun and with the young prince with her. They both danced so much together the other night they almost collapsed upon each other.

After they both agreed they had danced so much practically their feet almost fell off of them they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways for the night after sharing a hug gaining adoration and a tease from Exon nearby making them both blush slightly before leaving each other to continue their nights fun.

In the morning when the Royals had come to the village to assist their subjects they met up with Karina who was one of the first to get started. The King had given each of his children the task they were currently doing and he personally asked Karina if she would assist his son with taking down the decorations that were on top of huts and some of the smaller structures while keeping an eye out for him which she accepted.

Both Mowgli and Karina carried on with their appointed duty. They each were rather tired as Mowgli along with his family like the rest of the kingdom did not get that much sleep due to the Festival but all must had to carry on with their tasks. The sooner they would finish cleaning up the festivals mess and putting away the decorations the sooner they could take some time in the day to catch up on some of their sleep.

King Rama would be directing some wolves who had finished their tasks to new news and kept providing assistance. He would occasionally look to where Mowgli and Karina were working to make sure his child was being careful being high off the ground and Karina was staying with him. He smiled to see them both were working hard and keeping vigilant as he continued his work with his son, Exon.

Queen Raksha with a rake in hand was sweeping up what looked like garbage into piles while her daughters were picking up the piles and placing them in pots to later be placed a wagon that would take them and dump into a fire pit to burn away all the festival's remnants. She was proud of all her family watching her daughters and son's carry on without a complaint. She would glance into another direction as they were near one of the small crop fields where her two eldest son's Gunnolf and Axis were working rummaging through the dirt trying to pick out weeds near the crops.

She shook her head disappointingly at them very ashamed of their actions and hearing how they would grumble and whine about what they were doing. They brought it on themselves for what they had done to Mowgli and to Karina having heard what they did. At times like this she wished those two were something else. They were once children she was proud of but now they were no longer in her good graces and it would be time before she would even think well of them again. They would have to earn it all back but they punishment would last some time and they would have a lot to make up for after she only hoped they would finally learn and treat their brother with respect.

As Mowgli finished up dropping some decorations into Karina's arms below and was climbing down the ladder that he was using he looked out at the open gate at the wall. He remembered the last time he left through it and back with Karina and Exon it was on a successful hunt. It was very rare for him to go out into the jungle and see the sights. Anytime he was outside the wall it was for something of importance or in the time he ran away.

He remembered there were a few times when his parents would go out on a walk in the jungle to look at the sights and spend time together. When he was younger his two parents took him out to show him the wonders of the jungle and teach him of what was within it. It was a grand time and on occasion they would do it again. But he looked down at Karina and realized with all that she knew about hunting and having taught him so much perhaps she may know a lot of the jungle and could show him something or at the very least spend some time with her while doing something fun.

"Prince Mowgli! Are you well up there?" Karina called up from below seeing how Mowgli was standing on the ladder for a couple minutes staring out at the gate.

Mowgli snapped out of it and quickly climbed back down from the ladder. "Yes, I'm sorry about that."

"Seems you have something on your mind." Karina implied and looked out at the open gate. "Something to do with the jungle?"

"Yes." Mowgli confirmed. "For you see, Karina. I love the jungle but I don't get to out in it often and the last time I did it was with you and Exon taking me hunting."

"And a successful hunt it was." Karina recalled as she placed some of the decorations she had in a neat and tidy pile to be picked up later and put away.

"Yes, but I would like to go out into the jungle again but maybe just to see it. You know look around and maybe with you know of hunting so well maybe you could show me something?" Mowgli asked a bit nervious as it was something huge he was asking which caught Karina by surprise.

"You want to go out in the jungle with me as your guide your asking, my prince?" Karina asked standing in front of him with a wide smile seeing his cheeks starting to light up again.

"I would love to go out and see the jungle with you, but if you don't want to do that I understand." Mowgli looked down sadly thinking he may have made a fool of himself asking Karina for so much like that but a comforting hand was placed on his left shoulder.

"My prince, I would be honored to do so. However must consult with your father for such a thing." Karina said.

"Consult me for what?" A voice asked directly behind the tribal girl making her gasp and jump in fright turning around to see it was, King Rama with his arms folded and a smile on his face.

"My apologies, Karina. I didn't mean to startle you." King Rama chuckled and looked at the pile of decorations that Karina had made and noticed some of the huts were already cleared of the décor. "You both are doing quite well. But I was nearby and overheard you both talking about something as I said you needed to consult me about?"

Karina cleared her throat. "Yes, my King. Prince Mowgli has asked if he could go out into the jungle with me as his guide." Mowgli nodded showing that was true.

King Rama put a finger under his chin going out in the jungle was not an uncommon thing but this was still a great deal to ask. "May I ask why you want to do this, my son?"

"I want to see the jungle. I haven't actually been able to enjoy wants in it or having just the time to be out of the kingdom and look at what's out there." Mowgli explained.

"Hmm…" King Rama was putting some thought into his son's request. Mowgli had done him proud in the past few days. He may have made some mistakes but he had surpassed them and had gained great skill with a bow and succeeded in his first hunt. Karina had too greatly impressed him. She had shown great care over his youngest child. She had him realize his mistakes when he ran away, she has looked out for him and taught him great skills. She had the honor taking Mowgli on his first hunt and even risked her own defending Mowgli against despicable eldest son's who had brought great shame upon him and the kingdom for what they had done.

"Both of you have done me both very proud. " King Rama said to them both with smile before looking at his son. "If this is something you wish, my son. Ill allow it. But today we have much to do."

"I understand, Father. Then may we go tomorrow?" Mowgli asked getting a nod from the King.

"Of course! A suited day for it." King Rama said before looking at, Karina. "Karina, my dear. I know this is a lot being asked for my son and myself but do you really wish to take my child and guide him through the jungle? You don't have to accept his request if it's not something you wish."

Karina bowed to the King. "King Rama I would be most honored to guide your child through the jungle. I will watch over him and keep him from trouble. I gladly accept, Prince Mowgli's request."

King Rama put his hand on Karina's right shoulder. "Thank you, Karina. I cannot ever thank you enough for all you have done for, Mowgli. You have my blessing and I trust you."

"Thank you, my King." Karina thanked as Exon came over wiping his hands clean from loading some pots in the nearby wagon that were full of trash.

"I heard what you were all talking about." Exon smiled liking to see that Mowgli and Karina are finding ways to be with each other. Karina is being modest while Mowgli is the one asking to spend time with her. These two were certainly on their way to becoming something. Given to how long they danced the other night only a fool could not see it.

"Ill go with them, Father. To be their escort as I did with Mowgli's first hunt and ill talk to Captain Lance later today to dispatch some guards under my command to escort these two when we travel out." Exon explained getting a nod from the King.

"Wonderful! Then you all have my permission for this. Perhaps I suggest you take your leave tomorrow after breakfast and I expect you all to return before the sun begins to set." King Rama directed.

"By your wish, Father. Thank you!" Mowgli thanked hugging his father around his waist as the King gently pet his child's head as Karina and Exon smiled both of them rather excited for their day tomorrow. After Mowgli finished his thankful hug the King implored them to get back to work as they all returned to their tasks however they didn't realize they were being listened to by Gunnolf and Axis who had walked by them with their harvesting tools in hand having been allowed to get a bucket of water from the nearby well while being watched by a guard who not take his eyes off of them.

While at the well the brothers lowered a bucket to retrieve some water but they both looked each other and smiled wickedly knowing that with the meeting they would have later this night when they were put on guard duty at the same granary as before they would beseech the one they would meet. If who they would meet could do what they desired for them then their troubles will be over.

With Mowgli and Karina going to out into the jungle tomorrow this was the perfect time for something to happen to them in the jungle and finally they would pay for all they had caused to the two brothers. The Brothers hoped this meeting will see to a bargain that would benefit them and be rid of the root cause of their misery and stain on the kingdom.

They were now more than eager for the night to come as they drank from the bucket they had raised before the guard told them they had enough and had to get back to work.

Night soon came over the jungle. Most of the kingdom had retired to sleep after a long hard day's work. Many were as tired as they could be having cleaned up the kingdom well of the previous day's nightly festivities. With all of them working together they managed to turn what would have been many days' work into only one day. All those that participated in the clean up were mighty proud of themselves and those they worked with and they had earned their sleep.

However those that had their nightly duties remained awake to safeguard the kingdom and for a certain two would continue to carry on their punishment by over watching a granary that was the furthest from the village. Having nothing but lit torches on the sides of the entrance of the structure filled with crates and bags of food and hanging pieces of meat Gunnolf and Axis waited until it looked to be close to when it will be midnight keeping a clear eye on the moon in the cloudless night.

It was time for them to make their move and go meet this King that the thief they encountered the other night claimed would meet with them at the other side of the secret tunnel that apparently was made to secretly infiltrate the kingdom from within and rob them blindly.

Donning hooded cloaks the two wolf brothers snuck away from the granary. They didn't have to worry for the time being about being caught leaving their posts for it was warned by, Captain Lance that if they were spotted anywhere else in the kingdom until morning when they would be relieved the consequences would be much worse than they would imagine. And only every three hours would a guard on patrol would check on them to make sure they are continuing to abide by their punishment and safeguard the granary.

With the next guard coming to check upon them a couple of hours after midnight this was their best chance as a guard already had checked on them before they left their post to find that secret entrance way that led into the tunnel that primate had showed them. It took them a few minutes to find it without the assistance of the thief but retracing their steps the other night they eventually found it hidden under a few bushes just a distance away from the granary deep within the jungle that was yet to be taken down to expand the kingdom behind the wall.

It would be a very long time before the kingdom would need to build more structures in this part which would keep the entrance of the hidden tunnel a secret these primates had some craftiness to them more than what they were once known.

The Two wolves climbed down the entrance slowly being cautions as they were going into something unknown. Once they climbed down the makeshift steps they found a tunnel that stretched far as their eyes could see only lit up by a few torches on the walls that and the tunnel was not that well made. It was only large enough for someone to walk through and they were being braced by chopped portions of trees. A rather sloppy job but another trait that primates were known for but this tunnel suited them well enough it seems.

Gunnolf and Axis made their way down the tunnel walking for a good few minutes as Axis snatched one of the torches they passed by for where they would exit out of would need some light in the darkness.

They walked on for what seemed to be more than a mile through barely lit tunnel that seemed like with all the sloppy workmanship could collapse if one takes only a few of the barely put together braces. In cases it was still rather impressive. It had to take a lot of work and given the distance they were walking it was made deep within the jungle and dug through until they passed from under the wall and made the entrance where the two had come from in place that was mostly secluded with the Wolf Kingdom.

"How much longer?" Axis whined switching hands with the torch he was carrying now putting it in his left hand having held it up for so long.

Gunnolf too was becoming frustrated until they came upon one last torch on the wall and near it was few steps that led up through a hole in the top seeing how it led to the surface and this time it didn't appear it was covered seeing some light come from the top to see the moon was shining its silver rays into the tunnel.

"About time!" Gunnolf snorted impatiently feeling like they walked perhaps a mile or given to how they were in a hurry they didn't take a moment to examine more about the tunnel as they climbed out of it Gunnolf coming out of it first and helped his brother out as, Axis continued holding the torch and raised it up to see where they were.

They saw they were deep within the jungle. The Wolf Kingdom's walls were nowhere in sight and no wolves would go outside the walls after dark the two brothers were away from being caught outside the kingdom. The Jungle was quiet and other than the torch that provided the most light, fireflies were lighting up the surroundings and the moon provided some light through the cloudless sky.

The Brothers noticed outside of the entrance way had a toppled near it showing that when the entrance would not be in use the ones using it would cover it up to conceal from anyone that would pass by the area.

The Chirping of crickets filled the air and the hooting of an owl caused the brothers to remain on their guard. The Jungle was known to be most dangerous as this time of night. However they were out there to meet with this King the thief spoke of but there was no one around just trees and fireflies around them.

Gunnolf growled in frustration. "Why that miserable flea bagged chimp!" He punched the side of one of the trees. "He lied to us!"

"On the contrary I don't think so!" A gruff disembodied voice said from within the darkness of the jungle alerting the two wolves. They both got side by side and stared into the jungle growling in warning reading their fists and Axis ready to make use of the torch he had pointing it forward.

"Show yourself now!" Gunnolf demanded as it was met with a hoarse laughter as coming from the darkness two cloaked individuals appeared. One was smaller than the other carrying a spear in hand with its body cloaked all but the muzzle was showing through the hood with what seemed to be red lipstick on it showing it was female. The other was much larger than her. Like the other apparent monkey its body was cloaked all but the muzzle showing but its body was much larger than the other showing this one was slothful type and possibly ate more than what it needed.

"So I have heard from my disappointment of a subject that you wished for an audience with royalty?" the large ape asked looking his left hand as if he had something better to do.

"Yes!" Gunnolf replied. "First tell us who we are speaking with!" He demanded only for the small monkey to point its spear at him.

"You don't get to make demands to him, wolf!" The Monkey warned getting a growl from the brothers but the large ape put under the spear and lifted it up.

"Now, now, my dear Beretta let's not be too informal now." He suggested as the one he called Beretta lifted up her spear though maintained an angry look at the two wolfs.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am King Louie. Ruler of all the primates! Might I ask for wished for an audience with someone like me?" The Large Ape King Louie asked as he maintained a grin on his face.

"I am Prince Gunnolf and this is Prince Axis." Gunnolf replied introducing himself and his brother who nodded at them.

"Well this is quite the occasion! What an honor!" King Louie playfully bowed towards the two wolfs making them roll their eyes not liking the playfulness of this self claimed Primate King. He certainly wasn't formal as a royal should.

"You know why we are here, yes?" Axis asked.

"Indeed." The King nodded. "Though I was greatly disappointed to hear that one of my bubbling baboons had allowed himself to be caught and ran his mouth a little too much at you both."

"He had no choice in that matter." Gunnolf objected folding his arms and realized that it was just the King and what would be his bodyguard was present. "I was thinking that the one that brought you our message would be here as well?"

King Louie shook his head. "I'm afraid he won't be anywhere again. He may have told me about this little bargain you're proposing but for his chattering mouth and ruining our secret I had to offer him to crocodiles in the outer rivers. He ran his mouth so I figured a much bigger mouth would suit him and warn anyone else that they are those with larger mouths that are eager to devour more than speak."

Axis could help but chuckle darkly. Quite the example the King had made of his subject. He was starting to like him. Gunnolf too made a dark grin over what King Louie did this actually may suit them much more than he once thought.

"Anyway…so tell me what does two princes of the Wolf Kingdom want to offer me?" He asked with a big grin. "I would've thought you would be most eager to seal up the two seasons worth of digging my precious tunnel and taking what I once believed my best picked subject to take what he could from yours and send out a party to find us due to our past troubled history."

"If we didn't have a great annoyance in our kingdom perhaps we would have." Axis fumed.

"What is this little annoyance of yours?" King Louie asked.

"He is little! As well as a mistake made by our parents." Gunnolf explained. "Long ago ten seasons past our parents took in a mancub lost in the jungle."

"A mancub? Interesting." King Louie exclaimed.

Gunnolf shook his head. "Not exactly! You possibly know all about man too! Our parents have done nothing but cherish and adore that walking piece of skin! Our kingdom is tainted due to his presence and no doubt when he gets older he would bring out kingdom to ruin!"

King Louie folded his arms believing now he knows where the bargain he was told about was coming from. "So a mancub was given a home and a family and adored one and now you both are just green with envy!" He teased with laugh getting stern looks from the wolfs.

"That wretched adopted sibling of ours has caused us so much trouble!" Axis growled. "We've tried numerous times to be rid of him. Only for luck to be on his side! And most recently he had found himself a bodyguard of a tribal wolf that too gained the pity of our parents! She defied us and kept us from getting to our brother before we got our tails handed to us by the Guard Captain!"  
Gunnolf nodded silently telling it was true. "Now we have been completely disgraced. Our parents and no one else can see the danger the mancub poses and now with a savage at his side and we've been punished for trying to rid our kingdom of the potential danger to it!"

"I see." King Louie acknowledged putting a finger under his chin. "By my guess you want me to rid you of these two problems of yours?"

"You're correct." Gunnolf confirmed. "Seems your quite resourceful having made that tunnel of yours and been taking what was ours within the walls. We're willing to keep our mouths shut about it if you do this favor for us?" He offered.

"Hmm…" King Louie put some thought into what he had been asked. It wasn't like him to abide by requests and demands of others but perhaps he could make an exception if these Princes would give him what he wants as well.

"Perhaps we could make an agreement." He stated eyeing the piece of jewelry Gunnolf was wearing around his neck. "If I do this for you, you will keep your mouths shut about the tunnel and will continue to let my next chosen asset to help himself to the treasures and treats you have within?"  
Gunnolf put a lot of thought into it. He along with his brother were risking a lot making a bargain with those that were banished a long time ago. However he was desperate. This was now the only way he could be rid of Mowgli and the savage tribal girl that protected him. He offered his hand.

"It's a deal!" Gunnolf agreed and King Louie was about to shake his hand only to raise it up before Gunnolf could shake it.

Oh! I almost forgot. I want one more thing from you since I will be going very out of my way to help you out with this little problem of yours." King Louie cajoled.

"And that is?" Gunnolf said for King Louie to point at the necklace he wore.

"I want that! It would look good to be added to my treasures." King Louie demanded only for Gunnolf to take a step back and hold onto his necklace that was given to him by his father many years ago.

"I don't think so!" Gunnolf snapped as King Louie shook his head.

"Alright then. Have fun growing up alongside your brother of a mancub, little Prince." King Louie turned around and along with his bodyguard maintaining a sly grin knowing that his show of backing out might persuaded him and he was right when Gunnolf called back at him.

"Wait! Alright then it's a deal." Gunnolf took off his necklace and looked at it one more time as King Louie and Beretta turned back around. He hated having to part way with something he cherished for years but if he was going to finally be rid of the ones that had disgraced him and his brother and are future threat of the kingdom then nothing is too big a price.

"Then let's shake, my friend." King Louie now was offering his hand as Gunnolf shook his head and gave him the necklace as the deal was set as King Louie eyed the golden moon wolf necklace in his hands as it glistened in the moonlight.

He bit on the necklace and was satisfied to feel that it was real gold and now he had something new to add to his collection back at his domain putting it within his cloak.

"Now tell me, my new acquaintances how do you propose I have your little problems…taken care of?" He asked.

"Our…brother is going out into the jungle for a mere walk with the savage by his side tomorrow sometime later in the morning."Gunnolf explained. "However they will be under escort of our other brother, Exon and possibly a group of guards. That will be your best chance. But I'm wondering how will you be able to get past Exon and the guards that will be under his command?"

"Oh don't you worry about that, wolfy." King Louie assured putting an arm around Beretta. "You will find that my lovely little Beretta has ways of dealing with even the most relentless and ruthless without too much trouble."

Beretta made a wicked smile showing that she was confident in her ability to handle a group of guarding wolfs but Axis pointed his finger at them.

"They shall not be harmed! Our brother Exon and his troop are to remain unharmed. Do as you wish with Mowgli the mancub and the tribal witch Karina but they are not to be harmed or this deal is off!" He demanded with a warning.

King Louie chuckled putting up his left hand in assurance. "Calm down, o prince! You can trust by tomorrow your problems will be gone and those you deem safe will not have one hair plucked off of them. Isn't that right, my dear?"

"I give you, my word. As I most likely love to peel their coats off I will make sure they will remain alive and well." Beretta told the two in a cold voice giving her word of honor.

"Then it's settled!" Gunnolf confirmed. "We must get back now before we are noticed we are gone."

King Louie nodded. "Then that concludes are little arrangement. A pleasant evening to you both and I look forward to more bargains if or when you have more." Gunnolf and Axis nodded at him believing if this King truly came through with his word then perhaps they could bargain again if they encounter another issue. But first they will see how he fairs in this current one as they made their way down the entrance back to the tunnel and dashed down the tunnel to get back as quick as they could before someone would notice they were gone.

When they left Beretta put down her spear and grabbed the toppled log and pushed it over the entrance way sealing it up. She grabbed her spear standing back up and looked at her King who seemed to have something in mind.

"Yes, my King?" She said.

"I would think it would be quite the shame to be rid of a mancub and a tribal wolf girl when they have potential to be something else." The Primate King declared.

"What do you propose?" Beretta asked.

"I want them! Keep the deal that was made. Do no harm with the escorts but I want this Mowgli and Karina. Alive and unscathed. Rough them up if you have to but do take it a little easy and bring them to me. Can I rely on you to do that?" The King asked taking a soft hold on Beretta's chin.

"Your will be done, my King!" Beretta acknowledged earning a stroke of King's thumb on the side of her cheek.

"Very good, my dear. Come, let us return we have preparations to make for tomorrow." The King said as he turned and walked with his bodyguard at his side as he reached into his cloak and rubbed the golden moon wolf necklace he gained from Gunnolf as they walked and disappeared within the darkened brush of the jungle.


	12. Chapter 12

Mowgli was very eager this very day. For once in the rarest of times he was the first to awake in the morning and was the one to greet his parents and siblings at the table when breakfast was presented. They all laughed knowing he was excited for the trip out into the jungle.

The Mancub ate so fast that his mother had to remind him of his table manners. As a royal he should perform proper etiquette which Mowgli realized how foolish he was being apologized for his bad manners. His mother only laughed as she was so happy to see her child who had gone through many ordeals in the past weeks only to finally see him happy again. It warmed her heart and no doubt this trip into the jungle with a most trusted friend would do him a lot of good. And with his brother Exon with the troop of guards he would take with him to escort him and Karina there was nothing that could possibly wrong this day.

Once breakfast was over and the table was cleaned the King and Queen donned their crowns as they had to go about the kingdom to oversee it and go over any matters that needed to be attended but before they would go they wanted to talk with their youngest child one more time.

"Remember, my young prince. Listen and obey your guide and if your brother senses any danger you heed his order." King Rama reminded Mowgli.

"I will. I promise, Father." Mowgli replied with a smile earning a smile back and had his hair rubbed by the king as Queen Raksha kneeled in front of him.

"You enjoy yourself now, my little one. Do have fun and enjoy what the jungle can offer." She chirped and gave her son a hug which he returned.

"I know I will, Mother. Thank you." Mowgli said letting go of her as she stood up and the King and Queen looked at Exon had just tied his sword in place on his left side.

"Take good care of your brother." King Rama said.

"You don't have to tell me twice, Father. He's one of us and I shall look after him and Karina with my life." Exon vowed putting a fist over his chest.

"Very good." Queen Raksha responded. "Have fun and enjoy yourselves. Farewell." The King and Queen walked out of the throne room taking one more glance at the two son's that made them so proud before leaving.

Exon turned to his youngest brother. "Come, Mowgli. Lets head to Shaman Liara's hut and gather Karina." He said as Mowgli almost dashed for the doors. Exon laughed as it was good to see his brother so eager to pick up their guide into the jungle. This certainly would bring Mowgli much closer with Karina. And she was indeed very modest but he knew these two had something for each other. He saw it on their hunt together and in the dance they shared during the Moon Festival.

Mowgli led the way down the paths through the Wolf Kingdom. Every wolf he passed with Exon following close behind they were bowed to. Exon and Mowgli both wished their subjects a happy morning. They admired how clean the kingdom was. Everyone that banded together clean up their spoils from the other night was remarkable. The Day was certainly something to behold as well. It was already long past early morning. The Sun already had rose into the sky with hardly a cloud in it. Bird be heard singing their melody's in the trees and above where no one could reach. It was a great day to about in the jungle. Exon could see in the distance the gate of the wall where Captain Lance was lining up four guards undoubtedly the ones that would fall under Exon's command when they leave.

Exon could see working in one of the small vegetable patches near the wall were his disgraced older brothers, Gunnolf and Exon toiling away pulling fresh carrots from the ground and putting them in baskets. He once had looked up to them when he was younger but as they got older he found they didn't much care for Mowgli their youngest. Exon often wondered why they would treat Mowgli horribly.

Mowgli may be different but he was their brother and taken in when he was infant. A lost cub that needed a home and family to raise him up. Exon recalled when his brothers were asked to take Mowgli out on his first hunt. He had a feeling something would go wrong but he didn't heed his feeling hoping that what he thought was wrong. But his feelings were right when it was told that they left him in the jungle and called him the worst of names.

How dare they treat their sibling like that along with later discovering from Captain Lance what they tried to do in the days after that. All the respect he had for his brothers gone that moment. He despised them now and hoped that they continue to suffer their punishment for the longest time and even when it's over for them it be a very long time before he even thinks well of them again. They would have to earn it back but for not he shook his head at the sight of them as he followed Mowgli up to the Shaman's hut where Karina was outside of it talking to the kingdoms Shaman.

"Shaman Liara, Karina!" Exon called out to them having them both look the two royal brothers' way and bowed.

"A Pleasant morning to you, my princes." Shaman Liara greeted rising up from her bow along with Karina.

"Good morning to you both." Karina greeted wearing her long yellow skirt and top this day. "I presume that you're both ready for our day's walk?"

"Yes we are, Karina!" Mowgli beamed taking Karina's hands. "I'm so excited I can hardly stand still!"

Karina laughed. "Indeed, my prince. With how shaky your hands are and how your smile looks it would stretch across your face it's easy to see." This was met by laughter of Exon and Liara and Mowgli let go of Karina's hands and blushed a bit.

"I'm just as eager, my prince." Karina admitted patting the mancub's left shoulder.

"Then please allow me to get you something you will all need..." Shaman Liara went inside her hut and in a few minutes came out with water pouches already filled up with water one for each of them.

"You will need something to quench your thirst on this humid day and there should be plenty of rivers around where you can fill them back up if you empty them while on your journey today."

"This is very kind of you, Shaman Liara. Greatly appreciated." Exon took one of the water pouches and tied it around his waist as he took the second one and took some rope and tied to Mowgli's waist for him as Karina did the same with the last water pouch that was offered.

"Thank you very much, Shaman Liara." Mowgli walked up and hugged the Shaman as she chuckled putting an arm over him and returned the gesture.

"Your quite welcome, my dear. I pray to the spirits that your journey this day is filled with joyful adventure and loving memories of our beloved land." Shaman Liara blessed upon them. "Do be careful and may you come home with grand tales."

"We shall, Madame." Karina said giving the one that was a second mother to her a hug before letting go and went with the two princes heading for the gate to meet with Captain Lance as the Shaman went into her hut to mediate.

The two Wolves and Mancub made their way towards the gate walking past Gunnolf and Axis as they continued their work as they both saw the three of them walking to where Captain Lance had four chosen guards to place under the command of Exon.

"Good morning, Captain Lance!" Exon greeted the Captain as the four wolves stood at attention when the princes of the Wolf Kingdom came near and the Captain turned and bowed to him.

"Good morning to you all as well." The Captain returned the greeting then gestured to the four wolves behind him. "I have heard your request from yesterday and I have chosen these four to escort you. I would come myself if I didn't have a duty here."

"Thank you, Captain Lance. I am honored you place your trust in me to lead these four as we watch over my brother and his friend as we take our journey into the jungle." Exon thanked as the Captain stood aside so that Exon may address the four.

"I am Prince Exon. I will lead you all today. We are going about into the jungle to watch over my brother and his guide. We shall stay close and watch over them. With our lives if necessary. I don't think it may come to it but if any danger presents itself can I trust upon you all to face it with courage and with the pride our kingdom stands for?"

The Four guards taped their spears on the ground and put fists over their hearts. "Yes, Prince Exon!" They exclaimed loudly with a grunting howl making both Exon and Captain Lance smile at the discipline and pride the guards showed.

"Thank you all." Exon said before turning to both Karina and Mowgli. "Lead the way you two."

"Well then let us begin!" Karina bubbled and looked down at Mowgli. "Any ideas where you wish to go to, my prince?"

"Umm…" Mowgli put some thought into it. He was so excited to go out into the jungle this day that he realized he never thought of where you wanted to actually go. "…maybe just go on where we once went hunting through?" He suggested.

"Very well. Let us be off!" Karina stated as Mowgli without asking grabbed her hand which she accepted and took hold of it and walked through the open gates both telling the Captain their farewell and thanks as Exon gave a signal for the four to follow him as they stayed close to the Mancub and Tribal girl as they walked past the doors and went into the jungle.

As they walked through the open gates the guards slowly closed them back up. Gunnolf and Axis having just pulled out the last amount of carrots watched as the group left with wicked grins on their faces. However Axis was concerned.

"That blasted sloth of an ape better come through!" He snarled quietly not wanting to say it loudly for the other wolfs too hear. Gunnolf leaned close and patted the shoulder of his brother assuringly.

"Not to worry, my brother. He will! Otherwise his little secret won't last past this night." He snickered as the gates closed completely. It now was up to the ones they made the bargain with. Unlike Axis, Gunnolf had more faith. "And when the day begins to fade we shall find our dear brother, Exon will return two less of his quarry and when it's all said and done we shall had rid our kingdom of its vermin and in time many will realize the good of it when our kingdom continues to prosper without any potential danger of what Man and Tribal Nomads can bring."

One of the guards that were assigned saw the two wolf brothers not working and were in a talk. They had cleaned out the batch and had the last basket full of them but that didn't mean they could be on a break and thankfully for the two he didn't hear what they were saying as they spoke quietly.

"Hey! Take that basket to the granary and move on to the next patch! You're not obliged to have a break yet!"The Guard demanded getting angry looks from the brothers but they kept their faces away from the guard and stood back up. Axis grabbed the basket of carrots as Gunnolf followed him to the granary to place the basket within and grab more baskets for next vegetable patch but their angry looks turned into smiles to avoid drawing suspicion. They looked one more time at the closed gate. It would most possibly be the last time Mowgli and Karina go through it again.

* * *

Mowgli was having the time of his life today. He had been walking with Karina nearly two hours by now as they walked the same trail they took when they were on the hunt. In a territory where predators are not that well known they seemed relatively safe but either way they had their escorts.

Exon led the way remembering the trail they traveled on the other day. This time he didn't need to cut a path through as his work remained as they were already any branches or hanging vines in the way. The troop under his command followed in lines of two behind Karina and Mowgli they would watch the rear and the surroundings as Exon focused on the front.

With not being on the prowl for prey Mowgli had the opportunity to get see more of the jungle. He loved the sight of the lush green that expanded almost endlessly. They passed through some heavily bushed areas but thanks to his brother, Exon they didn't have push through. Mowgli spotted some colorful parrots in the tree's that looked like living rainbows with so many unique colors.

They passed some flower beds that too were a marvelous sight. Mowgli was getting an understanding on why his passed every now and again would go on these jungle walks. There was so much to see. And it would certainly get better as they came upon a hill that let up to some rocks that overlooked a portion of the jungle.

"Wow!" Mowgli ran passed Exon and looked upon a small cliff. He could see nothing but the jungle as far as his eyes could see. He saw a few rivers even one of the waterfalls. It was an extraordinary sight as he saw the waterfall make large splashes sprinkling out water creating a tiny rainbow. It was beautiful.

"Enjoying the sights, Prince Mowgli?" Karina giggled walking up to him to his left and even put an arm around his shoulders.

"I am, this so wonderful!" Mowgli beamed hardly being able to keep his eyes in one spot as the height where they stood showcased countless sights of the jungles wonders.

Mowgli looked up at Karina to his left. "Karina…I can't thank you enough for this. I really wanted to come out here and most of all I wanted to spend time with you and do something fun." Mowgli admitted.

"Oh…" Karina was flattered and kneeled down and pulled Mowgli close to her. "…it was my great pleasure, my prince. And if I am honest I was actually considering about coming out here and would ask if you would join with me."

"Really? Wow I guess we thought alike!" Mowgli laughed.

"Great minds do think alike." Karina giggled as Mowgli leaned into her so happy right in this moment that he couldn't express it and Karina felt the same. To share a wonderful moment with someone like Mowgli she would cherish it forever. Mowgli turned towards Karina and looked into her beautiful eyes seeing sparkle like the splashing falls.

Karina looked into Mowglis eyes filled with joy and admiration. He was a handsome young man. He had some troubles in the past few weeks but in the time she has come to know him and help him learn and achieve glorious moments that are helping him shape up into something grand he was something else.

Exon came to them and cleared his throat seeing the mancub and Karina get close to each other's faces. "Id hate to interrupt you two but I would suggest we head down to the valley. Most of us have already drunk a portion of our water pouches and it is best we keep them filled during this heated day." He suggested wiping off his sweating brow. He looked back at the guards to see they too were having the day's heat bear down on them some of them taking a moment to sit down while the others were starting to drink up the last of their pouches.

"Of course, Prince Exon!" Karina stood back up and let go of Mowgli. "Lets make our wall down the hill and through the jungle and we should out into that valley below." Karina pointed out over the edge showing a small river in the valley below.

Exon nodded in agreement. "Then let us be off to it. Come! We are heading down below." He ordered the guards behind him to move out. Exon led the way as he headed back into the jungle and moved through it till he found the best way to move downhill that didn't have the most foliage blocking the way. Mowgli and Karina followed as the guards picked themselves up and followed unknowingly they had many eyes watching them from the trees above and kept silent to avoid being detected by them.

The Group below started to make their way down through the jungle as the slightly inclined landscape went down into the valley. Exon a few yards ahead cutting through any foliage in the way as Mowgli and Karina walked side by side with Mowgli again admiring the sights. He thought he saw the shadow something in the tree's but then the glare of the of sun hit his eyes through the tree tops and figured it was just the sun. He would soon regret not acknowledging the fact that something was there.

A Cloaked figure in trees gave a hand signal towards two wolf guards in the rear. Bringing out tiny blowguns and aimed them as two others climbed down from the tree's and crawled through the bushes at both sides of the wolves.

Seeing them in position the clocked figure gave another a signal and the figures in the trees took deep breaths and blow hard in the blowguns shooting out tiny darts that hit the two rear wolf's guards. Feeling a prick in their backs they were about to yelp but two monkeys that were hiding at both the left and right sprung out and grabbed the wolves wrapping a hand on their muzzles to keep them silent.

The Guards tried to shack them off but what pierced in their backs made them slip into unconscious. The Monkeys dragged them into the bush to hide them but one of them stepped on a stick causing the other guards to turn around in alarm. With the disappearance of the other guards they readied their spears as the others would not have left for any reason.

However before they could yell out to the others to warn them that something was wrong a small whistling sound was heard and they felt sharp pricks on their chests. They two were then tackled by two more lurking individuals in bushes and despite trying to throw them they too slipped into unconsciousness.

However with guards having been taken care of in near silence the others many yards away nearly entering an opening to the valley near the tiny river didn't notice. The Clocked figure leapt from the tree's and stood on the pathway that Exon made throwing off the clock and chuckled darkly all was going according to her plan.

Exon was the first to exit out of the brush and took a moment to clean off his sword. Mowgli and Karina both followed suit. Mowgli took out his water pouch and drank the last bit of it.

"I guess you were right, Exon. We do need to refill our pouches." Mowgli said walking up to the river as Exon and Karina watched. Exon looked at Karina.

"Karina you certainly know how to make my brother happy." He complemented her admiring her a little.

"Anything to make the prince happy." She replied modestly.

Exon laughed he knew she was telling the truth in that but there was something more. "Please Karina don't make it sound so simple I know that…" Exon's ears perked up. He heard some rustling coming up from behind them. Turning around he saw that the guards were no longer behind them. They were supposed to stay close. Something was wrong.

"Karina go to, Mowgli, Now!" He ordered as Karina ran up to Mowgli who just finished filling up his water pouch.

Mowgli looked to his right to see Karina looking down at Mowgli with worry. "Karina, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know." Karina replied picking up Mowgli. "But stay close." Mowgli now got nervious as he looked to see Exon yards away looking out in the jungle. That's when he too noticed the guards were missing.

Exon growled as he continued to listen. He heard more rustling and he heard what sounded like a tiny screech. It sounded familiar but then he heard a whistling noise coming from his left. Not hesitating he slashed his sword to the left and amazingly he cut in having something tiny and sharp before it hit him.

He looked down to the ground to see what he just avoided with his quick reflexes. It was a sharp looking dart with some kind of liquid on the tip. He didn't know what the dart was laced with but it could not be anything good. He then heard another coming his way from his right. He slashed sword cutting down another dart.

More whistling was heard as it seemed whoever was attacking understood they couldn't get him with one dart then they would challenge him with many at once. Exon slashed at every dart that came his way. He managed to slice three of them but with so many at once he couldn't keep up with them as they came from in all directions and after he sliced a fourth one to his left one came to far right and slashed out at last one but it made it past the tip of his blade and struck him in his arm making him yelp from the sudden prick.

He yanked it out but immediately he started to feel woozy. " Oh no!" He tried to fight it but his conscious was slipping away. The attackers no doubt were after something if they were intending to bring down someone as mighty as him with fowl tactics. He turned to Karina and Mowgli who were watching with shock as he dropped to his knees releasing his grip on his sword and dart letting them fall to the ground.

"Mowgli…Karina…run…" He told them before he slipped into unconscious dropping to the ground and fell into unconsciousness.

"Exon!" Mowgli ran up to his brother and pushed on him. "Exon? Exon!" He tried to shake him awake but nothing was working. Karina ran up to the unconscious wolf prince and checked on his neck. He still was breathing but something made him fall into unconsciousness. She picked up the nearby dart he dropped and noticed the liquid that remained after Exon pulled it out. She took a smell of it and realized it was something of the jungle but before she could tell Mowgli there were loud screeches and gibber noises coming from the brush.

Emerging from the jungle carrying spears and wearing tiny garment loincloths made from the foliage of the jungle along with some minor accessories on their hands and wearing headbands were over monkeys. Long exiled from the Jungle. Karina may have lived in the Wolf Kingdom only for a number of years but she knew of the history of the jungle and understood those primates were not supposed to be in the jungle and no doubt they were the ones who blow darted Exon and with the guards missing possibly the same thing happened with them.

"Primates!" She growled standing up and pushed Mowgli behind her protectively as Mowgli was nervious by the sinister looks at the six chimps that were looking at him and Karina with sinister smiles while some gibbered with laughter.

"Ha ha ha!" A feminine voice laughed as a seven primate walked out into the open in the middle of the primates. Immediately reveling it was a female chimp. However unlike the others around her she stood with authority. Wearing a tiny green top that had a tiny bird skull in the middle of it. She wore the same foliage loincloth with hanging feathers. What made her stand out more was that she wore two tiny skeleton heads of humans on her shoulders and she was the only one wearing footwear with cloths covering up her feet and lower legs unlike the others and had knee and leg pads. Wielding a spear with red lipstick on her lips she laughed again in dark honeyed voice.

"Well well it seems this was far easier than I expected." She chuckled darkly. "A little far from home are we?"

"Who are you?!" Karina demanded getting a glare from the monkey woman.

"You don't have the right to demand my name. In fact where your both going you would be fortunate to have any rights at all." She implied with a laugh as the other monkeys laughed and two more emerged from the jungle pulling out what looked to be a wage with a cage built over it. Karina did not like the look of this or of what the monkey woman implied.

"Now…" The Monkey woman continued taking two steps forward in front of the other monkeys. "…you will surrender yourselves. Or don't it should be more fun for me." She smiled wickedly as Karina huffed picking up Exon's blade.

"I don't think so, flea bag!"Karina yelled holding the sword threateningly but Karina's defiance only amused the monkey woman.

"Have it your way then. TAKE THEM BOTH!" The Monkey Woman ordered and all the monkeys present charged at Karina.

"Run, Prince Mowgli!" Karina demanded as Mowgli turned to run as the monkeys attacked Karina. She blocked a strike with a spear from the first monkey that charged her. She kicked it back as another came up on her it tried to hit her in the face but she ducked and lashed at the monkey slicing him in the stomach causing it to screech in pain and fall to the ground clenching its open wound but then Karina thrust the sword into its side killing the monkey.

With one of their comrades dead the monkeys screeched in rage as they pooled onto Karina. Seeing how taking her one at a time would not bold well they would gang up on her. Karina tried to fight them but one of them knocked the sword out of her hands with its spear dropping to grab her left arm. Another managed to grab her right arm and pulled her back. Karina howled and growled at them kicking out her legs trying to shack them off.

Mowgli was watching a short distance. He ran like he was told but he stopped and turned back around to see Karina was trouble. The Monkeys got a hold on her and they were continuing to try and subdue her. Mowgli just had to do something. He noticed near Exon was one of the spears the monkeys dropped and ran for the weapon as Karina had now four monkeys holding on her. Two held her arms and two behind her grabbed her waist and shoulders to keep her steady as the Female Monkey casually walked up to the struggling wolf girl enjoying the sight of the helpless wolf who kept trying to get them to release.

"You know this could have been avoided. But I am actually happy you choose this." She laughed before taking her right hand and threw a solid punch right into the middle of Karina's stomach knocking the wind out of her making her drop to her knees.

She coughed and wheezed the monkeys let go of her for surrounding the wolf girl as she collapsed onto her belly groaning from the hard hit as the tip of the female monkeys spear tapped down in front of Karina looking down at her.

"Look up!" She demanded as Karina slowly looked back up to the monkey woman who smiled widely at Karina's state. "You wanted my name? Then Ill share with you. I am Beretta. Remember this girl for you are now under new jurisdiction! Consider yourself lucky that I cannot run you through for the death of one of my own! My King will be the judge of it!"

"King?" Karina coughed as she was grabbed again and hosted to her feet as one took some vines it had and began to tie Karina's hands together while the rest held onto her if she struggled again.

"Now where's that…" Beretta said before being interrupted.

"LET HER GO!" A loud childish voice demanded getting the attention of the monkeys and Karina all looking to see standing near the unconscious Exon was the mancub holding one of the monkey's spears pointing at the group.

"Oh look at this! A mancub who thinks he's a fighter." Beretta taunted earning laughter by all the other primates.

"Stop laughing! You let her go now!" Mowgli demanded with a not so intimidating look as Beretta stepped behind the subdued Karina.

"Oh, I don't think so, Mancub!" Beretta retorted and started to stroke Karina's hair making her flinch angrily.

"You only have that spear in hand. With an accurate toss you may kill only one of us. Then you would have to deal with the rest of us. And undoubtedly you wouldn't stand one bit of a chance, boy!" Beretta pointed out as she took a knife from the sheath on her back and held it up for Mowgli to see.

Mowgli tried to keep a brave face but what the monkey said was true but kept a firm stance. But he got worried when Beretta placed the tip of the knife on Karina's neck making her shudder.

"Now here's the deal, mancub." Beretta began as she caressed the knife across Karina's throat being sure not to cut her. Yet. "You drop that stick of yours and give yourself up or…" Beretta began to press the knife into Karina's neck with a little more pressure it would pierce her as Karina dared not move as she was still held and with the knife so deep into her fur one sudden move would cause it penetrate her.

Mowgli breathed heavily as Karina's life was at stake. Though Karina was now rather fearful for her life she was more concerned with Mowgli. She shook her head him telling him not worry about her. Mouthing the words to run at him as she was held in place.

"Well then I guess…" Beretta was about to push the blade into the neck of Karina.

"WAIT!" Mowgli screamed throwing down the spear. "Please don't hurt her. I'll do what you say!"

Beretta took the blade away from Karina's neck and put it back in the sheath and laughed. "See mancub that wasn't difficult now, was it?" She gestured to one of the monkeys towards Mowgli.

One of the monkeys came up to the mancub and grabbed his hands pulled them together taking a vine and tied his hands together. He gave the mancub a stern look. "Your lucky mancub." He said sharply.

Karina got angry again watching as Mowgli was being bound roughly. "You better not hurt him I'll…mmmm" Karina's mouth was wrapped in a vine by Beretta to gag and silence.

"Or what?" Beretta asked with a laugh finishing tying a knot on the back Karina's head but brought out another vine as Karina turned her head glaring at her but then Beretta pulled the vine over Karina's eyes and tied it in place. "Sorry, sweets but your eyes are just as annoying as your mouth."

Karina moaned through her gag and without her sight she couldn't do much of anything. She was let go of most of the hands that held her but Beretta had hold of her right arm. Mowgli with his hands now tied was dragged up to Beretta and Karina.

"Please don't do this just…mmm" Mowgli was silenced with a vine gag over his mouth as well. Beretta chuckled as she looked at the man cub's pleading eyes. It was glorious sight for her. Gesturing for the one near Mowgli to finish the job he put a vine over Mowgli's eyes taking away his sight along with Karina. They had their quarry and ambush on the unsuspecting escorts was a success.

"Well done. All of you."Beretta praised all those under her command and looked back at the dead monkey that Karina killed and her face scowled. She leaned down to Karina's ear.

"If I was not under an order I would peel you like fresh prey for the loss you've given us. You and the mancub are lucky. But your fates are sealed know that!" She screeched loudly making Karina lean her head away as the loud noise hurt her ear.

"Load them up!" Beretta ordered shoving Karina into the arms of two monkeys. They hauled her to the wagon and forced her up into it as she fell forward into the wagon with a slightly painful thud. Mowgli was led up the wagon next and was forced up and thrown in as he fell right on top of Karina. With their hands tied in front of them they could not remove their gag and blindfolds they had no chance of escaping without the use of their eyes and hands. They were trapped.

"Bring our fallen too!" Beretta ordered next. "Don't want to leave too much of a scene for whoever may come out here and when those wolf's wake up they won't have an idea who was responsible. Move it!"

They grabbed their fallen monkey and dragged his corpse and placed it in back of the wagon while Mowgli and Karina layed bound in the front daring not make a move not wanting to risk anything else. Mowgli whimpered within his gag as Karina leaned her head down next to him feeling his shoulders and nuzzled him to try and offer some kind of comfort.

"Alright let's go, let's not keep our King waiting long with his prize!" Beretta commanded as two monkeys grabbed the wagon from the front and began to pull it as the rest of the monkeys followed with Beretta leading the way leaving behind the unconscious wolves with Mowgli and Karina as their captives. Karina again caught wind of Beretta mentioning a king? She didn't know anything but something told her wherever they were being taken this king, Beretta spoke of would be the one deciding the fate of both her and Mowgli. She prayed that spirits help them in this endeavor but she did relish in the fact that Exon and possibly the guards were not dead. With them alive and whenever they would awake they would try and find and help. She silently prayed it would be soon as the wagon bounced a bit as it was pulled along rough terrain taking the captives far away to where they would meet the one who had jurisdiction over Beretta and the other monkeys.


	13. Chapter 13

The Wagon creaked and rocked as it was pulled along. It was pulled through the jungle along rough paths that caused it to rock so much that it made the captives in it almost sick. Mowgli and Karina were blinded and gagged with the accursed vines over their mouths and eyes. They had been laying inside the caged wagon for what felt like a couple hours now. With their hands tied in front of them and the vines over their eyes and mouths tied so tightly around their heads they couldn't pull them off.

They continuously suffered the rocking of the wagon as they were occasionally bounced around hitting the floor or sometimes each other. This was met with laughter outside of the wagon. The Monkeys that caught them were enjoying the show of their helpless captives as they were flopping around inside like a fish out of water.

The Wagon stopped only for a few moments as other monkeys were taking over pulling the wagon to let the ones were pulling for some time have a break from pulling the heavy wagon through the thick foliage of the jungle.

Mowgli whimpered in his gag as he was frightened. He knew that monkeys were an enemy of the Wolf Kingdom supposedly banished a long time ago. What were they doing in the jungle? And what did they want with them? He hoped that his brother Exon and the guards that were once with him were okay as they were carried away far into the jungle.

Karina tried to maintain herself. She too was very worried about their predicament. Knowing full well of the banishment of the primates from the jungle if they were known to be within the jungle then King Rama would send a war party out to deal with them. However being blinded subdued there was nothing she could do to leave a trail or have an understanding where she and Mowgli were being taken. She had to remain strong not just for herself but the prince that was sitting next to her hearing him whimper fearfully in his gag. She wished she wasn't bound like this otherwise she would try and comfort him. But for now she had to wait till whenever she could be free of these bonds to do so and possibly figure out where they were.

The Wagon was pulled along through the brush of the jungle. Karina tried to listen in as they went along. Perhaps if she could at least hear something maybe it would give an idea. However most of what she heard was the creaking of the wagon and most of the monkeys were jabbering away. Talking nonsense and laughing at the most ridiculous of jokes and claims. Barely being able to hear the sound of a bird past the bickering laughter it was no use either. Karina was stumped as there was nothing she could do but wait to wherever this wagon is being taken to.

It was useless to try anything. She along with Mowgli were trapped. Only whenever they would stop and hopefully untie the vines around their eyes could she at least have a look to where they would bring her. They have been in this wagon for so long now and every now and again she would feel they would turn left then right. Past the laughter of the primates she could make at least make out there were in the jungle still from the cracking and snapping of twigs and the feel of the brush as the wagon would slow down and those pulling it had to apply more force to get the wagon through.

However something came up to Karina's noise. An aroma penetrated her nostrils making her twitch in disgust. Something smelled disgusting and had an icky sense to it as the wagon again came to a stop.

"Alright!" A voice boomed as it was Beretta who was leading the troop of primates that kidnapped them and were leading back to where they came from. "We're close now. Unload them!"

Karina flinched as she heard some primates coming up from behind the wagon. "You heard Beretta stand up in there and move to back. Now!" A Monkey ordered.

Karina understood there was no point in protested or arguing as it could lead to a consequence if she resisted. She tapped on Mowgli next to her feeling his skin indicating to him to do as they say. With no choice Karina moved her legs behind her and did what she could to crawl forward with her hands tied in front of her it was a tad difficult but she managed to reach the back as Mowgli managed to stand given to how he was smaller. Though blind he managed to walk forward until he nearly stepped off the edge feeling the floor of wagon came to an end.

"Come closer, wolf girl. We'll help you down." A primate said to Karina as she stood on her hands and knees near the edge. She crawled forward reaching forward expecting to be helped but she reached too far out and suddenly she fell. Without being grabbed she dropped forward rolling under and fell onto her back onto ground that felt mushy and smelly.

She mistakenly rolled onto her belly and got a nose full of the fowl stench she then got an earful of laughter from the primates standing by her as they tricked her into falling out of the wagon getting mixed up in soft wet terrain.

Karina howled in anger as loud as she could through the gag as the laughter filled the air. Mowgli didn't know what was going on due the blindfold he had but he knew it wasn't good and felt it had something to do with Karina.

However the laughter stopped as Beretta came walking to the back of the wagon and glared at the two laughing primates that stopped their laughing immediately.

"Are you both done fooling around?!" She demanded sharply getting fearful nods from the two as she then looked down at Karina. Getting the idea the two monkeys grabbed Karina by the arms and helped her back up as she began to struggle to try and get back at them for what they did however her face was grabbed by Beretta.

"Enough! A little fall into the muck doesn't hurt anyone. Now stop it now or I'll give you something that will hurt!" She warned getting Karina stop only wishing she wasn't bound as she was. If she and that monkey woman faced each other she would show her just how angry she was.

"Now the boy!" Beretta ordered as another monkey grabbed Mowgli off the wagon and placed him on the ground. Mowgli felt his bare feet sink into the ground a bit getting his feet all mucked up. He didn't know where he was but it did not seem like a plesent place in the jungle.

"Okay you all know what you have to do!" Beretta reminded her troop as they had their orders. "Bring the captives and the wagon make sure it's where any who find it believe those within were lost."

The Two monkeys that Karina pulled her forward taking her deep within what felt like a marsh land. But it stunk and she stepped in one smelly pulled after another. Mowgli however was lifted up by his waist and carried over a monkey's shoulder being held by legs and walked on giving to how it seemed Mowglis skinny legs would no doubt slow him in where they were going to be walking.

Mowgli felt very uncomfortable being carried like this and he heard the wagon being pulled away. Having overheard what Beretta said about the wagon he wondered what she meant by making sure its where those namely he and Karina would seem lost in it?

Beretta led the three monkeys that carried and dragged their captives through what was the swamplands of the jungle. Far beyond where most would travel or hunt. It held nothing of interest to anyone. More than being a land where it was filled with green covered ponds and mucked ground the smell was the worst. The Land was covered in a fowl stench that prevented most creatures from coming near it. Karina and Mowgli's noses twitched from the unbearable smell that filled their noses.

Beretta continued on through the thick swamp land. She ducked under some branches that hung over the grounds as her monkeys made sure their captives avoided getting clonked in the head and held onto them tightly to prevent them from getting free. Though blinded, gagged and with their hands tied they were not going to give them any chances to run.

The Sounds of squished feet was heard by Mowgli and Karina groaned every time she took a step feeling her feet step onto mucky ground or into a puddle that didn't seem very clean. The wolf girl wondered where she and Mowgli were being taken. First she along with the mancub had to endure painful hours of riding in a bumpy and creaky wagon and now from what she guessed they had to be walking through a swamp of some sort. She didn't wish to imagine what she was stepping on or into as she was pulled along. She hoped wherever the destination was it was anywhere but this accursed smelly swamp they were in.

Within another painful hour of trekking through the swamp the ground seemed to change to something flat and hard. No longer was Karina walking through a swamp which she was thankful for but she now heard a lot of chatter coming from around her. She heard a lot of voices howling and chattering. No doubt it was more primates. A lot them were cheering from multiple directions as she was forced to continue moving forward across something that wasn't of the jungle but it was better than the swamp though it had left its filth on her as she smelled horrible due to when the monkeys allowed her to fall out of wagon.

Mowgli was carried close behind Karina as he too heard the sound of many chattering monkeys. No doubt by his guess they had now reached what would have been their domain but where was it and how is it his father nor the wolf kingdom knew about this?

"Alright, stop!"Beretta ordered turning around as the two holding Karina stopped in place and the one carrying Mowgli came up next to them and finally put Mowgli back on his feet which he was very thankful. Beretta admired how both the mancub and the wolf girl looked. So helpless and under her control it was a glorious sight to see those that once believed they were higher above the primates brought down under them and it was remarkable easy. This was an historic moment for her and her kind.

"Tie their hands behind their backs!" Beretta commanded. Karina and Mowgli's bonds were immediately untied but then they hands were put behind them and retied again to both their frustration. "I've allowed you a small bit of comfort on the way here but now I must sure you can use your arms until otherwise told. Now move! We don't want to keep my peoples rulers waiting."

"Mmmm?" Mowgli mumbled in his gag confusingly. Did she say royals? But he had two hands on his shoulders and was moved forward at least now he could walk having hated being carried like a bag of fruit.

Karina too was again seized by her arms and moved. Both of the prisoners were being taken somewhere to meet what Beretta said the Royals of her people. They walked on throughout where they were hounded by more primates. Everywhere they walked in the mysterious grounds they were in they heard countless monkeys. It was shocking to know that so many monkeys were about. How did the wolf kingdom not realize the one's they banishment ages ago be settled in the jungle?

Both Mowgli and Karina had countless questions running through their minds as they were into what seemed a building. The Air seemed a bit cool. The warm rays of the sun was no longer felt on their bodies and the chattering of monkeys ceased though as they walked on they would occasionally hear a monkey or two talking about.

Mowgli was getting very nervious there was no telling where they were or whoever this royal, Beretta spoke of would do them. He was scared. Karina too felt the same worries. Though she tried to remain vigilant she was greatly concerned all that she knew was that they were taken very far away from where they were captured. They were unloaded and pushed through a swamp and now someplace that had to be riddled with primates and were inside some kind of structure that smelled of decay and a bit of rotten banana though it wasn't as bad as the swamp which never escaped her nose.

They were taken through what seemed to be a massive structure. However it wasn't like the ones back in the Wolf Kingdom. Every few steps they would feel the rays of sun come from above or the side of them. Being blind they could tell if it was windows they were passing or holes in roof. It irked them both not having any kind of idea where they were at. They would turn left and right and when they reached a set of stairs no one said anything when Karina stubbed her toe making her yell out within her gag to the amusement of Beretta and the ones holding on them both. Again they had made a fool out of the Karina she would make them pay for this somehow.

She was assisted up the steps lifted in the air as they no time to tell her where to step as they walked. Mowgli was helped as well carried up the steps and they reach the next floor they were again forced to move ahead. Karina was on the verge of finally loosing it as they have been shoved and pushed around wherever they are for long enough. She desperately needed to see. She couldn't handle being as blind as bat anymore. But they were led to the left and lightly pushed through some drapes and where stopped.

Mowgli and Karina stood in place as they were held. Two voices of a male and female were busy talking which followed with a laugh just before the two captives were stopped and made to stand possibly where the two others were talking until they saw Beretta come in with the prisoners and got down on one knee bowing her head in front of two plumb figures sitting on two thrones.

"Your majesty's, I return with the prize's you sought. " Beretta stated proudly looking up from bowed head to see the two figures smiling widely at her.

"Excellent!" One of the figures who was a female orangutan applauded wearing green tube top with sewn on sleeves that draped just off her shoulders showing most of her mid-section and her sculpted chest. She wore a knee long green skirt. She wore a necklace with three crystals on it and had a silver crown on her head indicating her royal status.

"I expected nothing less from you, my dear." The other figure which was King Louie wearing green shorts and vest with a bejeweled crown and three necklaces with various sizes with a number of different types of jewels on them and bejeweled bracelets on his wrists. "We are both very pleased with you. How could we reward your efforts?"

Beretta rose from her knees. "The only reward I ever need is to continue to serve your will, your Majesties." Beretta affirmed.

"Fantastic!" The Female Royal looked upon the prisoners with delight. "Oh! Seems our new guests are quite something more than I imagined, my dear King Louie."

King Louie chuckled. "Indeed, my lovely Queen Abra. They certainly are. Yet they look rather uncomfortable. Beretta remove their gags and blindfolds. I think they deserve to see what their new home is and who they will now answer to." He asked.

Beretta nodded turning as Karina and Mowgli overheard what this King Louie said. New home? Who they will answer too? They both didn't like this as Beretta came up to them.

"Now you I am going to have your eyes and mouths freed but you will not speak a word unless allowed. You will address my King and Queen with respect!" Beretta warned coldly. "Anything you do is not of their wish I make you both suffer. Now stand still!"

First Mowgli was free of his gag and blindfold. The sudden light in his eyes blinded him and he smacked his mouth together having been silent for so long his mouth was rather dry. He looked up to the Primate and King and Queen as they eyed him with a smile that appeared friendly but something felt like it was not meant to be comforting.

Karina was next having as well to take a moment to regain her sight and tried to water up her mouth. Seeing how they looked rather thirsty, King Louie felt being generous.

"Well now let's not be rude. Give our new slaves some water." He snapped his fingers and couple monkeys in the room came towards them with a cup of water. Karina though she would rather not be forced to drink something she was desperate for water and allowed the monkey in front of her to put the top of the cup against her lips and slowly lifted it up so she could take a much needed drinks. Same went with Mowgli both of them silently thankful for the drink but now it was time for answers.

"Who are you both? What is all this? And why...oooh." Karina barked loudly only to be struck in her stomach again by Beretta as she coughed from the strike leaning down and would have fallen to the floor if the monkeys to her sides didn't keep hold of her.

"Silence! How dare you bark at the royals like that! I warned you didn't I?" Beretta fumed as Karina gagged from the hit in her stomach and almost coughed up the water she just drank.

Mowgli was shocked by the scene. "No, please! Stop hurting her!" He begged.

King Louie clapped his hands twice indicating for Beretta to turn to face him. "Now now, Beretta though the wolf girl did not heed your warning let's not bruise her up. She will learn her place." Beretta looked down for a moment showing she understood. Karina eventually recovered leaning her upper body back up. The Monkeys holding her and Mowgli made them move forward until they stood in front of two thrones where the royals sat.

"Now then. I shall answer your questions, wolf girl. Though next time if you wish to speak to me or my Queen you will address us properly and will not bark in such a tone again!" He warned as Karina glared at him only for King Louie to smile. She was a feisty one. He liked that.

"First off, I am Louie King of the Primates." He pronounced proudly standing up from his throne for a moment as the monkeys around hooted in praise. The Orangutan next to him stood up from her throne.

"And I am, Abra. Queen of the Primates and my hunk of an apes mate." She fluttered her eyes at him as he leaned over and they both shared a very sloppy and messy kiss that made Karina look away in disgust along with Mowgli.

"Secondly this is our home. An ancient ruin of man when they used to reside in this jungle ages ago. When my Queen and I had brought together our beloved primates uniting under our leadership we found this place safe from the watchful eyes of the wolf kingdom in the farther side of the jungle and surrounded by swamps to keep away anything that comes prowling about." King Louie caught a whiff of Karina.

"And from how you smell, wolf girl seems you had too much of any encounter in the swamp lands." He stated with a loud laugh getting everyone else in the room to laugh with him as Karina growled and Mowgli look at her and the primate royals with uneasiness.

"And Lastly for now…" King Louie continued as he sat back on his throne resting his head on his left hand his elbow on the armrest of the throne. "…my queen and I have been in a desire to have some new servants. Those with uniqueness and that would do well to add to some entertainment that we sorely have lacked for so long. You both will come to accept us as your new rulers as from this moment on everything you once had is not anymore. You're no longer beings of free will. You're both our slaves."

Mowgli gasped and Karina growled again. "We are not your property!" She snapped as Beretta came up from behind Karina and was about to hit in the back but King Louie put up a hand to stop her.

"On the contrary, girl. You ARE our property." King Louie scoffed wagging a finger at her. "Your lives are now ours and we are free to do with you as we now see fit. Cooperate and behave and you will find your lives can actually be a joy serving us as we have anything one can desire. We can be most generous. Or if you decide to be anything but obedient then the consequences if anything mine and Abra's right hand Beretta has indicated will be swift and not so plesent. It's up to you both."

Queen Abra went up behind Karina looking her over as she stopped behind her admiring the beauty she had. "Aren't you such a pretty little thing. Such lovely little hair." She complemented stroking Karina's hair as the tribal wolf growled again.

King Louie smiled at the scene. No doubt Karina would be a problem but it certainly would provide great entertainment to see her broken in time.

"Why are you doing this?" Mowgli asked. "We didn't do anything to you!"

"As royalty mancub we take we want and anything we desire we shall have!" King Louie stated enjoying seeing the fright in the mancub. With the way the child of man looked at him with such fear he wouldn't be a problem at all he may be obedient right away given the right obligation.

"This is not fair! Nor is it right!" Mowgli cried out hoping that maybe this ape could see some reason into letting him and Karina go.

King Louie simply shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Life's not always fair, mancub. And nothing is ever right. You will accept that as there is now no place for you or the wolf girl outside these ruins that are my domain."

"Now then…do now give me the names of those who now serve my and the Queen." King Louie demanded. "Lets start with you mancub. What's your name?" He pointed at Mowgli.

A bit afraid for what would happen Mowgli gave in. "I am Mowgli." King Louie smiled then pointed at Karina as Queen Abra continued to dip her large fingers in her hair.

"And you wolf girl. What is yours?" He demanded only to get silence from Karina. Beretta this time came up to Karina and grabbed her right ear squeezing it hard making her yelp painfully.

"Your king demanded your name. Say it!" She seethed squeezing harder making Karina grunted until she gave in.

"Karina!" She yelled in a pained voice getting released by Beretta as she then waved off by King Louie telling her that she was no longer needed for the moment and Beretta left the throne room to oversee her other duties disappearing the way she had come with the two prisoners.

"A lovely name for a lovely girl." Queen Abra complimented getting a nod in agreement from King Louie.

Queen Abra got a smell from the wolf girl and nearly gagged. "Good heavens the swamps reek on her!" Karina though she didn't liked being touched as she was managed to catch a glimpse of Queen Abra's disgusted look and smiled a bit.

"Ill take her down to the lower chambers and make sure she's proper for serving us both, my love." Queen Abra said as Karina was taken by the arm by a nearby monkey that was female showing wearing a raggedy like dress that covered most of her body and pulled to the entrance and taken down the left of the hall as Karina looked at Mowgli before she disappeared out of view.

"Very good, my juicy mango. I do trust that you will make her smell as well as make her look very presentable." King Louie chirped.

"You should know that by now, my handsome paw paw." Queen Abra replied before leaning down over King Louie and again planted a beastly kiss on him that made, Mowgli again turn away in disgust.

"Ill be back in awhile." Queen Abra turned around and headed for where one of the servants took, Karina but not before playfully rubbing Mowgli's hair before leaving.

Mowgli was very uneasy now being left alone with King Louie in the throne room. He now took notice that there were a few pots in a few spots in the room were filled with treasures and items of value from jewelry to other valuables. There were windows with a view on both sides of the room. Now that he had thought about he must be in some sort of palace or tall building for there to be a room such as this.

"Admiring my treasures and the view outside, mancub?" King Louie teased as Mowgli looked at him rather fearfully.

"Don't fret now, Mowgli. I can assure you won't be harmed without reason. I can be rather nice when I wish." King Louie assured. "Allow me to show that to you." He pointed at one of the monkeys. "You! Untie the mancub's wrists and fetch him something comfortable to sit on and get him a snack another cup of water."

Immediately the monkey untied Mowgli's wrists. Mowgli rubbed his sore wrists as he watched the monkey that King Louie ordered leave the throne room for a minute before coming back with a decent sized pillow and dropped it near the throne King Louie sat on.

"Join me, mancub." King Louie gestured to the pillow as Mowgli hesitantly walked over and sat down on the large pillow. Immediately a banana was dropped in his lap and a cup of water was handed to him. King Louie looked over the left of his throne and smiled at Mowgli.

"Go ahead and relax. We shall wait till the Queen returns with that wolf girl then you both will begin your newfound duties." King Louie said before lounging back on his throne.

Mowgli was extremely worried for both him and Karina. How did it all come to this? This was not right in any way no matter what King Louie said. He shivered in cold fear worried about what is going to happen with him and Karina. He hoped wherever she was taken she wouldn't be hurt again at least it made him so sad and a bit angry seeing her get hurt by speaking out. All he could do is wait and see and hope that someone out in the jungle may realize what had happened with them both.

* * *

Meanwhile far back into the jungle, in the valley where Mowgli and Karina were taken, Exon began to stir. Exon moaned as his mind was very blurry for the moment. He opened his eyes but he was a rather dizzy. The World around him seemed to spin for a few moments before his vision began to clear. He rolled onto his back letting the sun above shine down upon his eyes to help him wake up.

After having enough of the sun's rays he looked away his strength had come back to him. He stood on a knee and slowly rose from the ground. He wobbled a bit as his legs were so heavy until he gained balance. He shook his head and tapped the side of it with his hands to get any feelings of tiredness.

Suddenly the memory of what happened surged in his mind. Finally snapping out of his tired state he looked around.

"Mowgli! Karina!" He called out but no answer. He looked around more and found his sword laying close by. He saw that the blade was red with blood. Someone had used it against someone. He looked around the ground to see in light foot prints that were all staggered. It looked like there was a scuffle of some sort. He saw were his sword was dropped some of the gassed was crushed showing someone was killed with his sword and had dropped dead but there was no sign of a body.

Exon followed the prints that led up to short distance away to see wheel tracks that led into the jungle. From what he had gathered from the prints and no sign of Mowgli or Karina if he was guessing right the two of them were taken.

Growling madly throwing down his sword he was filled with grieving anger. His brother and Karina were taken! Under his watch after he had sworn to keep them safe. Whoever took them used a dishonorable means to take him down. He panted heavily as his heart was filled with rage.

How could he have been so careless! What has become of both his brother and Karina? All he could think of right now was that he was going to make those that took them pay! But in this moment he was angrier with himself having let this happen under his watch. He let out a howl that was so loud that it made birds in the tree's fly away for almost a mile he let out his inner rage and sorrow. He had to report this back to the Kingdom. The sooner they know the sooner they can muster a search and hopefully rescue.

After he let out what was held in him he noticed the other guards were coming out from the jungle. Giving to how they were barely able to keep balance and some held their heads and had to catch each other to prevent them from falling it showed that whatever he was hit with that made him fall into unconsciousness happened to them. Right where he first found his sword he found the dart that had something on the tip that caused him to slip into unconscious, perhaps the Shaman could figure out what it was and maybe it would give them a clue on who attacked them and took Karina and Mowgli.

"All of you!" He shouted at the guards running up to them after he picked up his sword. "You all! Remain here and keep this place safe. Stay concealed and wait for my return."

They all nodded still too dizzy to even mumble. They would recover swiftly and carry out their order. Exon made a run for the Wolf Kingdom every second wasted would mean his brother and Karina could be suffering.

"Forgive me, brother, Karina. I swear I will find you!" He vowed as he dashed for the wolf kingdom to inform what has happened.


	14. Chapter 14

"Where are you taking me?" Karina demanded as she was taken down a filthy hallway. She was led by a female monkey and two other female's monkeys joined her as they were carrying rags, towels and a bucket filled with what appeared to be ointments of some sort and a few brushes. She wasn't answered as the monkeys remained silent.

Karina wanted to struggle but everywhere there were guards. Every moment she would see a passing monkey carrying a spear and some were sitting around acting lazy or leaning against a wall. Though they would not fare well in a one on one fight but if her capture proved anything she was no match for a group of them at once even if she was armed. And with the risk of both her and Mowgli now at stake she had to play along for the moment.

The Only thankful thing she had was that she wasn't being accompanied by that Beretta whom now she knew was right hand of that blasted King Louie and Queen Abra. From the second she saw her back to where they were taken she knew that monkey had something sinister to her. Now she knows why she answers directly to the apparent royals and does their bidding. The way she addressed them and acted so obedient proved she was truly loyal to them. Karina wondered how were the monkeys this well organized?

From what she known from the past they were nothing but mischievous trouble makers. They would hardly be in more than small groups always causing some kind of trouble. They were thief's as well taking more than needed and sometimes robbing those blind to their thefts being a crafty bunch. However none of that could go on forever without finally being confronted and having their kind banished ages ago. Now it seemed they were back and under leadership and with how they brought down Exon and possibly the guards with trickery and having caught both her and Mowgli they have gained a lot of traits and cleverness since their exile.

So many more questions were going through her mind but one thing that concerned her the most was the prince that she left behind with King Louie. She worried for him. That King had a playful nature to him but it seemed there was a darker side to him given to how he had someone like Beretta to carry out deeds of terrible sort.

As they turned down many hallways they eventually came upon a staircase that was a spiral that both upwards and downwards in the large structure Karina was in. She was pulled down the stairs never being allowed to walk freely. The Monkey holding her could not take a chance to let the wolf escape her and with so many guards everywhere Karina looked she had to learn more about where they are and just about how many of these monkeys were there before she would take an action.

They traversed the staircase for a good few minutes. Karina believed this led just under the structure she was in. If this was indeed ruins of man they must have made this structure with many varieties possibly due to some importance seeing how there was a throne room that the Royals apes have claimed.

The Staircase led down into a chamber that had a large entry way that was short walk from the end of the stairs. The place was lighten up by torches on the walls. Given to how they were beneath the building no light from the sun would be there. Karina was continued to be led taken from the stair ways and brought through the entrance way. As they went through she could hear the drizzling of water coming from within.

She saw a tiny river was coming through one part of the wall on the other side of the room and it and seethed through a makeshift path that led to the other side of it. To her right she noticed there were a series of large curtains that were connected to the ceiling and to the wall that covered what looked like tubs. Some of the curtains were pulled open to allow her to see there were large wooden tubs meant for sitting and lying in. Some of the tubs were meant for those of younger and small stature while others were made for larger folk.

Two Monkey women dressed in similar rag like outfits were taking buckets and filling up on tub that was the closest near the water. Karina was getting an idea of what she was dragged down here for.

"Oh, no!" She protested trying to shack out of the grasp of the monkey holding her. She was grabbed by multiple hands to try and cease her. "I am not going to do this!"

"Oh, but you will girl!" A Feminine voice chuckled causing Karina to stop as she turned her head to the right to see it was Queen Abra.

"I apologize I wasn't behind you when you left the throne room but I had to gather a little something just for you, my dear." Queen Abra was holding onto a sack with something unknown inside it. "I had to pay a visit to some of my old accessories but we will get to that in a little bit."

Queen Abra walked up next to Karina and looked upon her as Karina stared at her with an angry look. "Temper temper now, Karina." Queen Abra wagged her finger at the tribal girl as if she was scolding a child. "If you allow that cute anger of yours to get the best of you I don't wish to be the one to have to remind you of your place. Now then." Queen Abra moved behind Karina and undid the ties on her hands setting her hands free.

Karina rubbed her wrists to get the soreness out of them but didn't have time as Queen Abra spoke again.

"Alright ladies, chop chop! We have a new subject that is desperate need of a wash!" She piped clapping her hands together. The Monkeys around Karina that all held onto her dragged the struggling wolf to the tub that was recently filled with water and two monkeys that filled it poured in some contents from tiny bottles that made the surface of the water foam.

Karina tried to back away but the many hands that held onto her pulled her closer and closer to the tub until she was behind the curtain. Queen Abra stayed outside and walked next to a large mirror to adjust her hair and would watch through the curtain as the many monkeys around Karina began the start of their task.

Karina could not even budge as furry long fingered hands grabbed on her top and pulled it off.

"HEY, STOP IT!" She screamed as more hands grabbed on her skirt and pulled sideways tearing off her skirt leaving her without nothing on making her spin for a moment before being shoved into the tub of water as her screams dissipated when she went underwater before coming back up spitting out some water that was filled with some type of conditioner to make the water more soothing but the taste was terrible and it was cold.

"IT'S FREEZING!" Karina screamed hugging around her shoulders as she kept the rest of her body underwater to conceal her naked state as Queen Abra came through the curtain and laughed heavily holding onto her belly.

"What did you expect? A pleasure bath!" The Queen laughed loudly as some of the monkeys too snickered and chuckled as Karina glared at all of them infuriated that they dare rip off her garments and throw her into a tub full of freezing water like this.

"Now…" Queen Abra finally ceased her laughter and looked down at the submerged wolf in the tub. "…relax and allow the servants to clean you up. I won't have a filthy little wolf like you serve me when you stink up the place!"

Queen Abra stepped back out of the curtain unknowing to Karina as the group of monkeys were in the way took her skirt and top with her as two of the monkeys went to retrieve what they had to put down when Karina started to struggle again. Once they returned each of the monkeys gathered brushes and rags and began to get to work.

Each of the female monkeys grabbed a part of Karina's body and began to scrub and sooth rather roughly. Karina couldn't even protest as the brushes almost scraped over her body. One Monkey pulled her back by her shoulders till she was leaning against the side of the tub as she had her upper body showing with the foam thankfully covering a part of her chest. Her legs were pulled out and scrubbed with brushes and her arms were cleaned with wet rags.

Karina maintained a very frustrated look. She grumbled as the monkey's refused to give her any courtesy. They bathed her like she was a child who had yet to learn how to do it herself. A Couple of the monkeys were begun to hum out a melody to get rid of the grumbling they kept hearing from Karina.

The Wolf Girl could not believe this at all. This was degrading as well as humiliating. The Monkeys would not let up their assault on her. Parts of her body they already scrubbed once they did so again. She didn't know if they were just making sure if she was clean or did they do this for the joy of it. Some of the monkey held smiles on their faces taking pleasure in bathing the wolf girl and it was just as hard to tell if they were smiling due to admiration or the pleasure on making her feel bad?

"Turn over please." One of the monkeys asked rather kindly as after minutes of degrading bathing on her front they had to do Karina's backside next.

Karina was just at her wit's end with these monkeys. However despite her dignity being ruined as it was she couldn't cause any trouble unless she wanted to face uncertain punishment and put both her and Mowgli at risk. She had to cooperate at least for now. She rolled over on her belly in the tub lying on her arms on the edge of the tube.

"Thank you." The Monkey that requested her to turn thanked her and patted Karina's shoulder. This was met with a snort from the wolf girl.

"Just get on with it!" Karina jeered just wanting this to be over with feeling her back and neck being scrubbed with the brushes by the monkeys. As the monkeys continued their work on her back, Karina thought of her past. Thinking back to when she was once enslaved when she was younger it never started like this?

The Memories had come back to haunt her when she was serving the very group responsible for the destruction of her tribe and the murder of her parents. They were rambunctious and wretched bunch. They treated her like a rotten fruit off a tree.

Here it seemed rather different but yet the same. Seems the King and Queen of the Primates are acting friendly but have a wicked side to them. For her to be bathed like this right after capture it was rather surprising. Karina was lucky if she would get a moment to at least clean herself during her time under her former captors.

She had no idea what was in store for her or Mowgli as she never had anyone she knew enslaved alongside her. In this predicament she would be serving both the King and Queen while in her past under the bandit clan that destroyed her old life she tended to anyone that called for her and never was she given any ounce of kindness. Here in this moment what she was being was somewhat of a kindness but not in a comforting type of way. Karina didn't know what was worse and yet she had a gut feeling that it was bound to get even worse as the monkeys finished cleaning her back and neck.

"You're almost done, girl. Please turn back around." One of the monkeys said as Karina did what was asked.

"Now for your hair." Another monkey had a bottle in her hand and kneeled down behind, Karina. She popped the bottle open and poured some green contents on the wolf girl's hair and lathered it in. Karina grit her teeth together as the monkey pressed hard into her skull lathering her fingers all through her hair. It was a tad painful and it was all she could from standing right up turning and smacking the monkey woman in the face. However she fought against her instincts and let the monkey do what she needed.

"Alright, you're finished. Pleased dunk yourself and rinse off." The Monkey said standing back up.

"Thank the spirits." Karina sighed taking a breath before lowering herself into the water. She held her breath for a moment and quickly rubbed through her hair to rinse it out before coming back up. She breathed some air and adjusted her hair to squeeze any leftover water however a couple of female monkeys were coming toward her with towels. She would not let her dignity be abused any longer.

"No!" She pointed at them making them stop. "I can do that myself. Please leave me alone!"

"I'm afraid you don't get to decide, girl. Now stand up and let us dry you." The Monkey holding the towel replied before coming up to the tub as Karina's cheeks began to light up red in both embarrassment and rage and growled at them. However before she was grabbed the Queen opened up the curtain with a big smile on her face.

"Well now…is the wolf girl feeling above my handmaidens?" She asked coming up to the tub to see Karina with a red face and a frustrated look.

"Alright, my dear. I shall allow you this. But only this once. Ladies you may take your leave but one of you stay by the mirror outside the curtain." The Queen ordered as the handmaidens cleaned up their cleaning accessories and handed the Queen the towels they had then they left with one of them as ordered stood by the large mirror. Queen Abra then picked up a large towel for Karina holding it out.

"Come on, Karina stand up!" The Queen insisted.

Karina stood up quickly and snatched the towel wrapping it around her body to conceal what she didn't wish to be seen and stepped out of the tub dripping water over the floor. Queen Abra picked up another towel and handed it to her. Karina took the towel and began to wipe her face and dry her hair. She picked up her legs and stood them on the edge of the tub to dry them off. Once she deemed she was dry she looked around but didn't find her skirt and top anywhere.

"Where are my clothes?" She asked.

"Oh I took them with me and set them ablaze with a torch." Queen Abra replied with an impish grin on her face.

"YOU WHAT?!" Karina fumed dropped the towel she used to dry herself with and nearly lost the towel that was wrapped around her body and quickly readjusted it.

This was met by another laugh by the Queen. "Don't shed your fur over it, my sweet. That outfit was utterly ridiculous and it added to that horrid smell that came from you." Queen Abra leaned over and took a whiff of Karina and this time she was satisfied. "By the way I am pleased. You smell like a ripe fruit basket."

Karina didn't care about what she smelled like at the moment. "What I am supposed to wear?" She yelled out her heart boiling in rage over that the Queen rid of her only garments.

"I'm glad you asked." Queen Abra chortled and went out through the curtain and came back with the sack she had when she first entered the chamber. "I prepared a little something from my own wardrobe. Something I wore when I was a lot younger. It would make me stand out amongst the many and provide great entertainment to those who had the courtesy to see me in my glory! In fact, my darling it's this very outfit that I won my King's eyes and heart. Now you have that privilege to provide such entertainment with your new status and look amazing while you're at it."

Queen Abra dropped the sack at Karina's feet. Karina looked down and did not like the implications of this. Hesitantly she kneeled down and unknotted the rope around the sack and reached and pulled what was inside.

Karina gasped at what she had in her hands it was pink bottoms and a strapless top with little veils hanging from them. "Are you serious?!" She exclaimed her face again lighting up red in anger and embarrassment.

"You bet your tail that I am, my dear." Queen Abra confirmed enjoying the wolf's shocked look.

"I am not wearing this!" Karina protested dropping the garments making a fist at the Queen her face seething with anger.

"Well if you prefer to be without nothing then that's fine as well." Queen Abra grabbed her old garments from the floor. "I'm pretty you would make a more fascinating catch letting yourself let go and be more primal." Queen Abra turned to leave showing that she was serious in what she had said. Karina bit her lip. She couldn't possibly wear such a revealing garb but she couldn't go out and be without anything on. She prayed for the spirits to give her strength.

"Wait!" She called as the Queen stopped just as she was going through curtain unknown to Karina she kept a sly smile on her face knowing that the wolf girl would see it her way.

"Ill…ill do it. I'll wear that." Karina mumbled in defeat as the Queen turned back around.

"I knew you would see it my way." Queen Abra cackled as she tossed the garments at Karina's feet. "Do hurry up I'm eager to see how my old garments look on you, sweetheart." Queen Abra stepped through the curtain and waited for the Karina watching her from outside.

Karina took a deep breath. This was beyond anything she ever could have imagined. She has worn many different types of clothes and outfits but never would have imagined she would wear something so very reveling and exposing leaving little to the imagination.

She dropped the towel around her body and first slipped the bottoms on. Remarkable it was a perfect fit not loose and yet not so tight. Next came the strapless top. She slipped it over her head and adjusted it over her chest however unlike the bottoms it was a bit tight and meant for someone smaller as part of chest could be seen. She looked down to see how she looked and hated it.

"Karina, dear!" Queen Abra called from outside the curtain. "I can tell you're done in there. Come on out and let me see you."

Karina did what she was asked and slowly came from behind the curtain and the moment she stepped out the Queen boomed in awe over the wolf girl's new look.

"Oh my! You are such a pretty little thing!" Queen Abra bubbled as Karina blushed. "I am so glad I kept that little garment over the years. Come here! Let's have you take a better look at yourself." The Queen grabbed Karina's hand and pulled her in front of the large mirror that the monkey maiden that remained behind adjusted so Karina could get a good view of herself in the mirror. When she looked she was absolutely shocked believing she was looking at someone else's reflections for this was not her as the Queen held her shoulders.

"Look at you, darling! Your beauty has excelled and it's thanks to my own work! I am truly satisfied with this, aren't you?" She asked only for Karina to continue staring into the mirror full regretful shock.

Queen Abra then stepped to the right of the wolf girl and took hold of Karina's chin and made her look at her. "Don't feel down. Soon enough you learn to love it as you will learn to accept your new life. I do hope for now you appreciate all that I have given you. I gave you a bath and new clothes. More than what I slave normally gets. Be thankful for that." She snickered.

However Karina remained silent still far too embarrassed over what she had now been made to wear. The Queen took her silence as an agreement and pulled Karina to her side away from the mirror. "Now come! It's time to head back to the throne room. I am sure, my King would want to see my work upon you and to reunite you with your little mancub friend."

They began to walk together as Queen Abra kept her arm over Karina taking her out of the bathing chamber and to the stairs that would take them back up. For once Karina not exactly in a hurry to see, Mowgli. There is no telling what the young prince would think when he would see her in her new outfit nor the wretched King that awaited her and the Queen back in the throne room.

* * *

Exon was running as fast as he could through the jungle. He had been running for nearly an hour. He had memorized the route he took with Karina and Mowgli when they left the kingdom to get back as soon as he could.

As he ran he cursed upon himself for his failure. He had promised his parents he would keep his brother and Karina safe and he failed that. Never in his life did he ever break an oath or a promise of any sort. He never claimed so but he was one of the mightiest warriors in the kingdom. Having fought a whole pack of lions and had won was greatest victory since then there was nothing he ever believed that could beat him.

Now he lives with defeat and failure in his heart. What should have been a simple task he failed utterly for allowing whoever it was that subdued him to take him down so easily and allowed Mowgli and Karina to be left vulnerable to be taken.

He had disgraced himself and his family for his failure. He shed a shameful tear as he ran. He set out to watch over his brother a close friend and he failed miserably. He prayed to the spirits they were still alive and hopefully safe. He would fix this. He had too.

Within a few more minutes of dashing through the jungle he found the Wolf Kingdom eying its great wall. With not a moment to lose he ran for the wall.

"OPEN THE GATES!" He shouted loudly through his exhausted state having run so far and for so long it had tired him out but he was not going to stop until he would reach the palace and inform his mother and father.

The Gates opened up as the guards heard the call and Exon didn't wait for them to be open as he ran through the cracked doors and just as he did he nearly ran right into his Father, King Rama who was busy talking with Captain Lance with Queen Raksha with them as well.

"Exon?" King Rama said seeing his third youngest child so exhausted and his face showed that something was wrong as he dropped to his knees.

"Exon! What's wrong? What happened?" King Rama looked behind his son as the gates opened up completely and he saw no one else was with him. Queen Raksha and the Captain looked out to see that Exon had returned without the guards and without Karina and Prince Mowgli.

"Exon, where's everyone? Where's your brother and Karina?" Queen Raksha got on her knees next to the King.

Exon looked at them both with a sorrowful look. "They've been taken!" He told them with deep hoarse voice trying so hard not to lose it in front of his parents.

"What?" Queen Raksha gasped along with King Rama.

"Tell me, Exon. What happened?" King Rama demanded to know his voice full of anger. He wasn't angry with Exon as he knew he wouldn't have allowed something like this to happen unless something prevented him from carrying out his duty.

As Exon tried to get a grip on himself to explain what he knew at the moment far away in the gardens two of the royals eldest children were carrying more baskets of picked vegetables into a granary having seen their brother coming through without both Karina and Mowgli as they entered the granary and shut the door they grabbed each other's hands triumphantly.

"It is done!" Axis laughed quietly.

"Indeed, my brother. It is." Gunnolf laughed evilly keeping their tones down so no one outside would hear them as their plan had worked only that they didn't know the one they made a deal with had other plans for those they sold out. Right now they relished in their scheme that finally had rid the kingdom of those that would have one day threaten the ways of it believing both Karina and Mowgli to be dead.


	15. Chapter 15

Karina's face was aflame as she walked with the Queen back to the throne room through what clearly was a ruined palace. Nearly every step since they came up from the bathing chambers every male monkey and even a few female ones all howled and hooted in delight of the wolf girl's new apparel.

Queen Abra smiled widely as her subjects admired her work upon her newest slave. They had stopped a couple times so some of her subjects could get a better look on Karina. Some even dared to reach out to touch her only for her to growl at them warningly causing them to back up in fear.

Queen Abra was not pleased with that. "You should not treat my subjects like that!" She tsked getting in front of the girl with hands on her hips.

"I can for what you did to me!" Karina huffed at the Queen as Abra gasped at the wolf girl's back talk at her. However one of the two guards that were both female wearing simple foliage like clothes like the rest of the monkeys around the palace came from behind Karina and introduced a stick to her rear end.

"Ow!" Karina cried out gripping her lower backside leaping out in front almost bumping into the Queen as the soft fabric she was wearing did nothing to soften the blow.

"I will not tolerate any back talk from you, girl!" Queen Abra chastised giving her slave a glare. "You WILL treat my subjects with respect! As you will me and my king! Anything you do that's even a hint that you dare mean ill will, will be met with punishment!"

Karina rubbed her rear from the hit but still maintained her angry look at the Queen. Queen Abra's words of warning didn't get to her.

Queen Abra knew this girl would be an issue but perhaps there was another way to get inside her head more that would make her more cooperative. "Well I can see in those eyes of yours that you may not heed what I am saying. But maybe another slave of mine and my king may seem fit to be punished for your defiance!"

Karina gasped when the Queen mentioned Mowgli. "No! Mowgli has nothing to do with this!"

Queen Abra made a devious smile with a cold chuckle. "Oh he does! As do you, my dear. If you keep up this little act of yours then I guess maybe the furless boy would make due for a good example!"

"No, no please! Mowgli is innocent." Karina begged now worried for the prince. "Here…let me make a bargain with you!"

"Hmm…a bargain?" Queen Abra queried liking how the wolf's attitude suddenly changed when she had threatened the mancub to be disciplined on Karina's half.

"Do what you like with me. But please let him go. He's only a mancub! I'll stay willingly if you just release him!" Karina begged so worried for Mowgli now. She hated the mere thought of being a slave again but Mowgli undoubtedly would not be able to live such a life if she can exchange herself for his safety to be let go then perhaps he could make it through the jungle and back to the Wolf Kingdom and get help.

"I do like the tempting of your offer, Darling." Queen Abra admitted. "But two slaves are better than one. Especially with one as pretty as you and unique as the mancub. So no deal!"

Karina felt her body shake in anger. She tried to plead but it didn't work.

"Don't think of trying to manipulate me or my King!" Queen Abra warned. "A slave like you has no rights, no freedoms. What you do, to even breathing is what we allow and again I say you're talking back and disrespect for my subjects is not tolerated! Now apologize!"

Karina looked down and mumbled barely speaking the word but her chin was grabbed and pulled up to meet the Queen's eye. "When you address me you will look at me and speak clearly and with proper respect! Now say it!"

"I'm sorry." Karina said but Queen Abra tightened her grip on Karina's chin.

"I'm sorry…" Queen Abra prodded in a tone waiting to hear what should come out of the wolf girl's mouth at the end of her sentence.

"Your highness." Karina finished feeling like she had venom on her lips for saying that to someone like Abra.

"Very good, my dear." Queen Abra smiled letting go of Karina's chin and stroked the side of her face almost tenderly. "You see when you cooperate you will find there's nothing to worry about. Do as you're told and your life as well as the mancub's will be just fine. In time you will even enjoy it."

"Not likely." Karina said very lowly to keep the Queen from hearing her. She felt like she would bite off the queen's fingers that stroked her like a pet but for Mowgli's sake she had to maintain herself.

Queen Abra retook her place at the right of Karina and put her arm over the girl's shoulders. "Come now, let us continue back to the throne room. King Louie is certainly looking forward to seeing my work upon you, love." She pulled Karina along as the wolf girl walked again suffering the delighting howls and hoots of the monkeys in the palace as they carried on while hearing the slaps of the stick in the hand of the guard behind her that was ready to re-introduce it to her if she tried anything defiant again.

Back in the Throne Room, King Louie was continuing to lounge on his throne as beat upon the arm rests like a drum and scatted a tone to pass the time as he awaited the return of his Queen and with the wolf girl as well. Mowgli however sat in silence with his knee's up. He was very worried right now. What was going to become of both him and Karina as his thoughts for the moment were focused on his friend who had been gone for over an hour now.

Whistling and howls came from the hallway outside the throne room. King Louie ceased his imitating drum beating and scat singing on the arm rests and looked at the entrance. If his subjects were calling out in delight then his Queen no doubt is about to return with the wolf girl no doubt having done something with her.

"Oh, Louie?" Queen Abra stepped in the throne room as the curtains that concealed the room were opened for her by the guards that escorted the Queen who posed in the middle of the entry way.

"Hello, my juicy mango!" King Louie stood up from the throne calling out to her in sweet tone.

"I have quite the treat for you!" Queen Abra said posing for the King who stared at his beloved with his face wide in a big smile.

"You already are a treat for me, my lovely little Queen!" He flattered Abra making her giggle.

"Well then perhaps this will be a second one." The Queen hinted as she gestured to someone who was standing out of view. "Come here! Don't be shy now,"

Every so slowly Karina stepped from outside the view of the entry way. Her left leg stepped in as it was bare most of the way then the veils from the bottoms were seen and already both King Louie and Mowgli realized that, Karina was wearing something that was not her casual wear.

Taking a breath of courage Karina stepped into full view. He body glowed from the bath she was given and the bareness that her new outfit showed made her shine out like the prize she was as her face was mix of shame and frustration.

"Oh! MY! GREAT UNCLE!" King Louie's gasped his mouth dropping open at the sight of Karina in her new outfit instantly recognizing what it was. "Your old outfit fits her quite well, Abra. I would say you would have had some competition!" He joked getting a playful angry stare from the Queen.

"Luckily for you I stole your heart and eyes first!" She replied with a giggle as Karina glared at them both. They dare use her to play a mocking game. But as the royals laughed she looked Mowgli glad to see nothing had become of him in her absence but was ashamed to have him see her like this. Mowgli looked at her and was very surprised. He would admit she looked amazing but with her expression showing her disdain for the outfit he too gave her a sympathetic look.

"Well bring her forward!" King Louie said grabbing Mowgli and pulled him to his feet. "I want to see her up close!"

Queen Abra wrapped her big arm around Karina and pulled her into the throne room walking her up to the middle of the room as King Louie brought Mowgli with him as he looked at Karina eyeing her slim figure with delight.

"Now now don't you look all the more cute in that little get up!" He complemented reaching over to grab her but she backed up only to bump into the Queen who got behind her and grabbed Karina's waist.

"Remain still, please." Queen Abra told her with Karina making another feisty look as she hated being grabbed and touched like she was. The Queen held her waist keeping her still as King Louie put a finger under Karina's chin.

"You're quite the catch, you know? Like a flower freshly bloomed." He complemented being replied by her with a growl.

This only made him laugh enjoying that anger of the wolf girl. It made her quite cute. "I do hope this one wasn't any trouble for you?" King Louie addressed the Queen.

"Oh she was a bit feisty and rather rude." Queen Abra admitted. "But nothing a good tap on the back end didn't fix." She then tapped the rear end of Karina still a bit sore from the hit by the guards making her wince and growled more turning her head back towards the Queen.

"Oh she will learn all the better. Some lessons will just have to be taught the hard way." King Louie stated letting go of Mowgli and walked back up to his throne. "Come! Time for both you slaves to take your places!"

Queen Abra let go of Karina and went to her throne as some guards grabbed both the wolf girl and mancub and hauled them up to the thrones. Mowgli was stood next to Queen Abra and Karina was stood next to King Louie. However what happened next shocked them both.

With some rope that was introduced by the guards they fashioned a loop around both Mowgli and Karina's necks while another guard threatened them with a pointed spear to keep them from moving as the loops on their necks were tied and then with a small extension of the rope they tied them to the thrones they were by to keep them from going too far from them.

"What is the meaning of these?!" Karina demanded moving her hands through the ring on her neck as it was just loose enough to let her breath and Mowgli did the same on his.

"Just a temporary measure." King Louie assured lounging back on his throne as Queen Abra crossed her legs. "Unless if you or the mancub try anything funny then I'll have to resort to more uncomfortable bonds. But enough of that its time you both begin your newfound duties!"

He pointed to a table that was filled with all sorts of fruits that were on crafted plates. "Fetch a plate will you? I'm rather peckish." He ordered. Karina knew this was coming having experience this before. If it was only her that was in this predicament she would protest but with being warned about what could happen to Mowgli if she didn't cooperate she did what she was told and walked to the table near the throne as the rope was only long enough for her to reach it grabbing one of the plates of fruit and went back to the side of King Louie.

"Hand me something that's sweet and juicy, girl." King Louie demanded while eyeing Karina's lavish body. "And I don't mean only you." He teased taking hold of her chin again as she reluctantly handed him a mango wishing she could throw the plate right into his face for what he and his has done to both her and Mowgli.

Mowgli fiddled with the rope on his neck. It rather itched but the Queen sitting comfortably on her throne was not going to let him simply stand around.

"Mowgli, boy! See that big leaf on a stick right there?" She pointed to a large banana leaf that was tied to a long stick by her throne. "Pick it up and fan, your Queen. I am rather hot from having to attend to the cleaning and dressing of your friend." Mowgli looked at her nervously but she gave him a glare when he wasn't doing what he was told. It scared him when she looked at him like that and immediately picked up the stick and began fanning the Queen making her smile again as she lounged letting the cool air from the man cub's fanning cool and relax her.

Both of the Royal apes took great advantage over their newfound slaves. Each of them would eye the one's serving them in a way while glancing at the ones serving the other. It was good! Exactly what they had needed and unknown to Karina and Mowgli the deal that the King made that he went back on had served him and his Queen a lot better than simply disposing of them.

King Louie chewed loudly and smacked his lips very inappropriately sending parcels of chewed up bits everywhere some even landing on Karina which she grossly rubbed off her fur. However it appeared she had yet had herself something yet. King Louie grabbed a pear from the plate she had already she had gone through three plates that were once full of fruit and he was onto his fourth one.

"Well now, Karina. It seems perhaps I have neglected you." He quipped making the wolf girl just eye him with another disgusted look as she stood by the throne. However with the pear in hand he grabbed Karina's nose making her open her mouth from the sudden air lose shoved the pear in her mouth so far back it made Karina nearly choke making her drop the plate as the King let go.

Karina instinctively bit down on the fruit in her mouth but pried it out and spit what had remained inside. This was an insult along with mockery and abuse. She was more angry now than ever. "Why you?!" She reached for the King to finally give him what the flea-bag of a sloth had coming.

Queen Abra immediately grabbed the banana leaf that Mowgli held and pulled it to her grabbing the boy and sat him on her lap. "Ah, ah! Temper, wolf girl or do I make an example out of the boy here?" She warned putting a hand under his chin tapping on his cheek with her fingers making Karina stop in place.

Karina immediately stopped as she saw Mowgli in the lap of Queen Abra scared for both himself as well as her. "How dare you use him against his will and against me!" Karina barked at them cannot believe how cruel those two were. They would dare threaten a mere boy just to keep her in line. They have no hearts whatsoever except for whatever love they have only for themselves.

"Oh we dare, alright!" King Louie laughed seeing how it was so simple. But then his expression turned dark. "Know that I can do whatever it is I want with you! And the mancub! Another little snap out of you and I won't be so nice to you and both you and the mancub will pay dearly! Do I make myself clear?"

Queen Abra raised and lowered her eyebrows at Karina showing her that once again mockingly as she again is reminded of her place and hinting to her to do what she once did with the Queen before they returned to the throne room or else as she began to squeeze the chin of Mowgli.

Taking a deep breath as this felt like venom on her lips. "I'm sorry, King Louie. Please don't harm, Mowgli!" She begged.

King Louie was amused as well as happy again. To see the girl's feistiness quickly change to obedience if the mancub is threatened. Clearly she cared for him deeply and possibly he did her. It wasn't any more the wonder why the two wolves he made a deal with in the night were desperate to be rid of them.

"Good, good." King Louie chuckled but thought he would add more to the humiliation of the girl. "Get on your knee's in front of me, girl. I want you to put your hands together and beg for my forgiveness."

Karina nearly swallowed her tongue hearing his demand. Mowgli was as just much shocked too as he continued to sit with the Queen as she held him by his shoulders. Karina almost lost it once more but looking at Mowgli so helpless and scared along with knowing these royals could easily have him harmed as well as her for the prince's sake she had to sacrifice her dignity.

The Wolf girl walked to the front of the throne and slowly got down on her knee's as the royals watched her with big grins. She pressed her hands together and spoke. "Your majesty, I beg of you. Please forgive my actions." Karina begged in lowly tone which made her blood boil within but tried not to show her dissatisfaction of being made to plea.

King Louie laughed along with the Queen filling the room with triumphed roars of their amusement. This wolf girl was indeed something else all it took was to merely threaten someone she was close with and she so easily became cooperative.

After a minute of laughing the royals calmed themselves. "Good girl, Karina." King Louie grinned reaching over with his left foot and patted, Karina on her shoulder and rubbed it. "See you can be cooperative and I along with my love can be reasonable as long as you remember your place. You may stand now." Karina quickly stood back up so she could off the soft grip of his disgusting hand like foot.

King Louie looked out the window to his left and noticed the sun was starting to go down. Within a couple of hours the sun would set and it would be dark soon after. He looked back at Karina who remained standing in place but had her arms folded showing she still kept her feisty side. This was good he would hate for that to disappear so quickly. It would be not that much fun to see her finally submit in time.

"Well it's starting to get quite late in the day. Time certainly knows how to fly when you're having a good time." He chuckled to himself and turned to look to his Queen who finally allowed Mowgli to get up from her lap and he went next to Karina who she put a comforting arm around him.

Queen Abra looked at the two of them and cooed. "Aww you both look so adorable standing together like that."

Karina just huffed at her and looked down and Mowgli and rubbed his shoulder trying to assure him everything was alright.

"Anyway…" King Louie clapped his hands together. "…I am quite certain you both are in need for a place to rest your heads." He inquired. "Not to worry I already commissioned a nice little room for you both that will make sure you remain in place and can be fetched for us when its time." He looked past the two slaves eyeing one of the guards in the back.

"You there!" He pointed at the male guard near the entry way immediately standing to attention ready to take his king's order. "Make sure their room has some food and refreshment I know they haven't had much this day and I don't wish them to starve out the upcoming night."

"Yes, King Louie!" The Guard immediately turned and ran through the entrance to see his task was done with haste.

"And you!" King Louie pointed at the guard at the side of entry way getting his attention standing straight in place. "Find and fetch me, Beretta!" Mowgli and Karina twitched nervously when they heard that cold hearted monkey's name.

"At once, your majesty!" The monkey guard left as fast as the other one. Mowgli gulped for that particular monkey scared him more than the royals and even Karina was a bit nervious. However she hoped in her mind that somehow that very monkey who had them captured, took them from their friends, and even dared give Karina a few cheap blows she would have chance to return the favor but for now they both waited in place for the guard to find the royal's right hand and only could wish that she would not be found for a time.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the wolf kingdom a portion of the wolf's within had heard the horrid news of the attack on Prince Exon and the escorts and the disappearance of Prince Mowgli and the one that was with him, Karina.

The Kingdom was in a state of shock for no one in ages has ever dared attack anyone from the Kingdom. There were occasional report of bandits in the jungle but the wolf's reputation kept them from attacking sometimes they would be driven out of the jungle through the fear the wolf's instigated knowing to be some of strongest warriors there was in the land.

But this was very troubling. Not only was one of the royal family subdued due to clever trickery but the youngest prince was taken along with another one of their own. The King and Queen were devastated to hear of this from, Exon.

Exon was full of grief and shame. He had failed his duty to protect his brother and a family friend. He vowed to protect them and within hours he had let them and the rest of his family down. He had dishonored their name for allowing this to happen on his watch.

King Rama did what he could to assure his son that he did not put shame on them for his failure. Whoever had attacked them and taken his brother and Karina used a clever ploy to bring down warriors undoubtedly that would be able to face head on. Their dishonorable methods and their cowardly taking of their own showed that they are afraid of them and if they could figure out what they used to bring down five warriors with mere darts and gain some knowledge on who was it that attacked them then they could initiate a search through the jungle and hopefully rescue those that were taken.

King Rama, Queen Raksha and Exon consulted the Kingdom's shaman. Her ancient knowledge and spiritual ways and known healer could provide the answers they are seeking.

Shaman Liara had the royals in her hut sitting down on cushions as Exon still was feeling miserable while trying to be comforted by his mother. The Shaman was standing and examining the dart that Exon had brought back with him that was used to send him into unconsciousness.

"Can you tell what was laced on that dart?" King Rama asked hoping the great shaman had the answer. Liara brought the tip of the dart to her nose and sniffed it. She two big whiffs and sighed.

"Nightshade!" She answered her nose wrinkling from the smell of the tip of the point of the dart.

Queen Raksha continued to rub on her son's arm as she listened. "Nightshade?" She inquired.

"It's a plant that with the right amount that is eaten or grounded it can put those to sleep. Most animals stay away from the plant. I use the plant to help put those that are in need of healing from great wounds to sleep so that they won't be in pain as I work." She explained though like the rest of the kingdom her heart was too in worry for both Mowgli and the one that had become like a daughter to her.

King Rama growled. "Confound it all! Who would dare do this?" Shaman Liara put up a hand to calm the King.

"Be at ease, my King. I understand you're angry but that won't help your child nor Karina if I cannot focus more on the task of finding out who is responsible for this atrocity." She implored to him calmly.

Queen Raksha put her right arm on the King to calm him. She too shared his anger but they must allow the Shaman to continue her work. King Rama calmed down as he was asked.

"My apologies, Shaman Liara. I didn't mean to interrupt your work." He apologized putting his hands on his face so worried for both his youngest son and the girl that had become a dear friend to both him and the rest of the family.

"It is nothing you need apologize for, Majesty." The Shaman assured taking the dart to her caldron. "I too am worried for your son and the one I proudly call a daughter to me. We must consult with the spirits now. Only they can give us the answers."

She went up to the caldron and dropped the dart into it. The Shaman waved her arms as cauldron began to bubble.

"Spirits! Oh High and Mighty! I beseech you!" The Shaman called in mystical tone as the caldron bubbled and the hut went nearly dark as the caldron steamed. "Who has befallen and shamed this kingdom? Who is responsible for misery the great kingdom suffers. Who has stolen its subjects? We all beseech your eternal wisdom. Praise to you spirits! We honor your guidance and we call upon you to help us in this dark day!"

The Cauldron smoked and image began to form to the amazement of the royals. The Shaman's hut lit up from the caldron as a figure began to form within the smoke as the Shaman waved her arms around carrying on with the calling and praise for the spirits.

The Smoked figured began to resemble that of a monkey. A Primate wielding a spear and wearing the most primitive of an outfit consisting of foliage and tiny clothes. It appeared female with a muzzle and wore footwear.

This was enough for King Rama to realize what had attacked Exon and took his youngest child and Karina. "Primate!" He exploded as the figure disappeared into a buff of smoke and the hut lit back up as everything cleared up and Shaman Liara ceased her waving and folded her hands together and muttered thanks to the spirits for giving them an answer.

"Primates?" Queen Raksha stood up in disbelieve. "I thought they were banished from the jungle ages ago?"

"You are correct, my Queen." King Rama confirmed. "I am not certain why they would risk returning to the jungle after the King's of old had warned them when they were banished that if they should return death would befall them!"

Exon couldn't believe this either as he stood up with his parents. He had faced many dangers that the jungle had within it and triumphed in battle. And yet it seems he was bested by something that could hardly harm a rabbit? "This is utterly preposterous! Even if those wretched flea-ridden vermin have returned I have never heard of them resorting to kidnapping or having more than nut sized brain to use blow darts!"

King Rama nodded in agreement. "This is indeed a concern, my son. But for now we know who had taken your brother and Karina. There still many unknowns to this but for now we must carry on and work towards of finding our lost one's and bring them home and according to the laws of the former kings we shall carry on their proclamation and see to it that the primates are punished for this treachery!"

"I shall leave and talk to Captain Lance." Exon declared. "Ill have him form a party of our kingdoms best and be ready to leave. We are going to find them and I'm going to tear those primates' hides for this disgrace!" Exon quickly nodded at the shaman thanking her before running out of the hut.

As eager as King Rama was to quickly head out into the jungle and find his lost subjects he took hold of the Shaman's hands. "Shaman Liara I cannot thank you enough. Your wisdom has given us the answers. We would be lost without your guidance."

The Shaman smiled and took gripped the King's hands. "Majesty it is my sacred duty to look out for all those that reside in this kingdom. I oversee all in the jungle is calm. The Spirits assist us this day to not only find our loved one's but to rid the disdain the jungle with the primate's return."

King Rama smiled beyond thankful to the great shaman releasing her hands. "I shall take my leave now and work with Exon to find Mowgli and Karina."

"May the spirits watch over you and see to it your quest is steadfast and you return with swiftness." The Shaman prayed as King Rama turned around went to his Queen before he would leave the hut.

Queen Raksha looked up at Rama before they embraced in a hug. "Please stay safe. Bring them both home, my love."

"You have my word, my Queen. I shall not rest until they are safely home and with the hides of those that dared lay a finger on them and violated this jungle!" The King took his beloved's face turning it to him and they kissed for a good moment before he released her and left the hut to help with Exon form a party and head out into the jungle as quickly as possible. The Sooner they begin their search the sooner they may find where the primates are and holding Mowgli and Karina.


	16. Chapter 16

"Beretta has arrived per your request, my King!" The Monkey guard that was sent to find the Primate Royal's right hand had called into the throne room before the very monkey responsible for the capture of Mowgli and Karina walked into the throne room carrying her spear tapping it intimidatingly every other step. She walked up the middle of the room standing tall with pride and discipline. She didn't bother to look at the ones she had captured who moved to the side to let her pass with her cold eyes as she had to hear the call of those that commanded her.

"You summoned me, Majesties?" Beretta kneeled down to both the King and Queen of the primates.

"Yes, dear." Queen Abra answered standing up from her throne.

"That's right, your King needs a small favor from our favorite." King Louie addressed standing up as well and offered a hand to the warrior monkey who gladly accepted it as he helped her stand back up.

"What do you desire, mighty King Louie? Beretta asked as Karina next to them scoffed hearing Beretta call the King with a high standing word.

"Mighty…ha." She scowled quietly as the king of the primates looked to be anything but the word.

"I need you to escort my new slaves to their…quarters. Be sure they don't try any funny business and make sure they find their accommodations a joy. Their duty with us has ended until tomorrow." The King ordered kindly looking to his left to see Karina holding onto Mowgli glaring at him as the mancub had a worried expression on his face.

"I shall take them at once!" Beretta nodded eyeing the two slaves with a dark expression and a look that showed she was taking an extreme delight to see them brought to a new low standing in life. And the wolf girl's angry look made it all the more satisfying.

"You should wipe that look off your face, wolf! Or ill do that for you!" Beretta warned before calling out. "Guards. Seize their ropes and bring them!"

A group of monkey guards immediately came into the throne room and two of them untied the ends that connected Karina and Mowgli's leashes to the throne. Queen Abra came up to the two slaves smiling widely.

"You two are certainly a charming and cute little pair" She mewed. "Do your best to be on your best behavior and I can promise your lives will certainly be fine and enjoyable."

King Louie chuckled wrapping his arms around his Queen's waist pulling her into him as she placed her hands on his chest. "You got that right! Accept that your will's are only for us now. Be good and pleasant and you may just earn some rewards. If not? Well…my dear little Beretta here can certainly 'persuade' you to see into our point of view. Night, night you both!" King Louie then turned his head towards his Queen drooling out from his mouth sticking out his tongue teasing the ape woman.

Beretta smiled again glad to see she was given high praise by the King and that her reputation with him still remains very high. However it was time to carry out her duty.

"What you both waiting for?" Beretta yelled at Mowgli and Karina both them looking away from the disgusting scene that was King Louie and Queen Abra implanted their mouths together and started to sickly make out. "Come slaves!"

Beretta was handed the ends of the ropes and immediately tugged on the ropes pulling both of the new slaves by their necks making them choke and cough pulling them along. Karina growled but was immediately silenced with spears being pointed at her and Mowgli. They began to walk following the monkey woman out of the throne room to the right hallway that apparently had command of the guards. Being the right hand of the Primate Royals it made sense she had authority here just under them.

Mowgli and Karina followed Beretta with two guards pointing their spears behind to make sure they don't stop for anything as two more monkeys behind them followed to add more to the guard if the slaves tried anything that would require a hasty takedown.

The two slaves of the Primate Royals followed their right hand down a stair case but just as Beretta reached the ground she made a smiled before pulling hard on the ropes causing both the wolf girl and mancub to fall down the stairs as Karina fell flat on her back at the bottom of the steps with Mowgli unintentionally falling on top of her.

All the monkeys around them all laughed and pointed at the two of them. Mowgli was embarrassed and a bit hurt while Karina was very angry. That monkey did that on purpose to make a fool out of them both. Mowgli though a little sore managed to get off of Karina though blushing slightly for falling on her like that.

Karina stood back up and it was all she could from lunging at the one who was the root cause of everything that has made her and Mowgli into slaves under two of the most disgusting creatures she has ever seen.

"Aww! Are you upset?" Beretta mocked at the wolf girl. "Good! Now move it!" Beretta turned back around and tugged the both of them again. Karina kept her cool and wrapped an arm around Mowgli seeing how scared and worried he was. She too was worried but she had to remain strong for the young prince as they were taken outside and now could see where they were exactly.

What she and Mowgli saw as they came from inside the structure both amazed and terrified them. They were in ruins of some sort as King Louie stated earlier. She made out there were many structures of various sizes. A couple of towers and a wall made of dried clay bricks though everything seemed to be in partial ruin as some structures had vegetation growing on them or were not kept clean.

The Walls were in a state of ruin as Karina and Mowgli were pulled along. Some parts of the walls had collapsed leaving open spaces between it that would allow anyone to come and go and would be used for an escape, however what they saw all over the ruins as they went along showed that would be greatly difficult.

There were primates everywhere! All around the ruins going about themselves were monkeys by the dozens. Many were lazing about. Some hardly were paying attention and fooled around while some that were apparent guards were not going about their duties too well by standing guard in various spots around buildings or openings.

What they seemingly lacked in discipline and intellect they made up for in numbers. With so many of them all around the tiny streets and ruined buildings and no doubt all the buildings could have even a lot more within them it would be a challenge to even be able to avoid the eyesight of any of them.

Some of the monkeys were a bit organized taking baskets of fruit and placing them into a building that would make do for a stockpile or a granary. Some were working by trying to patch up some of the ruins but their ways of fixing the old structures would bring shame to those that built this place as they disgraced it with their presence and their undermining ways of repair.

Karina however despite the horrid circumstance she and Mowgli were in it was rather fascinating to know that the stories were true that man used to live in this jungle. If they made a tiny city within the jungle then they must have thrived for a time. It made her wonder what could have driven them out? The Wolf Kingdom had existed for generations and it was told that before, Mowgli, man has not been seen in the jungle for at least three generations. It made her wonder but in all cases it was a disgrace to see that these primates that had captured her and the mancub are using this piece of historic architecture for their own needs and ruining it more with their presence and defiling it with their pitiful repair skills.

However as Karina was looking around the environment she happened to stop for a moment. Not only was she intrigued but the more she would be able to see and learn the better chance she would have figuring out a way to escape.

"Keep moving!" Beretta ordered when she felt one of the ropes go taut turning her head back to see that Karina stopped and tugged on the rope making her launch forward almost tripping down. The Right of the Primate Royals continued to pull along the wolf girl and the mancub throughout the makeshift kingdom of Primates. A lot of the primates they passed hooted and hollered in delight at the sight of Karina in the outfit that the Queen forced her to wear.

The Tribal Girl growled lowly as the howls and whistles of delight and pleasing hounded down at her. She clinched on her ears hoping to not be able to hear them but it was no use. Knowing it was a losing battle she let of her ears folding her arms and continued to walk.

Mowgli was just as frustrated though he was showing more fear. Never once has he ever thought something like this would happen or he would end up in a situation such as this. He was greatly worried for himself as well as Karina. They were so far in the jungle and in a ruined kingdom of his own kind and there was no telling if his parents knew about what happened or if they would be able to find them?

Beretta continued to pull along the slaves pass a dozen more howling monkeys showering insults and affectionally charming words at Karina who simply looked down and wished she had a towel to hide her shameful display.

Beretta stopped which allowed, Karina and Mowgli to stop finally and allowed their necks as well as their legs some rest. In front of them stood a building that was round in shape with ruined columns around it. The Monkey Woman had a devious smile on her face as this was one of her favorite places in the realm of the primates.

"Come! Your new home awaits." Beretta insisted pointing to the way in, in front of them as it was covered with algae and foliage on the walls and other openings. The two enslaved individuals followed her again into the building as Mowgli gulped fearfully of where they were going to be put. The structure was a rotunda as they went into it and there was nothing inside but in the center of the rotunda was a staircase that led under the building.

The Monkey woman once more tugged along her quarry as they came upon the staircase and went down into it. It was dark most of the way just with a few torches on the wall to their left every dozen step downward. At the base of the staircase below there was a light from more torches that lit up a chamber which did not sit well with Karina or Mowgli.

Karina surmised that where they were being taken was underground and the rotunda acted as a safeguard from rain from getting in. As they reached the end of the staircase below that's when both she and Mowgli saw what they're going to be place in. It was a damp and dirty dungeon.

There were all kinds of cells that lay stretched across the right side of the chamber. There were only just a few and one particular cell that was the first to be seen had a bar door on one side and in front of the cell it was barred with iron bars covering the front in horizontal and vertical angles only allowing any that would be within the cell to have their arms come through but the bars were so closely together not even the likes of Mowgli would be able to slip between them.

Beretta pulled the two soon to be prisoners to the door of the cell as one of the guards opened up the door. "Mancub! You first!" Beretta demanded.

Mowgli slowly walked up to the open cell but was grabbed on the shoulder by Beretta. "You don't want to get cut? Then don't move!" She stated pulling out her knife from her back. Karina got suspicious.

"What are you doing?" She demanded as Beretta brought the blade to the back of Mowgli's neck.

"Relax girl. My King and Queen wish you both without marks. However that can change pretty soon if you continue that kind of talk." Beretta responded as she cut the rope off Mowgli's neck as he rubbed around his neck as the rope chaffed him a little. He looked at Beretta who pointed into the cell and Mowgli sadly walked in.

"Your turn, girl. Come here!" Beretta demanded. Karina knew she had no choice for her and Mowgli's sake and compiled.

Karina could feel the tip of Beretta's knife against her neck. Like before it seemed Beretta enjoyed the feel of making someone feel like their life could end instantly. The Monkey woman cut the rope off Karina's neck and it made the wolf girl feel better that she no longer was bonded but she didn't heed Beretta's order as she didn't look to see her pointing into the cell to join the mancub within.

Beretta decided to make her go on. Raising her hand back she threw it forward and delivered a hard slap to Karina's rear making her yelp hopping into the cell as the door was slammed shut and locked with a key.

"Why you?!" Karina turned around only to nearly have the door slam in her face as she rubbed her rear making it the third time now she was assaulted on that very part of her body. Beretta and her guards laughed as the monkey woman walked in front the cell and stared at the two prisoners within with a twisted smile on her face.

"Enjoy the accommodations. Welcome to your new home! Do try to enjoy it for its all you have." She mocked at them as Karina went up to the bars and held them tightly. Despite the apparent age the iron of the bars were firm. There was no way to pry them loose as they seethed into the walls and floor very deeply.

Beretta's expression then turned into a dark look. "However know this…if you try anything at all. And if my majesties deem it so I will enjoy making both of you wish for death! Here and now know that your actions will bring consequences if they are against my king and queens wishes. Rest up you will have a busy day tomorrow." Beretta turned and headed for the stairs with her guards leaving the wolf girl and mancub alone.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY! YOU HEAR ME!? YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" Karina screamed loudly through the bars that Mowgli backed away from her fearful of her exploding temple.

Karina looked to her right to see that Mowgli was afraid of her and that she was scaring him. "Oh! I'm so sorry, my Prince. Please…forgive me. I didn't mean to scare you."

Mowgli nodded showing she was alright but he sighed again she calls him with formality even in this place. "Karina…please can you stop calling me that. I'd rather be called by my name. If I am honest I always hate it when people say my title." He asked admitting the truth about his standing that was always a bit of annoyance to him.

Karina was rather perplexed by Mowgli's truth. She remembered that Prince Exon when they along with Mowgli went on the man cub's first hunt together he offered her to call him by name instead of his title and she politely declined it. But here where she and Mowgli have now ended up and have become it was best to let Mowgli have his wish.

"Of course…Mowgli." Karina said smiling at him as he returned the gesture but then she looked down at herself and felt her heart boil in anger that she was made to wear such a reveling outfit for everyone to see including, Mowgli. It greatly embarrassed as well as ashamed her.

"I'm so sorry you have to see me like this." She apologized looking down with her hands together below her belly truly ashamed that young mancub had to eye her wearing something so disgraceful.

Mowgli looked upon the wolf girl sadly. He shared her sorrow seeing how much she hated that outfit she was wearing. A part of him believed her to be very beautiful in it. Out everything he has seen her wears this outfit really made her shine but given to how she didn't choose to wear it and was forced into it and with how she is now a display for unwelcome eyes due to it he felt a tremendous amount of pity to her.

"It's not your fault, Karina." Mowgli assured trying to be helpful but his hands were shaking. To say he was nervious would be understatement. This all seemed like a hopeless situation and he was afraid.

Karina could see the hopelessness in the man cub's eyes. She walked up to him and kneeled down to his eye level. "Mowgli…I too share your worry. But we both must keep faith and our hopes up."

"How?" Mowgli asked feeling like all was lost for them both.

"The Wolf Kingdom. I'm certain they have noticed us being gone too long by now. I checked your brother, Prince Exon before we were caught. He was still alive." Karina explained trying to reignite the hopes in Mowgli.

"I'm glad to know that." Mowgli smiled slightly knowing now his big brother was ok. "What are you thinking, Karina?"

"I'm thinking…that by now he has awoken from whatever, Beretta and her troop had done to him and possibly those that were guarding us. Perhaps he made it back to the Kingdom and informed our King and Queen about what happened. We must maintain some hope that they will find us. And we need to place our faith in the spirits to give us strength and patience." Karina told Mowgli putting a comforting hand on his left shoulder.

Mowgli grabbed Karina's hand and rubbed it. He still was worried about everything but he was at least glad to not be alone. Karina certainly knew how to keep his hopes alive. He silently prayed to the spirits that they will be found and that those that imprisoned him and Karina would pay the price for what they done.

He smiled at Karina who returned it. She was happy to see that her words had reached the young prince's heart. Mowgli looked to his right and at the edge of the cell there were a couple of plates with a few pieces of fruit on them and a pitcher.

"Hey! I think we have something to eat in here!" He pointed at the plates and the pitcher.

Karina nodded. "Indeed. So that's what that fat slob talked about. Oh well, might as well have something." Karina stood up and walked to where the plates were as Mowgli followed and sat down next to the wolf girl.

For a couple of hours they slowly ate a few pieces of fruit and took turns sharing some water from the pitcher. The Primate King certainly made sure they were at least somewhat taken care of but something in Karina told her that this was just a small comfort and a reminder that they can only feast on whatever they were given and whenever they were allowed.

The Cell, the choice outfit she was forced into, the time with the Primate Royals, and the cold warnings from Beretta made her and Mowgli know that their status is going to be very trying but Karina's words put faith back into Mowgli and Karina hoped that she was right on what she said. She had to be strong for Mowgli as she was all that he had now and Mowgli too understood that Karina was his only friend and ally in this place and he wanted to be sure he was with her no matter what will happen.

After they had their fill of fruit and drank enough of the water to quench their thirst leaving just enough left in the pitcher for a few more chugs and a half a plate left of fruit Karina walked over to the edge of the cell bars and laid there and looked out and watched the fire on the torches cackle.

Mowgli stayed where he was letting Karina have her space. However though he was trying to heed Karina's words he still shook nervously wandering what more did the monkeys and those disgusting filths of royals would do with them whenever they would return for them both in the cell?

Karina looked at Mowgli seeing him curled up in fear and worry near where they had ate. She didn't like seeing him like that.

"Mowgli! Please come here." She called as Mowgli immediately went up to the wolf girl leaning against the wall sitting down.

Karina offered her arms. "Come here." Mowgli was unsure what she wanted to do but bent down till she could grab him. Karina pulled Mowgli down to her until he lay on her lap and rested his head on her chest.

"Wha...what are you…" Mowgli stuttered very unsure about this but Karina wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close.

"Shh…Mowgli. It's alright. I'm here. Relax." Karina cooed softly rubbing his arms gently to calm him and tried to comfort the worried mancub. She shared the same worry as well looking back out of the cell watching the dancing flames on the torches but she continued to put on a brave face for Mowgli.

Mowgli eventually relaxed and putting his right hand over Karina's left arm and his left hand on her left leg and looked out the cell. He watched the flames on the torches with Karina and did his best to find comfort within Karina's warm embrace. He was thankful to her for what she had done for him and hoped that if his parents knew about what happened they would safe them soon.

* * *

In the Jungle, King Rama was leading his company consisting of fifty of the kingdoms best warriors. By his side was his son, Exon. He followed his father having told them where the attack had happened and that the guards that were with them were remaining there until he would return. It was the best place to start their search and gather any clue to where Mowgli and Karina were taken.

Within a couple of hours they finally arrived to the spot where the attack happened and as expected the guards that remained behind by, Prince Exon's order were standing. When they saw King Rama and the Prince emerge from the thick jungle with a vast company of warriors they immediately bowed to their King.

"My King, my prince. We've awaited your arrival!" One of the guards spoke having risen from his bow along with the others.

"Have you discovered anything?" King Rama asked his tone stern for the faster they can begin the search the better.

"Yes, King Rama." The Guard confirmed gesturing him to follow. The Guard went over to where two tracks that looked to be made from wheels were that lead into the jungle.

"These tracks come from a wagon. Given to how we were all taken by surprise and with scuffle we discovered by the stream consisting with Karina and the unknown attackers we are lead to believe that, Prince Mowgli and the Tribal Girl were captured and placed in a wagon and taken away. We would have followed the trail ourselves but we were obeying, Prince Exon's orders." The Guard explained.

"Very good." King Rama nodded in approval glad to know these guards discovered something that would him find his son and Karina along with obeying direct orders. He looked up to the sky to see the sun already had faded away and the evening was already beginning to set in.

"Make camp!" He addressed as all the warriors began to disperse from their formations and began to settle.

"Father, shouldn't we go right now?! We have a trail?" Exon objected wanting to find his brother and Karina as fast as possible.

The King shook his head at his son. "I do want to find, Mowgli and Karina as much as you, my son. But you know the jungle is far more dangerous at night. It will be even more difficult to follow the trail with nothing but mere flames. We will begin at first light." King Rama responded. Exon was frustrated by his father's command wanting to get on with the search. Rama put his hands on his son's shoulders.

"I understand you, Exon. I too want Mowgli and Karina back. I want to tear the hands of those that dared touch them and rip off the heads of the filths that have returned to this jungle but we cannot take any unnecessary risks that could result in us getting lost or even losing one of our own before we find them." King Rama stated. As the King he had to think of those under him out her in this treacherous land. He could not let them fall into any harm before they have a chance to find, Mowgli and Karina. He needed every available set of eyes and ears for this.

Exon sighed in defeat for his father was right. "Alright, Father."

"Good." King Rama nodded. "Find a spot and rest. I promise you, Exon we will find your brother and Karina together. We shall both redden our blades with the blood of those that had shamed and dishonored us all."

Exon nodded in agreement and went to find a place to lay down and get some sleep along with all the other warriors that were chosen to assist in the search and to go into a possible battle against the ones that had did an unforgivable crime.

King Rama looked back up into the sky to see the moon was coming into view. He took a deep breath worried for his son and Karina. "Spirits. Keep my son and Karina safe. Allow me to find them and see to their safe return." He prayed before looking back down and turned around to go over watch duty with his troop before any of them could settle in and go to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

It was early in the morning as Mowgli and Karina were asleep together in the cell they were thrown into within the dungeons. Mowgli had fallen asleep within the warm grasp of the wolf girl and snuggled into her more when he finally was able to fall asleep though his mind was full of worry. Karina eventually fell asleep a short time after, Mowgli had. She could only dream of their freedom and being back home in the safety of the Wolf Kingdom. However her dreams along with, Mowgli's were about to have a rude awakening.

"WAKE UP IN THERE!" A Loud feminine voice shouted striking the bars of the cell jolting awake both the mancub and the wolf girl as Mowgli rolled off of her and Karina quickly stood up quickly wiping her eyes and looked to see it was, Beretta who tapped on the side of the bars with her spear giving them devious smile.

"Morning slaves. Hope you had a good night's rest." She snickered at them and pointed to the door. "To the door now!"

Mowgli and Karina both have been awoken sharply wiped away their eyes and shook their bodies to get the sleep out of them. Beretta was becoming impatient.

"Are you both deaf? The door. NOW!" Beretta ordered striking the side of the bars sending out a loud echoing noise that felt like claws on stone. The two slaves knew that if they disobeyed it could result in a terrible consequence. Quickly moving to the door it opened up to reveal a group of monkeys that each held a spear and some pointed their weapons at the two to prevent them from making any kind of move to get by them.

Beretta marched up to them and eyed them both. Karina was silent but her face held an angry look. She hated how all the monkeys including, Beretta was looking her over seeing eyes narrow across her nearly completely exposed body. The Outfit she wore that the Ape Queen forced her to put on left so little to the imagination. Karina had wore many outfits in her life but nothing that looked like flashy undergarments and it upset her more that it belonged to the Fat Ape Abra who happened to have worn in her youth and possibly when she was thinner.

Mowgli stood right by, Karina and held onto her hand very worried. All the monkeys looked at them with impish grins and smiles. They may not seem much but he had watched before when they subdued, Karina the other day that they can be a force to reckon with and they can harm them if he or Karina did something other than obey.

Beretta loved how the mancub was rather fearful than the wolf girl. "Have a nightmare or two, mancub?" She asked with a chuckle as, Karina snorted at her getting a glare from the monkey woman.

"Temper, girl! Just please give me reason to bruise that body of yours." Beretta warned. " Now stand still, the royals are expecting you." Two of the monkeys in the group took some rope they were carrying and tied a lope around both, Karina and Mowgli's necks. Extending some more rope from the knots they made on the loops they once again had both the slaves on leashes.

"Follow!" Beretta ordered as she was given the ends of the leashes and tugged on them making both, Mowgli and Karina cough from the sudden snag on their necks. Having no choice they followed close as, Beretta walked up the stairs that led out of the dungeon.

The two captives remained close to, Beretta more than they wanted but if the ropes were not stretched out they did not have to worry about being tugged as it hurt their necks and their pride being made to go along like pets.

Mowgli continued to hold on, Karina's hand as only she could give him any sense of comfort and protection as they walked out of the dungeon and again into the open area of the rotunda which then they were lead out of it and back into the grounds of the ancient ruins which many monkeys were out and about. Some were still asleep which some were chewing on fruits or acting out like the chimps they were.

Karina did her best to observe the surrounding areas. It seemed the rotunda was next to a wall and one of the few buildings that were close to one. The open holes and what would have been the gates that led into the once flourishing kingdom were guarded but the rotunda didn't seem well guarded when they left. Perhaps they believe the cell's kept any prisoner within from getting out. They were careless. Perhaps such carelessness may benefit both her and, Mowgli?

They were taken into the palace in the ruins past a couple of guards at the entrance that were more focused on observing birds in the sky and the bugs crawling around than doing their duty. They lacked discipline. Only it seemed that, Beretta was truly the one who unlike the rest of the monkeys she performed her duty to the letter. She was the one who commanded the others and only those above her could command her actions.

As they walked up a flight of steps, Karina did wonder about, Beretta. How is it that a simple monkey woman had such command? Such leadership skill and a feisty hardened attitude? The more she figured out of the key figures of the apparent monkey domain it could assist in their escape in the future. She had to somehow figure out how to gain information without directly asking for it.

They were about to come up to the throne room but there many monkeys around it. Some were carrying in colorful ribbons and some gold and silver treasure. Mowgli and Karina saw that the throne room within was very decorative. Everything was cleaned up and ribbons and trinkets were being set around the room but there was no one at the thrones. King Louie and Queen Abra were not there.

They were about to walk again but, Mowgli happened to say something. "What's going on?" He asked seeing how the monkeys at work in the throne room were busy making preparations for something.

Beretta turned around. "The King and Queen have something special for you both tonight. A little shin-dig from what I was informed. Far less from what any of you deserve." She explained in a rude tone.

"Oh no…" Karina mumbled under breath. As if being the slaves to two obsessed apes wasn't bad enough. They want to throw some kind of celebration it seems. This will only add to the great humiliation she and, Mowgli are already feeling.

"Speaking of which they are expecting you in one of the dining corners. Now move it!" Beretta again howled an order at the two pulling them down the next hallway past the throne room. They passed a few rooms that were covered in wooden doors or drapes. All too familiar to, Karina as walking down that very hallway led her to other places which led to the bathing chambers below where the humiliating outfit she now wears was bestowed on her.

They came upon a room on the other side of the palace that was covered in a drape which one monkey guard out of the two that stood outside of it opened up and, Beretta went inside as, Mowgli and Karina followed with the rest of the guards waiting outside the room.

"My King and Queen. I have brought the slaves as you requested." Beretta announced to the two obese figures sitting at a table at the other side of the room next to two windows with a torn decorative drape behind them.

King Louie and Queen Abra were busy listening to some soothing music being played by a monkey with a flute sitting near the wall on their left when they saw, Beretta come in with their two newly acquired slaves and the monkey ceased playing when they entered.

"Why thank you, deary." Queen Abra said pleased to see her slaves again eyeing both the mancub and the lovely wolf girl.

"Thank you, Beretta." King Louie smiled as he too looked upon both Mowgli and Karina with delight. Karina certainly looked delicious in his Queen's old outfit and the mancub was a treasure in himself. Man serving him will certainly bring his reputation all the more higher.

"Bring them to us, please." Queen Abra asked as, Beretta one more time tugged at the leash attached to the necks of, Mowgli and Karina making them walk with her as she went up to the two Ape royals and handed them the leashes.

Mowgli and Karina stood in front of the empty table as the King grabbed onto the ends of the leashes before he along with the Queen looked upon them.

"Good morning to you both. I assume your new place of living is satisfactory?" Queen Abra gibed making, Karina make an angry look at them while, Mowgli only shook his head.

Beretta walked up behind, Mowgli and raised up her hand to strike down on the mancub for daring to reply in the manner but, King Louie put up a hand to stop her as, Mowgli was unaware of it.

"Don't worry at all. Perhaps if you do well this day maybe we will be generous and give you something better. For now however I assume you seen the throne room?" He asked.

"Yes." Karina said sharply folding her arms.

"We are going to have a party tonight!" Queen Abra cheered raising up her arms excitingly.

"And you two..." King Louie reached his right hand over to playfully poke at both the slave's noses. "…are the guests of honor. Can't have you join in our servitude and have a new purpose in life without cause for celebration. Don't you think?"

Karina stood silently as she figured the way throne room was being decorated had to be for both her and Mowgli even if, Beretta didn't say anything. Mowgli was unsure about the celebration. He didn't want to be in something that celebrated his enslavement.

"Well I…" Mowgli tried to speak but, King Louie put up his hand sharply silencing him from talking.

"I know you're full of excitement but right now there's a lot to do. But first." King Louie saw some monkeys walk into the room as, Beretta stood by the entrance way as they carried in plates filled with food and a jug and cups. They brushed past both, Karina and Mowgli setting the table.

"We shall eat our breakfast and you, Mowgli can serve." Queen Abra stated as, Mowgli was given a plate of fruit and he was pulled slightly closer to the table by his leash.

"And you, Karina can show us how good you are." King Louie told her to her confusion a she was not handed anything.

"Good at what?" She asked.

"Dancing!" He beamed. "Something tells me what that curvy little body of yours you know to be a good swinger of those hips. Why don't you show that to us? We could use some entertainment while we eat." Karina gasped at his order.

"You gotta be kidding?!" She barked only for the royals to laugh.

"Does it look like we are, darling?" Queen Abra replied as she picked up a pear and started to eat it.

"I'm not joking, girl!" King Louie smirked as he took his left arm and wrapped it around, Mowgli pulling him to his side. "If you're not willing to entertain your King and Queen maybe the mancub could in a way that won't be a plesent one." Mowgli started to shake nervously as, Karina did too once again the prince was threatened as, Beretta watched from the entrance smiling at the scene loving how her royals showed how powerless both the, wolf girl and the mancub are.

"Alright, alright! I'll do it!" She quavered. "Don't hurt, mowgli!" King Louie smiled and withdrew his arm from the mancub.

"I knew you would see it our way." He grinned and clapped his hands having the monkey with the flute began playing a soft melody. Beretta came up to her and cut off the loop around her neck before going back to the entrance so that, Karina could move freely when she would start.

Taking a deep breath of courage, Karina raised her arms and stood in place for a moment trying to get a feel for the music the monkey was playing then began to wave her body to the soft tune. King Louie and Queen Abra began to fill their stomachs smacking on the fruit in front of them as they ate like tomorrow would not come as they watched, Karina as she danced for their entertainment.

Karina could not keep a happy expression. Dancing was something she enjoyed the most in life. However now she hated it now that she was not dancing for joy or to celebrate a grand occasion she was dancing for the amusement of two slobs and their smelly goons. She was wearing something that showcased her body off far too much that every wave she made and every step just exposed herself that much more. Everything except her extremities could be seen and she could see that her performance was indeed entertaining the ones who made her like this.

Mowgli tried to maintain his own dignity as he served the Ape royals at the table as they snatched more fruit off the plate he held as he watched, Karina. He had seen her dance many times before and even got to dance with her two times but the dance he was watching was not something of satisfaction. He could see the anger and the hate in her eyes. She was not enjoying this nor was she having fun.

Karina turned around following the rhythm she made to the soft melodies of the flute maintaining an unhappy look but despite her frustration the King and Queen were very pleased with her. Queen Abra was applauding, Karina's efforts as, King Louie grinned widely. The Wolf Girl indeed had talent and she certainly was quite appealing.

The Wolf Girl continued her performance as she grew more frustrated by the second. It was all she could do from exploding. If Mowgli wasn't at risk she tried anything she would make the royals pay dearly for the humiliation they had put her through. She was starting to get tired before, Queen Abra was pleased enough to throw up her left hand towards the direction of the flute playing monkey making him stop the music.

"Fantastic! Remarkable and beautiful!" She applauded, Karina's dance. King Louie too was quite impressed with her and applauded, Karina.

"Very well done! I am quite pleased, my girl. It seems, my lovely Queen may have some completion." He indicated getting a playful angry look by her.

"Oh we shall see about that tonight, won't we?" She retorted with a grin.

"Indeed, we shall!" He laughed before leaning over to give his, Queen a sloppy and drooling kiss that made both, Mowgli and Karina look away in disgust.

After the royals were finished showing their hideous passion for each other they looked upon the table to see that only a few fruits were left and that, Mowgli's plate that he used to serve them was empty. They both patted their bellies as their breakfast had filled them.

Mowgli's stomach began to grumble and, Karina who was trying to catch her breath from the performance she had done too had an empty stomach that needed filling.

"Please help yourselves, Slaves." King Louie offered waving an arm over all the fruit that was left on the table which wasn't too many. "You've certainly earned your breakfast."

Mowgli quickly grabbed a pear and began to eat and, Karina came over and grabbed a banana peeling the sides off and ate. She and Mowgli took their time to eat feeling like the right to eat was now a privilege. For the time being the Ape Royals had power over them and if they are anyway defiant it could mean the worst for them. For now they both had to play along until they could figure something out.

After they both ate a couple of more selected fruits, King Louie slammed his hand down onto the table startling them.

"I think you're full now." He laughed seeing how he made them jump and, Queen Abra chuckled along with, Beretta who remained at the entrance the whole time.

"Now. What to do with you today till this evening?" King Louie wondered tapping his chin as, Mowgli got next to, Karina as she put a hand over his shoulder holding him close protectively. Queen Abra rested her head on her arm as she looked at, Karina. She truly had a unique talent for dancing and the outfit she wore and will forever be what she will wear until told otherwise made her shine all the more.

Thinking about it the celebration tonight would indeed have the wolf girl perform and the Queen herself would defiantly partake in it. She would need some practice with, Karina to make the celebration a big blast and that their performance would blow minds and maybe make a nose bleed or two.

"Dear. I have a suggestion. Why don't we send the mancub with, Beretta to clean up some places while the girl will come with me and I'll show her how a lady can dance and to work on some steps for a lifetime performance tonight?" She suggested as, Mowgli and Karina both heard what she said looking at her with disbelieve then looked at each other.

"Excellent suggestion, my love!" He exclaimed. "Beretta!" Immediately the right hand of the royals walked up to the royals and bowed her head.

"Yes, my king?" She headed.

"Take the mancub and have him clean up for the day. Do be rather gentle with him. I doubt he will cause any problems." He commanded her pointing at the young boy. "No bruises or anything on him unless he tries something foolish. Alright?"

"Of course." Beretta nodded. She harshly grabbed, Mowgli by his upper arm. "Come boy! Time to get to work!" She took her knife and cut off the loop around his neck and almost dragged, Mowgli out of the room as he watched, Karina with fear filled eyes before disappearing from sight through the drape at the entrance.

Karina turned back to the royals after she had, Mowgli taken from her side and watched as he left. "He better not be harmed!" She warned growling her hands balling up into fists.

The Ape Royals only laughed. "Not to worry, my sweet. I assure you that, Beretta never punishes without reason and will not do anything other than carry out my decree. Be assured in that." King Louie told the angry wolf girl.

"Now why don't you follow me. We have much to do and so little time, dear." Queen Abra told Karina standing up from her seat and came next to her wrapping her big arm around the girls shoulders and took her out of the dining room as, King Louie left with them but turned down one side of the hall to head to the Throne room as, Queen Abra and Karina went another way.

As they walked up to a new flight of stairs all, Karina could think about was, Mowgli. She hoped that wherever that, Beretta took him he would not suffer nor would he be harmed. She prayed to the spirits that he would be safe and hoped that someone would come for them as, Queen Abra took her up the flight of stairs to the higher floors of the palace.

* * *

Meanwhile in the jungle, King Rama and Prince Exon were hot on the trail of the wagon that carried the both, Mowgli and Karina away when they were taken. King Rama led the way through the jungle slowly following the trail that was left from the wheels of the wagon. The Party of wolves were following close behind.

Those that were awake watching over the encampment earlier while they were on shift woke all those that were still asleep when the sun began to rise. King Rama's orders were as soon as dawn would come they would follow the trail the wagon left behind to find and save the ones that were taken.

Since they left the encampment the trail was sparsely difficult to follow. Some of the tracks were faded given to the terrain they trekked through. Part of the way the tracks were gone and it took a few minutes to figure out where the wagon could have gone to pick up the trail.

When the tracks of wagon were not found they followed their noses. They knew who they were after and monkeys were known for their extreme lack of cleanliness leaving terrible odors that was not difficult to pick up.

They had been moving along the trail keeping a eye out in the jungle. Some of their best hunters never would stray so far into the jungle alone as predators lurked everywhere. The Party maintained vigilance keeping an eye out for anything suspicious as well to alert those around them if they sense a predator nearby.

Most of the jungles deadliest would not attack such a large group and would mostly go after anything that was alone or a distance from the safety of numbers. The Wolves kept close to each other all of them having a lot of experience fighting against threats to the kingdom and facing off against what the jungle had to offer.

King Rama and his son, Exon continued to lead on trying to stay on the trail as they followed it deeper into the jungle.

"I cannot believe they took them so far!" Exon exclaimed as they had been trekking all morning. Already it was only a couple of hours before noon and they had yet to find any trace of, Karina and his brother, Mowgli.

King Rama nodded in agreement. "I do share your frustration. I cannot understand why they would simply take them so far out in the jungle. What purpose could it be?" The King could not understand the reason why the primates would return and make such a bold move? An instinct within him told that there was more to this kidnapping than simple primate mischief.

He sliced through the jungle foliage continuing to follow the trail and lead his quarry behind him. They would do all it took to find his child and a fellow subject and friend. Suddenly his nose picked up something that was much more unpleasant than the smell of primate.

King Rama halted and covered his nose as, Exon did the same among some of the wolves that also were picking up the hideous aroma that filled the air.

"Oh…by the spirits that stinks!" Exon gagged and coughed as the smell was almost too much for him. "Where in all the jungle are we now?"

The King took a moment to adjust himself and try to think through the horrid smell that filled his nostrils. Moving ahead cutting through some more foliage he saw where the trail was now leading and why such a smell was filled in the air.

"It appears we are about to enter the rotted lands." He informed as, Exon groaned in irritation.

"Oh no! Of all places they had to be taken through it had to be the Putrid Swamplands!" He grumbled as his nose twitched so much it itched. Taking out a cloth from his pocket he tied it over his nose to keep most of the smelly aroma out to give him some form of relieve as, King Rama and all the other wolves did the same.

Exon looked ahead to the swamps where his father pointed out where the trail was leading. "Don't worry you two. We're coming." He assured as if those they were looking for could hear him. He vowed to find them no matter what and hoped that within that rotted part of the jungle they may find both, Mowgli and Karina.


	18. Chapter 18

Karina did not like this at all. Once again she was led away from, Mowgli as he too was taken somewhere else. All that she could think of was the mancub who was taken by that sadistic right hand of the royals, Beretta. There was no telling what she would make, Mowgli do. She recalled, King Louie saying to take him to clean up but to be alone with that wicked primate witch it irked her very much.

Queen Abra had her big arm around, Karina's shoulders continuing to take her up the stairs until they reached the next floor above where she stepped off the steps and gently hauled, Karina towards one of the halls that were too lined up with guards though not very disciplined like the guards in the wolf kingdom.

Most of those that seemed to be the ones to guard this floor and the many rooms about were either sitting around hardly paying attention to their duty or were talking with another laughing at nonsense. But when Queen Abra came close they immediately stood up at attention and adjusted themselves to look presentable to their Queen.

Queen Abra smiled as her presence knew how to shape up slackers. "Isn't so wonderful, Karina?" She babbled. Karina only stared ahead at they continued to walk wishing she wasn't being held like a pet.

"What is?" She asked blankly passing the guards who immediately dropped their attention and went back to doing as they pleased when the Queen passed them.

"I am so beautiful! My lovely figure and royal status can make all those inferior to me stand in awe and readiness to my word. It's rather glorious. I am the best thing in all the jungle. And now with you my little wolfy slave along with that mancub, I and my Louie will have our reputations reign across the lips and hearts of all." Queen Abra gloated with a soft giggle as she slowed her pace seeing the destination where she was taking, Karina was coming into sight.

Karina just rolled her eyes. This plump and overweighed ape woman was so full of herself. She had no dignity and hardly any manner much like her mate. It was a wonder how did she and Louie become decreed royals that somehow commanded so many primates and those that serve them are loyal to a fault? It made no sense to her. Perhaps she will find out more about it later continuing to do what she started when she was taken from the dungeon observing the area around her and try to get an idea of how she and, Mowgli could escape but then she was halted by the primate Queen as they stood in front of two double sided doors and there was some music playing within.

Two guards that were once just sitting down fiddling with their fingers stood up when, Queen Abra got to the door with her slave in tow. The Guards immediately opened the door at both sides for her and the Queen took, Karina inside not before reaching her left hand and stroked the monkey guard to her left under his chin as a playful thanks getting a howler screech in delight from the guard as the other one eyed his companion with jealously as he just gained the rare honor of being touched by their queen.

Karina couldn't believe what the Queen did. The way she touched that guard wasn't right. Such a gesture should only be given to those that they share their hearts with. She moved in front of the Queen turning around with hands on her hips.

"What did you do that for? You have a mate! Why would you do that to someone that is not him?!" She exclaimed catching the Queen off guard. But then, Abra simply laughed.

"Oh, my naïve little wolf! What I did is a friendly rarity! Those who I decide to grace my touch with are given a simple taste of my divine!" Queen Abra chortled making a pose rubbing her hand through her hair smiling widely.

"Doesn't matter at all, really." She then shrugged her shoulders. "My heart is only for Louie. And his for me. It's not like I haven't seen him before giving the little lady's around her a good stroke or pat or how he eyes them." She then looked down at, Karina. "You should know that. After all he did grace you with a king's touch and complemented your cute outfit, did he not?"

Karina scrunched her face and looked away from, Abra. These primates did not truly value their loved ones as much as wolf's or any sane person would. No one should ever touch another the way, Abra did or Louie did if it was affectionally or not. It was not right. To look at someone and gaze upon them was alright but to actually touch a seemingly stranger in a way that only should be only for those that have shared their hearts with.

Queen Abra chuckled again then petted, Karina's hair. "Oh, don't your tail in twist, my girl it's what we do. Pretty soon you will learn to love these little gestures that you shall receive as your time goes."

"I doubt it." Karina spoke quietly but then her shoulders were grabbed and turned around by the Queen to show her where they entered. Karina now realized why she heard music from before. At the other side of the nearly bare room that only had a table at the end and two windows to give the room light sat a group of chimps that were playing on bongo drums and flutes.

"Greetings!" Queen Abra called to them getting the band to stop playing their music. They all looked to see it was their Queen and her newly appointed slave the wolf girl.

"My Queen!" The Monkey playing one of the two bongo drums stood up along with the rest of the primates that immediately bowed to her.

"I heard your melody's outside. I take it you will satisfy my and King Louie tonight for the celebration?" Queen Abra inquired.

"Yes, Queen Abra. We will certainly make sure this celebration will be a spectacle that our kind will talk about for seasons all in you and King Louie's great name!" He responded with nod's from his fellow band members.

"Very good!" Queen Abra clapped her hands together before moving to stand next to, Karina. "I came up here to practice for tonight. And my newest little serving acquaintance here will be joining me in it. I too am in need to make this party tonight a forever delight in memory." Queen Abra put a hand on, Karina's waist making her cringe.

Karina tried to keep her composure. The Queen was holding her in a way that was not appropriate at all. She could feel her large hand nearly wrap around her waist her middle finger nearly etching at her navel. Seemed she liked to get a good feel on anyone yet another disgusting feature and something told her that, King Louie indeed was the same. It was a wonder how these two found each other and somehow managed to gain a following of their kind to worship them as royal figures.

Queen Abra let go of, Karina's waist and got up to her front and took her wrists and pulled her to the middle of the room. "Now deary, let me explain what we are going to do." She began to explain as, Karina looked up to her with a stern look managing to wiggle her wrists free from, Abra.

"You and I are going to be dancing together tonight. We are going to show the crowd that will be there along with, my King and the mancub what we can do. You and I will be performing. Though we will maintain a small distance from each other as we move our bodies around for the countless eyes that have the honor to participate in the party and have the chance to gaze upon us there will be moments that should really make us shine about." Queen Abra explained putting her arms in the air gleefully. Karina didn't like where this was going.

"And where are you going about with this?" Karina asked getting a stern look from, Abra making her realize she didn't address her properly. "My Queen." She seethed but, Abra smiled at her again.

"Simple, sweety." Queen Abra got back to, Karina's left side and leaned into her almost putting her full weight on her. "We are going to do some moves together that should really get the audience bouncing and cheering."

"Oh, this ought to be good." Karina grumbled taking a step to her right to get, the Queen off of her making, Abra lose balance but she quickly adjusted herself clearing her throat.

"Now, then." Queen Abra looked at the band at the other side of the room. "Give me beat!" She ordered as the primates sat back down on the floor and picked up their instruments and began to make an upbeat tune.

Queen Abra began to swing and dance around as the beat of the music drove her. "Come on, Karina!" Abra then used her lower body to bump into the wolf girl who continued to stand motionless almost knocking her other. "Show me more of your dancing prowess only this time really swing it, girl!" She ordered while she continued to make ungraceful poses and movements that were utterly sickening to see and yet it seemed the band were enjoying the sight of watching their Queen put on a show for them.

With no choice in the matter, Karina began to dance as she normally would. She tried to do so with grace and balance trying to ease herself in the rhythm . The Monkeys playing their instruments almost dropped their items as, Karina's dancing was mesmerizing. Their Queen was wonderful but, Karina was something else. She certainly was a unique slave with some talent it was no surprise to them why their royals wanted someone such as her and the mancub they too heard about as word travels fast around the lair of primates.

Queen Abra continued to dance she kept an eye on the wolf girl from the corner of her eye and when she would twirl and twist her body to get a quick look at her. Like before in the dining corner room she was rather impressed only the girl was going rather slow. The tune that was being played required quick movements. This was an opportunity to show her one of the moves they will do this evening and to get her into the beat more.

"Come on, Karina get with the beat here!" She again used her lower body bumping into the side of, Karina who unintentionally moved her lower hip to the left and collided her back end with the Queen who laughed as the wolf girl performed the move accurately without even being told.

"That's it, Karina! You got it. And that's only one of the moves we shall do tonight!" She proclaimed continuing to dance fast and twirled on her hand like feet as, Karina made a face of disgust. This was getting worse by the minute. Every second she danced against her will along with being bumped and grabbed like she was made her feel like she was ready to tear her hair out. She didn't know which emotion filled her up more. Anger or humiliation? They felt relatively even though they shifted as time continued to go on.

"Next move. Rub your back against mine, Girl!" Queen Abra commanded turning her body to the left putting her back towards, Karina.

Karina did what she was told turning to her and pressed her back against the queen as they were making a display of themselves and the band was getting a treat of it. They had the courtesy and honor to watch a private performance between their Queen and her slave.

The Music continued on as the Queen continued to call out different moves for her and Karina to do as, Karina performed as the moves continued to make a mockery of her. Putting herself against the Queen in numerous positions and spots humiliated her beyond anything. The outfit she wore did not leave an inch of her body unnoticed. It was becoming very difficult for the band to continue on playing as the women's performances were hard not to gaze upon.

The Queen suddenly stopped as she wiped some sweat off her forehead. "Alright, stop everyone!" She called out getting the band to stop playing their music and, Karina halted her dancing as she went to one of the windows to get some air as she felt a light breeze come from it.

"It's a good time for a break." Queen Abra said as she looked at, Karina who was sitting at the edge of the window looking out towards the jungle as it was so close and yet it felt so far away as she looked down to see they were so high up it would take some time to climb down and it would not be a wise choice of action to escape with so many monkeys all over the palace and outside she and Mowgli were climbing down they would undoubtedly be spotted. So optioned out that climbing out of the palace from such a height would be out of the question.

The Queen went up to the wolf girl who had a melancholy look on her face. "Aww…" Queen Abra cooed. "…cheer up girl. Stop with that sad look and realize that your life under I and my King will not be so bad. Just do what your told and don't make any foolish mistakes and yours and the mancub's life will just fine. Remember this party tonight is in both your honor. I suggest you lose that frown and be happy. We shall continue to practice in a few minutes." The Queen then left Karina to have a chat with the band to give them praise for their wonderful tunes and to go over other kinds of music that shall play.

Karina only sighed at she continued to look out the window. She only hoped that somehow someway she could figure out how to escape with, Mowgli. And she hoped that wherever, Mowgli was taken he wasn't suffering and the work he would be doing by now wasn't too much then again she would gladly take a place by his side than be dancing beside an intimate ape woman.

"I hope you're having a better time than I am right now, Mowgli." She spoke softly continuing to let the breeze from outside cool her down. But after a bit there was a tap on her shoulder getting her to look behind her to see it was the Queen.

"Break time is over, girl. Come! Let us continue to practice." The Queen said grabbing the wolf girl's hand and pulled her back to the middle of the room and made her get into a readied position as the band began to play a different jazzy tune and together the Ape Queen and Karina began to dance as once more the Queen bumped into, Karina's side getting another disgusted look from her as the Queen was enjoying this far more than, Karina would.

* * *

Meanwhile in one of the smaller ruined buildings in the ancient city, Mowgli too was wishing he was with, Karina and maybe not doing what the right hand of the Primate Royals was making him do.

"Move it, mancub!" Beretta hollered at the young boy with a wicked grin on her face leaning against the entrance to the room she decreed was a good spot to put, Mowgli to work. "I want to be able to eat off that floor. Scrub and clean it good!"

Mowgli was on his knee's using a rag to scrub down on spots that looked to be in need of a hands on approach to get it off the floor. Mowgli already had swept and used a mop to clean most of the floor and picked up nothing but used and leftover fruits and placed them all in a bag to be rid of later. And now he was trying to complete the job but, Beretta had been hounding on him since the very moment they arrived.

"Come on! Are you a snail? Faster!" She again shouted at the mancub as she knocked the side of the doorway sending out a loud bam that made it seem like she was losing patience and, Mowgli didn't wish to irritate her to the point she might hurt him. Beretta only acted as she did for she was enjoying watching, Mowgli cower and work like the lowly slave he was now. It was such a drastic change to those that always claimed they were superior to primates and now both him and a wolf girl now serve at the will of her rulers and she too had command over them. This was a glorious day.

The Mancub scrubbed at the spot that was still in need of cleansing until it looked clean but when he was about to stop, Beretta stomped next to him.

"Alright! Time for the next room, boy! Stand up!" She ordered as, Mowgli immediately stood and was grabbed by his upper arm and almost pulled him out of the room. However just as she left the room with him she realized they had forgotten the mop and broom.

"Grab your cleaning tools. Move it!" She ordered pushing, Mowgli back into the room so hard that he ran into the room and his foot planted upon the spot he just cleaned and lost his balance making him fall to the ground.

Beretta caught sight of the incident and just chuckled darkly. "If you're done fooling around, get your stuff, now!" She shouted as, Mowgli was sore from the sudden fall but tried to stand back up fast to grab the broom and mop.

He quickly grabbed both the items he needed and went back to, Beretta who nodded at him. "Good. Now come!" She grabbed his upper arm again and took him to another room that unlike some of the other room did not have anything to conceal the entrance and was open.

"You know what to do." Beretta told, Mowgli who immediately walked into the room standing in front of the entrance to see that it too was filled with garbage of used and half eaten fruit with a few stains on the floor. He sighed at the day was very long already. He never once complained about cleaning as at times he would do chores and other duties back in the wolf kingdom around his palace home but he wasn't being hounded by a short tempered monkey and be threatened with harm if he didn't do what he was told.

Beretta caught wind of, Mowgli irritated sigh and grabbed him by his shoulders pulling him back out of the room making him drop his cleaning tools and almost slammed him against the wall. "What was that?!" She demanded.

"What was what?" Mowgli asked as he was fearful of the angry look, Beretta was giving him.

"Don't lie to me, boy! Was that a complaint?" She demanded to know growing more angry by the second.

"No it wasn't!" Mowgli defended as, Beretta raised a hand and balled it into a fist. Mowgli saw the fist and turned his head shutting his eyes as the fist came towards him and he jumped in fright as the loud slam of her fist came right next to his head. He shook in fear and whimpered feeling the monkey's fowl breath upon him.

Beretta smiled darkly getting a good taste of the mancub's fear of her. It was a delight in itself. Taking the boy's chin she turned it to her. Mowgli shook violently with his back against the cold wall opening his eyes to stare into the eyes of, Beretta.

"How does it feel?" She asked in a calmer tone.

"I don't understand." puzzled Mowgli as he continued to shake nervously with, Beretta's cold grip on his chin making his spine tingle.

"How does it feel to be low now?" The Monkey Woman repeated her question with a sharp tone.

Mowgli didn't know how to answer that. This indeed made him feel very low in life. Being made into a slave. Kidnapped while on a trip with, Karina and being away from the safety of his home and family made him feel miserable and afraid.

"A very good change to how your kind and the wolf's have done to me and my kind." Beretta stated releasing her hold on his chin taking, Mowgli from the wall and almost gentle like pushed him back into the room.

"I never did anything to any of you." Mowgli stated to her as he picked up the broom he had and began to sweep around as, Beretta leaned on the entrance and watched, Mowgli work. "I know that primates were banished from the jungle but that's all I really know."

"Then allow me to tell you of my kind's suffering because of both your race and those wretched wolfs." Beretta said and began to recite something that, Mowgli surely didn't know about. "It figures you're that naïve." She scoffed as she began to speak.

"Ever since my kind's banishment from this jungle and namely many places in the outer lands, my kind suffered. So many of my people had to scavenge and loot just to survive." She explained in anger as the memories of the past pained her. "So many of us withered away and begged to passerby's for help but all we were returned with was being kicked about. Laughed at! And even taken advantage of. Some of my people were slaughtered where they stood when they asked for just one bit of food!"

Mowgli couldn't help but admit that sounded horrible. He would help anyone that would be in need of assistance. Though if it was a monkey he may think otherwise given to what they made him and, Karina into. He continued to sweep and pick up any garbage as he listened to, Beretta.

"I too, suffered mancub! Stop what you're doing and look at me!" She ordered making him stop in place turning his head to look at her. "Do you see my feet?" She pointed to her feet that were covered with warmers and armor making him realize unlike the rest of monkeys that he saw she was the only one who was wearing coverings.

"Why do you wear those?" He asked.

Beretta snorted. "Because those two here held me down and thought it would be quite fun to cut off body parts, boy!" She pointed to the skulls tied around her shoulders making, Mowgli drop the broom in shock. Her toes were cut off putting a hand over her mouth.

The Monkey Woman scrunched her eyes. "That's right, mancub! Not only did your kind and the wolfs exiled my people from many lands but some of them decided to truly take it upon themselves to add to our suffering. As these two held me down and began to cut off my toes and were about to work their way up I managed to free my hand from the one who held me down and grabbed a nearby knife and made him regret what he did along with the scum that hacked my toes off and laughed about it as I screamed for mercy and through my great pain!"

"I…I'm so sorry." Mowgli sympathized but, Beretta growled at him.

"I don't want your sympathy, mancub!" She retorted. "That's when I learned I had to gain skill. Never become a victim again. And thanks to those two here they made me realize what I had to. They were my first!" She snickered as she stroked the skull on her right shoulder making, Mowgli cringe realizing she had killed many people.

"I observed in secret how hunters from other races stalked and hunted prey. I trained myself in those ways. Watched how they fought with beasts and triumphed. In time I managed to do so. I would not let myself be as low as the dirt again." Beretta continued on. "I looted and stole to survive in any place of populace. I killed anyone that tried to stop me from having a meal that was denied to me! I lived alone in the outskirts and away from anyone that would try and have their fun with me. Any who ever tried did not live to see the next day."

Mowgli couldn't believe this story. She did not say this with any kind of lie in her voice. She spoke the truth. The mancub couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her but given to what she has done to both him and Karina she did not have any redeeming quality.

He couldn't help but ask. "Then if you went through all of that how did you end up here?"

Beretta chuckled at the mancub's question. "Glad you asked, mancub. For this is the true start to far grander future that will put my race on the top of all the others. I never stayed in one place for too long and I traveled across lands to find a better place to be until I discovered a whole bunch of my kind together surrounding the two great royals I serve."

Mowgli understand who she was talking about. "My King Louie and Queen Abra. They too had suffered just like the rest of our race but they managed to find something throughout all the chaos. They had knowledge and charisma. With the knowledge they possessed which included the location of these ruins of man they called upon every primate that found them to assist them into building a new home for us all. To give us a safe and free sanctuary against all that had made themselves the judges of our race."

The Mancub continued to listen. It was rather fascinating to know how those like, King Louie and Queen Abra managed to unite their race like they did. "With that we managed to claim these ruins as our own. But it was no easy feat as it had inhabitants before us and I am not talking about the man that built and once ruled this place before they disappeared. It was a mere camp of bandits. Mostly wolfs and a few men. My royals had no idea how to deal with them since my race was not known for being great in combat but that's when I came up to them with a plan."

"And that was?" Mowgli asked as, Beretta's smile got more wicked.

"I showed my royals what I could do when I hunted those that would hunt us. I killed predators by luring them into traps and single handedly dealt with them. I even trained many of my fellows how to fight like I learned how. Though no one could match me." She chuckled at the memory enjoying how she made herself into the fighter that she was and greatly impressed the primate royals.

"I made a plan and with the approval of my King and Queen we stormed the ruins at night as most of those pathetic worms were in their sleep. Needless to say they didn't stand a chance while they fools to not even have more than one guard awake. After we captured them I personally made them fall asleep to never wake up." She laughed menacingly to, Mowgli's horror. Beretta took a delight in killing which is possibly why she also enjoying making others suffer in any way as well.

"With the ruins ours and with no one other than my King and Queen with the knowledge of this hidden domain within the wolf's land where we had been banished from I was given the position of being the right hand of the royals. I have earned that title! No one and nothing will take that from me and I shall see to it that my King and Queen's vision of a brighter future for all primates come true. We have sent word to the lands abroad that this place is our home and I will train an army of my people."

Beretta laughed loudly with a sinister howl. "No one will ever oppress us again! You, mancub. You and that Wolf Girl are the first to feel my royals grasp on the world and the new place for both your kinds. In time you will grovel and beg at our feet as we stand above you! This is our turn! Our history will be changed for the better!"

Mowgli continued to clean the room as what, Beretta proclaimed greatly worried him. She along with the royals had great ambition in them. They planned on expanding their rule and their goal was to enslave the other races just he and Karina have? It was horrible to think about though he believed that was impossible as nothing could match the wolf kingdom even if, Beretta made this army she spoke of.

He and Karina had to escape somehow. This plan that, Beretta spoke of could not happen so soon as such a goal could take years but the sooner he and Karina could escape the better. He hated being a slave and undoubtedly so did, Karina. He only prayed to the spirits that maybe an opportunity will come but everything for the time being worried him. He could be harmed at any given moment and there were so many monkeys around chances of escape were slim.

At the moment now he thought of, Karina and hoped she wasn't suffering as badly as he was now as he continued to be watched by the cold and cruel, Beretta. He wished he was with her as only she ever gave him any sense of comfort and care. She gave him hope. He maintained the thought that sometime later in the day he will be with her again as there was the celebration the royals have planned for them both only then will he be reunited with her and if he could share with what he now knows maybe sometime they can figure out how to get away.

But as he continued to clean up the room he also thought about his family back in the Wolf Kingdom. He missed them all so much now and wondered what they were doing with him and Karina's absence. He tried to fight back a tear as he wanted desperately to be back home in the family that cared for him deeply. Karina once made him realize that running away after what had happened with his eldest brothers and the rogue guard would only hurt him and his family. He choked on his breath as every second felt like an eternity without his loving family. He missed his parents, Exon, his sisters and those that were just close to family like the, Shaman, Captain Lance and others. He prayed he would see them again as he finally finished sweeping and now had to mop and scrub the floor again suffering insults and orders from the Primate Royals right hand.


	19. Chapter 19

The Wolf Kingdom was in an uproar over the kidnapping of, Prince Mowgli and Karina. Word had spread about the kidnapping and the return of the primates. Many wolves were enraged to hear that the primates dare would return after they were banished from the jungle. It seemed their time in exile had taught them nothing. They returned to dare take those that belong to the kingdom? So many wished they were out with the, King's search party to find those that were responsible for such an outrage and this time show the primates that their presence in the jungle in now completely intolerable and their crime would not go unpunished. They would wish they never came back.

Captain Lance was ordering all the guards to stay extra vigilant. If the primates attacked a tiny group of wanderers and took two of them captive there was no telling what their old enemy could be planning. Everyone now had to be cautious no one was allowed to leave the safety of the walls not without permission from, the Captain himself or the Queen.

Some of the wolves in the kingdom were very worried as they began to check over their stockpiles of food. If they were going to remain inside the boundary of the wall they would have to ration out their food supply until the crisis is at an end. The Primates as talk spread about what happened with, Karina and Prince Mowgli used a clever ploy to subdue a group of guards and take their quarry it worried many within the Kingdom. What other tactics or devious tricks do the primates have? Their exile actually made them into something more than just mischievous trouble makers. They now had a true reason for the Wolf Kingdom to take them with serious manner.

Guards were patrolling in higher number just outside of the wall nothing would get close without them seeing it. Archers in the watch towers behind the walls kept a sharp eye out for anything. Nothing was going to come close to the Kingdom not without being stuck with an arrow in it.

Behind the walls those that had a responsibility who making sure the granaries were guarded and well stocked. Any food that was not picked or plucked from a garden or a field had to be harvested immediately and with haste. There was no telling how long it would be before, King Rama would return and with hope that it would be with his son and, Karina with him. They could not take any possible chances that the primates had more tricks in store or were planning on something more than a simple kidnapping.

Many of the wolf children all stayed in their homes. Gossip of the primates returning and their fowl deed had frightened many to stay with their families and not go out and play like a child would do. Rumors were spreading around the kingdom that the Primates were child kidnappers. Many Children did not wish to be taken from their families and they remained where they believed they were safe.

A lot of the rumors were un-true or simply cautionary talk but a good many were taking it seriously and kept vigilant and warned their friends and neighbors about what could happen their children were to be left unattended.

Captain Lance had his hands full trying to coordinate efforts to make sure the kingdom was secure as well as trying to quell the ridiculous rumors that were spreading about like a wild fire.

He wondered how did such rumors spread like they did? Queen Raksha had told some of the subjects of what happened including her children that included, Gunnolf and Axis as despite continuing to carry out their punishment they were still family and had the right to know. Little did Captain Lance and even the Queen knew that the troubled pair were the ones spreading out the cautionary tales.

Gunnolf and Axis were all too pleased to know what happened with, Mowgli and Karina. King Louie certainly had kept up his end of the bargain though unknown to them he had other plans for the two and did not truly fulfill their deal. With their father and brother gone on their meaningless quest to find them both they had an idea of their own.

There were many that were concerned for, Mowgli and Karina. A Prince and a subject of the kingdom was taken and it was a dreadful to even think of. The more concern there was for a tribal girl and a human, the more the kingdom seemed to be worn away from their sacred self's. Gunnolf and Axis while they were going about their work they decided to have a quick talk with a group of children telling them of the horrors the primates were capable of and what they would do to them if they were caught.

The Children ran frightened to their parents who began to spread their children's fears to the next till the whole kingdom was in talk about primate child snatchers. The Two Brothers were quite pleased with themselves as they carried baskets of vegetables to one of the granaries.

"Oh, ha ha ha!" Axis laughed. "I have to say, Gunnolf that was a clever idea of yours."

"Thanks, brother." Gunnolf replied as they stepped carefully not wanting to let anyone overhear them as they walked towards the granary and one of the guards watching over it opened the door for them to put the baskets inside. Once they walked inside, Axis dropped his basket on purpose causing a stir.

"Ah!" He imitated growled. "Close the door so nothing rolls out!" He called out as the guard shut the door. Once the door is shut he got on his knees and, Gunnolf got down on his knees in front of him.

"Something wrong?" Gunnolf asked quietly picking up the basket of potatoes his brother dropped.

"I'm glad we started those silly rumors by telling those kid's but what is the true purpose of it all?" He asked not seeing the point of it all though it was still quite amusing.

"The more the kingdom is focused on keeping their children and all around safe and with them stuck in delusion when our father comes back without, Mowgli and Karina and if or not with, King Louie's head all will be relieved more on him and more so if he actually finds where the flea bagged vermin live and with their minds set on something else other than the two disgraces upon our sacred home it will be far more less tainted." He explained finishing putting the potato's in the basket standing back up.

"That's brilliant, Gunnolf!" Axis praised standing up and grabbed the basket putting it near the other completely filled baskets. "With all this going on our kingdom will be truly cleared in no time."

Gunnolf put an arm around his brother's shoulders. "You got that right, brother. We shall celebrate our triumph in time." He proclaimed as the guard outside thought he heard something and opened the door back up to see, Gunnolf with his arm around, Axis with big smiles on their faces.

"Hey! You two! Enough slacking back to work!" The Guard told them sharply getting a stern look from the two brothers as he turned back forward.

"Can't wait till we have our say back in anything." Axis grumbled walking out of the granary with, Gunnolf following behind him.

"You and me both, brother." He agreed as they headed back to the field of potatoes to fill more baskets.

While the Kingdom was in slight turmoil over the many dreadful rumors that spread about the Queen herself along with her daughters were all extremely worried. It was so much to bare having, Mowgli and Karina gone and, the King and Prince Exon out with the search party to find them but with many of the subjects become paranoid and delusional, Queen Raksha had to separate herself from it all and seek help from the Shaman.

In the Shaman's hut the Queen was letting out all the anger she had built up since the moment her son, Exon came with the horrid news. With her mate and Exon gone to find the two kidnapped individuals and with the rumors consuming the minds of the kingdom it was straw for her and she could not hold it in anymore.

"Oooh!" Queen Raksha growled in frustration as she stomped around the cauldron in, Shaman Liara's home.

"My Queen, please remain calm!" The Shaman tried to calm the Queen but she was so frustrated that she wasn't listening.

"My son and Karina are kidnapped! Primates return to the jungle and commit this atrocity and now these confounded rumors had put my kingdom into a state of panic and paranoia. How can you possibly ask me to calm?!" She screamed so loudly that the Shaman cringed and, Queen Raksha allowed her temper to take control and she kicked the metal cauldron so hard that a shot of pain immediately surged through her right foot.

"Aaah!" She yelled in pain falling onto the ground holding onto her foot a she rubbed it to try and sooth the pain. Shaman Liara couldn't help but smile slightly as it was amusing and it actually helped the Queen calm down.

Once Queen Raksha managed to sooth herself another emotion filled her heart and that was despair. She was so worried for both, Mowgli and Karina along with her King and third born. There was so much unknown that she was now at a loss. With many of those she loved deeply in such danger she now started to tear up and felt very guilty for how rude she was being inside the home in one of the kingdoms most faithful subjects and trustworthy friends.

"My son…Karina…" She chocked on a sob. "I…Rama, Exon. What am I going to do?" She cried as, Shaman Liara's heart broke for the Queen and gathered a blanket for her putting it over her.

"Queen Raksha please don't despair." Shaman Liara soothed sitting down next to the Queen. "I too feel a great sadness in my heart for both the young prince and my dear, Karina. But they both are strong. Their hearts are passionate and they come from strong and wise upbringings. They are together and in that I know they will be okay. Be strong for them, my Queen. I know they feel the same for you and me. I have no doubt that the Spirits will help guide them and keep them safe and will assist the King in finding them."

Queen Raksha took a deep breath to calm herself. She wiped some tears from her eyes and looked at the, Shaman next to her. "Shaman Liara. I have been a terrible guest in your home. Please forgive me." She apologized.

Shaman Liara smiled. "There's nothing to apologize for, Queen Raksha. Your heart is heavy with so many burdens. I am glad to have you here to help you." She patted on the Queen's shoulders and stood up walking to a table that had kettle on it and poured out some tea into a cup.

She handed the queen the cup of tea which she eagerly drank. She was still too frustrated to enjoy the taste. "I just don't understand, Liara. How can everything go so wrong? With the return of the primates and their taking of my son and, Karina and now this delusional rumors have consumed the hearts and minds of so many here. I don't know what to do." The Queen moaned sadly as the burden was heavy.

Shaman Liara sat back down with the Queen with a cup of tea of her own. "It is those that admit they are lost are wise in themselves. Accepting the challenges at hand makes them all the more wiser for they must confront the challenges head on. Times are trying, of course but to stay in complete despair will make it spread like those forsaken rumors I too have been hearing." The Shaman explained taking a sip of her tea.

"I just…"Queen Raksha sighed. "…I just can't understand how did everything go so wrong."

"I sense trickery and deceit is afoot." The Shaman claimed. "A danger within the kingdom threatens its boundary as much as the primates possess a danger outside the walls."

"Do you have an idea of who or what that could be?" Queen Raksha asked only for her to shake her head.

"I'm afraid I do not but I can sense that it's something filled pride and hate. A fiery passion to move everything in a place to where they desire but I cannot tell what it could be" The Shaman answered. My advice, my Queen. Remain cautious and faithful to those around you. The Spirits will guide you as they will do for us all. As long as we remain true to ourselves the crisis at hand can be diverted."

Queen Raksha nodded feeling the truth in the Shaman's wisdom. "Thank you, Liara. Your help has been invaluable. I just wish there was something I could do to repay for everything. Many of us would be lost without your healing and your wisdom."

The Shaman took the Queen's hand. "I am honored to help. This Kingdom is my home and all around are my people. My service is to you and to all and I could never accept anything. I will always do what I can to see to it that our people can find peace and hope in these troubled times."

Queen Raksha smiled holding onto the Shaman's hand gripping it thankfully as she took a sip of her tea and was starting to enjoy it as she silently prayed for the safety of her loved ones and hoped the current crisis can be resolved soon.

* * *

Deep within the Swamplands, King Rama and his son, Prince Exon who knee deep in the muck. They had lost the trail in the swamps sludgy landscape. The Smell was so horrid that it would make a skunk smell like a fresh flower. Exon was growing more frustrated from each sinking step.

"I cannot believe this!" He growled as he took another step with his foot almost sinking through the filthy ground right behind his father. "Why would they bring them through here? It's no place for anyone! And we lost the trail the prints have vanished since we stepped into this filth!"

"Correct, Exon. They may have crossed through here to throw off the trail. It really does seem to me our old exiles have indeed grown wise in their time in the outer lands. Once we thought they were beyond more than simple thoughts but now we must remain all the more cautious. Come!" The King told him and gestured to continue to follow. Though he was feeling his son's frustration and could hear many of his soldiers pout and grumble from walking through filthy landscape they must not falter as every minute could mean the worst for, Mowgli and Karina.

They had been walking through the swamplands since midday. They stopped to rest for a few minutes every hour before they would continue. The Search Party stayed together and did not fan out as the swamplands held a danger to them. It was known that it had sinking pits ponds where one could get trapped and would either sink below it or remain stuck at the mercy of anything that would come by.

King Rama continued to lead his wolves as they followed short a distance behind him. The Swamplands were proving very difficult to pick up the trail from where they had entered. The Land around them was in a state of natural decay. It was difficult to find what had moved or seemed broken by force or by natural causes. The Primates choose a clever place to lose their trail.

"Halt!" King Rama shot up his left arm indicating he found something. He kneeled down and looked at the ground below as they were near many algae filled ponds but noticed something particular on the ground.

"What is it, Father?" Exon asked coming up next to him as all the other wolves behind him stopped some taking a knee to rest for a moment.

"Look, son. Tell me what you see." He said pointing at four spots on the ground that looked to be sunk in. They were small enough to have been wheels for a wagon.

"Those look to be where two pairs of wheels were. Judging by how deep these four spots are that means whatever the wheels were a part of. I would say a wagon they stopped here long enough for it to have sunk low in the muck that it took some force to get out." Prince Exon answered putting his hand around the deep holes examining them more and noticed a small trail ahead of the holes.

"After they got it out they continued on with the wagon. I would say they may just simply stopped for a break and continued." Prince Exon theorized.

"A sound theory, Exon." King Rama agreed but put a finger to his chin. "Or they may have another intention then continued but with only this clue we have found in our hours of searching something doesn't feel too right about this."

"What are you suggesting? That we don't follow the trail? Mowgli and Karina are in danger, father!" Exon exclaimed.

"What am saying, Exon these primates are wiser than we first led on." King Rama explained putting a hand on his son's shoulders. "If they managed to use a flower to subdue you and a group of guards and kidnapped two of our own and had taken them far through the jungle and though this part of it as well there is far more to this and if we are to find, your brother and Karina we must be smart about this."

"I still don't understand what you mean." Inquired Exon.

"What I mean this spot maybe where we might find another clue but we cannot disregard the new trail we have found." The King Clarified. "Fetch five of the soldiers. What I have in mind I will need a scouting party."

"Yes, sir." Exon responded and walked past his father and went to the soldiers a distance away and to pick out five of them that seem to be in the best condition. After a few minutes he returned with five soldiers that were the most eager to be part of the, King's plan.

"My king. You called for us?" The one head of the five asked as the King nodded in confirmation.

"Yes. You all will carry out a task for me." King Rama told them as each of the five wolves soldiers stood at attention.

"What are your orders, King Rama?" The Head soldier asked ready to be given the task at hand along with the other four.

"You will all follow the trail we have finally found. The tracks of the wagon go off from this spot here." King Rama pointed at the four sunken spots on the ground. "Follow it to wherever it will lead even its out of this godforsaken land. If you find anything of importance report back to me. If you should find, Prince Mowgli and Karina and if it's possible on your own retrieve them and bring them back. I am counting on you all to carry this out. Can I rely on you?"

The five soldiers nodded. "Of course, my King. Your orders will be carried out. We will not fail you!" The five wolves then started their task as they walked past the king and the prince and followed the barely noticeable tracks farther through the swamp.

"And what shall we do here, Father?" Exon asked.

"We shall remain here. We look around for anything could be a sign of, Mowgli and Karina's whereabouts. Something tells me there is something peculiar about this and I intend to find out what it is until our scouting party returns with news." King Rama answered.

"I'll inform the others." Exon said returning back to the troops to tell them of what the rest of them shall do.

King Rama kneeled down near the tiny holes and moved his hand over them. "Mowgli, Karina. Do not despair I will find you both." He vowed and stood back up to begin the search around the area for any other clue.

* * *

Back in the ancient ruins it was late afternoon as, Queen Abra had finally declared the day's dancing practice over. Karina was plum exhausted as she had been practicing with the Queen nearly nonstop all day. Hour after hour passed with her performing dance routines that were far different than the ones she would usually do. Some of these routines were quite daring as well requiring the two partners to be dancing close to each other and at times interlocked.

Karina for the first time hated to dance. Dancing was her passion and now it was being used to disgrace her. She would dance to entertain and perform for celebrations and holidays but now she was being made to do it against her will and in an outfit that disgraced her even more. She had no choice but to do what was demanded of her for both her's and, Mowgli's sake.

The Wolf girl was rather tired practicing all day with the, Queen. She only got to eat some fruit that was brought to them when, Queen Abra requested something for them all to eat as they practiced. She had plenty of water as well. It at least relieved her to know that the royal of the primates would not see her or, Mowgli starve unless they may do something rash. But this all was wrong. To be made a slave was against all rights of a living being. Karina could not believe twice in her life she had been stripped of all freedom and now was in the hands of those that could do what they pleased with her and the poor mancub.

She wished she was with, Mowgli instead of performing something that put a great stain on her passion. She hoped he was having a better day than she was but given to how he was with the right hand of the primate royals, Beretta she figured that he was having just as much as hard time as she was and prayed that, Mowgli was not harmed by her.

Queen Abra was talking with the band that played the tunes and melody's that she and, Karina practiced their dancing to all day while, Karina sat on the edge of the window and just stared out looking at the sky as the sun was starting to go down. It would be sunset in a few hours and seeing a few birds fly by made her wish she was born with wings to fly away from this second life of slavery.

The Primate Queen looked at the wolf girl smiling at her. She could see the sorrow in, Karina's eyes. It was a plesent look for her as it showed she knew her place and given to how wells he behaved and performed in their practice proved that she was willing to cooperate to ensure her safety and the mancub's.

However as she looked at her she could see that with their many hours practice she saw that, Karina's hair was rather messy. She couldn't have such a lovely young wolf perform with her later looking so ragged and worn down. She had to fix that.

She walked passed, Karina letting her remain where she sat as she went to the door. She knocked on it which then it was opened slightly by one of the guards outside of it.

"Bring me a couple of comfortable seats, a hairbrush and a mirror won't you, darling?" the Queen asked politely in a flirtatious way as she tickled the chin of the guard she spoke with making him giggle as, Karina snorted at the scene. No one should dare do what the Queen was doing with someone that was not her mate. To do such actions was a shattering of a sacred oath one takes with their mate but it seemed she and, King Louie cared not for it and did as they pleased.

Karina didn't move an inch and remained sitting at the window and stared out. The Queen and the band did not bother her at all as, Queen Abra figured she deserved a decent break. She performed quite well in the day and obeyed her without a complaint she earned her time to herself.

After thirty minutes had passed the door to the room opened and a group of monkeys came in with what, the Queen wanted. One had a hairbrush in his hands which he handed to the Queen as two monkeys each carried a cushioned chair and three monkeys were carrying in a large bejeweled mirror that was quite heavy as they were grunting and sweating profusely. The Queen pointed to the wall where she wanted it and the monkeys set it down and stood it up and the ones with the two cushioned chairs set one close to the mirror and the other one behind it.

"Well done, all of you! I think you've all earned a little reward." Queen Abra proclaimed as she stood by the door to the room as those that brought in what she had requested lined up to leave and as they exited, Queen Abra gave them a kiss upon their furry heads as, Karina watched with her jaw hanging out. Queen Abra had truly no sense of binding to the sacred tradition of having a mate. It disgusted her to see her plant her large lips upon each monkey that hooted and hollered in delight as they left but, Karina kept silent as it wasn't her place to say anything and she did not want to risk, Mowgli's or even her safety by acting out.

Once Queen Abra gave her final reward to the last monkey the door was shut by the guards outside of it then she moved to the chair behind the one closest to the mirror.

"Karina, dear." She called to the wolf girl sitting at the window. Karina turned her head back to the Queen. "Please come and take a seat in front of me. Your hair is a mess. Let me fix that for you." Queen Abra patted the seat in front of her and, Karina sighed standing up and moving away from the window to the seat, Queen Abra pointed to. She sat down and faced the mirror looking upon herself again in an outfit that looked to be something a harlot would wear. She was glad nothing like those were within the Wolf Kingdom.

Karina held a melancholy look as, Queen Abra took the hairbrush and began to gently brush the wolf girls hair.

"You have lovely hair, you know." The Queen complemented as she took some of, Karina's hair in her hand and used the hairbrush to stroke down it getting rid of the flocks in, Karina's hair making it smooth.

Karina remained quiet as she watched, Queen Abra take her time in brushing her hair. It felt rather pleasant but, Karina hated it as this was not a friend of her's helping her with her hair but enemy that has made into something she never again thought she would be once more in life. She took a deep breath trying to remain calm as she was very embarrassed.

"Aww." Queen Abra cooed seeing, Karina's sad face in the mirror. "Come now, dear girl. Chin up. One mustn't be sad as you are serving the royals. We can make your and the mancub's life as comfortable as possible as you continue to do good as you have this day. I am very pleased with you, you should know." She continued to move the brush gently over, Karina's hair making it all clean and smooth again as, Karina continued to be silent. She didn't care about what, the Queen said what she wanted was to be away from this place and get, Mowgli out somehow as well. She just had to find a way out.

Soon enough her hair was neat and tidy again and the Queen admired her work. "Now you look all the more beautiful, darling. Not as close to me but you certainly will make some mouths drool this night." She giggled as, Karina's face made a slight scowl she did not want to be something to please the eyes of those that are enemies of the Wolf Kingdom.

"Raise your arms, please." Queen Abra asked which made, Karina cock her head and looked behind her.

"Why?" She replied.

"Just do it." Queen Abra said with a firm tone. Karina slowly raised her arms up not sure why, the Queen wanted her to do it but the second she raised her arms high, Queen Abra immediately reached her hands to, Karina's armpits and began tickle them.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU…HA HA HA!" Karina could not help but laugh as, Queen Abra's fingers tickled under her arm puts as she quickly brought her arms back down but, Queen Abra's hands were already in place to prevent her from moving them as she continued to tickle, Karina as the wolf girl laughed uncontrollably.

She was laughing hysterically and tried to get the Primate Queen to move her hands out as she shook about as the tickling feeling surged through her. She was so desperate to escape her grasp that she leapt out of the chair and rolled away as, Queen Abra and the monkey band all laughed.

Karina took a free breaths to relieve herself then she stood back up and gave, Queen Abra an angry look. "What was that for?!" She yelled only for the Queen to laugh again.

"You needed to have that frown turned upside down, dear girl." Queen Abra chuckled standing up from her seat. "I want you to smile and be happy. And that was one way to make sure you are."

"I'll never be happy!" Karina snorted crossing her arms.

"That's because you have yet to accept your place here, Karina." Queen Abra remarked. "But soon you will and then you can find happiness. Even as a slave happiness can be found."

"I doubt that!" Karina retorted.

"Oh, stop it, girl. You will and that's a guarantee." Queen Abra smiled with a big grin on her face still partially amused from the tickling she gave, Karina. She then looked outside to see it would soon be sunset and the celebration will start just around that.

"All right, everyone it's nearly time for our celebration practice is over let's all go prepare!" Queen Abra decreed as the monkey band gathered their instruments and headed for the door as, Queen Abra grabbed, Karina's right hand. "Lets go, girl. Time to show your King what you can do with your Queen."

"Spirits give me strength." Karina prayed quietly as she was almost pulled from the room by, Queen Abra to give the celebration the entertainment she had practiced all day for and she was not going to like it for one second.


End file.
